For the love of Bella by HoplssRomantic
by Lyberty's
Summary: traduction: Edward est mort il y a trois ans. Bella vit avec Jasper et Emmett ces deux meilleurs amis qu'elle connait depuis 13 ans. Trouvera t elle le véritable amour? Tous humains *Adulte* Jasper/Bella /!\lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà je reviens mais avec une autre fic!!! Une que m'a conseillé Doubi et que j'ai adoré, j'ai donc demandé à l'auteur l'autorisation pour la traduire...**

Je fais un aparté je ne publierais pas la suite de'A lesson in release' mais ne vous inquiéter pas je suis en contact avec Istehar et elle compte poursuivre donc je me suis proposée auprès d'elle pour les traductions donc elle arrivera surement mais sur son compte^^

**J'espère vraiment que cette fic vous plaira ainsi que la traduction^^(elle n'est pas parfaite donc si vous avez le moindre soucis de compréhension ou quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas!!!)**

**Sur ce un immense merci à HoplssRomantic pour cette fic et bonne lecture...**

**For the love of Bella**

Bella pov

Depuis qu'Edward est mort, ma vie a basculé. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que presque trois ans se sont écoulés depuis cet accident fatal. Avec les jours qui passent cela devient un peu plus facile pour moi. Cependant mon cœur me fait toujours aussi mal a cause de l'amour que j'ai perdu.

Nous venions juste de finir notre première année d'université ensemble. Une nuit, revenant à la maison d'une soirée, nous avons été frappées à une intersection, par un conducteur ivre. C'est à partir de ce jour là que ma vie à basculé. Le réveil à l'hôpital deux semaines plus tard a été l'expérience la plus douloureuse de ma vie. Je me suis retourné pour voir si Edward était assis à côté de moi et j'ai réalisé qu'il n'était pas là.

Au lieu de ça, mes deux colocataires et meilleurs amis, que je connais depuis l'âge dix ans, étaient assis là. Ils ont rencontrés mon regard douteux et ce sont juste contenté de me regarder fixement.

"Où est Edward?" demandais je.

"Bells pourquoi ne pas retourner à ton sommeil. Tu as eu un accident de voiture et tu as les deux jambes cassées. Tu as été inconsciente deux semaines, et je pense que tu as besoin d'un peu plus de repos, pour que ton corps guérisse." a dit Jasper calmement.

A cet instant, mes yeux se sont fermés et le bonheur de l'obscurité m'a recouverte une fois de plus. Deux jours sont passés avant que je ne me réveille à nouveau. Je me suis réveillée une infirmière penché au dessus de moi, en train de mettre un médicament dans mon intraveineuse. J'ai scruté la chambre mais je n'ai trouvé personne.

"Excusez-moi, savez vous où sont mon copain et mes amis? Mon petit ami s'appelle Edward et mes amis sont Jasper et Emmett."

"Je suis désolée ma chère" l'infirmière a répondu. "On est mercredi matin et vos amis ne se seront pas ici avant l'après midi. Pour ce qui est de votre copain, je suis désolée, je ne l'ai pas vu."

En regardant derrière moi à ce moment là, je me suis rendu compte que l'infirmière me cachait quelque chose en réalité. Ayant peur d'être celle qui me révèle la nouvelle, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas vu Edward. Le fait était qu'elle ne l'a pas vu puisqu'elle savait qu'il était mort dans l'accident. Mon cœur me faisait toujours mal lorsqu'Emmett et Jasper sont venus à l'hôpital quelques heures plus tard. Quand j'ai crié sur Jasper, j'ai pu enfin lui tirer toute l'histoire. J'ai regretté de l'avoir fait.

Revenant à la réalité, je me suis retourné dans mon lit en essayant de nier le fait que je doive me lever pour aller au travail. J'ai juste eu le temps de tourner ma tête que la porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte et que Jasper et Emmett étaient en train de sauter au pied de mon lit.

"Réveille toi! BIP BIP BIP. Réveille toi!" ont ils dit à l'unisson.

Je les accueille avec un "Pouah" me retournant dans mon lit et tirant les couvertures sur mon visage. C'est ainsi qu'au moins deux matins par semaines j'étais réveillée. Ils vont ensemble le matin à la salle de sport et ils rentrent à la maison avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme à mon goût.

"Aller Bells, il est temps de te réveiller!" a dit Emmett en me chatouillant à travers les couvertures, puis me donnant des petits coups ça et là pour essayer de me faire sortir du lit.

"DEGAGEZ!"

Jasper a étouffé un petit rire. "Bella, nous essayons seulement de t'aider."

Parfois ils pouvaient être épuisant! Depuis notre diplôme universitaire que nous avons eu ensemble en juin dernier, nous sommes devenus encore plus proches. Si c'était encore possible. On avait l'habitude d'être tout les trois plus deux autres colocataires changeants. C'était comme si chaque colocataires que nous avions eu ne pouvais pas nous supporter plus d'une année alors chaque année il y avait deux nouveaux. Une fois l'université fini, nous avions emménagé ensemble dans une maison, juste tout les trois. C'était une grande maison agréable que Jasper avait acheté.

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans ces deux hommes. Ils sont tout pour moi. Je les connaissais même depuis plus longtemps qu'Edward, que j'ai rencontré lorsque j'avais treize ans.

"Je pense qu'elle s'est rendormi, encore." dit Jasper doucement.

"Aller Isabella Swan! Réveille-toi réveille-toi!"

Bien, je savais que je n'aurais pas plus sommeil désormais. Il est temps de cesser d'éviter l'inévitable.(on dirait moi le matin avant d'aller en cours^^) "D'accord, d'accord! Je me lève. Maintenant, sortez d'ici pour que je puisse me préparer."

Avec ça, ils m'ont tout les deux embrassés sur la joue pour me souhaiter bonjour et ont quittés la pièce. J'ai roulé sur le lit pour vérifier l'heure qu'il était. 6H45 oh bien! Je ne vais pas courir pour ne pas arriver en retard ce matin. J'ai profité d'une longue douche agréable, enfilé sur moi mes vêtements de travail décontracté, et me suis dirigé vers ma porte de chambre.

"Hé les gars, l'un de vous a fait le petit déjeuner? Je suis affamé!"

"Désolé Bella. Nous avons besoin de faire les courses, il n'y a plus rien dans le frigo." Dit Jasper avec un petit froncement de sourcils.

Je suppose que ça allait être un jour Starbucks*. Café au lait et sandwich au jambon j'arrive! Alors que je passais la porte en courant, Emmett me courait après.

"Hé Bells, n'oublie pas ce soir c'est notre soirée déguisée! Ne fait pas d'heures supplémentaires car tu dois préparer la maison pour recevoir tout le monde."

"Quoi? J'AI besoin de préparer la maison? Tu sais que c'est aussi ta maison et que la soirée déguisée est ton idée?"

"Désolé Bells, je dois aller chercher le tonneau de bière et les boissons pour ce soir." dit il avec un sourire diabolique, sachant très bien qu'il ne me laissait pas le choix. Encore.

"Ok, ok" en le saluant de la main avec énervement, je suis parti en direction de ma voiture.

"Oh, et Bells? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton costume ce soir, je l'ai déjà pris pour toi. Je vais le déposer sur ton lit."

Super! Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ai pris le costume médiéval que je lui ai montré et pas un costume de pute. Je ne veux pas avoir à gérer un autre de ces moments embarrassants. Cette soirée, et les autres où nous avons été au cours des dernières années, c'est le moment où Emmett essaye à sa façon de me faire oublier Edward. Avec tout ces porcs sexistes qui essaye de prétendre qu'ils n'ont pas de cœur, j'essaie de ne pas y faire attention lorsque nous sommes à ses fêtes. Il avait aussi toujours facilement un ou deux types comme ceux là à me présenter.

Eh bien, peut être qu'il n'a pas tort. Peut être qu'il est temps pour moi de laisser le passé au passé et aller de l'avant. Vais je avoir le courage ou la force de le faire? Mon anniversaire est à seulement une semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui, vendredi. Je vais avoir 24 ans. Je devrais probablement commencer à réfléchir à la possibilité d'une relation si je veux me sentir normal. Jasper et Emmett ont eu un tas de femmes qu'ils ont ramenés à la maison alors que je n'avais personne. J'avais le sentiment d'être vide, tant psychologiquement que physiquement, à plus d'une occasion. Pourrais je rencontrer quelqu'un qui puisse combler ses deux vides en moi?

Emmett POV

J'ai regardé la voiture de Bella partir, en espérant silencieusement que ce soir soit un succès. Elle a besoin d'un homme dans sa vie, et je me suis donné pour mission de lui en trouver un. Elle ne sait pas à quel point elle chaude lorsqu'elle danse? Chaque fois que nous sortons c'est comme si elle est inconsciente des regards fixes des hommes sur elle.

Eh bien, c'est probablement mieux qu'elle ne les remarques pas. Je veux dire, je finirais probablement par leur donner un coup de pied dans le cul pour avoir briser son cœur.

N'importe qu'elle filles que je fais venir, c'est comme si elles étaient immédiatement jalouses d'elle. Je ne sais pas quelles étaient leurs problèmes. Peu être que c'était parce que Bella vit avec Jasper et moi. Ou encore parce qu'elles la voyaient comme une menace quelconque. Mais ça ne me dérange pas parce que je ne reste avec pas assez longtemps pour me renseigner. La plupart d'entres elles me tapent sur les nerfs après deux ou trois mois. J'ai nourri un autre espoir. Que Bella puisse trouver quelqu'un qui l'aide à soulager sa douleur dû à ce qu'elle a vécu. Puis je me suis tourné et suis rentré dans la maison.

J'ai mis toutes les pensées à propos de Bella de côté, j'ai besoin de me concentrer sur moi même. Je veux dire, bouge toi!? Peut être je serai casé ce soir. Ca fait quelques mois et j'ai beaucoup de tension sexuelle accumulé. Peut être qu'il y aura quelques filles dans un petit costume de stripteaseuse chaudes et sexy. Puis nous pourrons faire un jeu de rôle. j'ai commencé à me tendre juste en y pensant.

Jasper POV

Je soupirais intérieurement lorsque Bella est sorti de la douche il y a quelques minutes. Elle mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux au monde. J'espère que je pourrais lui trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider et lui donner ce qu'elle mérite le plus. L'amour. Entre Emmett et moi nous avons eu assez de copines au cours de ses dernières années pour nous trois. La réalité est que, bien que Bella n'ai eu aucun amants pendant ce temps là. Et honnêtement, beaucoup de ses mecs qu'Emmett présentait avec leur façons de playboy auraient bien voulu. Au lieu de ça, elle est lentement sorti en rampant de ce cauchemar qui l'avait enveloppé il y a trois ans.

Cela dit, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne voit pas ce qu'elle vaut vraiment. C'est comme si elle sent qu'avec Emmett et moi dans sa vie elle n'a pas besoin d'avoir un sourire faux, ou qu'elle peut tout simplement être vraiment heureuse. Elle ne voit pas les mecs comme Emmett et je les ai vus sur son passage laisser tomber leurs mâchoires et la regarder avec insistance. Elle se dit même qu'elle ne méritait pas Edward. Alors qu'en fait, c'est lui qui ne la méritait pas. Comprenez moi bien, j'ai aimé ce gars. Mon problème était qu'il la traitait comme si c'était une Barbie, prenant toujours des décisions pour elle et ayant peur qu'elle se brise la nuque à chaque instant s'il n'était pas là. Bella a certains moments, et pendant beaucoup d'entres eux, elle tombait et se blessait elle même. Mais c'est juste Bella.

En vérité, elle est magnifique! Avec sa frêle silhouette, ses long cheveux châtains, ses yeux bruns et sa peau parfaite. L'image d'elle dans mon esprit a fait surgir d'autres pensées. D'autres pensées qui se rapprochaient à pas de loup depuis un certains temps que j'essayais d'ignorer. Pour être honnête avec moi, j'ai pensé à elle, pas comme un frère, un bon nombre de fois. Oui, elle était comme une sœur pour moi à cause du nombre d'années depuis lesquelles je la connaissait, mais parfois, elle est plus. Chaque fois et depuis un moment que je passais devant sa porte alors qu'elle se déshabillait, elle avait oublié de fermer sa porte. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rester là debout quelques secondes pour l'admirer avant qu'elle ne m'attrape en train de la regarder. En quelques mots, elle est renversante.

"Tu vas rester là assis toute la journée, ou nous allons y aller et prendre un petit déjeuner? « demanda Emmett en interrompant mes pensées.

"Bien sûr! Puis il faut que j'aille un peu au bureau."

J'avais hérité de l'entreprise de mon père, deux mois avant l'obtention de mon diplôme au moment de sa mort. C'est une entreprise très lucrative spécialisée dans les objets rares et les pierres. J'intervenais rarement. Juste principalement pour montrer mon visage et m'assurer que tout fonctionnait sans problème. Ayant un emploi du temps très libre plus le fait que je n'ai pas besoin de me soucier de l'argent réellement je profite d'une vie agréable en m'amusant. Bella travaille pour ma société trois jours par semaine aussi. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle ai à s'inquiéter trop durement à propos du travail, donc je l'ai engagé s'il devait arriver quelque chose. A mon avis, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour elle.

"Allons y pour le petit restaurant que j'ai repéré la semaine dernière sur Main St." dis je.

"Bien sûr! Hé, je parie que j'arrive à obtenir un numéro d'une serveuse chaude!" dit Emmett, ayant une forte opinion de lui.

"Haha, j'espère que tu auras plus de chance que la dernière fois! Je n'oublierai jamais la belle blonde qui a explosé de rire à ton visage!! Bien, allons y. Rappel moi que je prévienne Bella qu'elle n'aura pas besoin de se presser pour la maison ."

En grimpant dans la Rover, j'ai mis Coldplay. Essayant de sortir Bella de mon esprit, et me concentrer sur ce soir. Peut être que ce soir, je trouverai enfin une fille qui attirera mon attention. Je suis un mec, et j'aime le sexe. Mais après tant de rendez-vous d'un soir, j'ai envie d'une relation durable. Que pour une fois la fille soit avec moi pour moi et pas seulement pour mon porte monnaie.

Bella POV

Enfin! Il est cinq heures il est tant de rentrer à la maison. J'espère que Jasper et Emmett ont eu un peu pitié de moi et qu'ils ont un peu nettoyer pour ce soir. En pensant à eux, je me suis demandé ce que serait leurs costumes. Emmett peut être parfois fou et arriver avec le plus étrange costume. J'étais excité pour une fois de voir ce qu'il avait bien pu nous réserver cette fois. A ce moment mon téléphone sonna. Regardant l'identité de mon interlocuteur, j'ai répondu.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Jasper?"

"Hé Bella. Emmett voulait savoir si tu pouvais passer par le magasin sur le chemin de la maison pour prendre quelques bouteilles de Vodka, JD et de Tequila."

"QUOI?? Vous vous moquez de moi! Est ce qu'Emmett est capable de faire QUOI QUE CE SOIT?"

"Haha je vais lui demander. Hé Emmett Bella demande si tu es capable de faire quoi que ce soit de bien?"

"Dit lui de m'attendre dans sa chambre et je vais lui montrer ce que je fais de bien. Ce sera une leçon qu'elle ne sera pas prête d'oublier."

"Pouah! Dit lui d'aller se faire voir et de se démerder pour l'alcool. Je ne vais pas y aller."

Après ça, j'ai raccroché le téléphone. Je veux dire, y'en a marre! DOIS je tout lui faire? Emmett pense que je suis sa servante? Stop! J'ai vraiment besoin de fixer des barrières avec ces gars. Ils sont juste un peut trop à l'aise avec moi. Mais, je vis avec eux, alors je suppose que c'est comme ça. Cinq minutes plus tard je suis arrivée dans l'allée. J'ai sorti toute mes affaires de la voiture, et j'ai commencé à me diriger vers la porte lorsque mon téléphone a sonné de nouveau. En cherchant mes clés pour ouvrir la porte, j'ai répondu au téléphone.

"Sérieusement Emmett, je suis déjà devant la maison, je ne vais pas aller au magasin." Je ne lui ai même pas dit allo lorsque j'ai répondu. Je voulais juste rentrer à la maison sans tout faire tomber par terre ou trébucher sur un caillou comme j'ai tendance à le faire régulièrement.

"Bella, je t'appelle car Jasper à oublier de le faire pour te le dire. Il a embauché une femme de ménage aujourd'hui, Tu n'as pas à te soucier de nettoyer la maison. Tu as juste a mettre ton joli petit cul dans ton costume. Nous serons à la maison dans 30 minutes." Et il a raccroché le téléphone.

Lorsque j'ai ouverte la porte j'ai scruté la maison et c'était parfait. Finalement pensais je pour moi même. Je pense que je suis vraiment excité pour ce soir. Je me suis fait rapidement un sandwich pour le dîner. Avec rien que moi à m'occuper avant ce soir, que de m'habiller, je me suis dirigée dans le couloir menant à ma chambre.

Emmett POV

"Mec elle est surement sur le chemin de sa chambre en ce moment." ria Emmett. "Elle va être tellement énervé contre moi lorsqu'elle va voir son costume. Il est un peu plus court que ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne pourra pas être trop fâcher. Puisque c'est exactement le costume qu'elle voulait. La seule différence c'est que j'ai vu avec le tailleur pour faire quelques modifications." Avec un sourire machiavélique, j'ai cherché Jasper du regard.

"Emmett, ça va être ton enterrement! Et cela dés que l'on rentrera à la maison. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Il est temps que Bella sorte de sa coquille. Je dirais qu'elle a besoin de s'envoyer en l'air comme nous le faisons."

"Je sais. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle soit toujours vierge!" En pensant à ça je me suis léché les lèvres. Le fait que des pensées viennent comme ça à mon esprit ne m'aide pas.

"Dit moi à propos de ça. Cependant, je ne l'oublie pas assez souvent que je regrette de ne pas pouvoir..."

Je ne pouvais rien dire à cela. Avec la façon dont Jasper m'a dit ça, je pense que ces pensées en ce moment étaient les mêmes que les miennes. Elle était à la fois une sœur et notre meilleur amie. Mais le fait est qu'elle n'est pas notre sœur. Du coup elle me vient à l'esprit des fois, dans des positions sexuelles, qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Pouah, j'ai vraiment besoin de m'envoyer en l'air avant de faire quelque chose que je regretterais.

Bella POV

A quoi il pensait bon Dieu?!?!?

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. J'avais traversé ma chambre pour déposer mes affaires. En regardant mon lit, j'ai trouvé le costume que j'avais demandé à Emmett de passer prendre pour moi, je me suis étalé sur le lit. Emmett a pris sur lui de la faire raccourcir, de manière radicale.

En secouant la tête, j'ai retourné la situation dans ma tête. Cependant il a techniquement prit le costume que je voulais, que je lui ai spécifiquement demandé. Note mentale: lui spécifier plus clairement la prochaine fois. Emmett a prit sur lui de la faire modifier comme il le voulait.

Au lieu de la dame médiévale que je voulais être, je serais la salope médiévale. J'ai secoué la tête de nouveau. Oh bien, de toute façon je suis bien trop épuisée par le travail pour me soucier de ça. Peut être qu'il vaut mieux que je pense a des accessoires sexy pour aller avec le costume.

Il restait une heure avant le début de la soirée. J'ai enlevé mes vêtements du travail et ai sauté dans la douche. Tandis que dans la douche une vague de tension sexuelle m'a entouré en pensant à ce soir. De manière irréfléchi, ma main est allée d'elle même entre mes cuisses et j'ai commencé à me soulager, sans mettre un doigt dedans, uniquement en me frottant.

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de ce soir qui me faisait trembler. Comme si j'allais trouver ce soir la personne qui rétablirait mon désordre personnel. Juste en pensant à ça je suis devenue humide et j'ai commencé à me sentir vraiment tendu. Mon corps a été parcouru de spasmes lorsque toute la tension s'est évacué. Je n'ai jamais utilisé de vibromasseur. Je voulais que ma première fois soit vrai, pas fausse. C'est quelque chose dont j'ai besoin, et rapidement. Cela ne marcherait pas éternellement.

.................................................................................

Alors ce premier chapitre qu'en avez vous pensez? est ce que je continue?( oups en au fait désolé pour les fautes je recontacte ma correctrice très vite hihi)

Bisous,

Juline


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre!!! je suis désolée je comptais le poster plus vite mais j'ai repris les cours et je n'ai pas eu le temps (surtout que pour cette traduction je n'ai pas de chapitres d'avance^^)**

**Comme toujours rien ne m'appartient je ne fais que traduire cette fic!!!**

**Un grand merci à HoplssRomantic pour cette fic merveilleuse...**

**Et puis je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise, elle se met en place doucement mais surement^^(prochain chap avec de l'action...hum)**

**Bonne lecture**

.............................................................................................

**For the love of Bella chapitre 2**

**Jasper POV**

Ok ce qui arrive est un vrai cauchemar. Emmett et moi venions juste de sortir du magasin avec le tonneau et les bouteilles d'alcool. Puis sur le chemin du retour il y a eu un grand accident sur l'autoroute. Nous étions seulement à la maison et la soirée devait commencer dans 15 minutes. Il fallait qu'on sorte l'alcool et nos costumes de la voiture. Emmett sera déguisé en Marine. Selon lui, il a plus de femmes lorsqu'il est en uniforme. J'ai décidé d'y aller en Jesse James*. Quelque chose de simple et facile.

Après avoir sortit l'alcool de la Rover jusqu'à la maison, je me suis précipité dans la couloir pour aller à ma chambre. Quand je suis arrivé dans le tournant pour aller à ma chambre, j'ai été accueilli par une vision des plus merveilleuse. Une des amies de Bella était dans sa chambre, penchée pour ramasser quelque chose. Son costume était assez court lorsqu'elle se penchait, car les attaches de son porte jarretelle et de ses bas au niveau de ses cuisses pouvait se voir. Oh merde, c'est une vision délicieuse. J'ai besoin de savoir qui elle était.

"Excuse moi ma belle, je peux t'aider pour quoi que ce soit?"

Une seconde plus tard...Quoi? Mes yeux doivent me tromper. La seconde après mettre dit ça, elle se leva et se retourna. J'ai dû me reprendre tellement vite que j'en avais la tête qui tourne.

"Jasper, garde ça pour tout à l'heure. Je me sens déjà assez ridicule dans ce costume. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à ce que tu me taquine maintenant." Le rouge lui est montée au joues et je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était gênée.

"Bella?!?!"

A ce moment, je ne sais pas si j'ai dit son nom comme une question, ou une affirmation. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas croire ce que j'avais devant les yeux. Bella, dans un corset bleu foncé qui moulait son corps ça lui allait comme un gant. Regardant plus bas à partir de là, elle portait une jupe courte avec deux ou trois couches de tissus différents et une fente le long de sa jambe gauche. A peine visible dans cette position là elle portait des bas attachés au porte jarretelle le plus haut possible sur ses cuisses. Je savais à quoi ils ressemblaient vraiment grâce à la vue avec laquelle j'ai été béni un instant auparavant. Son costume aboutissait avec une paire de cuissardes noires. Ma bouche ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rester grande ouverte.

"Jasper, qu'est ce que tu fixe comme ça? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas vu mon corps avant. De plus, tu n'as pas besoin de t'habiller?" Le rouge avait quitté son visage et elle était debout là, me regardant avec étonnement. Ses mains étaient sur ses hanches et maintenant elle me regardait fixement.

"Oh Bells, cette fois c'est différent. En te regardant maintenant, je me rends compte que je ne t'ai jamais complètement apprécié. Enfin pas d'une façon qui me donne envie de te sauter dessus. Amis ou pas." Elle a rougi de nouveau. OK, même les quelques aperçus de son corps nu de temps en temps n'étaient rien. Juste en regardant fixement son corps mis en valeur par ces 'petits' vêtements qu'elle avait sur elle suffisait à me faire réaliser que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vue auparavant. Elle était incroyablement chaude.

Elle n'a rien dit elle est restée là debout à me fixer. Je me suis dit que je devrais y aller. "D'accord superbe. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans toi. Il me semble que tu es optimiste à propos de prendre du bon temps ce soir. Je ne serai pas le seul à m'abîmer la vue sur toi. C'est bon de voir que tu es de bonne volonté pour passer un bon moment ce soir. Bien, il vaut mieux que j'y aille. Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai besoin de me préparer. Je dois admettre, que maintenant je souhaiterai être un chevalier, plutôt que Jesse James."

Avec encore un coup d'œil sur elle de la tête au pieds, j'ai quitté sa chambre et suis rentré dans la mienne. Juste avant de fermer ma porte, elle a crié dans mon dos.

"J'attendrai M. Outlaw." (: M. le bandit?)

Maintenant qu'est que c'est censé signifier? N'ayant pas le temps de lui demander des détails, j'ai fermé ma porte et me suis dirigé vers la douche pour me préparer.

**Bella POV**

Ais je vraiment dit ça? je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire devant ma porte close. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. Tu as besoin d'une copine. C'est vrai cependant. j'ai pris plus de temps cette après midi pour me préparer. J'ai décidé de faire plus d'effort qu'en temps normal. J'ai même mit un vieux porte jarretelle noir avec des bas. Si je mettais ce costume, autant y aller à fond. J'étais habillé tout à fait dans le rôle. Si Emmett voulait une minette sexy médiévale, je suis là.

C'est étrange. A l'instant mon cœur m'a à peine fait mal à la pensée d'Edward. Comme si, en mettant ce costume sur moi, je me rendais compte que je vivais dans une coquille. Une coquille sans vie, sans aucune excitation ou spontanéité. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais complète et ayant un contrôle total sur moi. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, je me suis senti revigorée. Un tout nouveau pouvoir pour m'amuser s'est trouvé en moi et j'étais excité de pouvoir l'explorer.

En essayant de penser à ce qui s'était produit ces 5 dernières minutes avec Jasper était déroutant. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai laissé tomber mon bracelet sur le plancher, je l'ai ramasser puis il y avait une personne derrière moi qui a dit 'Excuse moi ma belle, je peux t'aider pour quoi que ce soit?' J'étais si confuse en entendant ça que je me suis relevée pour voir qui parlait et à qui. Une personne doit être arrivée tôt, et elle s'émerveille dans la maison quelque part. Quand je me suis retournée entièrement, j'étais encore plus confuse.

Jasper était debout dans le cadre de ma porte, me regardant comme s'il était prêt à me manger pour le dîner. Ca devait une sorte de blague, un pari perdu avec Emmett. Ouais, je sais je n'ai pas fait dans la demi mesure ce soir en accentuant ma tenue provocante, mais voir Jasper qui me fixe comme ça m'a déstabilisé. Je ne savais plus quoi faire ou dire en plus de ce qui m'es venu à l'esprit; pourquoi?

Est ce que je veux ce genre d'attention ce soir? Et de Jasper, un de mes meilleurs amis?

"Ding-Dong!" le sonnette de la porte d'entrée a sonné.

"Emmett, pourrais tu s'il te plaît aller ouvrir la porte?"

En rejetant mes pensées antérieures, je les ai ignoré pour y repenser peut être plus tard. J'attendais avec impatience ce soir et quoi que ce soit de nouveau qui puisse arriver. Je suis sorti par la porte de ma chambre et suis allée au salon pour voir qui était arrivé.

**Emmett POV**

"Hé mecs, venez rentrez. Content que personne n'ai oublié de s'habiller! " En laissant la première vague d'invités entrer dans la maison, je n'avais rien que de l'optimisme pour ce soir.

En découvrant Bella descendre des escaliers, ma mâchoire s'est ouverte et je ne pense pas avoir cligné des yeux durant une minute. Satané fille! Je souhaite reprendre tout mes doutes à ce sujet! Si j'avais des doutes à propos de ce que j'ai fait au costume de Bella, ils se sont envolés depuis longtemps. Elle a non seulement mis le costume, mais y a ajouté d'autres accessoires, comme les bottes et les bas, ce qui met son érotisme en valeur. En plus de ça, elle ruisselait d'assurance en elle. Bella était le fantasme de tout les hommes la regardant des descendre les escaliers.

"Geese Bells, si j'avais su que tu aimais t'habiller comme ça, Je t'aurai aidé à choisir tes vêtements. Peut être aurions nous pu faire un jeu de rôle en même temps. Tu sembles si chaude! Mon travail est tout trouvé pour ce soir, en essayant de retenir la bave de tous ces couillons loin de toi."

"Merci Emmett. Je pense que je vais être capable de gérer moi même ce soir. Et oui, merci. Je pense que c'est une très bonne modification que tu as faite. Ou peut être est ce du au faite que j'ai coopéré. Ce soir va être amusant." Elle m'a fait un clin d'œil et a sourit.

"Et vu les apparences, je vais le faire souvent. Hé je sais comment tu peux me payer pour t'amuser!" dis je en souriant de mon sourire diabolique que je fait pour obtenir ce que je veux.

"Non Emmett, je ne vais pas me pencher pour toi. Si tu veux voir le cul d'une fille tu devras attendre jusqu'à la fête lorsque tu trouveras une fille qui sera plus enclin à te satisfaire." Ses paroles débordaient de sarcasmes.

Elle me connaissait trop bien.

"Quoi? Pas de remerciements pour votre fabricant de tenue?" en disant cela j'ai commencé à rire. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'essayer. Il faut savoir une chose a propos de Bella que si c'est non c'est non et si c'est oui c'est oui. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut quand elle veut.

"Très drôle Emmett. Je crois que je dois un petit quelque chose au tailleur pour les retouches. Passons, je vois quelques personnes garer leurs voitures dans la rue. Je vais mettre le panneau sur la porte pour que les gens rentres eux mêmes. va t'en, et soit le mauvais garçon que tu es et amuse toi bien avec les problèmes ce soir."

Puis elle est parti. Regarder sa jupe courte aller et venir en suivant ses hanches était incroyable! Si seulement elle s'habillait comme ça tous les jours! En fait, ce ne serai probablement pas une bonne idée parce que je me retrouverai expulsé de la maison pour mon comportement au quotidien envers elle. Qu'est ce que je peux dire? Le sexe est toujours à mon esprit.

**Jasper POV**

Deux heures plus tard, je me suis retrouvé entouré par un groupe de personnes que nous connaissions tous. Il y avait environ vingt-cinq personnes là, à cinq près. Toutes les personnes qu'Emmett, Bella et moi avons rencontrés dans différents endroits comme l'université ou le travail. Puis les amis des amis venus. Au moins il n'y a pas toujours les même personnes en soirée. De plus, Emmett et moi adorons ça à cause des nanas chaudes que Bella ramenait. Emmett était le genre à s'éloigner pour la nuit avec quelqu'un en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. J'avais ma part, mais parfois j'en avais envie là mais il n'y a rien que de l'air entre leurs cerveaux et leurs faim de mon portefeuille. ainsi la plupart du temps ça ne valait pas la peine d'utiliser de l'énergie.

Quand j'ai cherché Bella du regard pour la surveiller, elle était en train de parler avec deux hommes près de la stéréo. Comment fait elle pour ne pas remarquer qu'ils regardent son corps pendant 90% de la conversation et son visage pendant les 10% restant? Et qu'est ce que ces idiots pensent? Elle est trop belle et intelligente pour eux. Ils n'étaient même pas près d'être au même niveau qu'elle. Comme si elle pouvait sentir mes émotions, elle s'est retourné et ma regardé , en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

En allant lentement vers elle, j'ai été arrêté par une jolie petite brunette.

"Hé bellâtre!" ronronna t elle à mon oreille. "Je suis Cadence, votre esclave personnel. Qui es tu ce soir?"

"Jesse James" dis je, pas vraiment intéressé pour établir une conversation avec elle. Elle avait eu son compte de boissons de toute évidence vu ses paroles mal articulées et son odeur. Les deux combinés étaient suffisant pour me donner envie de partir. Peu tentant!

"Eh bien bandit, attache moi et lance moi sur ton cheval n'importe quand!" En me faisant un beau sourire, sexy et en m'invitant à lui sourire en retour. Alléchantes perspectives.

"Je n'ai pas de corde, et je n'ai pas de cheval. Tu vas devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te satisfaire. Va vérifier auprès du marine. Tu devrais lui demander s'il veut bien faire de toi sa prisonnière." Sur ce, je suis parti. Laissant la belle brunette la bouche ouverte derrière, je suis allé chercher une autre bière.

Une autre heure est passé et les gens ont commencé une infâme danse d'ivrogne dans notre salon. C'était un groupe d'environs douze personnes qui dansaient. En scrutant la foule j'ai remarqué Bella un peu trop proche pour son confort avec l'un des gars avec qui elle parlait tout à l'heure. Elle n'était pas en train de l'embrasser. Du moins pas encore. Juste en train de dansé sensuellement avec lui. Elle déplaçait son corps contre le sien, en le tentant. Il a alors mis ses mains sur ses hanches et a commencé a bouger ses hanches avec elle et pour elle. C'est quelque chose que je dois garder à l'œil pour ne pas que ça échappe à son contrôle.

**Bella POV**

Ce mec est chaud! Habillé comme un cowboy avec rien que ses bottes, un jeans, une chemise et son chapeau. Incroyable. Alors que nous dansions sa belle peau dorée scintillait pour moi. C'était une vue pour laquelle j'étais heureuse d'être au milieu de l'action. Pendant les quelques heures passées j'ai bu deux trois bières et je m'étais récemment dirigées vers de l'alcool plus fort. J'avais le contrôle sur moi, pour la plupart, mais je pouvais sentir mes barrières s'effriter lentement. Vraiment je ne veux pas savoir si ce que je fais est bien, mais je ne fais pas attention. C'était comme si je me laissais aller pour la première fois de ma vie. Me laisser aller et en m'amusant. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas que j'aurai tant de plaisir en une nuit.

Emmett est venu autour de nous tout au long de la nuit et ma fessé les fesses d'une façon inattendue. Il a grogner comme il le fait et puis il est reparti. Parfois j'étais en mesure de lui donner un coup de poing en arrière ou encore un autre avertissement d'une sorte ou d'une autre. Mais je l'aimais d'autant plus pour ça. Comme une petite sœur dont la santé mentale a été évalué par un grand frère plus robuste.

En parlant du diable.

"Il faut arrêter de danser avec ce type et venir danser avec moi. J'ai au moins le droit à une danse pour t'avoir aidée avec ce costume! Peut être même pour votre confiance qui n'est pas tombé du ciel." Emmett, et sa confiance en lui, m'a saisit loin de mon coéquipier de danse, a enveloppé ses bras autour de ma taille et a bougé avec la musique. En laissant le gars là, se demandant ce qui a bien pu se passer.

"Ah Emmett, tu n'as pas réussi a trouver de partenaire ce soir? Vu l'apparence des choses, tu semblais un garçon très occupé."

En le regardant tout au long de la soirée, je l'ai vu avec une fille différentes toutes les 45 minutes. Mais c'est Emmett. Il veut d'abord voir toute les options avant de se décider. C'est comme aller chez Baskin-Robbins essayer les 31 parfums avec dans choisir un.

"Ouais Bells, mais aucune comparaison avec toi. Je veux dire, merde Bella. Regarde toi! Chaque mecs étaient en train de te fixer au cours des dernières heures. Tu sera peut être la cause de beaucoup de rupture ce soir. Tout simplement parce que tu es si nom de dieu chaude!"

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir. Cette soirée a été soigneusement planifiée une fois que j'ai vu le costume. Je me sentais comme je suppliais tout les hommes de me regarder. Je savais que j'étais une fille plus ou moins simple et je voulais toutes les attentions ce soir. Jasper et Emmett m'ont dit des choses ce soir pour m'aider à bâtir ma confiance. Rien d'autre.

Ou était ce...? La question est est ce que je veux que ça le soit? Quelque chose m'échappait au fond de moi. si seulement je pouvais mettre le doigt dessus.

**Emmett POV**

Bon, je pense que j'ai trop bu. Danser avec Bella était vraiment bandant. Quand elle écarterait ses jambes sa jupe remonterait assez pour révéler son porte jarretelle et ses bas. En prenant une grande inspiration, j'ai pensé à moi.

Merde!

Elle avait un pouvoir sur moi maintenant. Un de ceux qu'on ne peut pas décrire. Après cette chanson, nous avons commencé un autre morceau. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. En la tirant tout près de moi, nous rectifiant légèrement. Merde! Merde! C'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser. A ce moment précis, j'ai décidé que ça ne ferait pas de mal si je la touchai. Mes mains ont trouvés ses fesses et ont commencés de légères caresses.

Alors, en les déplaçant de ses fesses, j'ai commencé à légèrement caressés ses cuisses sur le côté. Je ne l'ai pas fait deux fois avant que deux choses ne se produisent.

1: Bella a commencé à me regarder de travers comme si j'étais fou.

2: Jasper est apparu, de nulle part, en enlevant mes mains d'ou elles étaient deux secondes plus tôt et la poussée légèrement loin de moi.

**Jasper POV**

A quoi diable pensait il? Toucher Bella comme ça!

J'étais sur le bord de la piste de danse, observant Bella, quand j'ai ce qu'Emmett faisait. Il n'a pas fallut plus d'une seconde, j'ai compris ce qui se passait avant d'être là pour arrêter ce qu'il faisait.

"Emmett, je pense que la belle blonde là bas un peu d'attention." je lui ai fait un signe de la main pour lui montrer l'autre côté de la pièce où une belle blonde, parlant à ses amis et regardait Emmett tout le temps. Il avait l'air un peu confus. Puis, Ses yeux sont allés successivement de moi à Bella et vers le fond de la pièce à nouveau. Il a soufflé un peu et est parti sur la piste de danse pour aller parler avec la blonde. Quant à Belle, je l'ai prise dans mes bras avec élégance. Ce qui ne révélait pas trop ce que je ressentais à ce moment là.

"Je suis désolé Bella, au nom d'Emmett. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit. En fait, je ne peux pas dire ça. Ton costume ce soir ne le permet pas." lui donnant un sourire affectueux j'ai lentement caressé sa joue.

En regardant ses pieds, elle a répondu. "Je sais, c'était inconfortable et étrange, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauver Jasper." Elle a gentiment rit à cela et a levé les yeux vers moi. "Eh bien, Emmett sera toujours Emmett! De plus, c'est surtout de sa faute que je sois habillé comme ça. Je n'ai juste jamais pensé que j'écoperai de ses attentions."

"Lui et 10 autres gars dans cette salle. Tu es définitivement un bonbon pour les yeux ce soir." puis je lui ai fait un clin d'œil.

Nous avons dansé ensemble un morceau, puis nous avons fait notre chemin vers l'extérieur. Après environ trente minutes de conversation, je suis allé à l'intérieur nous chercher des boissons. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait deux ou trois shots. Quelque chose 'pour profiter tant que ça dure'. En fait j'ai pensé que diable fait elle?! Si Bella voulait se laisser aller ce soir et s'amuser, je ne serai pas celui qui l'en empêcherait.

Beaucoup de shots plus tard, et quelques heures plus tard, nous étions toujours à l'extérieur, ayant la vie devant nous. Des groupes de personnes différents allaient et venaient pour traîner un peu avec nous puis retournaient à l'intérieur. C'est ce qui s'est passé tout ce temps. alors nous avons ri de choses différentes et Bella et moi nous sommes rappelés du vieux temps et nous avons encore plus ri.

C'était tellement génial d'être avec elle. Si naturel.

"Jasper, plus de rêvasseries, OK? Tu l'as fait deux ou trois fois ce soir. Tu veux que je t'attaque pour te réveiller!?" en articulant mal les mots, elle m'a fait un sourire de travers.

Elle était loin de se douter pourquoi je rêvassais de temps en temps. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon esprit de penser à elle. Elle est enivrante, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Ce soir était la première nuit depuis qu'Edward est mort où il me semblait que je passais du temps avec la vrai Bella de nouveau. Etre avec elle comme ça m'a fait réaliser que je voulais plus d'elle.

"Bien sûr Bella! Tu peux m'attaquer autant que tu veux. Aussi longtemps que tu restes au dessus de moi, je ne me soucie pas de ce que tu fais!"

Attends, j'ai vraiment dit ça? Je pense que j'ai bu un peu plus d'alcool que ce que je pensais. Le choc s'est inscrit dans les yeux de Bella. Elle a rougi et elle n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire de cette déclaration. Elle pouvait ressentir le malaise qui m'avait submergé après ce que j'ai dit.

"Mais tu sais que tu ne peux pas gagner, alors pourquoi essayer?" ais je dit dans l'espoir de briser un peu la tension qui s'était soudain construite autour de nous.

A ça, elle riait, la bonne humeur remplissait ses yeux. "Tu sais Jasper, parfois je pensais que tu es aussi mauvais qu'Emmett lorsqu'il s'agit de ton ego. As tu pris des leçon avec lui récemment?"

"Si je voulais apprendre à être égocentrique, j'aurai demandé ton aide!" J'ai fait un bond en arrière lorsque je l'ai dit, sachant qu'elle allait se venger.

"C'est toi qui dit ça espèce de petit prétentieux !" Puis elle a sauté sur se pieds et a commencé à me courir après.

Bella m'a poursuivi dans tout le jardin jusqu'à ce que je la laisse me rejoindre. Elle était debout juste là, me regardant prudemment, puis elle a bondi sur moi. je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir et j'ai perdu mon équilibre tout de même. Nous sommes tout les deux allés nous écrouler dans l'herbe, en riant. Nous roulions, en nous chatouillant. Jusqu'à ce que finalement elle se fatigue et ai appelé à la paix. A ce moment là j'étais au dessus d'elle avec ses bras autour de moi s'accrochant à moi.

En riant follement, elle a levé les yeux vers moi. "Ok Jasper, je cède! Maintenant laisse moi y aller! Je commence à être mouillée à cause de l'herbe et je voudrais me lever maintenant."

J'étais en train de rire avec elle. Tout à coup, je suis devenu sérieux alors que j'étais enfin pleinement conscient de son corps en dessous du mien.

Alors que mon rire s'est estompé , j'ai commencé à la regarder fixement.

**Bella POV**

Mon rire s'est estompé et celui de Jasper aussi. Puis il s'est arrêté. Il était en train de me regarder fixement. Je ne pourrais pas expliqué ce qui se passait, mais mon cœur a raté un battement. Il me regardait comme s'il me voyait. Non pas seulement comme une amie, mais aussi comme une femme. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que soutenir son regard. La précédente inquiétude concernant l'herbe mouillée avait totalement disparu.

Ses yeux pénétraient au plus profond de mon âme. Alors que j'étais étalée là j'ai levé les yeux vers lui, je me suis soudain rendu compte à quel point il était magnifique. Oui, l'alcool que j'avais dans le sang ne m'aidait probablement pas. Particulière en association avec mes désirs sexuels refoulés, MAIS il était magnifique. Ses yeux ont quittés les miens pour regarder fixement mes lèvres et puis sont revenus à la hauteur de mes yeux de nouveau.

La tête de Jasper a commencé à se baisser, doucement pour le mettre au même niveau que le mien. Sans jamais quitter mes yeux. Toujours de manière douce, il m'a embrassé au coin des lèvres. En se retirant assez pour voir ma réaction, il doit avoir vu quelque chose d'encourageant. Il est revenu à moi de nouveau, mettre le même baiser sensuel de l'autre côté de ma bouche. J'ai relâché ma respiration que je retenais. Mon esprit était en train de tourner.

Il m'a regardé de nouveau, avec sa bouche à proximité de la mienne, il a dit: "Salut." et a sourit.

Doucement, j'ai répondu, "Salut."

Et puis il est descendu à nouveau, et cette fois son baiser sensuel a atteint mes lèvres. Mes lèvres étaient en feu. Lentement il a embrassé ma lèvre supérieure et ensuite celle du bas. Puis ses lèvres sont venues doucement s'écraser sur les miennes. Je me suis sentie comme si j'étais morte et au paradis. Il a commencé à téter mes lèvres. Si doucement. Presque comme s'il pensait que je voulais fuir, donc il a pris une précaution supplémentaire. S'il savait comme j'étais loin de vouloir m'enfuir.

Environ une minute plus tard, il frôlé mes lèvres avec sa langue pour en demander l'entrée. Je lui ai donné. Alors qu'il était en train de m'embrasser, il a relevé sa main et a recommencer à caresser ma joue. C'était presque trop à gérer pour moi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai eu envie qu'on me touche comme ça qui me faisait être femme. Une femme méritant d'être aimée.

La sensation de Jasper caressant mon visage et m'embrassant était une sensation que j'ai aimé immédiatement. Je désirai plus que ces expressions de tendresse. Plus que ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une frénésie a commencé et je ne savais pas comment la contrôler. Puis il s'est retiré et m'a regardé. Une question dans ses yeux qu'il n'a pas exprimé. Voulais je vraiment connaître la question qui subsistait?

*Jesse Woodson James (né à Kearney le 5 septembre 1847 - mort à Saint-Joseph dans le Missouri le 3 avril 1882) était un célèbre hors-la-loi officiant dans les États-Unis de la seconde moitié du XIXe siècle, meneur du gang James-Younger.

**Baskin-Robbins est connu pour son slogan « 31 parfums» , soit autant de parfums que de jours dans le mois.

.........................................................................

J'espère est ce que ça vous a plu?! Alors que pensez vous qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre?

Bisous (Merci nono j't'adore fort)

Juline

PS: pour ce qui est de la fréquence des postes j'espère pouvoir poster une (à deux fois) par semaine (lorsque j'en aurai le temps^^)...


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde,

J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre^^

l'auteur et moi vous remerciions pour vos adorables review... c'est super sympa.

Merci pour tes gentilles précisions, HoplssRomantic et pour ta superbe fic...

Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie (hihi)

Oups je dois vous prévenir: **attention lemon!!!!!!!!!!! **(et bien sûr rien ne m'appartiens!!!)

..........................................................................................................

**For the love of Bella chapitre 3**

**Jasper POV**

C'est un ange. Allongé là ensemble sur le sol, le son de la musique étouffé de l'intérieur, et l'embrasser était étonnant. Ce baiser avec Bella a surpassé tous les autres baisers que j'ai eu avec d'autres personnes sans problème. J'ai touché son visage parce que je voulais sentir plus d'elle.

Je ne voulais pas mais j'ai rompu notre baiser. En m'écartant je l'ai regardé avec une stupéfaction totale. Ses lèvres étaient humides et rouges par nos baisers. La chaleur de son visage a teinté ses joues d'une jolie couleur rouge. Tout simplement, Bella est à couper le souffle. J'ai monté ma main à nouveau et ai commencé a la glisser dans ses cheveux et frôler son visage avec mon pouce.

Tout à coup j'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin d'elle. J'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie. Pas comme ma colocataire ou mon amie, mais comme ma compagne. Tant la réalisation que la reconnaissance de ce sentiment m'ont donné le sentiment d'être stupide. Est ce pour ça que je me suis senti tellement possessif avec elle? Comme si personne ne méritait de l'avoir. Personne sauf moi bien sûr. Est ce qu'elle pense la même chose?

Après un moment a la regarder avec cette question dans mon esprit, je me suis levé. Elle a suivi mon mouvement. Nous avons tout les deux reprit notre équilibre pendant un instant, à cause évidemment des boissons que nous avions bu durant la soirée. Après que nous soyons sur nos pieds, je l'ai tiré près de moi. En soulevant son visage vers moi avec mon index, je l'ai embrassé de nouveau.

"Tu vas bien?" je lui ai demandé, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, avec passion dans ma voix.

"Oui." fut tout ce qu'elle a dit.

Je l'ai embrassé. Puis , j'ai eu une idée et j'ai agi immédiatement. sans hésiter, j'ai pris Bella dans mes bras et me suis dirigé vers l'escalier à l'arrière de la maison. Elle a inspiré bruyamment. Sans rien dire, elle a posé sa tête sur mon épaule et ma enveloppé de ses bras.

Lentement, j'ai monté les escaliers menant au balcon privé de ma chambre. Toujours avec délicatesse, je me suis assuré de la tenir de manière a ce qu'elle soit à l'aise, plaçant de temps en temps des petits baisers sur le haut de sa tête. Aussitôt que je suis arrivé sur le palier de mon balcon, je me suis assis sur mon divan à l'extérieur et l'ai porté sur mes genoux. Elle est restée assise là avec sa tête sur mon épaule tandis que j'ai distraitement laissé courir mes doigts de haut en bas dans son dos.

"Jasper?" a t elle dit d'une voix suppliante et confuse.

Je l'ai embrassé sur le front légèrement. Voulant silencieusement lui faire comprendre que c'était tout aussi nouveau et confus pour moi comme pour elle.

"Oui Bella?" en espérant que le désir que j'avais pour elle n'était pas transmis par ma voix.

"Qu'est ce qui va se passer?" Toujours avec la même confusion dans la voix, elle m'a regardé avec des yeux suppliant.

"Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais c'est que te tenir en ce moment me fait me sentir complet, et je ne veux pas te laisser partir." en ais je dit trop? Je veux dire, ce que j'ai dit est vrai, si je pouvais dire que je me sentais bien avec elle. Il est encore trop tôt pour comprendre.

"Je ne sais pas non plus. Mais je me sens attiré par toi d'une façon que je ne peux pas expliquer. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse partir. S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas." La dernière phrase est sorti comme une supplication, presque désespérée.

Comment étais je supposé répondre autrement que la prendre dans mas bras encore plus près. Si cela était encore possible. Elle a relevé ses genoux contre son corps et j'ai passé mon bras gauche autour d'eux. J'ai continué mes caresses dans son dos avec mes doigts. Sa tête est revenu contre mon torse. Ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer à partir de là j'ai soupiré profondément. Tout ce que je savais c'est que ce soir serai spécial.

**Bella POV**

Ok, j'étais flippée à ce moment. Ma vie a pris un tournant à 180° à partir du moment où je me suis réveillé ce matin. Sérieusement! Comment suis je passée des traditionnels bisous sur la joue du matin d'Emmett et Jasper, a être dans les bras de Jasper. Et non pas juste être dans ses bras à être consolé comme il le faisait de temps en temps. Non, pendant qu'il m'embrassait sur la tête et laisser traîner ses doigts le long de mon dos.

Rapidement je me suis repassée le nombre de boissons que j'ai bu ce soir pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas folle que ce n'était pas un rêve. Non, je n'ai pas trop bu. Avais je du mal à parler? Oui. Mais j'avais toujours le contrôle. Ou pas?. J'étais si troublée que je ne savais pas comment faire pour discerner ce qui se passait dans mon esprit.

Jasper.

Son nom chuchoté a fait sauté un autre battement à mon cœur. Il était la perfection incarné à lui tout seul. Lorsque j'ai posé ma tête sur son torse j'ai pensé à la façon dont cette journée a considérablement changé ma vie. Non seulement j'avais décidé de commencer à me laisser aller et de vivre, mais maintenant je voulais tellement le faire et tout de suite je voulais envisager l'importance de Jasper dans ma vie. Pourquoi avais je été si aveugle avant? J'avais toujours aimé Jasper comme un meilleur ami, mais il y a plus de sentiments que ceux là. Certains plus actifs à la surface dont je n'avais aucune idée jusqu'à maintenant.

J'ai allongé mes jambes et de son bras maintenant libre il a pris mon visage dans sa main et m'a donné au autre baiser doux dont j'étais déjà accro. En m'embrassant, il a doucement frotté sa main contre mon visage. Comme s'il essayait de m'envoyer un message. Pourrait il ressentir la même chose que moi?

Il m'a levé de ses genoux, ne séparant jamais nos lèvres, et m'a couché sur le divan. C'était une chaude soirée d'automne, mais j'avais soudain l'impression d'être en pleine été. Aussitôt installé il était sur moi. S'aidant d'un de ses bras pour ne pas m'écraser, il a commencé à explorer mon corps avec l'autre. Ses baisers ont commencé à devenir moins doux et plus pressant. Je ne l'aurai probablement pas remarquer si je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais moi même en train d'approfondir le baiser.

"Bella..." en exigeant et me suppliant il a dit mon nom.

Mon corps s'est arqué en réponse au son de mon nom sur ces lèvres.

"Jasper, s'il te plaît ne t'arrête pas de m'embrasser. J'ai besoin de..." j'étais prête à dire 'toi' lorsque ses lèvres sont venus s'écraser sur les miennes.

Sa main, forte et magnifique, allait et venait le long de mon corps. Il glissait sa main de haut en bas et puis, deux ou trois fois, il a attrapé ma taille. Tant en me tirant plus près qu'en me poussant en même temps. Ne m'y attendant pas, il passé sa main derrière ma jambe et l'a enroulé autour de lui.

C'était indescriptible. Je pensais que mon corps allait exploser. Cette nouvelle position était incroyable. Couchée sur le dos sur le divan, ma jambe droite couché à plat sur les coussins, tandis que ma jambe gauche était maintenant autour des hanches de Jasper. Maintenant sa main faisait des vas et vient le long de ma jambe et la saisissait en divers endroits.

MERDE! Pas d'autres mots pour décrire ça!

Il a saisit mes fesses et m'a soulevé et attiré vers lui en même temps. Son érection pressée à travers nos vêtements contre moi. Il a commencé a bouger contre moi, j'ai pensé que j'allais exploser en millions de petits morceaux et ne jamais les retrouver. Ses lèvres se sont écrasées contre les miennes pour étouffer mes gémissements.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que l'on pouvait ressentir quelque chose comme ça. Edward et moi n'avons jamais fait plus que de s'embrasser car il voulait attendre que nous soyons mariés. Depuis je n'avais pas eu envie d'explorer la chose avec quelqu'un d'autre, comme c'était toujours un endroit spécial pour moi. Maintenant, étant sous Jasper qui caresse comme ça mon corps me faisait en vouloir plus, je pensais que le temps était venu. Il est temps de partager autant mon cœur que mon corps avec quelqu'un.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur était un papillon en perpétuel mouvement depuis 20 minutes. Il est monté en flèche plus haut qu'il ne l'a été depuis des années. La question est que ce passera t il quand il s'en rendra compte? Il y renoncerait, ou serait l'amour que j'ai attendu depuis des années. J'ai rapidement envoyé une prière silencieuse, espérant que Jasper serai le deuxième et le bon.

**Jasper POV**

F! (=fuck!)

Je me suis dit ça lorsque j'ai gémi dans la bouche de Bella. Est ce vraiment la même Bella que je connais depuis ces 13 dernières années, ou rêvais-je? Sachant que je n'avais pas consommé assez d'alcool pour qu'il obscurcisse mon jugement, mon esprit s'est rangé au fait que ce qui arrive est vrai.

Passant mon bras au dessous de sa jupe j'ai saisi ses fesses pour la rapprocher de moi. En la tirant vers moi j'ai rencontré ses hanches contre les miennes. Les mots ne peuvent pas décrire ce que je pensais, mais pourraient être devinées.

Après quelques minutes que nous avons pris cette position, j'ai pensé à une autre. Puisqu'elle était vierge je ne savais pas comment cela allait être reçu. Mais je devais faire quelque chose. J'ai besoin d'elle comme jamais je n'ai eu besoin de quelqu'un dans ma vie. J'ai brisé notre baiser et j'ai ralenti un peu, je lui ai demandé.

"Bella, as tu confiance en moi?" J'ai regardé moi même dans le fond de ses yeux pour y découvrir la vérité. Ses yeux étaient pleins de passion et de désirs.

Doucement, elle a dit: "Oui Jasper. Toujours!" avec conviction.

C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Je me suis levé du canapé la tenant serré contre moi. Prenant ses fesses avec mes deux mains, je l'ai amené à passer ses jambes autour de ma taille. En l'embrassant avec une nouvelle fièvre. Laissant entièrement les bruits de la fête derrière nous, je nous ai transporté jusqu'à ma chambre passant les portes coulissantes en verres. Fermant derrière nous sans jamais interrompre notre baiser.

La tenant fermement contre moi, j'ai fait mon chemin vers le lit.

"Jasper...??" le désir émanait d'elle comme les vagues sur la plage.

J'ai posé un doigt sur sa bouche, pour la faire taire. "N'oublie pas Bella, tu a dit que tu me fais confiance." j'ai remplacé mon doigt par ma bouche.

En quelques instants nous étions sur le bord de mon immense lit. Je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point il paraissait vide jusqu'à maintenant. Montant sur le lit je ne l'ai toujours pas libérée de la prise autour de ma taille avec ses jambes. En commençant à me pencher en avant sur le lit, j'ai déposé Bella sur son dos. En reculant une seconde pour admirer la belle femme dans mon lit, j'ai dit:

"Dieu Bella, tu es à couper le souffle."

En remettant chaque morceau d'elle en mémoire pour un autre jour, je me suis recouché sur elle de nouveau. Reprenant l'assaut de son corps. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que j'étais sur le point de faire, ce qui fait que j'étais à la fois excité et inquiet. Je ne voulais pas faire n'importe quoi ce qui pourrait compromettre cette nuit.

En apportant sa jambe droite la soutenant autour de moi, j'ai changé de position pour me donner un peu plus d'espace sur son côté gauche. Ma main faisait des allers retours de haut en bas de sa jambe à son ventre comme je le faisais auparavant, aimant le fait que ce soit mes mains sur Bella.

Sachant ce que j'allais faire, j'ai déplacé ma bouche dans son cou. Elle a levé la tête légèrement, m'invitant à continuer sur cette voie avec son cou. De petits gémissements se sont échappés d'elle.

"Ta bouche est incroyable. S'il te plaît ne t'arrête pas."

C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin avant que je ne me déplace un peu plus, faisant de la place pour ma main. En frottant l'intérieur de sa jambe avec ma main, je voulais qu'elle s'habitue au sentiment de ma main dans se secteur. Ses hanches ont commencé à se déplacer, apportant plus de contact avec ma main.

En moins d'une seconde ma main a quitté sa cuisse et était appuyé contre son centre.

"JASPER!" Ses hanches se sont contractés lorsqu'elle a gémi mon prénom, sa voix rempli d'envie.

Doucement, j'ai mordillé son cou. "Mon ange, ange Bella. Tu es d'une innocence épatante. Je vais t'adorer comme la déesse que tu es."

Elle a alors déplacé sa tête et a pris mon visage entre ses deux mains. L'envie et la passion m'ont coupé le souffle. Ma Bella. Puis elle a abaissé mon visage pour rencontrer le sien et m'a embrassé avec tant de passion que je pouvais bien comprendre.

Pris dans le moment, j'ai réalisé que ma main était immobile sur elle. En rendant mon attention à la chose que j'étais en train d'accomplir, je l'ai doucement frotté, sentant son humidité a travers sa culotte. Elle l'attrapant entre mes doigts, je l'ai déplacé sur le côté et l'ai pincé légèrement entre mes doigts. J'ai été récompensé avec un soupir s'échappant entre ses dents suivi d'un gémissement.

Ma bouche avait besoin d'être avec la sienne à ce moment là. J'avais besoin de ressentir sa réaction. En positionnant mon doigt à son entrée je suis lentement rentré en elle. Elle a mordu ma lèvre et ça m'a excité comme personne d'autre.

En tirant sa bouche de la mienne, "Euh..Jasper..c'est la..plus étonnante...sensation...à jamais!" en haletant entre chaque mots.

Je ne pouvais pas penser sérieusement avec son odeur tout autour de moi et ses mouvements correspondant au rythme de mon doigt. J'avais besoin de me libérer, mais je ne pouvais. Elle signifie trop pour moi pour lui prendre cette partie d'elle la première nuit. Bella a besoin d'être chéri. C'est donc en pensant à ça que j'ai durement mis mes besoins de côté. Je pouvais le faire. La foi au fait que je puisse me contrôler a commencé a se construire. L'empressement d'emmener Bella à son orgasme m'a repris.

Elle était si serrée, et humide. En apportant mon autre doigt jusqu'à elle j'ai retiré celui ci, et ensuite j'ai poussé les deux dans elle immédiatement. Ses parois serraient mes doigts avec force et je me suis rendu compte alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Pas même elle même. Mon cœur a accéléré lorsque je me suis rendu compte que j'étais le tout premier a toucher Bella dans le plus privé des endroits. Elle allait être ma perte.

**Bella POV**

Ce n'était pas pour l'injurier, tout un tas de gros mots flottaient dans ma tête à la sensation des doigts de Jasper à l'intérieur de moi. Mon corps s'agitait avec une douleur et un désir que je ne connaissais pas. Mon corps était en surcharge sensorielle. Je ne sentais et entendait plus rien sauf ce que me faisait Jasper.

"Oh Bella. Ma Bella.." murmura Jasper à mon oreille avant de réclamer ma bouche.

Jasper en suçant le lobe de mon oreille, a envoyé un frisson tout le long de mon corps qui a été remplacé par une chair de poule persistante. Vivre ça avec Jasper était plus que tout ce dont je pouvais avoir jamais rêvé.

"Oh merde!" Mon corps entier s'est arqués en réponse à ce qu'il était en train de me faire.

En tordant ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi il a frappé un endroit qui je pensais allait m'envoyer au paradis. Juste au moment où je commençais à m'habituer à ce magnifique sentiment, il a commencé à frotter mon cœur avec son pouce.

J'étais sans doute morte et au paradis et Jasper était mon créateur.

En moins de quelques secondes mon corps a commencé à être secoué de spasmes et j'ai perdu le contrôle. Jasper à écrasé sa bouche sur la mienne pour un baiser passionné qui mettrait la honte à tout les autres. Je me suis perdu lorsque je gémissais dans sa bouche. Il a retiré ses doigts de moi, en me regardant attentivement lorsqu'il les a mit tout les deux dans sa bouche et les a léché. Juste cette vue m'a presque remis de mes émotions, de nouveau. Il m'a alors saisi, s'est placé là où j'étais couché me déposant dos contre son torse. En me caressant le dos. J'étais plus que consciente de son besoin urgent contre moi, comme un rappel qu'il a besoin de la même chose que moi et qu'il n'a pas reçu. Le relâchement.

Comment puis je lui donner ça? N'ayant jamais participé à quelque chose de sexuelle avec quelqu'un d'autre auparavant je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. En réalité, j'avais une idée, mais j'avais peur de mal m'y prendre comme une débutante, que je suis, face à lui. Alors que je pensais à tous cela il a continué à caresser mon dos de la même manière que sur le sofa. Avant qu'il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit je me suis endormi dans ses bras, où je me sentais en sécurité.

............................................................................................................................

Alors ce lemon? il vous a plu?

Un gros Bisous à tout le monde et à bientôt^^

Juline


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde^^

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard!! désolée désolée désolée. J'ai eu deux semaines très chargée, donc je n'ai pas pu poster!!!

Et puis je m'excuse aussi parce que je ne suis pas trop satisfaite par la trad de ce chapitre (le POV Emmett est une torture à chaque fois avec toutes ces expressions bidon!!!!)

Bon sinon je vous laisse lire tranquillement....

Petit rappel: Merci à HoplssRomantic pour sa super fic^^

.....................................................................................................

**For the love of Bella chapitre 4**

**Emmett POV**

Il était 2 heures du matin et la fête continuai toujours, bien que ça se calmait, mais il fallait donner un petit coup de pied là dedans. Jasper doit avoir trouvé une fille à brancher car il a disparu vers 1 heure du matin. Bella doit avoir été au lit autour de cette heure là puisque je ne l'ai pas revu non plus.

En repensant au cours des événements de la nuit, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Bella. Elle avait l'air, comme je l'ai pensé plus tôt, comme mon fantasme vivant. Sa confiance était choquante je m'attendais à ce qu'elle parle dans son coin toute la nuit avec ses amis. Au lieu de ça elle s'est mêlé aux gens et a même dansé avec deux ou trois types.

En la regardant se coller à ce type quand elle dansait c'était pour moi un moyen de contrôler, pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. Immédiatement j'ai pensé que ça devrait être moi et pas lui en train de se frotter contre elle comme ça. En sachant que je ne devrais pas, j'ai décidé que j'avais vraiment besoin de danser avec elle. Encore un moment et ce type l'emmènerai en haut et Jasper et moi n'aurons plus aucun contrôle. Prenant sa place nous avons dansé sur une chanson, et puis une deuxième. Pendant la deuxième chanson, les pensées que j'avais juste avant, combiné avec tout l'alcool que j'ai consommé au cours de la nuit ont eu raison du meilleur de moi. Je l'ai tiré vers moi et ai commencé à réaliser mes pensées d'il y a 5 minutes. Vraiment sans faire attention, j'ai commencé à caresser ses jambes de haut en bas. Avant que je ne puisse réaliser quoi que ce soit Jasper était là, forçant sur mes bras pour les baisser tandis qu'il poussait en arrière Bella avec l'autre.

En les fixant une minute, m'éloignant de Bella et reculant de nouveau, j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait. J'avais dépassé les bornes avec Bella et je le savais. La honte s'est insinué en moi lorsque je me suis retourné pour aller à la rencontre de la fille à laquelle Jasper avait fait allusion. Lorsque je suis parti, j'ai espéré que Bella ne se rappellerait pas demain de ce que je venais de faire. Je ne veux pas que quelque chose comme ça détruise notre amitié, ou créer de la gêne entre nous deux.

En me dirigeant dans la direction de la blonde, elle m'a regardé de la tête au pied avec ses yeux. Comme si elle prévoyait comment je serai bon au lit. Intérieurement je succombais. Alors c'est à cela que je ressemble lorsque moi aussi j'évalue les choses? Si oui, j'espérais que ça ne sera pas aussi flagrant. Tranquillement j'ai ri de moi et ai supprimé l'espace qui nous séparait.

Souriant avec mon plus beau sourire je me suis présenté. "Hé sexy lady! Je suis Emmett, l'un des trois qui vivent ici. A qui ais je l'honneur?"Un bon petit cul à baiser ça je le savais. Désolé Mais c'est moi.

"Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas TA sexy. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas ta lady. Loin de là. Surtout après t'avoir vu te frotter à Bella sur la piste de danse. Je jure, que si l'autre gars ne t'avais pas arrêté, tu aurai fini par la prendre juste là. Donc, après avoir vu ça, je crois que c'est à moi de poser les questions!" Elle a dit tout ça avec la conviction qui n'était pas dans ses yeux. Comme si j'étais en train de l'amuser d'une manière ou d'une autre.

En réponse à son attaque, je lui ai fait un sourire encore plus éclatant, mon plus beau sourire. Eh bien, si elle veut jouer la difficile pour que je l'ai, je suis de la partie!

Avoir une nana ne m'avait pas beaucoup amuser pour une longue période. J'ai regardé devant moi pour voir quel sport elle allait me faire faire. Comme nous sommes chacun tant prédateur que proie à la fois.

"Oui Madame!" pas un soupçon de sarcasme dans ma voix. "Je suis désolé de vous déranger avec mes excuses pathétique." Et avec ça j'ai entamé ma guérison et suis parti. Laissant sa bouche ouverte derrière moi.

Tout ce que j'ai à faire maintenant et juste d'attendre qu'elle revienne vers moi en rampant. Puis, j'étais sûr qu'elle se contenterai d'un petit coup et me laisserait en plan.

Mais ça valait le coup d'attendre. Quelle punition aurait elle en magasin pour moi? Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour le découvrir.

Ce qui me ramène au présent. La parti toucherai à sa fin dans à peu près une heure. Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec le fait que Bella dorme, mais Jasper devra être ici à m'aider à sortir tout le monde lorsque la soirée sera fini. Avant de monter à sa chambre j'ai rapidement jeté un coup d'œil dans le coin où ma tentatrice était assise, m'assurant qu'elle était toujours là. Elle a remarqué que je l'observait, elle m'a fait un clin d'oeil et ai retourné à sa conversation.

Elle allait causer ma mort. Je pouvais déjà le voir.

Alors que je montais les escaliers je pouvais entendre un peu de bruit provenant de la chambre de Bella qui semblait éteinte. En attendant une seconde devant la porte pour être certain que j'entendais correctement. Deux ou trois gloussements différents suivi de gémissements calmes venaient de la chambre.

Je ne devais pas entendre correctement.

Qui était avec Bella, et que lui faisait il là? Sortant de nulle part ma colère débordait. Sérieusement! Je voulais connaitre la personne qui était à l'intérieur lui faire ce qu'il lui faisait à Bella. La jalousie a commencé a apparaître et à se mélanger avec ma colère. Ma propre réaction m'a surpris. Pourquoi étais je jaloux? Bella est une grande personne et elle peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut pour son bonheur. Elle n'est pas ma Bella. En plus, n'était ce pas une des raisons pour laquelle j'insistais sur ces soirées pour que Bella puisse trouver quelqu'un?

Pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité je suis resté devant la porte, me demandant comment je devais réagir. Mon premier instinct était de démolir la porte et d'attraper celui qui était avec elle et de le jeter à la porte d'entrée. faisant un pas en arrière j'ai réalisé que c'était trop exagéré. Je veux dire, Bella et moi sommes proche, mais pas proche de cette façon. Elle n'a jamais voulu qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit de plus, n'est ce pas? Avec un haussements d'épaules j'ai quitté sa porte de chambre. En me décidant de la laisser tranquille et la laisser apprécier quelqu'un qui lui donne l'attention et le réconfort qu'elle mérite. Quelque chose me harcelait de l'intérieur et je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir être la personne qui puisse la consoler.

Dix marches plus tard je me suis retrouvé devant la porte de la chambre de Jasper. Sans réfléchir, j'ai juste ouvert la porte et me suis permit d'entrer. Quelque soit la nana avec qui il était ils devraient attendre la fin de la soirée avant de finir la partie de jambes en l'air qu'ils avaient surement entamés. Malheureusement pour Jasper, ça n'aboutissait jamais à rien car elle ne pensait seulement qu'au contenu de son portefeuille.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir et je ne voyais rien. L'odeur de l'orgasme d'une femme était accroché dans l'air. Juste l'odeur de ça m'a fait me durcir. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour redescendre à ma petite renarde blonde et continuer où nous nous étions quitté pour la domination.

Deux silhouettes étaient dans le lit de Jasper endormi. Me déplaçant près du lit j'étais prêt à crier dans les oreilles de Jasper de se réveiller lorsque j'ai été stoppé net par l'image devant moi. Ca alors, je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour. Jasper était allongé là, tenant Bella serrée dans ses bras tandis qu'ils dormaient. Elle avait même l'air tranquille.

Merde Jasper! Maudit soit il!

De toute évidence ce n'était pas Bella dans sa chambre avec un autre je pensais que mes sentiments à la porte de Bella tout à l'heure était de la taille du golfe du Mexique, la colère et la jalousie que je ressentais à présent étaient de la taille de l'océan pacifique. Une incontrôlable secousse a parcouru mon corps alors que j'étais là, les regardant tout les deux avec l'odeur de la chambre en première position dans mon esprit. Quelque chose s'est passé ce soir et je fais le serment de connaître le fin fond de tout ça.

**Jasper POV**

J'avais subitement senti la présence d'une personne assis sur moi dans mon rêve. Désireux d'aller plus loin j'ai lutté pour ne pas me réveiller. Après quelques moments de lutte avec mon corps pour me rendormir, j'ai ouvert mes yeux. Me réveillant brusquement, j'ai compris d'où ce sentiment provenait. Emmett étais assis au dessus de moi à la limite de la rage incontrôlable. Il n'a rien dit ou fait à ce moment là. Il me fixait juste.

Mettant un doigt devant ma bouche, je lui indiqué d'être silencieux. La dernière chose que je voulais était de réveiller Bella. Toujours doucement, je me suis détaché de son étreinte et l'ai glissée sous les couvertures. Je me suis levé du lit et suis allé directement vers la porte ainsi Emmett et moi pourrons continuer ça dehors.

Nous sommes immédiatement allé à sa chambre pour parler. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière nous il s'est tourné vers moi et a pratiquement hurlé.

" A quoi diable pensais tu Jasper? Bella était tellement ivre que tu as cru bon de profiter d'elle?" J'ai commencé à secouer la tête de gauche à droite, mais il a insisté.

"Non Jasper. Ne secoue pas ta tête comme ça et n'essaye pas de ma faire croire qu'il ne c'est rien passé. J'ai pu la sentir dans ta chambre." Sur ce, il m'a juste fixé, accusateur.

Mais avant que je ne puisse dire le moindre mot, il est revenu à l'attaque.

"Sérieusement bro*, qu'as tu fait? Bella est exceptionnelle et elle sera vraiment blessée que tu lui ai pris une des seules choses qui lui appartienne."

J'ai enfin compris qu'il pensait que nous avions fait l'amour. "Emmett tu as besoin de te calmer et de prendre une grande inspiration. Si tu m'accuses de ce que je pense que tu es en train de m'accuser alors je dois te dire que je n'ai pas fait l'amour avec elle."

"Tu mens. Souviens toi d'Edward, je l'ai senti dans sa chambre. Il n'y pas d'erreur possible." En pointant son nez il a dit: "Rappelle toi, je connais la différence."

"Mec, Emmett. Tu devrais te calmer avant que tu ne surchauffe. Je ne pense pas que ce soit tes affaires ce qu'il se passe entre Bella et moi. Mais parce que je sais que tu ne me laissera pas tranquille, je vais te dire ce qui est arrivé. Je l'ai touché, et c'est tout. Pour le respect de Bella, je ne vais pas m'étendre plus sur le sujet. C'est une femme intelligente et qui fait ses propres choix. Et très franchement, je suis heureux qu'elle m'ai choisi." Ma bouche était desséchée après tout ça. "Oh et autre chose. Non Bella n'a pas trop bu, elle avait le totale contrôle d'elle et de la situation."

A ce moment là j'étais furibond. Le fait qu'Emmett ai pu suggérer que j'ai profité de Bella ou que j'ai pris sa virginité c'était vraiment vexant. Je préférais mourir que de blesser Bella. Elle est trop exceptionnelle.

Je me suis retourné et me suis dirigé vers la porte. Juste avant que j'ouvre la porte Emmett m'a appelé.

"Ce n'est pas la fin de cette conversation Jasper. Nous en reparlerons demain."

"Ouais, ouais. Tout ce que tu veux Emmett. Seulement laisse Bella en dehors de ça. La dernière chose dont elle a besoin c'est que tu t'occupes de ses affaires." Puis je suis sorti de la chambre.

Toujours calmement, je l'ai entendu derrière moi.

"Que sais tu des besoins de Bella que je ne sais pas?" Je savais qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention que je l'entende, mais je l'ai entendu. Après ça, un creux dans mon estomac c'est formé, quelque chose dans cette discussion me faisait me sentir mal.

**Bella POV**

Lentement je me réveillais du peu de sommeil que j'avais eu depuis un moment, une partie de moi se sentait vide et froide. En prenant une minute pour ajuster mes yeux à la pièce autour de moi, je me suis rendu compte que c'était toujours la nuit. Voulant savoir combien de temps il me restait avant d'aller au travail, j'ai roulé sur mon côté pour trouver mon réveil. Mais il n'était pas là. Prise de panique j'ai regardé autour de moi la pièce. Mais il faisait trop noir et je ne voyais rien. Puis j'ai vu l'heure de l'autre côté de la chambre.

Quoi?? Impossible! Je pensais que c'était un rêve.

J'étais dans la chambre de Jasper, et dans son lit. La réalité m'a pris de fouet alors que les activités de la nuit me revenait en mémoire. Ce n'est pas un jour de travail, mais un samedi matin très tôt. Comme si j'observais un film de moi passant tous les évènements de cette nuit. Avant que je ne réalise j'étais assise droite sur le lit. Le lit très vide, en dehors de moi bien sûr.

Jasper ne pouvait pas être un produit de mon imagination n'est pas? C'était tellement magique cette nuit. Je ne sais pas si mon cœur pourrait se remettre de cette perte directement après l'avoir trouvé. Je me suis recouchée dans le lit et ai recouru à la seule chose que je pouvais faire. J'ai pleuré en silence, en espérant et en priant pour que ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière avec Jasper ai été réelle autant pour lui que pour moi parce que je ne pourrais pas me remettre de la perte de mon meilleur amie en plus de mon mal de cœur.

La fois d'après où j'ai rouvert les yeux, la lumière inondait par la baie vitrée. J'avais si chaud et j'étais si bien que je ne voulais pas bouger d'un pouce. Réalisant que j'avais besoin de faire un tour au toilette, j'ai commencé à faire un effort pour sortir du lit. Puis, j'ai soudainement remarqué qu'il y avait des bras autour de moi, qui étaient surement la source de la chaleur que je ressentais. Ces mêmes bras m'ont tiré à eux, me gardant en place.

"Bon matin ma Bella, tu as bien dormi?" Il m'a embrassé sur le haut de mon dos et sur mes épaules.

Je soupire à la sensation de tout ça. Les bras de Jasper autour de moi me tenant près de lui, me donnant d'affectueux baisers sur mon dos et mes épaules et ATTENDS! M'a t il vraiment appeler 'ma Bella'? J'ai du mal entendre. puis je me suis souvenu d'hier soir lorsqu'il a dit la même chose. Mon cœur a raté un battement à la possibilité que ce terme d'affection soit réel.

Il me tirait légèrement me faisant comprendre qu'il voulait que je soit face à lui. J'étais trop impatiente de m'y conformer. Après que je me sois retournée, je l'ai fixé pendant un moment et puis je lui ai souri.

"Oui vraiment. C'était un des meilleurs des sommeils que j'ai eu depuis un long moment. Pas de cauchemars, seulement de la chaleur." Je l'ai regardé de nouveau. "Et à en juger par la position dans laquelle je me trouvais lorsque je me suis réveillée, je suppose que la chaleur venait de toi." Dis je en souriant revenant à lui.

Plantant un doux baiser sur mon front j'ai reçu un sourire en retour. "Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te tenir. Je ne voulais pas te laisser même lorsque j'ai dû aider Emmett a sortir tout les fêtards le moment venu."

"Oh, Emmett! Je me sens si mal nous l'avons laissé tomber comme ça la nuit dernière. C'est il amusé? A t il rencontré quelqu'un d'intéressant?" J'étais vraiment désireuse de savoir.

Il soupira à mes questions. "Oui il s'est amusé la nuit dernière. Oui il a rencontré quelqu'un d'intéressante, mais à la fin il est parti boudé dans sa chambre seule et est allé se coucher."

Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé? Il a toujours été plein de vie lors des soirée et heureux de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. En particuliers ceux du sexe opposé., Fronçant les sourcils, j'ai levé les yeux vers Jasper.

"Es tu sûr qu'il n'était pas fâché que nous soyons parti de la soirée plus tôt? Oh attends! Est il fâché parce que nous sommes ensemble? Ce serait un peu difficile en quelque sorte puisque nous vivons tous ensemble. Peut être qu'il se sent comme le troisième roue du carrosse." J'étais vraiment hors de propos a ce moment là. Si aucune de ces suppositions n'est vrai je serai vraiment perplexe. Ce n'est pas vraiment le caractère d'Emmett.

"Tu sais quoi Bells, arrêtons de parler d'Emmett, ok? Je veux juste profiter d'être ici avec toi pendant encore quelques minutes avant de t'emmener déjeuner." Il m'a tiré vers lui me serrant dans ses bras.

Malheureusement pour moi mon corps me rappelait pourquoi j'allais me lever un peu plus tôt.

"J'allais me lever de toute façon. J'ai besoin d'aller à la salle de bain. Et me demandes tu un rendez vous Jasper?" Dis je en essayant de ne pas montrer trop d'émotion dans ma question dans le cas où il n'avait pas vu ça comme ça.

"Oui c'est ça ma chère Bella. Alors vas y et prépare toi que nous puissions aller remplir nos estomacs. Le mien n'arrête pas de grogner."

En regardant l'heure en partant je suis resté bloqué d'un seul coup. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Il est 11 heures! Je ne dors jamais lorsqu'il est plus de huit heures tous les matins. Pas étonnant que j'ai faim et soif même si j'ai eu mon compte d'alcool la nuit dernière. Un regard par dessus mon épaule en quittant la pièce alors que j'ai été récompensée par un clin d'œil.

Qu'est ce qui va se passer? Où cela va t il nous mener? Jasper a t il les mêmes envies sur notre relation que moi? Je voulais désespérément des réponses a toutes ses questions. Finalement, que s'est il passé la nuit dernière pour qu'Emmett réagisse comme ça? J'avais besoin de savoir tout de tout cela. Mais pas tant que j'avais du temps seule avec Jasper.

............................................................................................................................

Voilà alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez???

Le début de l'intrigue arrive au prochain chapitre!!! et devinez quoi?! je' l'envoie à ma correctrice et je le poste donc surement dans la soirée de demain.... Si c'est pas génial ça...

Bisous

Juline ( ah et pour les perverses ne vous inquiétez pas je traduit le sixième chapitre qui saura vous satisfaire hihi)


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou,

Alors voilà comme promi le chapitre 5 et en plus avec de l'avance hihi mais c'est parce que ma correctrice ne pourra pas le corriger donc désolé si il y a des fautes mais j'ai fait de mon mieux!!!

Un grand merci à toutes celles (et peut être ceux^^) qui laisse des reviews, qui ont mis cette fic d'HoplssRomantic en alert ou favoris!!!!!!!

Bonne lecture...

..........................................................................................................................................

**For the love of Bella chapitre 5**

**Emmett POV**

Mon contrôle de moi même ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. En traînant au lit, j'ai entendu Jasper et Bella passé dans le couloir devant ma porte. Ensemble. Sortant du lit, je me suis dirigé à ma fenêtre alors qu'ils quittaient l'allée de la maison. Immédiatement mon poing s'est écrasé au mur.

Wo Emmett! Quel est ton problème mec? C'est juste une fille, et Bella en plus.

J'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche chaude et d'une belle femme pour me calmer. C'est dommage que j'ai laissé mes émotions prendre le dessus sur moi hier soir. J'aurai pu faire l'amour du lever du soleil au coucher du soleil avec cette jolie blonde. Avant d'enlever le jean dans lequel je me suis endormi hier j'ai regardé dans mes poches. Je me rappelai qu'elle avait glissé quelque chose dans ma poche lorsque je suis parti j'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'il contenait.

Quand tu sera prêt à être puni et admettre que je suis ton supérieur, appel moi. A la prochaine fois ma petite marionnette.~ Rose.

Vraiment. Elle pense que je suis inférieur à elle? Sa note a piqué mon intérêt et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de devenir dur à la pensée de Rose essayant de me soumettre. Bref elle sait que je ne suis pas facile à apprivoiser. En essayant de mettre Bella en arrière plan dans mon esprit, j'ai commencé à me livrer aux fantasmes de ce que Rose pourrait me faire. Pensant à ses lèvres qui m'entoure alors que je me répands dans sa... Ah, j'ai besoin de me relâcher. Profiter du moment présent.

**Jasper POV**

Assis à la table avec Bella, sachant ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je voulais la prendre juste là. Désolé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser comme ça. Le fait de ne pas avoir eu de libération hier dans la nuit,et du coup j'en ressentais l'effet secondaire douloureusement. Malheureusement je devais faire quelque chose avant que nous puissions rentrer à la maison.

"Jasper, tu ne manges pas?" a t elle dit, en fronçant les sourcils vers moi.

"Si, désolé." dis je en lui donnant un petit sourire. "Mon esprit est un peu occupé." Ne voulant pas en parler davantage, j'ai arrêté là.

En rougissant légèrement, elle a regardé son assiette. Etait-elle en train de penser à la même chose que moi?

"Mmmm. Cette nourriture est délicieuse Jasper. Où as tu entendu parler de cet endroit?"

Donc, nous allons parler de nourriture? OK... "Un de mes employés me l'a recommandé. J'ai pensé à l'essayer avec toi."

"Hey, ça me rappelle. Je voulais te parler du boulot. Je suis désolée que ce soit pendant notre déjeuner, mais j'avais l'intention de t'en parler depuis deux semaines déjà. Depuis un moment, James agit bizarrement. Il travaille une heure ou plus chaque jour lorsque tu n'es pas là. Au cours de la semaine dernière, il est resté travailler très tard tous les soirs et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fait. Je pense qu'il prépare quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus." Prenant une autre bouchée, je pouvais voir le soucis qu'elle se faisait sur son visage.

Bien que ça ne soit pas la direction de notre conversation que j'avais choisi, je suis heureux de cette direction. "C'est intéressant. Particulièrement la partie sur le fait qu'il reste plus tard. Je vais vérifier immédiatement. Bella je te remercie beaucoup de me le dire. Il est temps que je passe plus de temps au bureau."

James est le mec que j'ai engagé et il est chargé de faire tourner mon entreprise. Donc je ne devrai pas tant m'inquiéter. Aussi donc je ne devrais pas trop m'en faire. Je lui faisait confiance pour tout. Ce que Bella m'a dit faisant monter en moi des signaux d'alarmes, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi Bella a raison, James ne devrait pas avoir besoin de rester plus tard. Qu'est ce qu'il fait pendant tout ce temps?

"Je suis désolée d'avoir abordé ça. Surtout aujourd'hui." Elle avait l'air embarrassée et pleine de regrets.

La pauvre, elle pensait que j'étais contrarié à cause d'elle.

"Bella, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ne t'excuse pas!" ais je dit en saisissant ses deux mains dans les miennes dans l'espoir de montrer la sincérité de mes mots. "Si il y a bien quelqu'un qui se soucie autant que moi de ma société, c'est toi. S'il te plaît ne pense pas que je suis fâché envers toi pour avoir choisi ce moment pour m'en parler. Je suis heureux que tu l'ai fait parce que à partir de lundi, je serai au bureau à plein temps. Oh, et si tu es d'accord j'aimerai te muter d'assistante de secrétariat à mon assistante personnelle."

Il y avait tellement à penser et à découvrir. Le fait qu'elle travaille directement pour moi me donne l'occasion d'avoir les yeux et les oreilles partout dans le bureau. De cette façon, Si elle avait besoin de me parler de quelque chose cela ne paraitra pas bizarre qu'elle vienne dans mon bureau pour une réunion. J'ai besoin de tout ce qui pourrais me permettre de découvrir les faits de James.

Tout à coup j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait un plus à ça. Bella sera disponible pour moi dès que j'aurai besoin d'elle. Satané James pour me faire travailler dur pour savoir ce qu'il fait. Mais je le bénie pour le fait que je puisse avoir Bella encore plus proche de moi.

"Ah, Ok. Est ce que ça veut dire que je vais travailler 5 cinq jours par semaine?"

"Si tu es d'accord avec ça, je voudrais que tu travaille au bureau trois jours par semaine, et les deux autres jours tu pourra travailler à la maison. Tu n'auras pas vraiment de travaille en urgence à moins que quelque chose arrive et que j'ai besoin de toi. Bien entendu, tu seras toujours payé pour les 5 jours de travaille." En sirotant mon café, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à l'avantage d'avoir Bella comme assistante. Un petit sourire est apparu au coins de ma bouche.

"Pourquoi tu me payerai pour les cinq jours si je ne travaille que trois jours? C'est ridicul Jasper en tenant compte de ce que tu fais déjà pour moi. Je serai disponible les deux autres jours autant que les trois autres pour toi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose d'autre à faire de toute façon."

"Non Bella, tu accepte la totalité de la paie. Je ne veux pas discuter de ça avec toi. D'ailleurs peut être que nous pourrions utiliser à notre avantage tout ça de temps en temps." dis je en lui souriant avec séduction, et lui faisait un clin d'œil. Elle a compris le sens.

En rougissant encore, "Tout ce que tu pense être le mieux Jasper." était la seule réponse que j'ai pu obtenir d'elle.

En considérant les nouvelles que je viens juste d'entendre, c'était un matin étonnant. Le réveil avec Bella dans mes bras a été indescriptible. Elle a été la première femme à côté de qui je me suis réveillé dont ma première pensée n'a pas été de fuir. Prendre mon déjeuner avec elle m'a semblé naturel. Comme si nous le faisions depuis toujours. Sachant que nous n'étions attendu nulle part ailleurs, je savais que nous aurions le temps de parler. Après avoir terminé mon déjeuner, j'ai attendu qu'elle même ai fini. Soulevant ma tasse de café vide à la serveuse, je lui ai fait savoir qu'elles avaient besoin d'être remplies. Eh bien, c'est le moment de tout mettre à plat sur la table.

"Hey Bella, nous avons besoin de parler."

**Bella POV**

Pardon? Non!! Il ne va pas dire qu'il a regretté ce qui s'est passé, n'est ce pas?

Ma tête a commencé à tourner. La fraction de seconde qu'il m'a fallu pour répondre à sa question, une foule de choses m'est passé par la tête.

"A propos de quoi Jasper?" Je pouvais entendre la peur dans ma voix. Parlant comme un petit chien.

En arrivant à ma main sur la table, il l'a attrapé et m'a donné une légère pression. En cherchant dans ses yeux, ils reflétaient l'amour et la compassion. Super, maintenant il va se sentir désolé pour moi! C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin là!

"Bells, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta jolie petite tête, mais laisse moi éclaircir quelques petites choses. Je ne regrette pas la nuit dernière. En fait ça a été une des meilleures nuits de ma vie."

Est ce que j'entends bien?

"Je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé hier et de où cela va nous mener. Tu me connais, et tu sais que je suis un homme sincère. Jamais je ne dis ou fais quelques choses que je ne pense pas."

Respire Bella!

"Bella, réponds moi ma chérie. Tu le sais ça, je t'en prie?"

En plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, j'ai bredouillé la réponse qu'il cherchait. "Oui Jasper, je le sais."

"Ok bien. S'il te plaît écoute tout ce que je m'apprête à te dire avant de répondre, Ok?" Il m'a supplié des yeux, pressant de nouveau ma main.

"Pas de problème Jasper. Maintenant, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire?"

Pas de problème?!?! Pas de problème, mon cul. Je suis en train de devenir dingue là.

"La nuit dernière, Bella, comme je te l'ai déjà dit plus tôt, a été l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. J'ai ressenti des choses que jamais je n'avais ressenti. La confiance et la foi en moi que tu as eu est quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais. Avec le recul, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été aussi idiot. Pour moi la nuit dernière n'était pas seulement un moment de chaleur dans le feu du moment. Ce n'est que ce matin, en me réveillant dans tes bras, que j'ai réalisé que j'avais des sentiments pour toi depuis un an déjà. J'ai été simplement trop stupide pour le reconnaître. Ensuite, lorsque tu as commencé a danser la nuit dernière avec Emmett, je voulais l'étriper. J'étais tellement énervé et jaloux."

S'arrêtant un instant pour respirer, il a embrassé ma main. Mon cœur a raté un battement dans ma poitrine à ce moment là. J'avais besoin de respirer, ou je pense que je vais faire un malaise du au manque d'oxygène.

"C'est alors que je me suis rendu compte des sentiments que j'avais pour toi. Je les ai tellement réprimé que je ne savais pas à quel point ils étaient fort jusqu'à la nuit dernière. Bella je veux en venir au fait que j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, tellement, que ça ma fait mal de penser à ma vie sans toi. Tu as été ma meilleure amie pendant treize ans. Maintenant, je voudrais t'appeler ma meilleure amie et ma compagne. Je veux que notre relation évolue au niveau suivant et sérieusement sortir avec toi si tu es d'accord."

Il s'est alors arrêté, a porté ma main à ses lèvres de nouveau et y a laissé un doux baiser. Il tenait toujours ma main près de ses lèvres quand je l'ai lâché pour la posé sur son visage, en déplaçant doucement mon pouce sur celui ci. Puis j'ai reculé ma main de lui.

"Jasper, tu connais mon passé. Tu as essayé de prendre ma douleur sur toi. Quand j'avais besoin de toi, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Dernièrement, j'étais aussi perdu. Confuse sur qui je suis et qui je doit être. Ce matin c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps où je me suis senti bien. J'ai eu l'impression que j'étais moi et que j'avais trouvé ma place. Avec toi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de quoique ce soit depuis des années. J'aimerai être tienne et toi mien. Ensuite, on peut voir où ça nous mène."

A son tour avec amour il m'a caressé la joue.

Puis tout d'un coup il a applaudi des mains et a sauté de son siège.

"Bien. Maintenant que tout est réglé, je tiens à ce qu'on aille faire les courses!" Très enthousiaste.

"Ah Jasper, pas besoin de te sentir obliger de..."Mais avant que je puisse finir ma phrase j'ai été tiré de mon siège et traîné derrière un Jasper heureux.

En me fixant au sol avec toute ma force, je l'ai fait s'arrêter et revenir vers moi.

"Nous avons besoin de payer l'addition."

"Oh oui, l'addition."

Puis il a prit deux billets de vingt et les a remit au serveur. "Ca devrai couvrir l'addition, et bien plus. S'il vous plaît gardez la monnaie."

Après ça, il a continué à me traîner derrière lui, avec enthousiasme. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ais je donné mon accord là? En riant de moi même, je l'ai laissé me traîner derrière lui, du restaurant à la voiture. Où est ce qu'il m'emmène? Mais en étant honnête avec moi même je me fiche de la réponse à cette question. Le fait est que je sens mon cœur battre pour la première fois depuis trois ans. Probablement du fait que j'ai trouvé un compagnon et l'amour de nouveau. J'avais l'impression que j'étais devant un champs de possibilités infini. Jasper est à moi, je suis à lui. Pour l'instant du moins. Que peut on souhaiter de plus à une fille?

**Emmett POV**

Je l'ai appelé. Je m'ennuyais à attendre Bella et Jasper à la maison. Autour d'1 heure de l'après midi, je connaissais qu'une seule personne qui pourrait être intéressante, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, et peut être que se serai amusant de sortir avec. Seulement une personne pourrait calmer cette colère qui bouillait à l'intérieur de moi avec un peu de divertissement. Le première appel que je lui ai passé était tant choquant qu'hilarant.

"Allo?"

"Hey Rose, c'est moi, Emmett"

"Oh hey Salaud, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi?"

J'étais tellement surpris par sa question que je suis resté bloqué pendant quelques secondes et j'ai juste répondu "Euh..."

"Rappelle moi quand tu auras quelque chose à dire." Puis elle a raccroché!

Oh ça va être génial! Je l'ai rappelé.

"Oui?"

"Rose, je veux que tu sois mon maître..." Lui laissant le temps de penser à ce que je viens de dire, et ce fut à mon tour de raccrocher!

Cinq minutes plus tard, mon téléphone a sonné et j'ai répondu.

"Rose salope, que puis je faire pour toi?" Ais je mentionné que tout ça était amusant?

"C'est d'accord. Sois prêt Salaud car je fini dans trente minutes! "Ensuite elle a raccroché.

En étant assis la, attendant qu'elle arrive, j'ai repris mes pensées. Pourquoi ais je été si déchiré de voir Bella avec Jasper? Sérieusement, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour c'est qu'elle soit heureuse et elle semblait l'être ce matin. Comment puis je être si égoïste pour essayer de la priver de tout ça? Ais je commencé à avoir des sentiments pour Bella hier? oui, j'ai commencé. Mais ses sentiments étaient plus du désir qu'autre chose? Honnêtement, je ne l'ai avais jamais vraiment ressenti avant de voir Bella dans ce petit costume. Je sais, je vais oublier. Ou ne devrais je pas? Putain de merdre! Décide toi Emmett! Soit tu la veux ou pas.

Jasper et moi avons vraiment besoin de parler!

"Ding-dong!"

Le son de la sonnette m'a fait revenir dans le présent. Maintenant. Rose était de l'autre côté de la porte. Maintenant, elle va me punir pour avoir été un 'mauvais garçon'. MAINTENANT, je me concentre sur ce que j'aime, je la veux et je vais la baiser. La perspective de ce qui allait se passer dans cette maison cet après midi m'a fait immédiatement durcir.

Merde! Tu ne pourrais pas attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rentrer à l'intérieur avant de devenir dur?

Relâchant un grand soupir, j'ai ouvert la porte. La dernière pensée traversant mon esprit. Amuse toi! La chose suivante que je me souviens c'est que j'étais poussé en arrière sur le plancher et giflé. Donc, tu aimes la brutalité? Je vais te donner de la brutalité!

**Jasper POV**

Cette journée n'aurait pas pu être plus parfaite. Après le déjeuner, j'ai emmené Bella au centre commercial. J'ai choisi le centre commercial parce que je savais qu'il y avait là bas une chaine magasins qu'elle appréciait. Je l'ai convaincu pendant le voyage en voiture qu'elle allait dépenser mon argent que ça lui plaise ou non. C'était ma condition pour elle bien que- j'aurai quand même acheté tout ce qu'elle voulait. Que puis je dire? Je passe un magnifique journée et je voulais couvrir Bella de tout ce qu'elle mérite.

Nous étions au centre commercial autour de cinq heures. A ce moment là Bella m'a regardé comme si elle était la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Si faire du shopping la rendait comme ça, alors je m'attacherai à l'y emmener plus souvent. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire à l'intérieur de moi en voyant tout les sacs qu'elle portait et tout les sacs que je portais. C'était un vrai livre ouvert durant le shopping. Nous entrions dans un magasin et elle regardait autour d'elle, touchant différentes choses. Puis elle disait qu'elle n'aimait rien et commençait à sortir. Je n'étais pas aveugle à son manège. Je connaissais les articles qu'elle voudrait donc je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait m'attendre là, et j'allais acheter le ou les articles et l'a rejoignait à l'extérieur du magasin. Les sacs en main.

Ce n'est qu'au 5 eme magasins et au 8 eme sacs qu'elle s'est aperçu de ce que je faisais. A la fin de la journée elle a enfin acheté un sac elle même. C'était incroyable de la voir prendre le contrôle d'une situation inconfortable pour elle.

« Eh bien je pense que nous marchons avec la moitié du centre commercial dans nos sacs! Tu n'aurai vraiment pas du dépenser tout cet argent pour moi Jasper. Tu sais que je n'ai pas besoins de choses comme ça."

"Bella s'il te plaît laisse moi profiter de ça. L'objectif de cette journée et de t'amuser et de te détendre. Je veux te dorloter. Ne me prive pas de mon plaisir, Ok? Maintenant détends toi et sache que l'argent dépensé et de l'argent bien dépensé! Maintenant, qu'est ce que tu dirais d'aller dîner?"

"Est ce que tu est en train de me demander un autre rendez vous?" Le sourire touchait ses yeux lorsqu'elle m'a regardé en arrière avec enthousiasme.

"Honnêtement je n'ai jamais pensé que notre premier rendez vous était fini. C'était une sorte de début de notre relation, tu ne dirais pas ainsi?"

"Notre relation hum? J'adore le son de tout ça." Elle a soufflé la dernière partie à mon oreille avant de la mordiller. Dire que j'ai été surpris est un euphémisme.

"D'accord chaton sexy, qu'est ce que tu pense d'un chinois?" j'avais à l'esprit un endroit particulier.

"Ca me semble super. Ne rentrons pas trop tard tout de même. Je veux vraiment rentrer à la maison et reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés." Puis elle a commencé à accélérer. Me laissant dans son sillage, laissant le temps à chaque mots de pénétrer dans mon esprit.

Où nous nous sommes arrêtés?? je ne pouvais pas attendre de découvrir 'où' exactement c'était!

Bella POV

L'endroit où Jasper m'a emmené diner était fantastique! Il connait des lieux incroyable où manger. Entre le déjeuner ce matin et le restaurant chinois ce soir, je suis curieuse de voir où il m'emmènerai les autres fois.

Nous sommes rentrés à la maison vers 7 heures. Jasper s'est garé dans l'allée, est sorti de la voiture et m'a dit de ne pas bouger. Il a fait le tour de la voiture et a ouvert la portière pour moi.

"Bienvenue à la maison mademoiselle. Laissons les sacs là ce soir. Nous irons les sortir dans la matinée."

J'ai hoché la tête.

Ma main était dans la sienne lorsque nous avons été jusqu'à la maison et que nous avons passé la porte d'entrer. Marche après marche, nous sommes arrivés au second étage. Juste avant d'atteindre l'étage nous avons été accueillis par un cri venant de la chambre d'Emmett. Après le cri a suivi un claquement puis un grognement sonore.

Je suppose qu'Emmett ai trouvé un nouveau jouet pour s'amuser après tout.

Jasper et moi nous sommes regardés et nous avons légèrement rit. Nous n'avons pas pu nous en empêcher.

"Eh bien je suppose qu'Emmett a fini de bouder. Il semble qu'il ai trouvé quelqu'un pour jouer à Master and Commander." Jasper semblait presque soulagé lorsqu'il a dit ça. "Je parie que c'est la blonde de la nuit dernière. Je savais qu'elle l'intéresserai."

Tout ce que je peux faire est de rire. Parler de la vie sexuelle était un de mes principes 'ne pas s'occuper de ses histoires'. Il est comme un grand frère pour moi depuis très longtemps et je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il fait.

Etant mené par Jasper de nouveau, je l'ai suivi à sa chambre. Il m'a invité a entrer d'un geste de la main passant derrière moi, puis il a fermé la porte.

Tout à coup mes pieds étaient hors du sol. Empoignant mes deux jambes, Jasper les a guidé autour de ses hanches. Une fois assuré quelles étaient en place, il a déplacé ses mains autour de mon visage. La passion faisait rage entre nous, pas trop fort, mon dos a claqué contre le mur. Besoin. C'est tout ce à quoi j'étais concentré. La pur et absolue nécessité de l'avoir partout contre moi cette fois. Aussitôt que mon dos était contre le mur, il a commencé à m'assaillir de baisers. Pas les doux de la nuit dernière, mais avide avec besoin et désir.

Etant humaine et lui aussi, j'avais besoin de respirer donc j'ai repoussé son visage une seconde pour avoir un peu d'air. Pas d'hésitation dans ses gestes, il a alors attaqué mon cou. Suçant et léchant mon cou, comme s'il ne pouvait pas être assez proche. Oh merde! Ca fait mal.. Ne t'arrête pas! Sous ses assaut, mon corps répondait à Jasper qui mordait mon cou. C a fait un peu mal, mais me rends tellement chaude à d'autres endroits. J'ai répondu en le repoussant de moi juste assez pour faire glisser mes mains dans son pantalon, assez pour retirer sa chemise et j'ai commencé a déboutonner la dite chemise.

"Bella, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne veux que toi...Je veux aimer chaque partie de toi."

Jasper s'est alors retourné, me tenant en place, et s'est dirigé vers son lit. L'impression de déjà vu m'a frappé lorsqu'il m'a déposé sur le lit. Il a regardé profondément mes yeux, comme s'il cherchait une autorisation.

"Oui." c'est tout ce que j'ai dit, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure.

Lentement, il est venu à moi, m'embrasser de nouveau. Cette fois, c'était les mêmes que la nuit dernière. Ses deux mains ont commencé a travailler les boutons de ma chemise. Pour un quelconque raison il avait du mal avec eux. Notre baiser s'est cassé lorsqu'il a commencé à descendre le long de mon corps. Embrassant au hasard mon corps à travers mes vêtements. Lorsqu'il a atteint mes jambes nues il y a laissé des traces de baisers humides. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête!

Il a réussi à enlever mes chaussures et a fait la même chose sur le chemin de retour. Mes lèvres ont été de nouveau assailli. Ses doigts ont commencé à frôler le bord de ma jupe au niveau de ma taille. Puis la jupe n'était plus là. J'avais juste ma chemise, mon soutien gorge et ma culotte. Me sentant un peu gêné, j'ai commencé à déplacer ma main dans une tentative de me cacher. Cette main a rencontré Jasper avant qu'elle ne soit arrivé à destination et est maintenant posée au dessus de ma tête.

Pour s'assurer que j'allais la garder là, Jasper la tenu un peu plus longtemps. Son attention est retourné ensuite sur mon chemisier. Toujours le même problème. Ugh! Tout à coup Jasper s'est crispé.

"Putain! Bella je t'en achèterai une autre!" Après ça il a déchiré ma chemise, faisant sauter les boutons pénible dans l'action.

En me parcourant, de la tête au pied, Jasper laissa échapper un léger sifflement.

"Bella, tu es une déesse!"

La frénésie et la passion étaient de retour en force. J'étais complètement en transe descendant le long de mon corps pour ensuite atteindre son pantalon. Voulant égaler sa propre force, j'ai tiré violemment sur son pantalon et son boxeur avec toute la force que j'avais. C'était alors à mon tour de siffler. La vison que j'avais devant moi était une vision dont je n'avais même pas idée qu'elle existait. Jasper là debout devant moi, comme un dieu vivant, était à couper le souffle. Mes yeux sont descendus plus au sud et j'ai pu voir sa longueur, j'ai immédiatement pensé.

Oh merde, oh merde, oh merde! Je crois que j'ai un problème!

.......................................................................................................

Alors hihi pas trop frustré???????

Alors que pensez vous d'Emmett??? vous vous inquiétez mais je crois qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait!!!!!

Laissez une petite review ça fait toujours super plaisir!! (et ça me boustera pour le chapitre suivant consacré au lemon qui sont assez troublant à traduire eh oui!!!)

Bisous et à bientôt

Juline


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyboby!!!

Vous aviez hâte de savoir ce qui se passe?! eh bien voilà tout est là!!! hihi (par contre j'ai pas eu le temps de l'envoyer à ma correctrice donc bah voilà si il y a des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le dire j'avoue que je n'ai pas autant vérifié que la dernière fois^^)

Bon sinon un immense merci pour vos reveiws géniales!!!! et bien sûr chapeau bas à HopplssRomantic pour cette fic fabuleuse....

.....................................................................................................

**For the love of Bella chapitre 6**

**Jasper POV**

Je me trouvais en face de Bella, complètement nu. Elle s'assit sur le lit en face de moi. Ses yeux me mesuraient de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur l'évidence de mon excitation. En passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, elle a levé les yeux vers moi, avec des gros yeux de biche. En mettant mes bras en dessous de ses bras, je l'ai porté pour qu'elle soit debout face à moi. Elle s'est volontairement laissé faire. Aussitôt qu'elle était debout devant moi, mes bras se sont enroulés autour d'elle. Puis j'ai dégrafé son soutien-gorge, le faisant glisser légèrement. Je ne l'ai pas enlevé entièrement, je l'ai juste laissé là comme ça. Les bretelles tombant légèrement sur ses bras. Quand elle a essayé d'enlever le tissus, je l'en ai empêché.

M'assurant que son soutien-gorge était là où je le voulait, je me suis penché, passant mes doigts le long de l'élastique de son sous vêtement. Jouant avec un moment, j'ai lentement commencé à lui ôter. D'abord, autour de ce merveilleux cul qu'est le sien, puis le long de ses deux cuisses. Maintenant mes yeux dans les siens tout le temps. Quand je suis arrivé au sol, elle a levé une jambe, suivi par l'autre. En la libérant complètement de cette barrière, je savais qu'il y en avait encore une.

Avant jetant un coup d'oeil vers le bas au prix que je venais de dévoiler, je me suis levé. De retour où j'étais quelques minutes avant. J'ai porté mes deux mains sur ses épaules où ses bretelles de son soutien gorge reposaient. Lentement, mes doigts ont courus le long de ses bras, apportant avec moi les bretelles de son soutien gorge. Puis c'était fini. J'ai pris le soutien gorge dans ma main et l'ai jeté au même endroit que sa culotte.

De nouveau, gardant mes yeux dans les siens, je me suis reculé de quelques pas. J'ai fermé mes yeux et ai respiré à fond pour me redonner constance. Après avoir respiré, j'ai ouvert mes yeux et mes jambes allaient céder devant la vision que j'avais devant moi. Bella, debout à quelques pas de moi, c'était une vision que personnes ne pourrait égaler. Elle était hors catégorie.

"Bella...." Que dois je dire? "Je...ah...je..."IL n'y avait rien à dire. J'étais sans voix.

Ma récompense fut une rougeur qui s'est étendu de son visage puis le long de son corps. Mon érection à légèrement tressauté en réponse. J'ai besoin d'y aller lentement, besoin de me retenir.

Je ne savais pas qu'elle était rasé! Pensé à ça m'a excité! Mec, tout ce que tu va pouvoir faire dans cet endroit lisse! Alors je l'ai attaqué. L'écart entre nous a disparu en une foulée. Je l'ai prise et l'ai mise sur mon lit d'un mouvement. Notre baiser était un grand besoin. Nous nous attaquions avec de rudes, sauvages baisers. Ses seins ont été poussé contre mon torse tandis que ma bite était serré entre nous sur sa cuisse. Ciel! La sensation de ses tétons durcit contre ma peau a rendu mon besoin d'elle encore plus fort.

Tout à coup, j'étais sur le dos et elle était au dessus de moi. Nous avions inversé la position. Bella était maintenant au dessus de moi. Elle était à cheval sur moi lorsqu'elle s'est penché pour m'embrasser, ralentissant l'allure de nos baisers. J'ai posé mes bras doucement sur les siens, lui donnant un signal pour qu'elle s'assoit. Malheureusement elle n'a pas compris ce que je voulais.

Elle a arrêté notre baiser. "Jasper, tout cela est nouveau pour moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je peux dire que tu veux quelque chose. S'il te plaît dis moi quoi faire."

"Bella chérie, redresse toi pour moi. Assis toi sur moi." Je me sentais affreux de la diriger comme ça.

En me donnant encore un baiser, elle a fait ce que je lui ai dit. Merde, elle est chaude! Mes yeux ont balayé de nouveau son corps, se posant sur l'endroit où elle était assise. Elle s'est déplacé légèrement et je suis presque venu directement là. Le fait d'observer ses hanches onduler, ma tête était dans un autre monde à voir ses plis contre moi. Quand elle a bougé, ses lèvres se sont séparées un peu et je pouvais sentir son humidité lorsqu'elle a couvert mon excitation.

"Merde Bella. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu me fais!" Un souffle rauque s'est échappé de mes lèvres.

En commençant à se lever de moi, elle m'a regardé confuse. "J'ai fait quelque chose de mal Jasper?"

Mes deux mains posées sur ses hanches, la ramenant à sa position. "Ce n'était pas mauvais Bella. C'est juste voir ce que tu fais m'excite. Maintenant que tu es assise là, ça me donne envie de t'attaquer. Comme si une bête à l'intérieur de moi, pour la première fois de ma vie voulait sortir à la vue de toi. Seulement toi."

"Mmmm" elle a répondu. Fermant les yeux et jetant sa tête en arrière, en exposant ses lèvres un peu.

En faisant ça, sa poitrine a été soulevée en l'air un peu. Ses seins, ses seins parfaits, me réclamaient. Ne la bougeant pas de sa position actuelle, je me suis redressé avec elle. Elle a saisit le derrière de ma tête et l'a ramené fortement au sien, m'embrassant avec impatience. J'ai pris une de mes mains et ai pris ses cheveux, les tirant pour avoir accès à son cou un peu plus. J'ai besoin de la goûter! Alors j'ai dirigé ma langue de la base de son cou, remontant le long de sa mâchoire.

Elle a gémit mon nom. "Jasper." Quelques souffles court plus tard et puis elle a dit " C'est juste exquis." Je ne pouvait pas m'empêcher d'être heureux, Sachant le plaisir que j'étais en train de lui donner.

Ma bouche était la peinture et son corps la toile. Après cette première brève expérience, j'avais de façon urgente besoin de plus.

Arrêtant ma langue courant dans son cou, la remplaçant par des baisers humides. Je l'ai tiré un peu plus pour que ses seins soit presque à ma hauteur, j'ai fait le chemin plus bas, essayant d'arriver à ma destination. Avant quoi que ce soit, je me suis arrêté un moment, sans bouger. J'étais assez proche que ma bouche voulait son attention complète.

"Jasper?" Ne bougeant pas pour me questionner. Sa voix était rauque remplie d'excitation.

Ne mettant pas déplacé, j'ai à peine eu à incliner ma tête pour être la où je voulais être. Alors j'ai pris son mamelon dans ma bouche, le suçant el le mordillant.

Tout son corps s'est contracté en réponse. "JASPER!!! Ahhh....qu..oi? Oh....mmm" Elle a relâché son corps et l'a aussi poussé un peu plus vers moi en même temps.

Ma bouche était le pinceau et son corps la toile. Après ce premier avant goût, j'avais vraiment besoin de plus. Ma langue a exploré un de ses seins tandis que ma main s'occupait de l'autre. Je l'ai pincé et ai été récompensé par un autre soupir et un gémissement. Mon attention est passé sur l'autre et j'ai encore été récompensé par un gémissement. Ma Bella. J'ai continué mes assaut sur ses seins tandis que mes mains sont parties à la mémorisation de son corps. Elles ont caressé son dos et sont descendus pour prendre ses fesses en coupe. Elle a réagit en serrant ses cuisses ensemble légèrement et s'appuyant sur moi. Putain de merde! Cette va causer ma fin.

**Bella POV**

Ses lèvres sont douces et sa langue était humide. La sensation des deux sur mes deux seins c'était le paradis absolu. Si je meurs aujourd'hui, je mourrais heureuse sachant que j'ai expérimenté ça. Jasper a continué son attaque en laissant ses mains errer sur mon corps entier, n'en manquant pas un centimètre carré. Quand il a saisi mon cul la première fois je me suis presque envolé de mon siège, mon siège étant en réalité Jasper.

Puis il s'est arrêté et a rapproché mon visage du sien, nos se rencontrant pour un baiser intense, passionné. Il a ralentit notre baiser. C'était un baiser vraiment érotique lorsqu'il a pris mon cul dans ses mains et a commencé à me frotter contre lui. Dans le même rythme. Il n'était pas en moi, mais je me sentais déjà comme au paradis. Me lâchant alors qu'il savait que je continuerait seul, il s'est laissé retomber dos au matelas. Nous étions revenus dans la position que nous avions il y a quelques minutes.

Alors j'ai été ébloui! Je ne pouvais rien voir après l'explosion de mes hormones. Je flottais si haut que je ne savais même plus comment faire pour redescendre. Jasper a pris son pouce et le frottait contre mon centre. En accordant une attention particulière à mon point sensible. Même si je n'ai pas eu d'orgasme, la sensation était extraordinaire. Sentir Jasper sous moi et moi me déplaçant en association avec son pouce magique c'était une incroyable combinaison. Impossible à oublier!

"Ohhh." Laissant un gémissement s'échapper de mes lèvres. "Jaaspeerr" Mes hanches ont commencé à bouger d'elles mêmes, je n'ai même pas eu à y penser.

Ensuite il s'est assis avec moi de nouveau, ne bougeant plus son pouce.

Il se pencha à mon oreille et chuchota. "Bella chérie, je veux te faire venir. Je veux être à l'intérieur de toi. je veux te goûter. je veux te sentir te relâcher."

Puis il a enlevé son pouce. Il a placé ses mains sur mon cul à nouveau, il m'a soulevé et m'a changé de place. Il m'a déposé sur le lit en me soutenant avec ses mains. Sa langue a commencé à assaillir mon con de nouveau et il a commencé à se déplacer plus bas, tout son corps descendant le long du mien. Il le léchait, l'embrassait, parfois le mordillait, et continuait sa descente. J'ai monté mes bras au dessus de ma tête pour qu'ils ne se mettent pas sur son chemin aimant égoïstement chaque contact.

Toujours en mouvement vers le bas, il a continué ses attaques. Puis il est arrivé à mon centre.

"Ouvre tes jambes pour moi Bella, j'ai besoin de te voir." Et j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé. Me sentant un peu gêné en prenant conscience de l'acte éhonté.

En prenant une de mes jambes dans chaque main, il m'aide à entendre mes jambes en appuyant dessus pour les mettre contre le lit. A ma grande surprise, il a commencé a embrasser le creux entre ma jambe et mon vagin. Donnant à cette zone la même attention que le reste de mon corps a reçu. Avec ses pouces, il a saisit les côtés et a commencé a caresser ma région pelvienne. Il a bougé et a fait la même chose de l'autre côté. Sa langue est si proche de moi, que je peux presque la sentir sur moi.

Il a glissé un doigt dans moi. "Ummm.. Bella.... Tu es si humide!"

Ce sont les derniers mots que j'ai entendu avant que sa langue me touche et me lèche.

En sursautant légèrement à ce contact, j'ai pensé que j'allais m'écrouler. Mon souffle était court et irrégulier maintenant. En retirant son doigt, il m'a tiré un peu plus vers le bas d'où j'étais.

"Bella, je veux te goûter. S'il te plaît..." Sa phrase a été coupé courte par mon corps se relaxant sous lui et il m'a prise de nouveau dans sa bouche.

Mes bras sont revenus au dessus de ma tête et j'ai commencé à agripper les draps là. Essayant de rester allongé, c'est tellement dure à l'heure actuelle. Jasper a glissé deux doigts à l'intérieur de moi. Il a bougé une fois seulement que sa bouche soi sur moi et commence à me lécher. Putain de mouvement! Je vais exploser! Il a retiré ses doigts et les a remplacé par sa langue, tantôt à l'intérieur tantôt à l'extérieur. C'est alors que j'ai commencé à me tortiller. Il l'a remarqué et a remit ses doigts. Ses doigts sont devenus plus agressifs, comme s'ils essayaient d'atteindre un but. Jasper poussait ses doigts dans et hors de moi. J'ai ajusté le mouvement de mes hanches avec le mouvement de ses doigts. Puis sa bouche a été de retour sur moi et j'étais proche de me perdre.

"Ja..a..sper! S'il te plaît.. Je ne sais pas... S'il te plaît!"

Ca semblait tout ce qu'il avais besoin d'entendre. Ses doigts ont commencés a travailler plus vite, et mes hanches ont suivis. Alors il l'a fait! Avec sa langue, il a bougé rapidement plusieurs fois contre mon centre et ma prise ensuite dans sa bouche et m'a sucé avec force. En répétant trois fois cette manoeuvre il m'a envoyé au septième ciel et je ne pouvais plus rester au sol.

"JASPER!!!!!!!!!!!"

J'ai crié son nom lorsque je me suis redressé, ai saisi ses cheveux et ai poussé son visage plus près de moi. Le tenant là jusqu'à ce que les vagues qui m'ont submergées aient commencé à passer. Puis je suis retombé en arrière sur le lit, haletant aussi difficilement qu'un animal. Je me sentais aussi comme un animal.

Il s'est levé et s'est ensuite couché à côté de moi. Se glissant derrière moi son torse contre mon dos , sans dire un mot. Comme les sensations dans mon corps ont commencés à revenir, j'étais tout à fait consciente de son éveil pressant contre mon dos. En tressautant je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas eu encore de plaisir. Pas la nuit dernière ni ce soir. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose pour ça immédiatement. Je me suis tourné dans ses bras et l'ai regardé.

Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et a dit "Hey" avec un sourire, approchant ses lèvres pour venir chercher les miennes. J'ai goûté mon jus sur ses lèvres et immédiatement j'ai eu un flash-back de ce qui s'est passé à l'instant.

"Salut" J'ai posé ma bouche de nouveau sur lui, souriant aussi largement que je le pouvais.

"Bell's, tu as un goût.... un goût... divin! J'ai hâte le faire de nouveau très vite."

En le regardant fixement, j'essayait de deviner ce qu'il pensait, j'ai décidé de me déplacer. J'ai déplacé ma main de son dos, plus bas autour de ses hanches et l'ai fermé autour de lui. Ses yeux se sont élargis et il a sifflé alors qu'il a respiré rapidement et soufflé.

"...ah Bella, tu n'as pas idée..."

J'ai ri doucement à son choix des mots. "En fait Jasper, je sais!"

**Jasper POV**

La sensation de la main de Bella enveloppé autour de moi c'était quelque chose impossible à décrire. Mes yeux se sont révulsé lorsque j'ai laissé cette sensation me submerger. Bella prend sur elle pour me donner du plaisir. Le sachant m'a tête s'est mise a tourner. Elle voulait me donner du plaisir, bien que je sache qu'elle n'a jamais rien fait de tel avant de toute sa vie. Ca m'a fait me sentir exceptionnel sous toutes les manières possibles.

Quelques coups plus tard elle a retiré sa main. Ouvrant mes yeux pour la regarder, elle était en train de courir sa langue le long de sa main. Voyant ça, je suis devenu aussi dur que je le pouvais. Elle a baissé sa main et l'a enveloppé autour de moi à nouveau. Ca a été à mon tour de tressaillir. C'était une sensation merveilleuse. Quelques minutes plus tard je l'ai senti se déplacer. Elle ne pense pas que je vais venir, n'est ce pas?

Ouvrant de nouveau mes yeux, J'ai vu qu'elle s'était accroupi entre mes jambes. Elle a levé les yeux vers moi, puis a donné un petit coup de la langue à mon extrémité. MERDE!! J'ai soulevé mes hanches légèrement, alors qu'elle m'a prise dans sa bouche.

"Bella.. tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu me fais!" J'ai gémit son nom et chuchoté le reste.

Elle m'a prise entièrement dans sa bouche ensuite et a gémi "MMMM". Les vibrations de son gémissement alors que j'étais dans sa bouche c'était incroyable.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle a posé sa main et l'a déplacé le long de mon membre en synchronisation avec sa bouche.

Putain! Je suis proche! Je ne veux pas venir dans Bella si elle ne le veux pas!

"Bella...euh..Bella. Je suis..proche. Je vais venir...tu sais...quand je vais...éjaculer...donc tu vas...avaler?"

Je ne sais même pas si elle a répondu ou pas. C'était sa première fois et je voulais qu'elle l'apprécie. Sa bouche et si humide et chaude! "Ahh..." Son rythme a repris et j'ai commencé à le suivre. Atteingnant sa tête, ma main est resté là, suivant les mouvements doucement de vas et viens le long de mon sexe. Si proche..

Puis elle a relâché sa main. Je me suis senti immédiatement vide. Mais une seconde plus il a été comblé lorsqu'elle a pris mes boules et a commencé à les masser.

"Bella!! Je vais éjaculer!" M'enfonçant dans et hors de sa bouche, elle ne voulait pas me lâcher. "Bella!!..." Son rythme et devenu plus rapide et plus déterminé. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider.

"Je vais...éjaculer Bella! Ne t'arrête pas! Je suis..." Et après ça, je me suis déversé dans sa bouche. Elle a ralenti son rythme. Puis elle s'est arrêté, léchant légèrement mon membre, et elle a tourné les yeux vers moi. Elle a avalé. je ne pouvais pas y croire. Elle m'a allumé de nouveau en le faisant et quelques instant plus tard j'étais dur à nouveau.

Elle m'a regardé d'en bas, de large yeux avec surprise. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment je pouvais être allumé encore et si rapidement.

J'ai tendu mes bras grands ouverts pour elle et elle est venu s'y blottir. Je nous ai ramené au sommet du lit et ai tiré les couvertures sur nous. je me suis mis sur le dos et ai ramené sa tête pour la coucher sur mon épaule. Son corps était écrasé contre le mien sa jambe au dessus des miennes.

"Bella. C'était...incroyable." Puis je l'ai embrassée.

"Jasper, j'espère que je t'ai donné autant de plaisir que tu m'en a donné. Avec le temps je serai plus comment..." Je l'ai fais taire avec un autre baiser.

"Bella ma chérie, tu as été parfaite! Je n'ai jamais eu tant de plaisir." puis je lui ai fait un clin d'oeil. "Tu me fais tourner la tête." Ouais, c'est ringard, mais vrai. Les choses qui sont arrivés ce soir, je serai incapable de mettre des mots dessus pendant un long moment.

"Merci Jasper." en se blottissant plus fort contre moi, elle a embrassé mon torse. "Je suis heureuse que tu ai été mon premier pour..pour.. Eh bien pour tout." Elle a rit légèrement.

"Tu as changé ma vie à jamais. Ce soir tu m'as marqué d'une manière Qui ne pourra jamais se dissiper. Je te remercie de me faire confiance." J'ai embrassé le haut de son front et ensuite regardé le réveil. 9 heures du soir. Avons nous vraiment mis presque deux heures? Il est tôt, mais nous allons utiliser ce temps pour dormir.

"Repose toi maintenant Bella. Dors bien et nous verrons bien demain où cela nous mènes."

"Mmmm. Ok Jasper." Elle était déjà tombé endormi.

Avant de partir pour le monde des rêves je me suis rendu compte que j'étais plus attaché à Bella que je le pensais initialement. Cette perspective me terrifiait autant qu'elle m'excitait. Maintenant, j'étais vraiment impatient de voir comment notre relation allait évoluer.

..................................................................................................................

hihi!!!! DOUCHE FROIDE POUR TOUS LE MONDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

avant laissez moi une pitite reviews???? please

Bisous

Juline

Ps: si j'ai un peu de retard je m'en excuse d'avance mais les examens approche!!!!! donc plus autant de temps...


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou,

Alors voilà le chapitre 7... il est court mais ce n'est de ma faute!!!!hihi

c'est uniquement un POV Emmett!!!

Bonne lecture et merci encore à HopplssRomantic pour sa fic...

......................................................................................

**For the love of Bella chapitre 7**

**Emmett POV**

En me retournant dans mon lit, essayant de sortir de la brume qui m'enveloppait, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas seul. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit m'est revenu.

"Ugh Emmett, tu ne peux pas partager un lit sans étouffer l'autre occupant?" Rose m'a poussé loin d'elle me faisant rouler sur le dos.

La nuit dernière avait été chaude! Rose, ou Rosalie selon comment elle veut qu'on l'appelle, était une vraie tigresse. Si j'avais eu une idée de ce qu'elle était capable de faire vendredi soir, je me serai agenouillé devant elle, la suppliant de me donner une leçon de bonnes manières.

Honnêtement, a quoi je pensais en étant jaloux de Jasper et de la façon dont il était avec Bella? J'avais juste besoin de m'envoyer en l'air!! Maintenant, en pensant à Bella, je voulais juste me gifler. Fort. Elle ne sera jamais plus pour moi que la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. J'ai sérieusement laissé mes hormones dominer tant ma tête que mes actions de l'avant dernière nuit.

Je suis sorti du lit pour aller au toilette. Quand je suis revenu de la salle de bain, Rosalie était assise sur le lit, soutenu par des oreillers entre son dos et la tête de lit. Elle ne portait rien et ne se couvrait pas. Merde elle est chaude!

Me pointant de son doigt comme pour me dire 'viens là', j'ai obéi. Après que Rosalie se soit amusé à me dominer la nuit dernière, elle a découvert qu'elle aimait aussi que les rôles soit inversés. Autant que je puisse en juger, elle n'avait jamais été sur ce terrain là. Ce qui veut probablement dire qu'elle n'a jamais laissé un autre la contrôler. Juste en pensant aux évènements de la nuit d'hier je suis devenu dur. Vu que je mettais endormi nu, elle m'a observé prendre de l'ampleur alors que je marchais vers le lit.

Elle s'est déplacé pour que je puisse me mettre au dessus d'elle, mais j'avais d'autres plans. Avec un sourire arrogant, je l'ai regardé juste une seconde et ai ensuite plongé ma tête entres ses jambes.

"Emmett!..."

Elle a crié mon nom au moment où j'ai posé ma bouche sur elle, la suçant. Rien d'autre ne lui a échappé à part des gémissements. Oh, et le langage de son corps qui me criait d'en finir. Juste avant qu'elle ne vienne je me suis arrêté. D'un mouvement j'étais sur elle, enfonçant ma longueur en elle.

Rosalie s'est assorti à mon allure avec ardeur pour la libération. Un moment plus tard, elle a bougé des hanches et m'a renversé sur le dos. Me chevauchant jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son orgasme, ses parois pulsant autour de moi. Mon orgasme m'a frappé comme un mur de pierre et je me suis déversé en elle.

Elle est sorti de moi et est allée à la salle de bain.

"Où vas tu beauté?"

"Je vais prendre une douche. Y a t il des serviettes propres dans ta salle de bain?"

"Oui dans le placard au dessus des toilettes. Ne soie pas trop longue, je veux que tu m'enseigne une nouvelle leçon de manières" J'ai fait ce souhait juste avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la salle de bain.

Dès que Rosalie sera partie, il faudra que je parle avec Jasper. Le plus tôt sera le mieux pour qu'il sache que j'ai réalisé quel idiot j'ai été. Je voulais lui donner ma bénédiction pour qu'ils ne soient pas obligé de faire des cachotteries. Subitement, j'étais excité de voir l'évolution de tous ces évènements et vers où cela nous mènera.

..............................................................................................................................

hihi il est court j'ai le droit quand même à une petite review????

un grand merci à toutes pour reviewer (et oui c'est un verbe^^) ça me fait super plaisir et ça me bouste à chaque fois

Bisous

Juline


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde!!!

Eh non vous ne rêvez pas!!! un nouveau chapitre!! je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit aujourd'hui, j'étais super motivée pour traduire... Je l'avais prévu pour lundi ou mardi.

Bon bah voilà alors bonne lecture et merci comme toujours à HopplssRomantic pour sa fic magnifique...

..........................................................................................

**For the love of Bella chapitre 8**

**Bella POV**

Est ce vraiment arrivé? J'ai étendu mes membres et bougé pour me rapprocher de Jasper. Peau contre peau, la chaleur entre nous était impressionnante. J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de lui et lui ai fait un baiser dans le cou.

"Mmm. Bonjour à toi aussi Bells." Il a enveloppé ses bras autour de moi, me serrant encore plus près de lui.

"Hé Jaz. Veux tu que nous allions prendre un petit déjeuner? Je suis affamé et nous ne sommes toujours pas passé à l'épicerie."

Il m'a embrassé sur la joue. "Bien sûr Bells. Reste ici. Je vais aller à ta chambre pour prendre des vêtements pour toi. Ne bouge pas." Il s'est levé du lit, saisissant un short un marchant vers la porte.

Jasper a un beau cul! Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'admirer. Mes pensées et ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière m'a rattrapé lorsqu'il a quitté la pièce. J'ai dormi dans le lit de Jasper la nuit dernière. Nu! Et nous n'avions pas fait l'amour. Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais j'étais à la fois soulagé et excité. C'était tout nouveau pour moi, mais j'étais sûr que les choses progressaient rapidement. Ce dont je n'étais pas sûr c'est si j'étais prête ou non à perdre ma virginité. En fait, j'étais presque sûre que je n'étais pas prête. Mais est ce que Jasper va le comprendre?

Comprenez moi bien. La nuit dernière a été incroyable. Est ce que je tiens à recommencer ça? Oui! Ce qui m'effrayait c'est que Jasper puisse attendre plus de moi dès maintenant. Nous allons probablement avoir besoin de parler ce matin pour fixer les règles de cette partie de notre relation.

Jasper était de retour. Il a jeté mes affaires sur le fauteuil qui servait pour la lecture et est revenu vers le lit. Il s'est glissé sous les couvertures et m'a tiré contre lui. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de soupirer. C'était vraiment une sensation merveilleuse. Evidemment je n'avais jamais rien fait de tel avant. La sensation de nos corps l'un contre l'autre était extraordinaire.

"Tu veux prendre ta douche en première?"

Entre mes jambes il y avait toujours les traces collantes de la nuit dernière. Je ne l'avais pas remarquer avant que Jasper ne m'ait demandé innocemment si je voulais prendre une douche.

"C'est une bonne idée!" Avant que je ne puisse m'échapper des couvertures, il m'a rapproché de lui, posant quelques doux baisers dans mon dos.

Dès que j'étais hors du lit, je l'ai regretté. Pour je ne sais quelle raison je n'ai pas pensé au fait que j'étais nu. Ouais, je sais que Jasper m'a vu, et m'a goûté, tout entière hier. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher quand même d'être gênée. Le fait est que nous sommes le matin et que la tension sexuelle dans la pièce ne nous quittes pas. Je me sentais vulnérable. Tous les défauts de mon corps étaient visibles avec la lumière du jour qui inondait la chambre.

Inconsciemment j'ai déplacé mes bras sur mon corps dans une tentative de me cacher. Puis je me suis retournée et me suis dirigée vers la douche. Une seconde plus tard j'ai senti Jasper me saisir par derrière. En me gardant là un moment, il a embrassé mon oreille et y a chuchoté.

" Bella chaque parcelle de ton corps est belle. S'il te plait n'essaye pas de le cacher." Puis il tourna autour de moi pour me faire face. Il est arrivé devant moi, remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. "J'aime te regarder." Il m'a donné un baiser, l'approfondissant, pour m'assurer de la véracité de ses mots.

Quand il m'a laisser y aller, j'ai continué vers ma destination. Premièrement une bonne douche, deuxièmement parler à Jasper. Troisièmement, petit déjeuner! Je suis vraiment affamée. J'ai pris une douche chaude bouillante comme je les adores et je me suis senti rajeuni. J'ai enveloppé la serviette autour de moi et suis sorti de la salle de bain. Jasper était debout à quelques pas de là, j'ai marché vers lui. Mes bras se sont envolés autour de lui lorsque j'ai apporté mon visage au sien. J'étais propre et je voulais un autre baiser approfondi.

Se séparant de moi, il a rit légèrement. "Je jure Bella, nous ne pourrons pas aller déjeuner si tu m'embrasse de nouveau comme ça." Il m'a donné un petit baiser et s'est écarté de quelques pas de moi. "Je vais sauter à la douche. il ne me prendra pas beaucoup de temps pour me préparer. Puis nous pourrons y aller et prendre un petit déjeuner."

Une fois qu'il était dans la salle de bain, je me suis dirigée vers la chaise où mes vêtements se trouvaient. En laissant tomber ma serviette, je me suis habillée avec les vêtements qu'il avait choisi pour moi. C'était mon caraco bleu, allant avec le léger pull bleu clair cache cœur et un jeans. Manifestement Jasper fait attention à ce que je porte habituellement. Cette tenue est celle que je porte lorsque je veux me sentir confortable. J'ai souri en réponse à son geste pour que je me sente à l'aise.

J'ai fini de m'habiller. Puis je sèche mes cheveux en les frottant avec ma serviette. Aussitôt que j'ai fini, Jasper est sorti de la salle de bain, sa serviette enveloppé autour de ses hanches. Des gouttes d'eau sur ses épaules et quelques unes sur son torse. Sa classe, son corps musclé était illuminé par la lumière du jour. A l'instant les rayons du soleil étaient plutôt pour mon avantage. Il semblait absolument éblouissant. Comme un seigneur viking sortant tout droit d'un roman d'amour. Seulement le mieux c'est que c'est mon roman d'amour.

Il m'a regardé avec des yeux espiègles et a ensuite laissé tomber sa serviette. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rester là debout, ma bouche légèrement ouverte. Jasper a commencé à se diriger vers moi. Pas doucement, mais pas non plus rapidement. Presque comme s'il aimait me regarder lorsque je l'observait. Il était devant moi avant que je ne puisse me poser la moindre autre question. Prenant mon visage dans ses mains, il m'a donné un doux baiser. Pas en ouvrant la bouche, mais un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

"Je pensais. Puisque j'ai choisi ta tenue pour aujourd'hui, je voudrais que tu choisisses la mienne." il m'a prit par la main et m'a emmené vers son armoire. J'étais vraiment excitée à la perspective de choisir les vêtements qu'il allait porter.

Allant à son armoire, je me suis décidée pour quelques choses qui me semblait être confortable. J'ai choisi une jolie chemise grise col V avec un jeans usé et sa veste en cuir noire. C'était un jeu quelques peu amusant de s'habiller l'un l'autre. Je lui ai remis la tenue choisi et nous nous sommes éloignés de l'armoire. Je l'ai observé lorsqu'il s'est rapidement habillé, remarquant qu'il n'avait pas mit de boxer. Bien, je suppose que ça lui plait étant donné qu'il n'a pas été changer un quelconque vêtements que j'ai choisi.

**Jasper POV**

Une fois que j'étais habillé, j'ai pris sa main et nous avons quittés ma chambre. Aujourd'hui allait être un jour amusant. J'ai décidé quand j'étais sous la douche que j'emmènerai aujourd'hui Bella au cinéma. Je savais qu'il y avait deux ou trois films qu'elle voulait voir et pourquoi pas les voir tous aujourd'hui? En plus, je reprenais le boulot demain et je voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec Bella avant que mon attention ne doive être ailleurs.

Nous pouvions entendre la télé d'Emmett lorsque nous sommes passés devant sa chambre. Le son était mélangé avec le rire d'Emmett et celui d'une femme. Wow! Elle était toujours ici? Il leur donnait normalement un coup de pied au derrière aux matins...même à ses petites amies. Avec un peu de chance ça signifie qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Bella.

Bella devait penser à la même chose puisqu'elle a exprimé ce à quoi je pensais avant que l'on arrive au bas de l'escalier.

"Je suppose qu'Emmett a tourné une nouvelle page pour ce qui est des femmes." Elle a haussé des épaules, a saisit mes clefs et a marché à l'extérieur.

Je suis arrivé rapidement devant elle, lui demandant mes clefs, pour ensuite lui ouvrir la porte de la voiture. Une fois que j'ai pris place dans la voiture j'ai tendu la main pour prendre la sienne. J'aime la sensation de sa main dans la mienne.

"Hé Jasper, je me demandais si on pouvant parler pendant que nous sommes dans la voiture. La nuit dernière était magique, mais je voulais connaître ton avis sur ce sujet." En rougissant un peu, elle a baissé les yeux pour regarder ses chaussures. "Sur le sexe."

Ok, donc je sais que nous sommes "ensemble" depuis techniquement deux jours. Mais on croirait que nous sommes ensembles depuis tellement longtemps, c'est seulement maintenant que l'on s'en ai rendu compte. Donc mon cœur m'a fait vraiment mal parce qu'elle pense probablement que je m'attends à faire l'amour avec elle alors que c'est totalement le contraire.

En serrant sa main légèrement, je l'ai approché de moi et l'ai embrassé doucement. "Bells, la nuit dernière a été magique comme tu l'as dit. Je suis honoré que tu m'ais choisi pour être la personne avec qui partager toutes ces nouvelles expériences avec toi. En sachant ça, les activités de la nuit dernière doivent être notre limite. Au moins pour un moment. Je sais que tu es vierge." Cette phrase a apporté une nouvelle rougeur à son visage et un nouveau coup d'œil vers le sol. "Je veux que ta première fois soit mémorable et bien. J'espère que c'est ce à quoi tu pensais."

Soupirant, elle a serré ma main un peu plus fort. "Oui Jasper, c'est ce a quoi je pensais. On croirait que nous sortons ensemble depuis longtemps, bien que cela ne fait que deux jours. Ce que nous avons partagé est très spécial et je veux que l'on continu. En même temps, je ne suis pas prête à me donner. J'espérais vraiment que tu ne serais pas déçu. Donc je suis super contente que tu penses la même chose." Ce fut à son tour de porter ma main à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

"Ok. Je suis vraiment heureux que nous ayons abordé nos limites." je lui ai fait un clin d'œil. "Maintenant que le sujet est clos, je voudrais te parler d'aujourd'hui. Puisque je vais devoir retourner au bureau demain, je voulais faire quelques choses d'amusant aujourd'hui. Si tu es d'accord avec ça, bien sûr."

"Ca me semble bien! A quoi pensais tu?"

"Après le petit déjeuner, tu veux aller voir un ou deux films? Après les films nous pourrons décider de ce que nous ferons ensuite. Donc passons notre journée en sortant et faisons toutes sortes de choses amusantes. Tu es partante?"

"Allons y c'est parti!" Elle a dit enthousiaste et puis m'a ébloui avec un sourire rayonnant.

**Emmett POV**

Je ne pouvais pas le croire! J'étais en train de m'amuser! Et ce n'était pas avec l'un de mes colocataires. Ca devait être un miracle ou quelques choses comme ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte.

J'ai entendu la voiture de jasper démarrer et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre pour le voir lui et Bella partir. J'avais le sentiment qu'ils étaient partis pour un moment, donc j'ai demandé à Rosalie si elle voulait que nous allions dans le salon. Nous pourrions au moins apprécier l'écran plat là-bas.

"Bien sûr mon grand! Avez vous quelques choses a manger dans vôtres frigo? Je suis affamé."

Oh merde, nous ne sommes pas allés à l'épicerie encore.

"Non, mais je peux commander. Il y a un petit café en bas de la rue qui livre pour le petit déjeuner. Laisse moi juste retrouver la carte et tu pourras me dire ce que tu veux. C'est moi qui paie bien sûr."

Elle m'a regardé en rayonnant alors. La vue de son sourire complet m'a presque renversé. Reprends toi Emmett, il doit bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle elle n'a pas de petit ami! Je veux dire, aucune femme belle à ce point, drôle et bonne au lit ne peut être seule si elle n'a pas de défauts. Non?

Nous sommes descendus et j'ai donner à Rosalie la carte pour qu'elle choisisse. J'ai appelé le café et ai commandé la même chose que d'habitude pour moi et à ce moment là elle était prête à commander. J'ai terminé la commande, donné mes numéros de carte de crédit et ai raccroché le téléphone. Puis je me suis retourné, ai soulevé Rosalie du sol, mon bras le long de son dos l'autre sous ses jambes et nous ai dirigés vers le canapé.

Je me suis assis, la posant pour qu'elle soit assise et que ses jambes reposent sur les miennes.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux regarder?"

"Um, est ce que tu as des films?"

"Nous en avons un paquet. Est ce que tu penses à quelque chose en particulier?"

"Ouais. Est ce que vous avez Transformers?"

Non seulement nous l'avions mais en plus c'est le mien. Il se trouve que c'est un de mes préférés. "Ouaip, je l'ai. Je vais le mettre." Puis j'ai sauté du canapé et l'ai mis dans le lecteur DVD.

Environ trente minutes après le début du film, le petit déjeuner est arrivé. Nous avons mangé et avons ensuite regardé la suite du film, serré l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer ça me semblait à la fois bizarre et merveilleux comme sensation. Peut être que c'est ce qui me manquait toujours. Un rapport en dehors du sexe. Mais presque toutes les femmes avec qui j'étais sorti étaient trop collantes à un point que ne voulais même plus être avec elles même pour le sexe. J'ai besoin de garder l'esprit ouvert avec Rosalie. Il y avait quelque chose de différent et spécial avec elle.

Après Transformers, elle a choisi un autre film. Kingdom of Heaven. Un autre bon choix. Une fois que j'ai mis le DVD dans le lecteur de nouveau, nous avons repris notre position enlacée sur le canapé. Cette fois nous nous sommes allongés et avons entremêlés nos jambes ensemble. Jusqu'ici cette journée avait été très agréable. Je devrais lui demander si elle serait intéressé pour passer plus de journées comme ça avec moi.

**Bella POV**

J'ai aperçu un bowling et ai hurlé "STOP!" Je pense que j'ai effrayé Jasper et il a donné un léger coup dans le volant.

"Oh! Désolé Jasper. Je voulais te dire de t'arrêter dans ce bowling. Je veux faire une partie de bowling!" J'étais totalement excitée à la perspective de jouer au bowling. Je n'y ai pas jouer depuis le lycée.

"Tu te souviens quand nous avions l'habitude d'aller à minuit au bowling le samedi soir tous ensemble? Je m'amusais toujours tant lors de ces nuits!!" Alors un souvenir soudain d'Edward avec nous lors de ces nuits m'a frappé. La tête me tournait soudainement. Respire Bella! J'ai pris une longue respiration et ai remis le sourire sur mon visage. Toujours légèrement secoué, je ne voulais pas alerter Jasper.

Il a commencé à rire. "Ouais Bells. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu faisais pour toujours te donner un coup avec les boules dans les fesses et retomber dessus à chaque fois." Il m'a regardé me taquinant légèrement. "Tu es sûre que tu veux jouer? Je veux dire, je peux toujours demander qu'ils te réservent les boules les plus légères et qu'ils mettent les barrières spécialement pour toi." Il s'est garé devant avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase.

Il a été récompensés pour ses taquineries par un coup de poing dans le bras. "Haha Jasper. Très drôle! Peut être pourrions nous demander s'il n'ont pas besoin d'un comique bon marché ce soir. Tu pourrais être le numéro un!"

Alors il a rit, amusé par ma référence à son mauvaise humour.

Deux heures plus tard, nous marchions en direction de sa Rover. J'étais au septième ciels. Nous venions de faire deux parties de bowling et j'ai gagné les deux fois.

En marmonnant plus bas qu'un souffle, il a dit "Je pense toujours que tu as triché."

"Jasper Hale! Je ne triche jamais! C'est juste que tu n'es pas aussi bon que ça..." Je lui ai montré toute la longueur de mon corps, m'indiquant.

J'ai été récompensé par un de ses plus beaux sourires. Il a saisit ma main alors que nous continuions vers la voiture. "Bella je peux voir que tu es heureuse et ça me rends heureux. Donc je ne dirais pas que tu es une tricheuse. Je peux voir que tu es complètement dans le mensonge. Peut être que nous pourrons trouver quelqu'un pour t'aider avec ça."

Puis il a rit franchement, m'attrapant et me tirant tout près de lui enveloppant ses bras autour de mes épaules. Nous avons atteint la voiture et il a ouvert la portière pour moi, je me suis retourné pour l'embrasser. Après un moment il a cassé notre baiser.

"Bella, j'adore vraiment te taquiner. C'est trop drôle de te voir être mal à l'aise avec la volonté de te défendre."

Je dois admettre que j'adore quand il me taquine. C'est super marrant, ça se passe de mots. Jasper avait un grand sens de l'humour quand nous étions ensemble. Mais jamais en dehors. Pour dire que c'est vraiment drôle de le voir comme ça. Ca me rends toute chose.

**Jasper POV**

Ce jour avait été parfait. Bella et moi avons vus deux films et puis nous avions fait une partie de bowling ensemble. J'étais impatient de passer le reste de la soirée avec elle. Pas seulement de passer du temps avec elle, mais j'essayais aussi de remettre mes idées au clair pour le boulot. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que James trafique et être prêt a ramasser les pots cassés. Ce mec allait avoir un retour à la réalité brutal. Particulièrement s'il arrive en retard demain.

..........................................................................................................

Alors ce chapitre?

Un immense merci pour toutes les reviewieuses, ça fait énormément plaisir à chaque fois...

Bisous

Juline


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde,

Voilà le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant^^

Bonne lecture

...........................................................................................................

**For the love of Bella chapitre 9**

**Bella POV**

Ce matin a commencé différemment de tous les matins où j'allais travailler. Emmett n'était pas sur mon lit en train de sauter dessus. Aucun réveil bourdonnant à ma tête et m'agaçant. En gémissant légèrement et blottissant mon corps contre la chaleur.

Riant tout bas, Jasper a placé un baiser sur mon front. "Bon matin mon rayon de soleil. C'est sympa de me rejoindre sur la terre ferme." Il a commencé à m'embrasser avec de légers baisers le long de mon visage jusqu'à la base de mon cou. "Tu devrais aller à ta chambre pour que nous puissions nous préparer pour aujourd'hui. Ne devons être au bureau dans une heure." Alors il m'a libéré de son étreinte et est sorti du lit.

Ugh! Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Maintenant le brouillard qui m'enveloppait commençait a se dissiper, je me souvenais de la nuit dernière. C'était merveilleux! Après que nous ayons quitté le bowling, nous sommes allés au café en bas de la rue et nous sommes restés là quelques heures et nous avons juste parlé. Vers 7 heures nous avons décidé quand la journée a commencé à décliner de rentrer à la maison.

Nous sommes montés dans la chambre de Jasper et avons quitté nos vêtements. Il m'a remis un boxeur à lui tandis qu'il en a mis un aussi. Donc nous étions, Jasper dans un de ses boxeur tandis que moi je portais mon soutien gorge ainsi qu'un boxeur à lui. Et il ne c'est rien passé. Nous nous sommes juste enlacés sur le lit et nous avons regardés un autre film. Je me suis endormie vers la fin et ne me suis pas réveillée avant il y a quelques instants.

"Tu veux que nous y allions ensemble?" J'étais vraiment confuse. Je ne savais pas si cela était approprié, dans le soucis des apparences, d'aller au travail avec mon patron.

Cela m'avait rapporté un autre petit rire. "Bien sûr Bella. Tout le monde sait que nous sommes des amis d'enfance et colocataires. A mon avis, il serait étrange d'arriver séparément. Particulièrement depuis que tout le monde se sent très concerné par les émissions de carbone pour notre écosystème."

Bien, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Ca prends son sens maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne voulais pas y aller avec lui. Je ne voulais pas que les gens se fassent de fausses impressions. Humph. Bien que les gens n'auraient pas tout à fait tord. Je me suis levée du lit et suis partie en direction de ma chambre. Avant de quitter la chambre de Jasper, j'ai remis mon pull et mon jean. Je ne voulais pas accidentellement rencontrer Emmett dans le couloir, seulement vêtu de mon soutien gorge et d'un boxeur à Jasper. Ce serait juste trop bizarre.

J'ai fermé ma porte derrière moi et retiré mes vêtements et les ai mis dans le panier. J'avais toujours le temps de prendre un bonne douche bien chaude et si agréable. Une fois dans la douche, j'ai versé de l'huile de lavande sur le mur de la douche. La vapeur de la douche a fait s'étendre le parfum tout autour de moi. J'ai fermé mes yeux et suis restée comme ça simplement pendant une seconde, respirant profondément. La lavande était mon parfum préféré et je l'aimais comme ça. Le son d'anneaux glissant sur le métal m'a fait sursauter et m'a forcé à sortir de ma relaxation.

Jai haleté. "Jasper!" J'ai repris quelques peu ma respiration alors que mon cœur battait la chamade. Jasper était maintenant debout avec moi dans la douche, dépouillé de tous ses vêtements.

"Hé Bells." Il m'a sourit avec un sourire de travers. "Je me demandais si je pouvais laver tes cheveux pour toi."

J'étais si déconcertée tant par le fait qu'il soit dans la douche avec moi que par sa demande de vouloir me laver les cheveux que je ne savais pas comment répondre.

"Hé Bells, si tu es mal à l'aise par le fait que je sois dans la douche avec toi je comprends. Je voulais juste te laver les cheveux." Il a attendu que je réponde avant de faire le moindre mouvement.

"Bien sûr Jasper, si c'est ce que tu veux faire." Je me suis retournée pour que mon dos soit face à lui.

Il a saisit le shampooing de son étagère et en a versé dans ses mains. Puis il a commencé à masser ma tête. Ces sensations sont super! Je devrai le faire laver mes cheveux tout les jours!! Mes yeux ont commencés à rouler. C'est sans aucun doute la meilleure douche que j'ai prise de ma vie!

Jasper a alors atteint le pommeau de douche devant moi de son support. "Incline ta tête en arrière pour que je puisse rincer ta tête." J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé. Puis j'ai répété l'opération lorsqu'il m'a mit de l'après shampooing.

J'ai continué de me doucher et il m'a aidé. Quand j'ai baissé les yeux pour voir la marche de la douche, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était excité. Je me sentais coupable de l'exciter et de ne pas pouvoir l'aider pour le moment.

"Jasper...Je suis désolée. Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça."

Il avait remarqué où je regardais un moment auparavant. Il a rit légèrement "Bells, je suis un mec et il ne me faut pas grand chose pour être excité. Mon organisme est programmé pour le sexe. Tu n'as rien fait...du moins pas directement." et il m'a fait un clin d'œil.

Je suis allée à mon armoire pour choisir ce que j'allais porter aujourd'hui. Une fois que j'eu fini de m'habillée j'ai remarqué que Jasper s'habillait aussi. Je suppose qu'il a apporté ses vêtements pour aujourd'hui avec lui avant de d'entrer dans la douche. Après que nous soyons tout deux habillés, nous avons descendus les escaliers et sommes sortis de la maison.

"Je sens que ça va être starbucks ce matin. Ca te dérange pas si nous nous y arrêtons?"

"Allons y Jasper, tu sais que j'ai un point faible pour le café. De tout ce que tu peux ou ne peux pas savoir a propos de moi, tu essais de me faire croire que tu ne sais pas ça!"

J'ai ri un peu et il a déplacé sa main pour couvrir la mienne à nouveau, l'a embrassé et s'est installé et a mit la marche arrière. Aujourd'hui va être un jour intéressant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. J'ai entendu Jasper à propos du covoiturage. Mais ça ajouté au fait que du jour au lendemain je devienne son assistante personnelle... J'ai commencé à redevenir nerveuse sur ce que les gens du bureau pourraient penser. La dernière chose que je voulais c'est qu'il pense que je couche avec le patron pour avoir une augmentation. Soupir. Ca va être intéressant.

**Jasper POV**

Nous venions juste de quitter le starbucks et nous étions seulement à cinq minutes du bureau. En regardant ma montre je me suis rendu compte qu'il était huit heures quinze. En considérant le fait que nous avions pris la douche ensemble ce matin, nous avions un timing excellent. Ca va m'aider que l'on arrive plus tôt comme ça je pourrais parler à mon directeur des ressources humaines et réglé la mutation de Bella. Ca l'aidera aussi à s'installer dans son nouveau bureau.

"Bella, Aussitôt que nous arriverons, va à ton bureau et commence à tout emballer. Je suis qu'il doit y avoir des cartons pour tout emballer quelques part. Si je ne suis pas de retour une fois que tu auras fini, demande à quelqu'un de t'aider à tout transporter de ton bureau au mien."

Quand nous avons pu apercevoir les premières lumières au loin, je me suis engagé dans une petite rue et ai garé la voiture derrière les bâtiments.

"Jasper, qu'est que nous..." Je l'ai coupé en l'embrassant.

Tâtant avec mes doigts gauchement, j'ai trouvé la boucle de la ceinture de sécurité et l'ai détaché. Je l'ai tiré vers moi. Elle a compris ce que je voulais faire et a fait le reste du travail pour se mettre sur moi. Saisissant ses deux jambes je les ai écarté pour qu'elle soit à califourchon sur moi. J'ai abaisser son visage au mien lorsqu'elle a passé ses bras atour de mon cou. Nous avons été enfermé dans un baiser passionné. J'ai soulevé sa chemise et ai commencé à la caressé sur ses flancs, aimant la sensation de sa peau chaude dans mes mains.

En brisant notre baiser, j'ai posé mon front contre le sien. "Si tu savais combien je regrette de ne pas pouvoir faire demi tour pour revenir à la maison et ne pas travailler." Mon problème n'était pas le fait que je ne voulais pas laisser tomber mon travail et ne pas la ramené à la maison. C'est surtout pour ce que je voulais lui faire une fois à la maison. J'avais besoin de garder en mon contrôle mes hormones ou elles ruineraient le meilleur de moi.

Je lui ai donné un léger baiser, et l'ai aidé à retrouver sa place. Son visage était rouge. Elle était encore plus magnifique comme ça. Si c'était encore possible.

"C'était amusant. Allons nous commencer tous les matins comme ça?" Elle m'a souri et a ensuite retourné son attention sur ses cheveux et ses vêtements. La plus mauvaise chose que l'on pourrait faire c'est d'arrivé au bureau comme si nous venions juste d'avoir des ébats passionnée dans le foin.

Je me suis retourné sur la rue où nous étions et j'ai reculé pour rejoindre la rue principale. Une minute plus tard nous étions garé sur le parking du bureau. La société se trouvait dans un gratte ciel dans le centre ville de Seattle. Mon bureau personnel avait vu sur l'océan. Je ne pouvais pas mentir. C'était une vue à couper le souffle. Nous sommes rentrés dans l'ascenseur et nous sommes dirigés vers le sommet de la tour. Etage vingt-deux. Quand nous sommes sortis de l'ascenseur nous avons été salués par la réceptionniste. Sans un second regard, elle est retournée répondre au téléphone.

Nous avons marché le long du couloir. J'ai poussé un peu Bella loin de moi, vers son bureau, quand elle était supposée tourner. Nous marchions dans des directions opposées. Avant d'aller à mon bureau je me suis arrêté et ai parlé avec ma directrice des ressources humaines, Sandy. Je lui ai parlé pour lui faire savoir que je venais travailler au bureau à plein temps dorénavant et que Bella serait mon assistante personnelle. Sandy a juste acquiescer et a passé un coup de téléphone pour que le téléphone et la connexion internet soit prête pour son nouveau bureau. C'est pourquoi j'aime Sandy. Elle fait les choses rapidement, sans poser de questions. Avant de quitter son bureau, je me suis assuré qu'elle était consciente du nouveau poste de Bella et par conséquent de sa paie. J'en ai aussi profiter pour donner une augmentation à son nouveau salaire. En m'excusant, j'ai quitté son bureau pour retrouver le mien. Souriant en pensant à la réaction que je savais qu'aurait Bella en voyant que je lui avais donné une augmentation.

Maintenant, il faut que me concentre sur ma tâche. Je vais déposer mes affaires dans mon bureau et me rendre immédiatement dans celui de James. De cette façon, il ne pourra pas discuter le fait qu'il arrive en retard. Je serai moi même le témoin. Après ça, j'aurai besoin de parler de tout ça avec le gars de la sécurité. Je suis sûr que James restait là tard le soir pour utiliser les ordinateurs. Je voulais contrôler chacun de ses mouvements. J'ai besoin d'aller au fond de cette histoire. Je me considère comme un employeur juste. Une chose que je ne tolère pas c'est un employé déloyal.

**Emmett POV**

Aujourd'hui était un jour ordinaire. Quand j'ai quitté mon travail il y a quelques semaines, j'avais assez d'économies pour six mois. Je ferais bien d'en profiter tant que je le pouvais! Seulement les jours comme aujourd'hui ça craint. Jasper et Bella étaient partis au travail. Rosalie nous avait quitté hier dans la soirée disant qu'elle devait faire de la lessive avant de commencer sa semaine. Il n'y avait rien à faire et j'étais complètement amorphe. Le matin était venu et repartait. L'après midi s'approchait à pas de loup de moi et mon estomac commençait à grogner.

Je me suis rendu compte que notre frigo était toujours vide. Normalement Bella va à l'épicerie pendant un de ses jours de congé , mais elle a probablement oublié la semaine dernière. Et dire qu'elle était un peu occupé ce weekend était un euphémisme. Avec un grand soupir, j'ai saisi mes clefs et me suis dirigé vers la porte. Quelqu'un devait bien s'assurer qu'il y avait quelques choses à manger dans le frigo. Puisque j'étais le seul d'entre nous techniquement sans travail, je devrais probablement le faire.

**Jasper POV**

La porte de la voiture se referma et j'ai posé ma tête contre l'appui-tête, fermant les yeux. Comme si je pouvais ralentir tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Bella s'est assise et a saisi ma main avec les siennes. Nous tenir les mains dans la voiture était devenu un automatisme pour nous.

"Jasper? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas conduire?"

J'ai ouvert mes yeux et je pouvais dire qu'elle était inquiète. Vu la situation, elle devait probablement l'être. Mon front était sûrement froncé avec insistance. Signifiant que j'étais inquiet des conséquences de ce que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui. Je voulais découvrir jusqu'où Jammes était allé et maintenant j'avais encore plus de questions Il s'avère qu'il a passé beaucoup de temps dans mon bureau, en feuilletant les différents fichiers qui se trouvaient dans mon ordinateur ou dans mon tiroir. J'étais tellement épuisé que je n'arrivais pas à ne pas y penser.

"Ca ne te dérangerai pas, vraiment?"

"Je ne l'aurai pas offert autrement." Puis elle est sorti de la voiture, faisant le tour de la voiture pour se retrouver du côté conducteur. J'ai ouvert ma porte et suis allé de son côté de la voiture.

Une fois que nous étions dans la voiture, j'ai mis ma main sur sa cuisse. "Merci Bella." J'ai fermé mes yeux, cherchant une sorte de répit pour aujourd'hui. Avant que je ne m'assoupisse, j'ai senti sa main couvrir la mienne sur sa cuisse. Il y avait quelque chose de très significatif dans ce petit geste.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux depuis seulement une minute. Mais a l'instant nous étions à la maison et Bella m'appelait.

"Hé Jaz, nous sommes à la maison." Une seconde plus tard elle était debout devant la porte passager la tenant ouverte, m'enlaçant pour que je sorte. Je suppose que j'étais vraiment fatigué pour que je ne le remarque même pas.

J'ai secoué ma tête violemment dans une tentative pour avoir l'esprit clair. Après un moment, je me sentais mieux et je suis sorti de la voiture.

Nous avons marché jusqu'à la maison et je me suis dirigé directement sur le canapé et me suis laissé tomber lourdement dessus. J'attendais avec impatience la nuit pour me détendre. En y pensant, je n'étais même pas allé à la salle de sport ce matin. Ca n'aide sûrement pas mon état d'esprit actuel. Je me suis fait la note mentale que quoi que j'ai à faire il faut que j'aille à la salle de sport chaque matin. C'est toujours comme ça que je commence une bonne journée.

"Bells, j'ai envi de pizza et de coca. J'ai vraiment besoin de caféine. Peux tu commander? Tiens ma carte." J'ai pris ma carte dans mon porte feuille et lui ai tendu. Mais elle ne l'a pas prise.

"Bien sûr Jasper. De la pizza ça me semble pas mal. Mais tu ne vas pas payer pour ça. Tu en as déjà assez fait ce weekend." Puis elle a prit le téléphone et s'est éloignée. J'aime comment Bella prends tout en charge quelques fois. Surtout cette fois.

Trente minutes plus tard, nous étions assis sur le sol dans le salon. Appréciant la pizza et le coca. Une fois que j'avais mangé je commençais à me sentir mieux. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas allé déjeuner aujourd'hui. Pas étonnant que je me sois senti comme ça. Entre sauter le déjeuner et essayer de comprendre la pagaille qu'a mis James mon cerveau était en surmenage. Et c'était seulement lundi. Attends! L'anniversaire de Bella est vendredi.

J'avais fini ma pizza et Bella aussi. J'ai saisi la télécommande, pris la main de Bella et la tête rivé sur l'écran de la télé. Je me suis allongé sur le canapé, la faisant se baisser avec moi pour qu'elle se couche contre moi. En remettant la télécommande sur le dossier du canapé, j'ai commencé à caresser le dos de Bella avec ma main. Nous sommes restés comme ça un moment tandis que je pensais à toutes sortes de choses pour la surprendre vendredi. Puis je me suis alors rappelé qu'elle n'aimait pas les surprises.

"Bella pouvons nous parler de ce que nous allons faire pour ton anniversaire vendredi?" Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas en faire toute une histoire. Malheureusement pour elle, maintenant elle m'avait pour petit ami et n'avait pas d'autre choix que de célébrer ce jour d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"Tu sais que je n'aime pas fêter mon anniversaire." Je le savais, mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

Quand elle s'est aperçu que je ne répondais pas, elle a continué. "Je n'arriverai jamais à oublier mon anniversaire avec vous tous. Quelque chose me dit que tu ne vas pas me laisser m'en tirer aussi facilement. Donc, voyant que je n'aurai pas la paix, dit moi ce à quoi tu penses et je te dirais oui ou non."

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire. Comptez sur Bella pour me mettre des limitations sur ce que je pourrais faire ou non pour son anniversaire.

"Il y a tant de choses que nous pourrions faire Bella. Je préférerais honnêtement que tu décides. Puisque je sais que tu me diras non, comment veux tu que je sache ce que tu veux faire ou pas dis moi?"

"Déjà pas beaucoup de gens. Les gens me rendent nerveuse. Aussi je ne veux pas que tu dépenses une tonne d'argent pour moi. Aucune folie dans les magasins ou quoi que ce soit d'excessif. Tout le reste, je suis pour."

Ses limites ont éliminés presque toutes mes idées. En réalité, toutes sauf une. Sachant que cette idée ne violerait aucune de ses règles, j'ai commencé a y penser. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être exciter en pensant à ce qui pourrait ce passer dans quatre jours. C'était ma mission de faire en sorte qu'elle se sente bien et qu'elle ai l'anniversaire le plus mémorable qu'elle n'aura jamais eu. En grandissant, ma famille et moi avions l'habitude de passer nos vacances dans notre maison à Anacortes, WA. La maison m'a été légué par le testament de papa et je peux encore l'utiliser. Ce serait le cadre parfait. Maintenant, les détails...

**Emmett POV**

Ok, donc je ne suis pas un ange. Je n'était pas dominé... personne ne pourra jamais exercé ce contrôle sur moi! Continu d'y croire! Au lieu d'aller à l'épicerie, j'ai appelé Rosalie sur son téléphone portable.

Elle a répondu au téléphone en chuchotant doucement, manifestement au travail. "Que veux tu mon salaud?"

Le rire m'a submergé parce qu'au lieu de le dire avec sa voix de commandante il y avait pour la première fois, du désir derrière cette fois.

"Hum." fut sa réaction à mon rire.

"Hé Rose, je voulais savoir si tu voulais que je vienne te chercher pour le déjeuner. Si tu n'as pas encore pris ton déjeuner bien sûr." Croisant mes doigt comme un adolescent idiot, j'étais avide de connaître sa réponse.

"Bien sûr mon homme objet. Passe dans 15 minutes." Elle a continué en me donnant l'adresse de son travail et a raccroché le téléphone.

J'ai rapidement tapé l'adresse dans le GPS de la voiture et ai suivi les instructions pour me rendre sur son lieu de travail. Je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui faire savoir que je l'attendais dehors.

Quand elle est sortie, j'étais debout appuyé sur la porte côté passager. Une fois qu'elle est arrivée près de la voiture, j'ai ouvert la porte pour elle. "Votre carrosse vous attends Madame." Elle m'a sourit lorsqu'elle a saisit ma main pour que je l'aide à monter.

Ma voiture n'est pas une Rover comme celle de Jasper, mais c'était un beau 4x4 Audi. C'était une des choses pour laquelle je n'avais jamais eu de plaintes venant de mes ex.

Nous avions bien déjeuner et je l'ai ramené. Avant de sortir de la voiture, elle a claqué sa main contre mon aine et a commencé a frotter sa main en de dur vas et viens. Il n'a fallut que quelques secondes pour que je sois dur sous sa paume.

"Je te verrai ce soir. Sois prêt pour moi, je serai chez toi autour de 8 heures." Elle a ouvert sa porte et est partie avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

Après le déjeuner, je suis finalement allé faire les courses à l'épicerie. Malheureusement pour moi, il n'était que 6 heures quand je suis rentré à la maison. Bien que je n'ai pas travaillé, j'étais à la fois excité et épuisé. Excité de mon déjeuner avec Rosalie et épuisé par les courses à l'épicerie.

J'ai marché vers le salon. Jasper et Bella étaient là sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé.

"Hé mecs!" J'ai partagé un clin d'œil avec Jasper et ai continué vers la cuisine. C'était en réalité la première fois que l'ont se voyaient depuis l'autre nuit.

Je suis retourné à la voiture pour prendre le deuxième chargement de l'épicerie. Quand je suis revenu dans la cuisine, Jasper était là, aidant à ranger les provisions à leur place.

"Hé Emmett. Merci d'avoir fait les courses. C'est agréable d'avoir de la nourriture dans cette maison de nouveau."

Ce n'est pas comme si toi ou Bella avait le temps d'y aller. Je le pensais vraiment, il n'y avait pas une once de jalousie dans ses mots.

"Je suppose que tu es ici pour que l'on parle de Bella pour l'autre soir?" Je n'avais pas cessé de ranger les provisions a leur place. Je déteste faire les courses mais j'ai continué pour en finir.

"Ouais. Je suppose que maintenant est un bon moment pour tous les deux." il se concentrait aussi sur le rangement de l'autre partie des provisions.

J'ai fini deux minutes plus tard et me suis arrêté pour regarder Jasper. "Ok écoutes Jasper, j'ai été un idiot. Je n'ai aucun droit sur Bella et franchement je n'en veux pas. Je n'ai honnêtement pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'a prit cette nuit là. La meilleure hypothèse que j'ai c'est que j'étais seul, excité et ivre. Quand j'ai remarqué que vous étiez ensemble, j'ai juste était choqué. Tu me connais et tu sais que je fais rarement des excuses. C'est un des moments où je pense que tu mérites des excuses. Aussi donc je te demande de me pardonner." WOW, c'est beaucoup!

Surtout pour moi.

Jasper semblait abasourdi par ce que je venais de dire. Il a libéré le souffle qu'il avait retenu pendant surement toute ma litanie. "Tu te sens bien Emmett?" Il m'a regardé inquiet. "Depuis que je te connais, tu n'as jamais été aussi indulgent. Particulièrement pour t'excuser." Après une autre pause il a relâcher un autre souffle. "Après tout ça, je veux te remercier. J'étais vraiment inquiet de ce qui se passerai entre nous."

"Ouai, eh bien tout simplement ne lui fait pas de mal. Ou bien tu auras affaire à moi!" J'ai brutalement pointé mon doigt sur moi même, en essayant de bien lui faire saisir.

"Fais moi confiance, je sais. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais c'est arrivé. Je suis plus heureux que je l'ai été depuis des années." Ses yeux ont commencés à scintiller et à me regarder d'un air entendu. "Maintenant que le sujet Bella est clos, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe entre toi et cette fille. Tu ne fais jamais rester les filles au réveil et cette fille est restée presque toute la journée du dimanche. Comment s'appelle t elle de toute façon?"

"Rosalie. Et je ne sais pas. Mec, elle me tient par les couilles. Je ne vois pas d'autre manière de l'expliquer."

J'ai continué en lui disant tout, vraiment tout, ce qui s'est passé entre samedi et jusque ce midi après le déjeuner. Nous le faisions toujours avec nos petites amies. Parler d'elles entre nous je veux dire. Après que je lui ai tout dit, une pensée soudaine m'a frappé.

"Jasper, ne me dit rien à propos de Bella, hein? Je ne veux pas penser à elle de cette façon là. Donc tu peux continuer à sortir avec elle, tant que tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe 'après une certaine heure'. Marché conclu?" J'ai tendu ma main et il l'a serré. Je me suis senti bien, sachant que notre amitié était toujours intacte.

**James POV**

Pourquoi putain a t il fallu qu'il se montre au travail aujourd'hui? Il ne vient jamais au travail le lundi. Je parie que cette pétasse de Bella a un rapport avec ça. C'était trop de coïncidence à mon goût. Tout d'un coup, il vient pour travailler un lundi, et annoncer que désormais il travaillera à plein temps. Ensuite Bella devient son assistante? Je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle soit son putain de cerveau.

En pensant à ça, ça m'a d'autant plus énervé. Pourquoi arrive t il toujours à avoir les filles que je veux? Chaque fois que nous allions à ces fêtes données par l'entreprise, je trouvais une nana avec qui j'aurai bien fini la soirée. Mais elles finissaient toujours par partir avec Jasper. Putain de gosse de riche qui n'a jamais travaillé pour y arriver. S'il avait vraiment quelques choses dans la tête, il n'était jamais resté assez longtemps au bureau pour le montrer.

Maintenant il allait travailler à plein temps au bureau. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser aux répercussions que ça aurait sur moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il découvre ce que j'étais en train de faire. Plus longtemps il ignorera tout, plus je pourrais lui voler de l'argent. J'ai juste besoin de m'assagir quelques mois pour mettre en place des nouvelles machinations.

Une chose est certaine. Je me fout de qui j'aurai besoin d'éliminer. Celui que se mettra en travers de mon chemin devra en payer le prix.

........................................................................................................................

Alors?! on en sait un peu plus sur l'intrigue!!!

j'espère avoir un peu plus de review pour ce chapitre que pour le précédent je n'en ai pas eu autant que pour les autres*s'agenouille* please...

un gros bisous à toutes et merde à celles qui passent leurs examens comme moi

Juline


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde!!!

Merci à toutes pour vos super reviews!!!!!! j'essaie de répondre à tout le monde, j'invite vraiment toutes celles qui ne sont pas encore inscrites de s'inscrire pas besoin de poster pour s'inscrire comme ça je pourrais vous répondre parce que quand je poste les chapitres j'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews anonymes la plupart du temps!!! Je vous remercie vraiment pour toutes vos reviews encore une fois...

Attention!!! chapitre contenant du lemon hihi

Bonne lecture

......................................................................................................................

**For the love of Bella chapitre 10**

**Bella POV**

La semaine était passé à une vitesse. Je ne pouvais pas croire que l'on était déjà Jeudi. Lundi et Mardi j'avais dormi dans mon lit pour changer. La nuit dernière j'ai dormi dans le lit de Jasper. Aujourd'hui c'était mon 'jour de travail à la maison'. Jasper n'a pas appelé de la journée. Pas même pour un petit coucou. Il devait vraiment être très occupé. A la place de ça j'ai vu une note sur l'oreiller ce matin.

"Bella mon ange, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là quand tu te réveillera. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir. La cafetière est programmée pour 8 heure, ainsi quand tu te lèvera une tasse de café toute fraîche t'attendra. Une fois que tu auras entamé ta journée, prends ton sac de voyage et mais y quelques trucs. Tu n'auras seulement besoin que de deux jours de vêtements. N'oublie pas de prendre une veste et ton maillot de bain. Profite de ta journée mon amour et je serai de retour à la maison très vite."

Tout à coup je me suis souvenu d'une conversation que nous avions eu lundi à propos de mon anniversaire. Nous n'en avions pas reparlé depuis donc j'avais oublié. Jusqu'à ce moment. Mon cœur était coincé dans ma gorge à cause de l'anticipation de ce qui se passerai demain. Qu'est ce que Jasper avait planifié? Où allions nous pour que j'ai besoin d'un sac de voyage? Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu excité.

Après être sorti du lit, je suis descendu pour trouver la tasse de café qui m'appelait. Puis là, j'ai décidé de faire à manger pour ce soir dans la mijoteuse. C'est le plat préféré de Jasper. C'est une vieille recette de famille. J'étais heureuse de voir qu'Emmett avait acheté de la viande pour que je puisse le faire lorsqu'il est allé faire les courses. Il l'aime aussi. 1.1 Kg de bœuf, 2 bières, 2 paquets d'herbes italienne pour l'assaisonnement, et un pot de d'haricots italien. 10heures plus tard et ce sera bon. Emmett s'est même souvenu des petit pain français pour mettre la viande dedans.

Puis, je suis allé devant mon armoire, essayant de choisir quelles tenues seraient les plus appropriées. J'ai enfin choisi deux tenues, seulement trente minutes plus tard je suis retournée dans ma chambre et ai choisi quelque chose de différents. Pendant tout ce temps là, je me suis décidée à prendre 4 ensembles de sous vêtements. Juste au cas où j'aurais besoin de rechange. A ce moment même mon téléphone a sonné. J'ai regardé le nom de mon interlocuteur et j'ai vu que c'était Jasper.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe mon homme d'affaire? Tu es sur le chemin de la maison?" J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon réveil et j'ai remarqué qu'il était 5:30. Où le temps était il passé?

"Ouais. Sur la route. Si la circulation n'est pas trop mauvaise j'ai bonne espoir d'être à la maison dans trente minutes."

"D'accord Jaz. Je t'attends."

"Bye Bella."

Quand il a raccroché, j'ai couru en bas pour finir le dîner. J'ai sorti la viande du mijoteur et ai commencé à la couper en morceaux. J'ai fait bouillir l'eau et ai plongé les haricots verts dedans. Vingt cinq minutes plus tard le dîner était prêt. J'ai commencé à mettre la table quand j'ai entendu des clés dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

"Chérie! Je suis à la maison!" a dit Jasper sarcastique.

"Oui chéri, je suis heureux que tu sois à la maison. Apporte moi tes chaussures que je puisse les cirer pour toi!"

Avant que je n'ai pu répondre à Jasper, Emmett m'avait devancé. J'ai regardé fixement par la cuisine et ai vu Emmett qui descendait les escaliers tandis que Jasper accrochait ses clés dans la boîte à clés à côté de la porte.

"Haha. Emmett très drôle." Il a retourné à ma remarque sarcastique un grand sourire du genre 'tu sais que je t'aime'.

"Bells, je peux le sentir d'ici! Tu as fait mon plat préféré!" Il est venu vers moi les bras ouverts. En me tenant serré tout contre lui, il m'a enlacé nous faisant bouger sur les côtés. Une seconde plus tard il m'a lâcher uniquement pour donner un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

"Beurk!"

Nous avons tout les deux regardé Emmett et avons dit ensembles "Quoi!?"

"Ok. Vous pouvez être ensembles tout les deux officiellement maintenant, mais il doit y avoir des règles. Comme, je ne veux aller à ma chambre et vous voir faire l'amour sur le canapé."

"Emmett, nous ne sommes pas..." Mais il ne m'a pas laisser parler.

"Aucun débordement d'affection de l'un ou de l'autre devant moi et pas d'étalage de votre vie sexuelle devant moi. Bella, je ne pourrais pas gérer sachant ce que ma petite sœur fait de ce côté là. Particulièrement avec Jasper. J'ai prévenu Jasper justement hier."

"Mais Emmett, j'essayais de te dire..." De nouveau j'ai été coupé.

"SERIEUSEMENT Bells! Je ne veux rien savoir." Puis il a mit ses doigts dans ses oreilles comme un petit garçon et a hurlé 'LA LA LA LA LA'. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire.

J'ai attrapé ses mains de ses oreilles et ai crié. "NOUS N'AVONS PAS FAIT L'AMOUR!" une fois que ce que j'ai dit à fait son chemin, il nous a regardé vraiment embarrassé.

"Mais j'ai pensé, avec toutes les nuits où tu a dormi dans sa chambre?...LAISSE TOMBER...encore, je ne veux pas savoir. De toute façon, je suis content que ça ne soit pas arrivé. C'est le seul commentaire que je ferais. S'il vous plaît ne me dites plus rien désormais." Puis il est passé de moi et Jasper et s'est dirigé dans la cuisine. Il a commencé à prendre les plats restants qu'il fallait mettre sur la table.

Jasper m'a juste souri et m'a donné un autre baiser. "Ca lui passera assez vite."

"Ouais. Mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous discutiez de moi hier? De quoi parliez vous?"

Il a regardé au loin Emmett, faisant une pause avant de parler. "Juste de ce que les gars parlent en général. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous et il a voulu mettre tout cartes sur table. C'était bien." Et puis il m'a laissé là.

"Uh, ok." J'avais le sentiment qu'il omettait quelque chose. Mais j'ai confiance en son avis. Je veux dire, c'est un nouvel événement qui a été jeté entre leur amitié.

Le dîner était en grande parti comme d'habitude. Emmett nous regardait tout le temps pendant un moment et commençait à hocher la tête. Il avait instauré ses règles par rapport à ce qu'il voyait. Il n'a pas dit que nous ne pouvions pas jouer sous la table à manger, hors de sa vue. J'étais assise assez proche de Jasper quand ma main s'est déplacé de sa cuisse à son sexe. J'ai commencé à le presser doucement, Bougeant avec de léger vas et viens. A la seconde où ma main était là il a laissé échapper un petit gémissement, à peine audible. J'ai regardé Emmett pour voir s'il l'avait entendu. J'étais reconnaissante du faite qu'il n'est pas entendu.

Je voulais donner à Jasper un avant goût de ce qui se passerait ce soir. Au moment où il s'est penché en arrière sur sa chaise un peu plus et a écarté ses jambes et que j'ai continué mon assaut sur son jean. Il est devenu dur avant que je puisse m'en apercevoir. Je me suis délectée de savoir quel effet j'avais sur son corps. Aussi soudainement que ma main était là, je l'ai enlevé. Je me suis laissé glissé sur lui ma main dans son dos et lui ai donné un baiser sur la joue.

"Ok, Trop D'information! Sérieusement Bells, s'il te plaît! Laisse moi m'habituer au fait que vous êtes ensemble pendant, euh, une décennie, avant de vous embrasser comme ça devant moi!" Emmett a fermé les yeux quelques secondes et les a rouverts avec le temps.

"Oh allez Emmett. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais embrassé une de tes petites amies devant moi ou Jasper auparavant? Je me rappelle d'être entrer dans ta chambre alors que tu te tapais une de tes ex. En parlant de Trop D'information!" C'était à mon tour de fermer les yeux pour tenter d'oublier.

"Ouais Bells, mais c'était différent. Ce n'était pas ta meilleure amie en train de faire l'amour avec ton autre meilleur ami. Imagine que se soit moi et Jasper...ATTENDEZ, non!! Ce n'est PAS ce que je voulais dire!"

Jasper et moi étions EFFONDRES!! Attrapant nos côtes tellement nous riions.

"Allez les mecs, vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire!"

J'ai levé ma tête vers Emmett, des larmes de rire glissant le long de mes joues. "Ainsi Emmett, la vérité de ce pourquoi tu ne garde jamais tes petites amies! C'est parce que tu fantasmais sur Jasper tout ce temps!"

Jasper a commencé à battre des paupières vers Emmett. "Ouais Emmett, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt?"

Emmett a laissé tomber ses mains en signe de défaite. "Pouah mec! Comment ais je fait pour soudainement devenir le sujet de la plaisanterie?"

"Ah Emmett, c'est quand tu as commencé à ouvrir ta grande bouche sans réfléchir. Encore!!" Mon rire commençait a s'apaiser. "Sérieusement Emmett. Tu peux mettre toutes les règles que tu veux. Seulement celle à laquelle je n'obéirai pas c'est que tu décides si je peux ou pas embrasser Jasper dans ma propre maison."

"Bella ce n'est pas ta maison. C'est celle de Jasper. Tu la loue juste."

"Raison de plus pour laquelle elle est autorisée a m'embrasser et moi aussi, chaque fois qu'il nous plaira. C'est ma maison et je fais ce qu'il m'y plaît." Jasper a saisi ma tête pour la dirigé vers lui et m'a donné un agréable baiser humide pour mettre un terme à cette discussion.

"Pouah vous deux. Sérieusement. Allez dans votre chambre. Vous avez le choix entre deux dans la maison, ça devrai être suffisant." Après ça il s'est levé et a commencé à débarrasser la table.

Après le dîner, comme trois américains bien façonnés nous sommes allés dans le salon pour regarder la télé. A cause de nos horaires, nous enregistrons des épisodes pour les regardés plus tard.

"Hé les gars, nous avons toujours un épisode d'Heroes de lundi dernier. Vous voulez regarder ça?"

"C'est bon pour moi." Jasper a enveloppé ses bras autour de moi, s'installant pour regarder l'écran.

"Met le en marche!" Emmett était tout aussi confortable, tout seul, sur un autre canapé.

Nous sommes restés là, dans nos positions tout aussi confortable, sur le canapé et avons regardé Heroes. Pour la première fois de la semaine, tout semblait normal de nouveau. Je suis heureuse qu'Emmett soit ok pour ce qui se passe entre Jasper et moi. Nous étions meilleurs amis et je ne voulais pas que cela change. J'avais donné la télécommande à Emmett pour l'avance rapide des publicités. Pendant une de ces accélérations, je me suis retournée vers Jasper. Il m'a embrassé sur le front. Je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde. J'ai mes deux meilleur amis qui vivent avec moi. Maintenant un de mes meilleurs amis est devenu mon petit ami, il était assis à côté de moi son bras autour de mes épaules. J'étais béni au delà de tous les mots.

**Emmett POV**

C'était toujours dur de me remettre, tous les deux ensemble. J'ai continué de me dire que j'étais heureux pour Bella. Donc je ne pouvais pas être trop dur avec elle.

Il était 7:00 et Rosalie allait arriver d'ici une heure. Mes pensées étaient tantôt tournées vers l'épisode tantôt vers Rosalie. J'étais d'humeur à être contrôlé par elle. J'ai commencé le compte à rebours avant que je ne sois puni par elle.

**Jasper POV**

C'était super. Nous étions assis sur le canapé, Bella dans mes bras et tout trois en train de regarder la télé. De la même façon que d'habitude. Un peu moins pour la partie où Bella est dans mes bras. J'étais rayonnant oreille contre oreille.

Une fois l'épisode fini, il était 7:30. J'ai saisi la main de Bella et me suis levé du canapé.

"A toutes Emmett. Passe une bonne nuit!"

"Ouais, ouais Jasper. Evitez juste de faire du bruit. Pour moi, au moins pendant les trente prochaines minutes." Il est retourné vers la télé.

Réalisant ce qu'il avait dit. "Que veux tu dire pour les trente prochaines minutes? Tu pars pour la nuit?"

"Tu aimerais bien Jasper! Comme ça tu pourrais faire des plans dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Non, Rose arrive à 8 heures." puis il s'est retourné vers la télé. Il est évident qu'il ne voulait pas en dire plus.

"Ok alors Emmett, assure toi pour la garder silencieuse. Je ne pourrais pas gérer de connaître, ou entendre, ta vie sexuelle." a dit Bella, tout en riant. Elle a alors pris le chemin, avec moi derrière elle, pour monter les escaliers.

Emmett a hurlé d'où il était. "Mais c'est différent!"

C'est seulement là que j'ai commencé à rire avec Bella. "C'est vrai Emmett. Elle n'est pas Jasper!" Elle a continué à rire en montant les escaliers. Laissant Emmett à la fois sans voix et rougissant en bas des escaliers.

Une fois que nous sommes arrivés devant la porte de Bella, je l'ai arrêté et ai ouvert sa porte. Elle m'a regardé, confuse.

"J'ai juste pensé que se serait mieux de prendre tes vêtements pour la nuit et un change pour demain matin. Comme ça tu pourras t'habiller dans ma chambre, sans te soucier de savoir si Emmett va te voir dans le couloir. tu as suivi ma petite note, tu as fait tes bagages pour être prête à y aller demain?"

"Ouais." Elle a indiqué son sac sur le plancher. "Tout est prêt pour ce weekend mystère."

"Et ne pense pas que tu sauras quoi que se soit jusque là!"

"D'accord, tout est prêt pour que je puisse découcher." Elle a commencé à glousser.

"Vous êtes trop mignonne pour ses mots." Je lui ai souri et l'ai embrassée. "Après vous, ma lady." Je lui ai tenu la porte ouverte , attendant qu'elle passe la première. J'ai fermé sa porte derrière moi.

Nous avons traversé le couloir jusque ma chambre. Une fois que nous étions à l'intérieur de ma chambre, j'ai fermé doucement ma porte et ai entendu le petit clic fermant la pièce. Bella a pris ce qu'elle avait dans les bras et les a posé sur le dossier de ma chaise, comme je l'avais fait pendant le weekend. Elle s'est tournée vers moi et elle m'a regardé avec un air sauvage dans les yeux. Comme un chat prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. Avant que je ne puisse penser plus, elle m'a poussé en arrière sur la porte et a commencé à m'embrasser fébrilement.

Aussi vite que son assaut avait commencé, il s'est arrêté. Comme en bas. Bella, tu vas me tuer là! Dès que j'ai pensé ça elle a saisi ma chemise et a commencé à la tourner. Elle a commencé à pousser sur mon ventre m'indiquant qu'elle voulait que je me retourne. Une fois que je me suis retourné et ai reculé, elle a commencé à déboutonner ma chemise. Au moment où mes jambes ont touché mon lit, Bella avait ôter ma chemise.

D'une main, elle m'a poussé en arrière sur le lit. Merde. Cette Bella agressive est passionnante! Je me demande comment elle sera quand nous ferons l'amour. ATTENDS! J'avais besoin de calmer mon esprit et mes hormones pour ne pas penser à ça. Quoi que nous allions faire ce soir, nous n'allions pas faire l'amour. Non, Non, NON! C'est ce que j'ai continué à me dire. Dites juste non! Après ça, j'ai rit de moi, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je ressemblais à une écolière qu'on aurait conditionné pour dire non au sexe, ou à un enfant à dire non à la cigarette. Ca m'a en réalité permis de tenir mon esprit concentré sur autre chose que de faire l'amour et juste d'apprécier la nuit, quoi que ce soit que nous finirions par faire.

Quand l'arrière de mes jambes ont frappé le lit, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de tomber assis sur le lit. Pendant que j'étais assis là, Bella a décidé de se débarrasser de la chemise qu'elle portait toujours. Puis elle m'a attaqué. Elle a passé ses jambes de chaque côté, a saisi mon visage et l'a tiré vers ses seins. Je pense qu'elle a réalisé ce qu'elle venait de faire et a de suite retiré brusquement mon visage. Mais c'était deux magnifique secondes. La dernière que je voulais c'est que ce qu'elle fait la rende inconfortable.

Elle se frottait contre moi, et j'ai été facilement excité. J'ai commencé à être inconfortable avec la façon dont nous étions assis et avec mon pantalon qui tirait contre moi.

"Bella chérie, je dois bouger ou enlever mon pantalon." Je ne voulais pas franchement dire que c'était douloureux dans la crainte de refouler sa hardiesse. Quoique je pense qu'elle a compris mon sens.

"Ok Jasper, ça me semble une bonne idée."

Bonne idée quoi? Voulait elle que je change de position ou que j'enlève mon pantalon? J'ai été confus pendant une seconde...mais seulement pour une seconde puisqu'elle était maintenant sur ses genoux par terre devant moi, tirant sur mon pantalon. Elle était en train d'essayer d'enlever la boucle de ma ceinture mais n'y arrivait pas. Donc j'ai défait la boucle et mon pantalon. Je l'ai laissé tomber jusqu'à elle. Elle a fait le rapide travaille de me délivrer de mon pantalon. La seule barrière était maintenant mon boxeur.

Elle m'a regardé pour s'assurer que je la regardais. Elle s'est retournée et a mis son cul au niveau de mon visage, avec une vive impatience. Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle voulait que j'ouvre la fermeture de sa jupe. Quand je l'ai fait, elle s'est penchée, juste à quelques centimètres de mon visage, faisant tomber sa jupe à ses pieds. Elle l'a enjambé, a lancé la jupe sur le côté et s'est retournée. Nous étions à égalité. Nous avions tout les deux uniquement nos sous vêtements sur nous. Elle m'a entièrement poussé en arrière sur le lit de nouveau où j'étais couché. Puis elle est monté sur moi, continuant de se frotter contre moi.

Merde! C'est une sensation merveilleuse!!

Alors j'ai gémi. Elle a baissé son visage au mien et nous nous sommes réunis pour un baiser passionné. Sans jamais briser le baiser ou ses frottements, elle construit un rythme auquel j'ai rapidement correspondu. J'étais proche de a libération lorsqu'elle s'est retirée.

Elle m'a alors fixé. "Jasper, je veux ça loin de moi." Indiquant sa petite culotte en coton. "Peux tu s'il te plaît me délivrer d'elle?"

Oh que oui et pour toujours! J'ai été tout aussi rapide pour lui retirer. Qu'est ce que je peux dire? Elle m'a excité et mon besoin commençait à devenir douloureux. Le frottement qu'elle avait exercé quelques instant auparavant m'avait presque envoyé à la jouissance. Aussitôt que je lui ai retiré ses sous vêtements, j'ai dirigé mes doigts le long de son point bouillonnant. Elle était déjà humide. Je ne l'ai pas senti longtemps parce qu'elle à coller ses fesses contre moi, comme pour me refuser l'accès. Ca m'a seulement donné envie d'elle encore plus.

"Bella, je..." J'ai été coupé à nouveau lorsqu'elle était de retour au dessus de moi, m'embrassant avec urgence. Il ne s'est pas passé beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle descende m'embrasser tout le long de mon corps. De ses doigts, elle a commencé à tirer sur l'élastique de mon boxeur. Après son avance, j'ai levé mes hanches assez longtemps pour qu'elle me débarrasse de lui. Avant de revenir, sa langue est venue lécher la longueur de mon érection.

"Merde Bella!!" Elle a rit d'un rire rauque. Puis elle est retournée à sa position précédente, me chevauchant.

Nous nous sommes déplacé pour que nos corps soit entièrement allongé sur le lit. Elle était assise sur moi. Comme la seconde nuit où nous étions ensemble. Ses hanches ont commencé à se balancer pour de léger vas et viens et je sentais son jus qui me recouvrait. Je savais que j'étais proche. J'ai pris mon pouce, l'ai léché, et ai commencé a frotter son point sensible.

Elle a commencé à gémir en réponse.

"Bella, je suis proche..."

Bella a réagi en léchant sa main et couvrant mon membre, le caressant avec de doux vas et viens. Et elle l'a fait pour moi.

"Jasper!"

Elle a crié mon nom et mon corps a commencé à être parcouru de spasmes lorsque mon orgasme m'a frappé comme un 33 tonnes, me déversant dans sa main qui me couvrait. Bella a rejeté sa tête en arrière et son corps a commencé à être aussi parcouru de spasmes j'ai saisi ses hanches pour l'aider à surmonter son orgasme.

Les vagues étaient passées et elle était retombée sur moi et avait roulé sur le côté. Je me suis immédiatement levé et ai été chercher une serviette pour sa main. Dès qu'elle a été nettoyé, j'ai tiré les couvertures et l'ai prise dans mes bras. La lumière était déjà éteinte donc je n'ai pas eu à m'en occuper. Nous sommes restés allongé là quelques minutes avant de parler.

"Jasper?"

J'ai laissé courir ma main le long de son dos. "Oui Bells?"

"Ca te vas pour toi, n'est ce pas? Je veux dire, vu que nous ne faisons pas l'amour..."

Je me sentais mal parce que je ne savais pas comment répondre sans que ma voix trahisse mes émotions. Je voulais être dans elle si fort que je pouvais presque le ressentir. En même temps, je refuse de le faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête. Malheureusement pour moi, si ça veut dire me limiter alors c'est ce que je ferais.

"Bella chérie, je t'attendrai, jusqu'à temps que tu sois prête et si tu veux que je sois cet homme spécial je serai le plus heureux. Je n'exigerai jamais que tu fasse quelques choses si tu n'est pas prête à le faire."

J'ai soulevé son menton et lui ai donné un petit baiser. Un qui était à la fois passionné et montrant tout mon désir.

"Jasper?" Je pouvais dire qu'elle allait s'endormir. Ses mots étaient mal articulés.

"Oui chérie?"

"Serre moi, ok?"

"Pendant tout le temps que tu veux. Pour toujours si tu le souhaite." Je savais qu'elle s'était endormie puisqu'elle ne m'a pas répondu.

Ce weekend allait être intéressant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. J'espère que je pourrais me retenir.

...........................................................................................................................................

Alors ce lemon?!

je suis certaine que vous êtes toutes pressées de savoir ce qui va se passer ou non pendant cet anniversaire!!! vont ils sauter le pas??

Bisous et à très bientôt

Juline

ps: prochain chapitre pas avant la semaine prochaine normalement^^) et désolé pour le plat je sais pas trop à quoi ça correspondait, enfin bref c'est pas essentiel!!


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde!!

Tout d'abord je m'excuse mais avec les révisions et puis tout ce que j'ai à faire en ce moment je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews mais je me rattraperais pour ce chapitre!!! Donc un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews!!!

Merci à HoplssRomantic pour sa merveilleuse fic!!! et bonne lecture...

................................................................................................

**For the love of Bella chapitre 11**

**Bella POV**

C'est probablement la première fois de ma vie, où je me réveille avant que le réveil ne sonne ou avant que quelqu'un vienne me réveiller. Si je m'étais réveiller plus tôt c'est parce que je cherchais la présence de Jasper, ou quelques choses de différents. Jasper n'était pas dans le lit mais j'ai trouvé une petite note sur son oreiller.

"Je suis parti à l'entraînement. Je serai de retour vers 6:30, avant que tu ne te réveilles. Ce mot c'est juste au cas où tu te réveillerai. A toi pour toujours, Jasper."

J'ai regardé le réveil pour découvrir qu'il n'était que 6:00. Mes nerfs doivent avoir pris le dessus car je ne me réveille jamais aussi tôt.

Qu'est ce que Jasper avait prévu pour les deux prochains jours?

J'ai continué à me poser cette question, encore et encore, alors que j'étais toujours allongé dans le lit. Finalement, après 15 minutes allongée là, à essayer de comprendre ce que Jasper avait préparé dans sa jolie petite tête, j'ai décidé de me lever et d'aller prendre une douche. J'ai mis mon peignoir et je suis allée à ma chambre rapidement pour prendre mon huile à la lavande. Une fois que j'étais de retour dans la chambre de Jasper la porte fermée j'ai laissé tomber mon peignoir au sol et je suis allée à la salle de bains. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à quelle point j'aimais la salle de bains de Jasper. Il y avait des fenêtres au plafond et une baie vitrée tout le long du mur donnant sur la forêt. Personne ne pourrait voir à travers de l'extérieur, mais de l'intérieur on avait une vue sublime. C'était impressionnant.

J'ai pris une agréable douche chaude de vingt minutes. J'ai supposé que j'avais le temps puisque je me suis réveillée plus tôt. Néanmoins, Jasper allait rentrer dans quelques minutes et je ne voulais pas prendre toute l'eau chaude. Je suis sorti de la douche, me suis séchée et me suis enveloppée dans ma serviette. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte de la salle de bains, j'ai vu qu'il était assis sur le bord du lit.

"Viens ici ma superbe." Sans réfléchir, je lui ai obéit. Je me suis approchée de lui, et me suis placé entres ses genoux, baissant la tête pour le regarder.

Il a ramené mes cheveux dans mon dos sur ma serviette. Puis il a pris le devant de ma serviette, libérant ainsi son emprise sur mon corps. De ses deux mains, il a saisit ma taille et m'a tiré tout près de lui. Mes seins étaient au niveau de son visage et il s'est assuré que je le savais une seconde plus tard. Son visage s'est jeté sur un de mes seins et il a pris mon téton dans sa bouche. J'ai rejeté ma tête en arrière, disposé à ce qu'il continu. Alors il s'est déplacé sur mon autre sein et à commencé à caresser le premier avec sa main. C'étais suffisant pour que je sois humide. A peine Jasper m'avait il regardé que je savais que j'allais perdre. Quand il a commencé j'étais prête à me jeter d'une falaise avec lui.

Bien trop tôt, il s'est éloigné de moi. Il m'a poussé un peu, et il s'est relevé.

"Bonjour ma Bella." Sa tête s'est baissé alors que son doigt relevait mon visage au sien pour qu'ils se rencontrent. Il m'a embrassé et puis à léché mes lèvres, demandant l'entrée. Je l'ai laissé entrer, sans me poser de questions. J'aime la sensation de son attaque sur mes lèvres.

Lentement il cassé notre baiser. Puis il retiré un petit sac dans son dos et a dit "Joyeux anniversaire Bells!"

"Jasper, il vaut mieux que tu n'ai pas dépensé trop d'argent pour moi." je l'ai regardé, vraiment préoccupé. D'autant plus qu'il a déjà prévu quelque chose pour ce weekend. Il avait dépensé suffisamment d'argent pour moi les deux premiers jours où nous sortions ensembles officiellement.

"Non Bells. Tu m'a prévenu donc je ne l'ai pas fait." Lui donnant un regard du genre 'ok, mais si je vois que t'as menti, je te botterai les fesses', j'ai ouvert mon cadeau. C'était une grande boîte en bois carrée.

Je l'ai ouverte. "Oh Jasper, c'est magnifique!" j'ai sorti le bracelet de la boîte pour le regarder. C'était un bracelet d'argent avec deux bandes. il y avait un petit écart entres les deux bandes et un petit fermoir à l'extrémité pour le fermer. Sur l'avant, les deux bandes se rejoignaient pour former un large ovale en argent. Sur les bord de cette partie ovale il y avait une bordure, gravée dans le métal. Au centre trônait un grand saphir, ma pierre porte bonheur. J'ai mis le bracelet et ai commencé à fermer la boîte. Avant que je ne me rende compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre dedans. C'était deux belles boucles d'oreille et un collier. Les trois pièces étaient assorties elles avaient toutes un saphir. Mon cœur a fondu.

"Jasper... tu n'aurais pas du. Je dois vraiment admettre que je les adores. Ils sont parfaits!!" J'ai jeté mes bras autour de lui, lui donnant un baiser et dit "Merci!"

"Je les ai fait faire pour toi par un ami bijoutier. Tu mérité chaque sous dépensé mais fait moi confiance, je n'ai pas autant dépensé que j'aurai du." Sa main est montée à mon visage et a commencé a caresser ma joue comme il l'a fait de nombreuses fois auparavant. "Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie, douce Bella. Je veux que ta journée soit exceptionnelle et je suis heureux de pouvoir la passer avec toi."

Il s'est poussé, m'a regardé un moment avant de me donner un autre baiser. "Ok, je dois aller prendre une douche. Peux tu s'il te plaît être un amour pour moi et choisir quelque chose de confortable à porter? On est vendredi et je pense que je devrais m'habiller décontracté au moins aujourd'hui. Si je choisi moi même je vais me retrouver habiller avec mes vêtements normaux." Puis il est parti à la douche avant que je ne puisse lui donner une réponse.

Premièrement je me suis habillée. J'ai attaché mes cheveux dans un chignon et c'était fini. Je ne portais jamais de maquillage pour aller travailler et je n'allais pas commencer maintenant. Quand je suis arrivée à son armoire j'ai trouvé une jolie chemise avec de beaux boutons bleu nuit et un jean. J'ai pensé a comment il serait avec ça, pourquoi pas le faire correspondre avec les bijou qu'il vient de me donner? Ca sera notre petit secret!

**Jasper POV**

Une fois hors de la douche je me suis séché et suis allé dans la chambre avec impatience. J'étais excité de voir ce que Bella avait choisi pour moi. Elle était assise au bord du lit, en train de regarder les informations. Elle portait un jolie chemisier noir, un jean et des bottes noires dessous. Mes vêtements étaient posés à son côté. J'ai regardé mes vêtements avant de revenir sur Bella me demandant ce qu'il y avait. Puis je me suis rendu compte que la chemise qu'elle m'avait choisi était accordée au saphir de son bijou. je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire sachant qu'elle l'avait fait exprès.

Je me suis dirigé vers elle, l'ai embrassé et j'ai ensuite laissé tomber ma serviette pour m'habiller. Mais avant que je ne puisse mettre mon boxeur j'ai senti une petite claque sur mes fesses. Ca m'a prit au dépourvu et tout ce que je pouvais faire était de regarder Bella. Elle était retournée à l'observation de la télé, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

"Désolé Jaz, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je n'arrête pas de fixer ton cul depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu, et ma main est parti avec que je ne puisse l'en empêcher." Puis elle m'a regardé et m'a envoyé un sourire éblouissant. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que ces petite vacance allait être amusante.

"Bella, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour m'avoir touché." C'était à mon tour de lui jeter un sourire espiègle. Deux mes deux mains, j'ai indiqué la longueur de mon corps. "Mi body es su body." (NDT: Jasper s'essai à l'espagnol c'est pas gagné!!lol "mon corps est ton corps") Haha, c'était le mieux que je puisse faire en m'essayant à l'espagnol là. Je l'ai raté au lycée et il y a une raison évidente à ça.

Je me suis dépêché et me suis habillé. Il était seulement 7:15. C'était plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour s'arrêter au Starbucks avant le travail.

"Hé Bells, prenons nos cafés au Starbucks ce matin, ok?" Elle m'a répondu avec un signe de la tête, se levant pour éteindre la télé.

J'ai saisi ma serviette et ma valise alors que nous quittions notre, je veux dire de ma chambre. Nous n'allions pas revenir après le travail. "J'ai oublié de te dire Bella. Nous n'allons pas revenir à la maison après le travail aujourd'hui." je suis entré dans sa chambre et ai pris sa valise pour elle.

Nous sommes descendus et nous sommes arrivés devant la porte d'entrée. Sa valise et ma serviette dans une main et ma valise dans l'autre main. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas atteindre les clés. Bella m'a devancé en prenant les clés du crochet alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

"Jaz, ça te dérangerais pas si je conduis aujourd'hui? Je ne conduis plus souvent maintenant que nous faisons du covoiturage."

"Bien sûr chérie. Tout ce que tu veux. Pourrais tu s'il te plaît m'ouvrir le coffre pour que je puisse y mettre nos bagages?" J'ai mis nos deux petites valises pour ce weekend dans le coffre, je l'ai fermé et ai mis ma serviette derrière mon siège comme je le faisais tout le temps.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés au Starbucks et une fois que Bella avait commandé elle a essayé de payer. J'ai secoué mon doigt et ai dit "tss tss tss Bells. C'est ton anniversaire. Permet moi de t'offrir ton café."

Elle a rit. "Ok Jasper, je suppose que ce n'est pas considéré comme cher. Alors merci!"

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle était si opposée à ce que je dépense de l'argent pour elle. Je veux dire, j'en ai tellement que la plupart du temps je ne sais pas quoi en faire. J'aimais cette façon de le dépenser. J'ai déplacé ma main un petit peu sur son dos et l'ai passé autour d'elle. J'ai tendu mon autre bras et j'ai remis ma carte à la caissière.

Une fois que nous avions nos cafés, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la porte. Lorsque nous étions dans la voiture, j'ai regardé l'heure il était 7:40. Génial! Nous étions seulement à 5 minutes du bureau. Il y avait assez de temps pour un autre rendez vous derrière les bâtiments.

En saisissant sa main et l'embrassant une fois encore, je me suis tourné vers elle. "Hé, nous avons le temps. Veux tu que nous allions en exploration pendant quelques minutes avant d'aller travailler?"

"Je suis toujours partante pour un jeu hot." Bien. Elle a comprit ce que j'insinuais.

Ce weekend allait être plus qu'amusant. J'étais heureux d'avoir Bella dans mes bras, même si ce n'est que quelques minutes, avant d'entrer au bureau. Une fois que je serais au bureau je sais que je serais trop occupé pour penser à autre chose que le travail. Je suis vraiment très proche de découvrir jusqu'où James était allé. Je ne pouvais pas attendre que ça soit fini et me concentrer sur ma relation avec Bella tranquillement. J'avais le pressentiment que ce weekend serait le dernier de la sorte avant un moment.

**James POV**

Depuis que Jasper a annoncé qu'il allait travailler au bureau chaque jour, j'étais maintenant obligé de ne pas arriver en retard. J'avais été un fidèle du Starbucks depuis mardi à cause de ça. J'avais commandé mon café ce matin et me dirigeais vers les toilettes. Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte des toilettes pour sortir j'ai vu Jasper et Bella au comptoir en train de commander. Jasper était debout un peu en retrait derrière elle. Elle allait payer et il a passé son bras autour d'elle, la tirant tout près de lui, donnant sa carte à la caissière à la place.

Bien c'est intéressant! Je savais que quelque chose avait du se passer entre ces deux là!

Je mettais rapidement caché dans les toilettes, attendant qu'ils s'en aillent. Je ne me suis pas soucié de savoir si mon café allait être froid. C'était une informations d'une trop grande valeur pour les laisser savoir que je savais qu'ils étaient ensemble. J'avais trop besoin de savoir comment mettre cela à mon avantage.

Il y avait un autre problème auquel je devais faire face. Le lecteur de mémoire externe sur lequel était toutes les informations de compte et de marchandises que j'avais enregistré se trouvait dans le tiroir du nouveau bureau de Bella. Je l'ai enregistré là parce que je ne voulais pas être attrapé quittant les locaux avec ça. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'est que Jasper découvre que j'avais falsifié certains vendeurs, à son insu. Je n'étais pas autorisé à faire de grande commande. Par la politique de l'entreprise, Jasper devait être là pour signer les important bons de commandes. C'est ce que je faisais lorsque je restais tard dans le bureau de Jasper. En plus d'une escroquerie que j'organisais, je voulais trouver un autre gros bénéfice à faire. Son ordinateur m'a donné accès à tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Pour ça, j'ai contacté des sociétés avec le nom de l'entreprise pour acheter des pierres précieuses. Pour les grandes commandes j'utilisais son ordinateur pour terminer les achats. La comptabilité faisait le chèque, sans poser de questions. Ils n'ont jamais poser la moindre questions à Jasper quand il revenait, supposant toujours qu'il signait ça sur ses ordres.

Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pu faire seulement que deux grandes commandes entre 100000$ et 150000$ chacune. Toutes les autres étaient de seulement de 5000$ à 10000$ comme bénéfice. La plupart de tout ça a commencé lors d'un weekend à Las Vegas en allant dans un club de striptease. Il devait être possible d'une autre façon de faire de plus gros bénéfices. C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai commencé à utiliser mon cerveau et penser à quelques trucs. Je pari, que si j'attends assez longtemps pour voir comment la relation de Jasper et Bella évolue, peut être que je pourrais utiliser Bella à mon avantage. La garce apprendrait comment un véritable homme donne du plaisir à sa femme.

**Bella POV**

La journée ne pouvait pas me paraître plus longue que là. Toutes les dix minutes me paraissaient des heures. L'attente de ce weekend s'accumula toute la journée au point où je pouvais à peine contrôler mon anxiété. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, mais j'étais vraiment excité par ce que Jasper avait prévu pour moi. Ca ne me ressemblait pas vraiment. Quand l'horloge de mon bureau a sonné finalement 5 heures, j'ai presque sauté de mon siège au plafond. Juste à ce moment, un léger bruit de porte entre mon bureau et celui de Jasper a été suivi par l'ouverture de ma porte.

"Hé Bells, est ce que tu es prête à partir?"

"Bien sûr, laisse moi juste prendre mes affaires." Je me suis levée prenant mon sac à main sous mon bureau. Il m'a laissé et la porte entre son bureau et le mien était de nouveau fermée.

J'ai saisi la lanière de mon sac pour le tirer du tiroir. J'ai essayé de le saisir et j'ai du donner un coup supplémentaire pour le libérer. Lorsque j'ai retiré mon sac à main, j'ai vu une petite bande sortir de là. Une fois que j'étais débarrassée, il y avait un lecteur de mémoire à l'instant accroché à la bande à l'autre bout de mon sac.

"Mmm, c'est intéressant. La dernière personne qui était ici a du l'oublier." Je me suis fait une note mentale de le donner à Jasper. Il connait la dernière personne à avoir occupé ce bureau. Donc il pourra lui rendre. Au moment où j'étais devant la porte menant au bureau de Jasper pour le voir, j'avais déjà oublié la bande et le lecteur de mémoire.

Une heure plus tard nous sortions de Bellevue, WA. La seule chose que je pouvais dire jusqu'à maintenant sur ce mystérieux voyage de deux jours était que nous nous dirigions vers le nord. Je n'étais pas affamé mais mon ventre à quand même lâché un grondement bas.

Riant, Jasper s'est tourné vers moi. "Je crois que ton estomac essai de te dire quelque chose."

"Ha, ouais." Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire un peu moi même. "J'étais tellement excitée et anxieuse aujourd'hui à propos d'où nous allions que j'ai oublié d'aller déjeuner." J'ai rougi, du fait que j'ai admit être excitée à la perspective d'où il m'emmenait.

J'ai gagné un sourire en échange de mon admission. "Bien, je suis heureux d'avoir pensé à ça aujourd'hui. J'ai demandé à la secrétaire de prendre quelques trucs pendant qu'elle allait à l'épicerie. Je lui ai dit que j'aurai besoin de ça pendant la route pour mon weekend et que tu étais trop occupé pour y aller." Son sourire est devenu victorieux. "Je savais qu'il nous prendrait un certain temps pour arriver là où nous allons étant donné que nous prenons des petites routes pour le moment et que nous aurions besoin de manger. Tiens voilà tout de suite!"

J'étais vraiment reconnaissante pour le fait qu'il y ai pensé. Je ne pouvais pas durer plus longtemps comme ça.

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard nous venions de passer Marysville. Toujours en direction du nord. J'espère qu'il ne m'emmenai pas au Canada car je n'avais pas pris mon passeport. Mais alors je me suis souvenu que Jasper était très organisé. Il m'aurait dit de le prendre si j'en avais eu besoin. Mon estomac a libéré une autre petite protestation. Les snacks ingérés n'on fait que retarder l'échéance. J'avais besoin de manger.

"Ok, nous allons nous arrêter dans quelques minutes. Seulement accroche toi bien, ok?"

"Bien sûr Jasper ok. Où allons nous manger de toute façon?" Je voulais savoir ce que nous allions manger pour que je puisse commencer à rêver de ce qui allait bientôt remplir mon ventre.

"C'est une surprise."

Environ vingt cinq minutes plus tard nous nous sommes arrêtés devant un restaurant Japonais. Un sushi bar pour être plus précise. Sushi! OUI! Super! Je n'avais pas mangé de sushi depuis un moment et j'étais impatiente. Nous avons pris notre temps pour manger en parlant de choses quelconques. C'était génial. Les sushis étaient géniaux et le service était à couper le souffle. De quoi une femme pourrait rêver de mieux?

Après environ une heure et demi, nous sommes remontés dans la Rover et nous étions de retour sur l'autoroute, toujours en direction du nord. Il était presque 8:30. Je me demande combien il reste de temps avant que nous arrivions à destination. Mes fesses ne pourrait pas supporter encore beaucoup de temps assise comme ça, surtout dans une voiture. Particulièrement, après toute la route que nous avions déjà fait. Je me suis assoupi un peu pour que le temps passe plus vite. J'ai entendu Jasper parler au téléphone deux ou trois fois.

"Ok, nous sommes à environ trente minutes de là." A qui parlait il et pourquoi lui disait il a quel distance nous étions? Je n'y ai pas pensé longtemps puisse que je suis retombée dans le sommeil.

Ca faisait environ une heure et demi que nous avions quitté le restaurant et nous arrivions dans la vieille maison familiale de Jasper à Anacortes. J'adore cette maison. Elle était situé sur l'arrière d'une des îles. Les deux maisons à droite et à gauche de la maison avait été acheté par la famille de Jasper dans le but de gagner un peu plus d'intimité. Donc la maison était au milieu entouré de 30 demi hectares tout autour. Ce que plusieurs personnes ne savaient pas c'est que quand vous sortiez par la porte de derrière, vous arriviez dans un énorme patio. Le patio avait un long escalier en bois qui menait à un petit ponton privé avec un point d'approvisionnement en essence. J'adore ce lieu. C'était plus privé que l'on pouvait espérer. Les îles de l'autre côté étaient bien trop loin pour que quelqu'un puisse vous voir.

J'étais à bout de souffle, encore une fois. Il est entré dans le garage et, sans dire quoique se soit, nous sommes allés à l'arrière de la maison vers le patio. On pouvait voir de petites lumières sur les autres îles nous indiquant où les autres maisons se trouvaient. En dehors de ça, il y avait seulement des arbres et de l'eau nous entourant.

"Jasper..." chuchotais je. "C'est... parfait!!"

Il a soulevé ma main et l'a porté à ses lèvres, posant doucement un baiser dessus. "Ma chère et douce Bella, tout est à toi. Bienvenue dans cette maison et notre refuge pour ce weekend."

Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de réagir que comme je l'ai fait. J'ai levé mes bras les passant autour de ses épaules et l'ai embrassé. J'ai forcé ma langue dans sa bouche, essayant de lui montrer toutes les émotions qui me parcourait à ce moment. Par un baiser.

Il s'est éloigné et a prit ma main. "Et si nous allions à l'intérieur?"

"J'adorerais." ais je dit, bien que je détestais laisser cette magnifique scène pittoresque derrière moi.

Mais les doutes sur l'envie que j'avais de vouloir rentrer se sont rapidement envolés lorsque je suis rentrée dans la maison. Le seul mot que je pouvais utiliser pour décrire tout ça était "éblouissant". J'ai regardé autour de moi la pièce et il doit y avoir plus de cent bougies allumées, dans tout le séjour. La cheminée avait des bûches qui crépitaient et l'odeur de la lavande m'a assaillit. Il doit y avoir un morceau de lavande entres les bûches.

C'est parfait!! Absolument parfait!!

..............................................................................

Alors je pense que ce n'est pas ce chapitre là que vous attendiez, mais il est necessaire pour comprendre les agissements de James!!!

Promis le prochain chapitre est le bon mais il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine peut être la fin de cette semaine mais c'est vraiment pas sur!!! Une petite review quand même s'il vous plaît?!*petite moue*

Bisous et à très bientôt

Juline


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou tout le monde,

Voilà un chapitre exclusivement lemon de leur première fois!!! Régalez vous!!

Bonne lecture

...................................................................................................

**For the love of Bella chapitre 12**

**Jasper POV**

Je l'ai regardé attentivement alors qu'elle scrutait la pièce autour d'elle pour tout voir. Je savais qu'une fois qu'elle aura respiré elle sentirait la lavande qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Je me suis assuré qu'ils mettent quelques autres brindilles de lavande à côté de la cheminée pour plus tard. Je savait que Bella adorerait. Et ce weekend est le sien. Je voulais qu'elle se sente chérie.

Je pouvais le dire, bien avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que se soit, qu'elle aimait. Je voulais vraiment qu'elle passe un bon weekend, juste nous deux. J'ai seulement besoin de garder mes hormones sous contrôle. Souviens toi, pas tant qu'elle n'est pas prête!! Haha, Si je continu à me dire ça oh, un million de fois, pendant les deux prochains jours, peut être que je tiendrais!

Bella avait l'esprit occupé. je peux le dire parce qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de là où elle était, enregistrant les lieux.

J'ai ri doucement pour la sortir de ses songes. Je suis venu derrière elle et ai passé mes bras au dessous des siens, posant mes mains sur son estomac et mon menton sur son épaule. Elle s'est retournée dans mes bras, sans dire un mot. Ses bras étaient maintenant derrière mon cou alors qu'elle me tirait contre elle pour un baiser.

Juste avant que nous nous embrassions, elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et a chuchoté "Jasper, c'est parfait! Merci." Puis ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes.

Notre baiser était romantique. Doux et sensuel. Une minute plus tard Bella pressait sa poitrine contre mon torse, saisissant l'arrière de ma tête. Ses doigts saisissant avec impatience l'arrière de ma nuque, indiquant qu'elle voulait plus, mais ne savait pas quoi.

"Jasper...J'ai besoin de toi." Qui était cette femme et qu'a t elle fait de ma Bella? Je veux dire, pas que je me plaigne, mais quand même.

Après ça, elle a monté sa jambe et l'a accroché sur mon côté. En sachant ce qu'elle voulait, je l'ai saisi. Ca lui a donné assez d'appui pour qu'elle puisse soulever son autre jambe et l'envelopper autour de moi. Puis elle s'est accroché à mon dos. Son attaque sur ma bouche et l'arrière de ma tête n'a pas cessé un instant. Dans cette nouvelle position, elle m'a serré encore plus près et plus fort. Le besoin qui se construisait en elle se montrait par son langage corporel.

Bien que je ne le voulais pas, je me suis retiré de son attaque. "Bella..." Je voulais lui parler mais je ne me souvenais de rien. Je ne me suis pas soucié de ce que j'étais sur le point de lui dire. A ce moment je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et tout ce qu'elle ressentait était clair comme le jour. Là pour moi de le voir à la fois dans ses yeux, et sur son visage. Je ne voulais plus parler désormais. Juste faire.

Un grognement bas s'est échappé de ma poitrine lorsque je lui ai fait pencher la tête. Une fois que sa tête était de retour, ma bouche a bondit. Avide de goûter chaque centimètres de son cou magnifique. Mon érection était plus développée et j'ai commencé à sucer, laissant de légères traces comme une preuve. Je me suis déplacé en la suçant et pinçant son cou.

"ahhhhh.....Jaspeerrr..." elle aime ça définitivement.

Mais je me suis arrêté quand même. Elle a profité de ce moment et a commencé à embrasser et mordiller mon propre cou. Avec elle toujours contre moi, je l'ai porté au centre du séjour, où le tapis que j'avais acheté pour ce soir se trouvait, devant la cheminée. Avant que je n'arrive jusque là, ses baisers s'étaient déplacés de mon cou et elle s'est mise à sucer le lobe de mon oreille. Un vif sifflement m'a échappé alors que j'ai rapidement inspiré entre mes dents.

En continuant de sucer le lobe de mon oreille, elle a chuchoté à mon oreille. "Tu aimes ça, n'est ce pas? Quelle autre partie de ton corps souhaiterait la même chose?.." Elle n'a pas attendu de réponse avant que ses mains commence à errer.

J'ai trouvé ma destination vers le tapis et me suis lentement abaissé. J'ai reparti le poids de Bella contre moi pour que nous restions ensembles que nous ne tombions pas. Aussitôt que nous étions assis sur le tapis, Bella sur mes genoux, elle m'a poussé en arrière et j'étais allongé sur le dos.

"Jasper.."

Elle m'a regardé lorsqu'elle a dit mon nom avec amour et douceur à la fois. Ses mains étaient rapidement au travail, déboutonnant ma chemise. A chaque boutons défait, elle me regardait fixement un instant. Ne retirant jamais ses yeux de moi, elle a mis mes mains sur ses hanches et les a fait saisir les bords de sa chemise. Elle a levé les bras avec impatience et j'étais plus qu'heureux de lui obéir. Mes mains ont glissés tout son long emportant sa chemise. Je l'ai libéré du vêtement, le jetant sur le côté. Je me suis rallongé et l'ai regardé fixement. Mes mains se sont de nouveau trouvées d'elles mêmes, comme si elles avaient leurs propres esprit, agrippant ses flancs. Je me suis assis légèrement alors que mes bras étaient autour d'elle et ai dégrafer son soutien gorge. Alors que je l'embrassais, j'ai fait glisser ses bretelles le long de ses bras. Sans jamais briser notre baiser, j'ai complètement retiré son soutien gorge et l'ai envoyé au loin aussi.

Je me suis rallongé. Elle était à califourchon sur moi, son pantalon toujours sur elle. Entièrement couverte de sa taille à ses pieds, tandis que de l'autre côté, elle était libérée de toute barrière. La pensée qu'elle était une déesse est de nouveau apparu dans mon esprit. Il était environ 10:30 donc il faisant tout noir dehors. La seule lumière venant de la maison était la lumière des bougies combinée avec le feu de la cheminée. Elle dansait autour de sa peau, comme le feu danse sur l'eau. Elle m'a alors transpercé avec son regard et ne m'a pas lâché. Ses bras sont montés jusqu'à sa tête. Elle a lâché ses cheveux les laissant retomber en cascade autour d'elle.

J'ai monté mes mains et ai commencé à caresser son dos. En m'asseyant de nouveau, j'ai pris son sein dans ma bouche et un petit halètement s'est échappé de sa bouche. Mes dents ont stimulé son téton alors que je l'ai légèrement aspiré.

Elle a claqué mon bras. "Merde Jasper! C'est merveilleux." Je ne lui ai pas répondu.

Avec ma langue j'ai commencé à faire les cercles autour de son mamelon déjà dur. Puis j'ai monté ma main et mes doigts ont repris où j'en étais pendant que je faisait de même avec son autre mamelon. De ma main j'ai saisi son sein, faisant un mouvement circulaire avec mon pouce autour de son téton. Dès que j'avais fini avec son téton, j'ai pincé l'autre entre mon pouce et mon index.

Ses hanches ont claqués contre moi alors qu'elle gémissait et atteignait mon érection très dur. Elle a gémi mon nom de nouveau alors qu'elle essayait frénétiquement d'attraper le haut de mon jean. Ses mains se sont déplacés et soudain elle a poussé mon torse. Me poussant loin d'elle. Je n'ai pas bougé immédiatement, mais alors elle m'a poussé avec force et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber en arrière, où j'avais commencé.

"Tu as besoin, mon cher Jasper, d'un bon remède!"

Elle a saisi le bouton et ma fermeture éclaire qui tenait mon jean en place. Ils ont été retirés avant que je ne puisse cligner des yeux. Elle a ensuite poussé mon jean vers le bas. J'ai dû soulever mes hanches légèrement pour l'aider dans sa manœuvre. Une fois que j'ai été débarrassé de mon pantalon, elle est revenue sur moi. Sa bouche suçant et embrassant mon ventre alors que ses seins couvraient ma queue. Mes yeux se sont révulsés à la sensation. Elle frottait sa poitrine de haut en bas, de gauche à droite. Un instant je pouvais les sentir tout deux m'entourer et me serrer. L'instant d'après je pouvais sentir son téton sur ma longueur. C'était grisant!

De toutes les choses que j'avais pu faire avec une femme, ça n'avait jamais été comme ça. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me donnait une sorte de cadeau. Un de ce que nous n'avions jamais partagé ensemble. Bella a commencé à se déplacer lentement vers le bas, continuant à m'embrasser me sucer en descendant. Ce matin, lorsque j'étais dans la douche, je me suis assuré de tondre et me raser un peu sans pour autant enlever le tout. Je voulais que très peu de chose entre Bella et moi autant qu'il m'était possible...et j'étais heureux de l'avoir fait! Les sensations étaient d'autant plus accru.

A ce moment même, sa langue à plat a léché toute ma longueur. Un autre vif sifflement s'est échappé entre mes dents alors que je prenais une inspiration. Mes mains se sont enroulés dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle m'a prit dans sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, je l'ai senti se détendre et je suis presque venu. La sensation de frapper sa gorge était fabuleuse! Elle a commencé ses vas et viens à un rythme confortable pour elle. Après plusieurs fois, elle me prenait en entier, tournait sa langue autour de mon extrémité et me reprenait à nouveau.

"Bella.."

Elle a continué ses vas et viens, ses dents frôlant doucement tout contre moi, léchant mon bout et revenant à nouveau.

"Bella.."

Ses mains sont allées à mes boules. Putain de merde.. Bon sang!

J'ai mis mes mains autour de son visage et ai monté son visage au mien.

"Bella mon amour, tu dois arrêter ou tu vas me faire venir. Je ne veux pas me précipiter ce soir."

**Bella POV**

Depuis quand suis je devenu si libre d'esprit? C'était comme si je m'observais à l'extérieur de mon propre corps. Ca doit avoir un rapport avec le fait que je suis fatiguée et que je suis dans cette pièce chaude et romantique. Une pièce que Jasper a personnellement préparé.

Jasper m'avait apporté à lui. Maintenant, j'étais allongé sur mon côté, penchée à moitié sur lui. Il était sur le dos. Il caresse mon dos un peu avant de se lever à mon visage pour que nos lèvres se frôlent dans un baiser. Le baiser est rapidement devenu pressant et chaud. Nous étions en harmonie quand nous avons tout les deux ouvert nos bouches pour que nos langues puissent danser ensemble. Jasper m'a fait rouler sur le dos et il était maintenant sur moi. Malheureusement mon pantalon était toujours en place. Nos pensées devaient être les mêmes parce qu'une de ses mains, qu'il a sorti de mes cheveux, s'est déplacé vers le bas pour défaire mon bouton puis ma fermeture éclair.

Une fois que ses deux là ont été défaits, sa main était dans mon pantalon, passant en dessous de mes sous vêtements. Il s'est éloigné de notre baiser pour me regarder d'un air perplexe. Avec grand empressement, il a ôté mon pantalon. Arrivé si près de confirmer ses soupçons, il n'a pas eu la patience d'attendre plus longtemps. Il a déchiré mon string en soie en deux. Alors il a juste regardé mon centre, puis il s'est relevé pour rencontrer mes yeux, et céda à nouveau.

"Tu..." et il n'a même pas fini sa phrase que sa bouche était entre mes jambes, m'attaquant avec urgence.

Oui Jasper, je me suis rasé. Pour toi. J'avais été inquiète sur ce qu'il penserait de ce que j'avais fait, maintenant j'étais seulement excité par sa réaction. Je ne pouvais pas bien réfléchir alors que sa bouche était en train de m'entourer. Avec ses deux pouces il m'a ouverte à lui et sans aucune pensée, il a plongé sa langue en moi.

J'ai crié à ce moment là et mon corps s'est arqué. Il s'est arrêté et est revenue sur mon corps. Revenant à ma bouche. Je me suis goûté sur lui. Mon goût mélangé à sa langue était incroyable. Je pensais que j'aurai un mouvement de recul face à ça, mais au lieu de ça ça m'a excité encore plus. Jasper a commencé à se frotter contre moi alors qu'il m'embrassait.

Puis soudain la bourde.

J'ai senti son membre à mon entrée et nous nous sommes tout les deux figés. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, j'ai regardé Jasper. Il m'a regardait avec un air interrogatif. J'ai hoché la tête de gauche à droite pour dire "non". Bien que je sois submergé dans mon propre désir sexuel, je voulais avoir le temps d'y réfléchir.

Son visage était prêt de mon oreille et il a chuchoté . "Bella, je ne te forcerai jamais. Seulement quand tu seras prête et sûr."

Il y avait quelque chose de si incroyable à entendre ses mots. Il a quitté mon oreille et son corps s'est déplacé vers le bas du mien, retournant à mon centre. J'ai libéré un halètement quand il a mis un doigt à l'intérieur de moi. Le pouce de Jasper a doucement commencé à se frotter sur mon cœur, m'envoyant rapidement au septième ciel. Son pouce s'est alors arrêté, mais a été rapidement remplacé par sa langue, donnant de léger petit coup de haut en bas. Ca m'a envoyé vers des sensations dont je ne savais même pas qu'elles existaient. En ne soulevant jamais son visage de moi, il a retiré son doigt et en a mis deux à l'intérieur de moi. Le plaisir était impressionnant! De nouveau, il a retiré ses doigts, mais ils ont été remplacé par trois de ses doigts. M'étirant et me donnant du plaisir. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait au milieu de tout ça, mais j'ai été capable d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

Je me suis légèrement assise et ai placé mes mains sur le côté de ses épaules. J'ai commencé à le pousser loin de moi. Bien que se soit une véritable torture de le faire, sentir le manque de ses doigts me remplissant, j'avais besoin de plus grand à ce moment pour me remplir.

Quand il a compris ce que je faisais, il a levé les yeux vers moi confus. Sans parler, j'ai hoché la tête, lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas m'interroger. Donc il ne l'a pas fait. Il y avait un grand fauteuil, assez grand pour deux, au bout du tapis, au plus près de la cheminée. Je me suis levé et lui ai tendu la main. Il l'a prise et je me suis dirigée vers le fauteuil. Je l'ai poussé en arrière dans la fauteuil alors que j'ai passé chacune de mes jambes de chaque côté de lui. Avec urgence, j'ai commencé à l'embrasser. Presque l'inverse du baiser que nous avions de partager peu de temps après que je me sois jeté sur lui plus tôt.

Ses bras parcouraient mon corps. Saisissant mon sein et palpant mon mamelon, me faisant pousser des petits cris. Elles se sont déplacés, sur tout mon corps. Arriver à mes fesses, il a serré mon cul et m'a rapproché de lui. Mon humidité a couvert son torse lorsqu'il a pris un de mes seins dans sa bouche.

J'ai gémi. "Merde Jasper! Je ne m'y habituerais jamais. J'aime la sensation de ta langue sur mon sein et tes dents me mordillant!!" Ma tête est partie en arrière alors que je savourais son assaut sur mes seins. Dès qu'il en avait fini avec celui là, il est passé à l'autre. J'ai besoin de lui si fort! Il venait de mordre mon mamelon doucement quand deux de ses doigts ont glissé en moi. De nouveau, j'ai gémi en réponse. Nous avons continué pendant quelques minutes et puis j'ai déplacé ma main vers le bas et ai commencé doucement à le caresser. Il était humide de s'être frotté contre moi quelques minutes auparavant.

Avant que je ne puisse y réfléchir deux fois, j'ai lâché Jasper. J'ai saisi sa main qui était à l'intérieur de moi, retirant ses doigts. Son regard confus a été remplacé par un regard d'étonnement lorsque j'ai pris ses doigts et les ai mis dans ma bouche. J'ai tourné ma langue autour de ses doigts alors que je me suis déplacé pour me frotter contre lui.

"Bells... tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que tu me fais à l'instant!!"

Je l'ai regardé et lui ai répondu, surement pas de la façon dont il s'y attendait, mais à ma manière. Je me suis levé légèrement plus haut et sur lui, m'assurant que ça marcherait. En continuant de le regarder dans les yeux, je lui ai dit "Tu es à moi." Sur cela, j'ai glissé sur lui. Sans vraiment de sensation encore trop étranger pour moi. Il était probablement quelques centimètres en moi.

Ses yeux se sont élargis alors qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Nous étions juste là il y a à peine vingt minutes quand je lui ai dit non. Maintenant je lui disais oui en faisant délibérément ce que je venais de faire. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour lui répondre c'est de hocher la tête de haut en bas. Les larmes coulaient le long de mon visage. Pas de douleur, mais plutôt du à la prise de conscience que je l'aime.

Bien que nous ne sortions ensemble que depuis une semaine, je savais que je l'aimais. Nous avions été meilleurs amis pendant quatorze ans. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer une autre personne avec moi ici maintenant. Je savais à quoi m'attendre à la fois dans ma relation avec Jasper qu'avec son amour. Notre relation a été construite sur 14 ans d'une amitié solide qui était plus comme une longue relation romantique si on pouvait dire.

J'ai plié ma tête vers lui, posant mon front sur le sien. Il n'a pas enlevé ses yeux des miens. A peine plus au qu'un chuchotement, il a demandé "Tu es sûr Bella? Tu es sûr que tu veux me donner ce cadeau?" Il n'a pas bougé, pour me laisser prendre la décision.

J'ai fermé mes yeux, suis remonté un peu, me suis ensuite glissé vers le bas un peu plus loin sur lui. J'ai ouvert mes yeux à temps pour voir les siens rouler et se fermer. Puis il les a rouverts et m'a regardé de nouveau. "Bella mon amour, tu m'as offert un cadeau qui va au delà de tout ce que j'ai pu t'offrir et t'offrirai à la fois. Je suis honoré que tu m'ais choisi." Puis il m'a embrassé.

Ses mains ont erré jusque mon cul alors qu'il a saisi mes fesses dans chacune de ses mains. Lentement, il m'a tiré presque en dehors de lui, puis aussi lentement, m'a descendu de nouveau. C'était douloureux, mais pas autant que les gens peuvent le dire. Jasper a continué nos vas et viens jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en moi. Il m'a alors lâché et a prit ma bouche pour un baiser qui aurait facilement battu tout les records du baiser le plus passionné qui n'ai jamais été donné à quelqu'un. Nos langues ont dansé dans un rythme lent. Ses mains étaient de chaque côtés de mon visage. Caressant mon visage et lissant mes cheveux. Je savais à ce moment que la seule chose, ou la personne, qui me retenait sur terre était Jasper.

Ses hanches ont commencés à se balancer en léger vas et viens, installant une allure que je pouvais suivre. Dès que j'ai été à l'aise avec ce mouvement, j'ai fait pression sur mes jambes et me suis levé avec hésitation de haut en bas juste un peu. Jasper a mit un bras autour de mon dos pour m'empêcher de tomber. L'autre main sur ma hanche, m'aidant à me guider. Sa bouche s'est fermée sur mon mamelon et je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon corps de se pencher plus sur sa main. Jasper me remplissait et m'entourait. J'étais proche de la surcharge sensorielle, mais en même temps je désirais qu'il soit au plus profond de moi et moi complètement autour de lui.

Puis il m'a soulevé un peu, sans jamais sortir de moi, nous avançant, reculant pour moi, sur le sol. Une fois que nous étions à l'aise, il a commencé ses poussées à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai remarqué que mes yeux s'étaient fermés et j'avais besoin de le voir. J'ai ouvert mes yeux en même temps que lui. Son allure s'est accélérée alors que ses poussées sont devenus un peu plus forte. J'ai pensé qu'il se ferait un peu mal, mais pas du tout. J'ai vu mon corps s'accorder parfaitement au sien comme s'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Mon corps a commencé à s'accorder à ses poussées. Le besoin de lui pour me libérer était de plus en plus fort. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas me laisser aller plus longtemps.

« Jasssperrr. J'ai besoin de toi!" Je pouvais à peine parler. J'avais besoin de reprendre mon souffle pour pouvoir parler. "S'IL TE PLAIT Jasper! Ensemble!?!" Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour le sortir. Mais je voulais qu'il se déverse en moi en même temps que mon orgasme. J'avais un énorme besoin de faire venir Jasper en même temps que moi.

"Bella, mon amour. J'ai besoin de toi...à jamais!" Sa main s'est déplacé vers le bas et a frotté mon clitoris. Puis il l'a pincé et il m'a envoyé vers un nouveau monde de sensation. J'ai crié son nom lorsque j'ai atteint mon apogée et j'étais contractée autour de lui. J'ai pu entendre mon nom crié lorsqu'il l'a atteint à son tour. Son sexe pulsait en moi si bien que je savais qu'il se déversait en moi. Il y avait quelque chose à ce moment, en dehors de faire l'amour, qui a changé ma relation avec lui pour toujours. Je me suis senti collé, lié à lui. Marqué. Tout les deux. Comme s'il m'appartenait et que je lui appartenais.

.................................................................................

Alors donnez moi votre avis?! douche froide ou pas!? lol

Je me permet de faire un aparté pour rendre un bel hommage au Roi de la pop, Mickael Jackson, Je suis une fan inconditionnelle de musique et donc on ne peux pas passer à travers du génie de cette homme... Un grand merci à tout ce qu'il a apporté à la musique. Et merci à ma mamie que j'aime de me l'avoir fait découvrir alors que je ne marchais pas encore!!!

Voilà alors gros bisous à vous et à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre...

Juline


	13. note de la traductrice

**Bonjour tout le monde!!!**

Désolé pour la fausse joie ce n' est pas un autre chapitre!!!

C'est justement un petit mot pour vous dire que les postes des chapitres seront assez aléatoire et pas forcément aussi fréquent pendant un petit moment.

J'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, ce n'est pas une situation facile…

Je suis encore désolé mais je ne vous oublie pas et j'essaie tout de même de vous traduire un chapitre pour la semaine prochaine mais comprenez s'il vous plaît que je n'ai pas forcément la tête ou le temps de le faire!!!

Merci et à bientôt j'espère

Bisous

**Juline**


	14. chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde!!!

Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé une petite reviews suite à mon petit mot. Ca m'a vraiment beaucoup touché! On ne s'attends jamais à des choses comme ça on vit maintenant avec... Mais ca va beaucoup mieux, après quelques sorties entres amis des petites vacances dans la famille... D'où mon retard je suis désolée!!!

Mais bon vu le chapitre je pense que vous allez me pardonner mon absence...hihi lemon du début à la fin pratiquement!!!!

Comme toujours cette histoire appartient à HoplssRomantic et je ne suis que la traductrice de cette merveilleuse histoire!!!!

Bonne lecture

..........................................................................................................................

**For the love of Bella chapitre 13**

**Jasper POV**

Je n'étais plus moi même. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé ça, mais dans les dernières heures j'avais lentement desserré ma prise. Au moment où Bella s'est abaissé sur moi j'ai eu l'impression d'exploser, passant par toute les sensations possibles. L'ayant partagé avec pas mal de partenaires, je n'étais pas étranger au sexe. Mais c'était différent. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais senti auparavant. Tandis qu'avant je faisais toujours attention de me détacher, avec Bella je ne pouvais pas me détacher et je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais lui donner tout de moi comme elle s'est offerte à moi.

Donc, c'est à ça que faire l'amour ressemble.

Nous avons tous les deux atteint notre apogée ensemble. La sensation d'elle m'entourant, sans barrières, était incroyable. Je savais que nous ne le referions pas pour l'instant, j'ai donc chéri ce moment encore plus. J'ai ralenti un moment, et puis me suis arrêté. Je n'étais pas prêt de nous séparer. Au lieu de ça je l'ai saisi, me suis roulé sur le dos et l'ai apporté avec moi. Bella s'est allongée sur moi, respirant fortement alors que je l'a tenait, laissant aller mes doigts le long de son dos.

"Jasper?.."

"Oui mon amour?"

"Merci."

J'étais si déconcerté par ce mot que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Pourquoi me remerciait elle? Je ne devrais pas celui qui l'a remercie? Elle s'est donnée à moi. Je ne pouvais toujours pas le croire.

"Bells chérie, tu ne devrait pas me remercier, c'est à moi de te remercier de m'avoir fait confiance et de t'être donnée à moi. Tu m'as fait un cadeau que je ne serais jamais en mesure d'égaler." Je l'ai embrassé doucement sur la tête et l'ai étreint. Un autre moment est passé et je nous ai retourné, dos au sol et me suis retiré d'elle.

Je me suis penché et lui ai donné un baiser. "Je reviens tout de suite." Je me suis levé et suis allé à la cuisine chercher des serviettes pour nous nettoyer. Alors que j'étais dans la cuisine, j'ai vu qu'il était presque minuit. Après une longue journée de travaille et toute la route que nous avions fait j'étais épuisé, mais je n'étais pas prêt à dormir. Quand je suis retourné dans le salon, Bella avait pris un drap sur le canapé et était allongée dessus. Le drap l'entourait. C'était une magnifique vision et un de ses seins était exposé. Je me suis arrêté à quelques pas d'elle et l'ai juste regardé.

"Merde Bella, tu es magnifique!"

Elle m'a regardé et m'a envoyé un petit sourire fatigué. Je pouvais dire que les évènements de la journée l'avait aussi éreinté. Elle a lentement rejeté la couverture, m'invitant dans son cocon bouillonnant. Je me suis penché et me suis installé, la tenant dans mes bras pendant un moment. Peu après je nous ai nettoyé avec les serviettes rapportées. Pendant tout ce temps elle a commencé à placé de doux baisers épuisés sur tout mon corps.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle est à moi!

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir des pensées possessives pour elle. J'ai apporté mon visage au sien et l'ai juste regardé dans les yeux pendant un instant. Bella a monté sa main jusqu'à mon visage, le caressant doucement en me regardant. Elle m'a regardé avec étonnement et émerveillement. Je suppose que c'est aussi ce qu'elle peut lire dans mes yeux.

Elle m'a sourit de nouveau. "Jasper..." elle sa voix s'est perdue, ne finissant pas sa phrase. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison je ne sais ce qu'elle avait.

"Bella?? Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon amour? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, n'est ce pas?" Bien que je chuchotais, l'inquiétude était gravé dans ma voix.

Elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou, à la recherche de ma bouche. Je voulais qu'elle finisse sa phrase, mais je savais que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin pour l'instant. Notre baiser n'a pas été brisé lorsque le l'ai rapprochée de moi. Mes bras étaient enveloppés autour d'elle tandis qu'elle a passé sa jambe autour de ma taille. De doux gémissements se sont échappés de ses lèvres. Sa main serré contre mon dos me tirait au plus près d'elle, ses hanches ont commencé à se déplacer avec envie. Bien que je l'a voulait si fort, je savais que ce serai mieux si je n'étais pas à l'intérieur d'elle pour l'instant. Nous avions deux jours entiers et j'avais l'intention de profité de chacune de ses minutes.

J'ai ralenti un peu notre baiser et ai apporté doucement sa tête contre mon torse. Elle respirait toujours bruyamment et ses mains se sont déplacés partant à l'exploration de mon corps. Finalement ses mains ont commencé à ralentir autant que sa respiration. Je pensais qu'elle était prête à s'endormir lorsqu'elle m'a tiré tout près d'elle, blottissant son visage dans mon cou. Elle a soupiré et m'a embrassé dans le cou.

"Jasper..." Elle s'est arrêté, mais je savais qu'elle allait continuer alors je ne l'ai pas interrompu. "...tu m'a reconstruite."

Wow! Qu'est ce que je peux dire? je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir avant qu'elle ne continue.

"Je t'aime."

Ces trois mots se sont incrustés dans mon âme. Comme si ces trois mots combiné aux évènements de la nuit m'avaient complété. Perdant complètement l'usage des mots, j'ai levé mon visage pour la regarder. Tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était de me fixer. Ma main s'est déplacé doucement sur son visage et mes doigts ont tracé le contour de ses lèvres. Mes mains voulaient enregistrer chaque détails de son visage confiant ce moment à ma mémoire. Toujours à court de mots, je ne savais pas comment lui dire. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. Juste le dire n'était pas suffisant pour moi.

Lui souriant, j'ai commencé par embrasser sa bouche. Me déplaçant de sa bouche à sa mâchoire ponctuant tout le trajet de doux baisers, descendant le long de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. J'ai pris un de ses mamelon dans ma bouche et elle a légèrement haleté et arqué son dos. Sa main était dans mes cheveux, me caressant. Ma bouche a continué en descendant toujours plus bas, essayant de mémoriser chaque partie de son corps comme mes mains l'ont fait sur son visage. Mon besoin de connaître chaque partie de son corps grandissait à chaque parcelle de son corps rencontré. Après ma lente descente, je suis finalement arrivé à l'endroit que je voulais.

En mettant mes mains sur ses cuisses, je les ai ouverte pour moi. Seule une pensée était dans mon esprit. Si je n'étais pas capable de lui montrer l'ampleur de mon amour par des mots j'allais lui montrer.

Je savais qu'elle serait toujours endolorie de nos ébats, donc j'ai décidé de ne mettre qu'un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle. Mais avant de faire ça, je voulais lui faire l'amour seulement avec ma langue. Lorsque ses deux jambes étaient ouvertes pour moi, avec mes pouces j'ai commencé à caresser le secteur délimitant cette douce chaleur. Les yeux de Bella se sont révulsés. Elle a lâché mes cheveux et ses mains sont venus tout les deux au dessus de sa tête. Bella était ouverte et prête pour moi. J'ai frotté mon nez contre elle, m'imprégnant de son odeur et l'ai léché ensuite de bas en haut. M'arrêtant sur son cœur alors que je lui donnait un petit coup de langue rapide sur elle.

"Ohhhh...Jasper." Elle a gémit. Ses mains se sont envolés de sa tête vers mes cheveux. Ses doigts entortillés et jouant dans mes cheveux alors que je la goûtait.

Elle était délicieuse putain. Il n'y avait pas d'autres façons de le dire. Mes mains tenaient toujours ses cuisses et mes pouces continuaient de la caresser. Après quelques minutes comme ça j'avais besoin de goûter plus d'elle. Ma langue a commencé des mouvements circulaires, allant de bas en haut, sur toute son intimité. Elle était si humide et délicieuse. J'aime savoir quelle est humide grâce à moi. Ca m'a fait redoubler mon attaque. J'ai déplacé mes pouces de ses cuisses et ai ouverte ses lèvres pour moi. Je l'ai léché, apportant ma langue sur son point culminant le mordillant doucement.

"Merde Jasper!" Elle a levé ses hanches contre mon visage, enfouissant mon visage au plus profond d'elle.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi, juste agit. Mes mains se sont déplacé, prenant ses fesses en coupe dans mes mains. J'ai soulevé un peu ses hanches et les ai apporté à mon visage. Mon nez jusqu'à mon menton était plongé dans son humidité et c'était merveilleux! Je n'en avais pas assez alors j'ai poussé mon visage encore plus prêt d'elle. Ma langue récoltant tout son jus. Mes mains se sont déplacé de nouveau, revenant devant pour séparer ses lèvres. J'ai dirigé ma langue le long de son intimité, la plongeant dans elle, aussi profondément que possible.

"JASPER!....Je...vais...venir....je suis trop...proche!"

le pouce d'une de mes mains à commencé à jouer avec elle. Ne sachant pas trop comment elle réagirait, j'ai espéré qu'elle aimerait. Ses hanches ont commencés à se déplacer et j'ai ensuite mis mon doigt dans son autre trou. Ma langue travaillait toujours dans elle tandis que je frottait toujours son clitoris et mon doigt se déplaçait maintenant en harmonie avec ma langue.

"PUTAIN DE MERDE Jasper!!!!!" J'allais retirer mon doigt quant elle a crié "NON! t'arrêtes pas s'il te plaît!"

Avec un regain d'énergie mon attention est revenue sur son extase, pour lui donner un orgasme que seule le sexe peut donner. Je l'ai étendu ouverte de nouveau avec mon index et le pouce de mon autre main, allant aussi profondément que possible avec ma langue. J'ai retiré ma langue après quelques poussés pour remonter à son clitoris, jouer rapidement avec et revenir à son entrée à nouveau. A la quatrième fois, je l'ai sucé alors que ma langue tournoyait autour d'elle.

"Jasper!!! Je suis..." Aucun autre mot n'a pu sortir de sa bouche alors qu'elle a atteint son apogée.

Ses mains ont enfouit mon visage dans elle. Elle était serré autour de moi alors que son jus coulait librement. Je l'ai bu, avidement, ralentissant alors que son corps commençait à se détendre. Sans prononcer un mot, je me suis rallongé et l'ai ramené dans mes bras. Bella a embrassé mon torse alors que je la tenais serré contre moi. Quelques minutes sont passés et nous ne disions toujours rien. J'ai alors pensé qu'il était temps de briser le silence.

"Bella?"

Quelques secondes plus tard. 'Mmm, oui?" Elle doit être en train de s'endormir.

"Je n'aimerai jamais personne autant que je t'aime."

Si je m'attendais à une réponse, je n'en ai pas reçu. Je me suis rendu compte que sa respiration était devenu profonde. Elle s'était de toute évidence endormie. J'espérai qu'elle m'ai entendu avant de s'endormir. C'était important pour moi qu'elle sache à quelle point je l'aime aussi. Quinze autre minutes sont passées avant que je ne m'endorme. Mes rêves ont été peuplé par Bella et les possibilités infinies que nous offrait notre nouvelle déclaration d'amour dans notre relation.

**Bella POV**

Je me suis réveillée et j'étais si endolori que j'avais du mal à bouger. Dans un premier temps j'ai été désorienté par l'endroit où je me trouvais. Il y avait beaucoup de lumière dans la pièce, plus que normalement dans la chambre de Jasper. Puis le lit était bizarrement petit. Je me suis étirée et ai senti mon bras toucher le bras du canapé. Alors, soudain, le souvenir de la nuit d'hier m'est revenue devant les yeux. C'était tout ce dont j'avais pu rêver et même plus. Jasper. Son nom à été chuchoté par mon cœur. C'est quand je me suis rendu qu'il n'était pas à mes côtés que j'ai ouvert les yeux pour examiner mon environnement.

Pour commencer, je me suis souvenu de lui avoir dit que je l'aimais la nuit dernière. Je ne savais pas si c'était un rêve ou pas, mais je crois qu'il m'a dit la même chose. Mais après que je lui ai dit. Mais je n'étais toujours pas sûre.

Au lieu d'être sur le plancher, j'avais été porté et couché sur le canapé. Regardant autour de moi, j'ai vu que toutes les bougies étaient complètements fondues vu toutes la cire autour. Immédiatement j'ai pensé à comment cela va être difficile à enlever vu le nombre de bougies. Mes pensées vers le nettoyage de la cire des bougies ont été détourné par l'odeur du bacon. Puis mon estomac à grondé et je me suis aperçu que j'étais affamée.

M'étirant encore un peu, je me suis levée du canapé. U short, des sous vêtements et un débardeur m'attendait sur la petite table pliés. Etant donnée que j'étais nu, je n'ai mis qu'une minute pour m'habiller. Après avoir passé mon débardeur par dessus ma tête, je me suis dirigée vers la cuisine. J'ai été accueilli par la vision magnifique de Jasper concentré à l'élaboration du petit déjeuner. Il semble que ce sera des gaufres avec des fraises, du bacon et des œufs. Jasper ne m'a pas vu immédiatement, donc je l'ai observé.

Il s'est passé environ deux minutes avant qu'il ne se retourne et remarque que je l'observais. Un sourire joyeux s'est étiré sur ses lèvres. Il a posé ce qu'il avait dans les mains, a fait le tour de l'îlot centrale et m'a serré contre lui avec force. Puis il s'est penché et m'a fait un chaste baiser en guise de 'bonjour'. Se reculant, il m'a regardé alors que ses yeux étincelaient.

"Bonjour Bella, ma chérie. Tu as bien dormi?" Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase qu'il s'est déjà retourné pour finir le petit déjeuner qu'il préparait. Dans l'objectif évident que rien ne brûle.

Je l'ai suivi prêt de l'objet de ses attentions.

"Hé Bells, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. J'ai apporté ton livre de recettes avec moi. Je sais a quel point tu aimes la recette de ta grand mère pour les gaufres. J'espère juste qu'elles seront aussi bonnes."

Wouah! Comment peut il être aussi mignon!?! En fait il a vraiment tout prévu pour moi.

En me souvenant d'hier et de la nuit, je savais qu'il avait pensé à beaucoup de choses pour l'arrivée ce weekend. Et sachant qu'il a fait les gaufres de ma grand mère pour moi m'a fait comprendre à quel point il voulait que je sois heureuse. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de contentement. Mon côté espiègle voulait sortir quelques répliques drôles, mais j'ai retenu ma langue. Me délectant de ce moment.

"Comment pourrais je m'énerver Jasper que tu ais pris mon livre vu ce que j'ai en retour?" J'ai désigné de ma main le plan de travail. Sérieusement!

Il a rit un peu. "Quand je suis allé au magasin ce matin je suis allé chercher des fraises fraiches pour aller avec tes gaufres. Je sais que tu adores les fraises avec ces gaufres." J'étais debout à côté de lui et il s'est retourné pour déposer un baiser sur ma tempe.

"Wow Jasper! Si j'avais su ce à quoi j'aurai droit au petit matin, j'aurai fait l'amour avec toi il y a longtemps!!" Je me suis retenu de rire pour voir son visage à l'énonciation de mes mots. Il m'a regardé et j'ai éclaté de rire ne pouvant plus me retenir il m'a rejoint.

Il savait que mes mots n'avait pas de réels significations, mais c'est amusant de le taquiner. Ce fut à mon tour de me pencher vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. "Je vais prendre tout ce qu'il faut pour mettre la table." J'ai tout préparé rapidement. J'ai été étonnée lorsque j'ai ouvert le frigo est que je me suis aperçu qu'il était entièrement approvisionné. Jasper n'aurait pas pu tout faire ce matin à l'épicerie. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait surement loué un service pour nettoyer et approvisionner le frigo. Je savais qu'il n'était pas venu ici depuis un bon moment donc il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Cinq minutes plus tard nous étions en train de manger le petit déjeuner. Pour je ne sais quels raisons, la tasse de café que je tenais dans ma main était la meilleure que je n'avais jamais bu. Haha, peut être que le sexe à intensifié mes sens. J'ai secoué ma tête et ai laissé échapper un petit rire.

Jasper a alors levé les yeux vers moi. "Qu'est ce qui est si drôle?"

"Oh rien, j'étais juste en admiration devant le bon goût de café."

Il m'a regardé un peu confus. "Ok..."

Nous avons fini notre petit déjeuner et nous étions assis en parlant autour de la table finissant notre café. Nous avons parlé de beaucoup de choses différentes, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre sans personnes autour. A savoir, notre colocataire. J'ai lâché un autre petit rire et ai levé les yeux.

"Ok Bells, tu vas me dire ce qui te fait rire depuis tout à l'heure." Il s'est assis sur sa chaise en croisant les bras, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne bougerait pas de là tant 'que je n'aurai pas vendu la mèche pour ainsi dire.

J'ai levé les mains en signe de défaite. "OK, ok! Lorsque j'ai bu une gorgée de café, je pensais au faite qu'il était vraiment bon je ne mens pas sur ce point. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit c'est que j'ai pensé, à ce moment là si c'était d'avoir fait l'amour qui avait accru mes sens, parce que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler d'une tasse de café au meilleur goût." Il a étouffé un rire puis à prit une gorgée de café me regardant par dessus sa tasse. "Puis j'ai pensé à quel point j'aime parler avec toi. Tout les deux ici seul. Sans Emmett. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'Emmett saura que nous avons fait l'amour à la seconde où nous passerons la porte."

Alors Jasper a rit. Puis soudain il s'est carrément éclaté de rire. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il riait tellement, mais j'ai rit avec lui. Quant il s'est calmé, il m'a fixé. "Bells, tu seras celle qui va lui expliquer, pas moi. Je veux voir l'expression de son visage quand tu vas lui dire que c'est toi qui a pris les devants lorsque nous étions tout les deux et pas l'inverse! J'ai besoin de faire en sorte d'avoir un appareil photo pour en prendre une de son expression." Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire un peu de nouveau. Jasper avait raison. Ca va être intéressant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, de voir la réaction d'Emmett.

"Hé, es tu prêt?" J'avais une idée.

"Ouais, laisse moi juste nettoyer les plats." Il s'est levé de sa chaise et a commencé à faire un geste pour prendre ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

J'ai attrapé ses poignets et ai secoué la tête. "Non, laisse moi débarrasser les plats. Tu as déjà préparé le petit déjeuner. C'est normal que ce soit moi qui nettoie." Il m'a regardé fixement pendant une seconde, luttant probablement avec lui même pour savoir s'il allait me laisser faire. Il s'est surement rendu compte que je n'allais pas céder.

"Ok Bells. Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors, te regarder?"

"Non, je veux que ailles te détendre et regarder quelque chose à la télé." Je l'ai chassé de la cuisine lui disant que je l'aimais. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Je me suis dépêchée de retourner à la cuisine et me suis dévêtis, enlevant mon débardeur et mon soutien gorge. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je me suis arrêté pour m'assurer que la télé était en route et elle l'était. J'ai pris le fouet avec un peu de crème et ai mis assez de crème pour recouvrir mes mamelons. Sachant que je n'ai jamais joué la séductrice, j'ai espéré que je ne m'en sortirais pas trop mal. Jetant un autre regard sur mon corps m'assurant que je n'en avait pas trop, je suis repartie en direction du salon.

Il ne s'est passé que quelques instants avant qu'il réalise que j'étais debout à ses côtés, seulement vêtu de quelques touches de crème fouetté. Je me suis dirigée vers lui d'un pas nonchalant. Aimant la façon qu'il avait de me regarder, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de prendre mon temps avant d'arriver. Ne me quittant pas des yeux, il a tâtonner avec sa main à la recherche de la télécommande et l'a éteint. Il allait se levé et j'ai secoué ma tête et lui ai ordonné silencieusement de 'ne pas bouger'. Quelques secondes plus tard j'étais debout devant lui. Il a essayé de saisir mes cuisses alors que j'ai fait un mouvement pour l'éviter. Jasper avait autre chose à l'esprit. Il m'a poussé un peu en me soutenant, laissant un peu de place pour qu'il puisse glisser du canapé sur ses genoux devant moi.

Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il m'a mordillé à travers mon sous vêtement. J'ai haleté en réponse. Se dirigeant plus haut sur mon corps, il a donné la même attention à mes deux seins. Il n'a pas manqué de jouer avec eux pendant le temps où il s'y trouvait. Mes mains étaient sur le bas de sa chemise. Il a levé les bras pour que je puisse passer sa chemise par dessus sa tête et la jeté au sol. J'ai donné un petit coup de langue sur son téton comme il l'a fait avec les miens pendant la nuit.

Mes mains se sont déplacées vers son pantalon. Je n'ai eu aucun problème pour lui retirer cette fois ci. Une fois ouvert, j'ai fait glisser mes mains autour de lui, mais, sous son boxeur et l'ai ramené vers moi. Son torse nu était collé contre ma poitrine et la sensation était irrésistible. Avec mes mains qui se trouvait dans son pantalon, je suis retourné à celui ci, passant mes pouces sur le rebord de son pantalon je l'ai tiré vers le bas avec son boxeur. Il a enjambé son pantalon. Encore une fois, je l'ai trouvé nu devant moi alors que j'avais encore la moitié de mes affaires.

Je me suis relevé, collant mon corps contre le sien de nouveau. J'ai soulevé une de mes jambes pour l'accrocher autour de sa hanche. Ses mains se sont saisies de mes fesses alors que j'ai ramené mon autre jambe dans son dos. Un léger grognement s'est échappé de Jasper comme quelque chose venant de l'intérieur de lui. Il m'a tenu dans le but de sortir du salon et de se diriger vers les chambres. Sa bouche revendiquant la mienne, luttant pour la dominance. Il m'a lâché pendant quelques secondes pour saisir quelque chose en route. En me rappelant vaguement où se situait les chambres, j'étais certaine qu'il m'amenait vers le chambre principale.

La porte a claqué en s'ouvrant alors que nous sommes rentrés dans la pièce. Il ne s'est pas arrête dans la chambre, mais nous a dirigés directement vers la salle de bain. Quand nous sommes rentrés dans la salle de bain il ne s'est pas arrête il a continué à marcher. Il a rompu notre baiser un instant pour ouvrir l'eau de la douche. L'eau a commencé a couler venant dans pommeau qui se situait dans le plafond. C'était un grand disque rond d'où sortait comme des gouttes de pluie. Je n'ai pas pu plus y penser parce que Jasper a réclamé ma bouche. Il est entré dans la douche et la porte c'est immédiatement refermée derrière nous.

Mon dos s'est retrouvé contre le carrelage alors que Jasper continuait son attaque. Puis il a déplacé sa bouche pour partir a l'attaque de mon cou, mordillant tout un coté de mon cou de haut en bas. J'adore quand il fait ça! Il a baissé mes jambes puis a passé ses doigts sous mon sous vêtement et l'a tiré vers le bas. J'ai entendu un bruit de déchirure, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas complètement déchiré puisque j'ai quand même dû l'enjamber.

"Merde Jasper, Tu vas être obligé de m'acheter d'autres sous vêtements si tu me fait ça à chaque fois!"

"Bella, je t'en achèterai autant que tu veux. Tant que tu défileras pour moi avant."

Il ne m'a pas donné la chance de répondre parce qu'à ce moment là il a prit mon mamelon dans sa bouche, me mordillant et poussant un doigt en moi subitement. Une de mes mains était dans ses cheveux humides tandis que l'autre a trouvé son érection et a commencé à lui administrer de doux vas et viens. il a mis deux doigts en moi et a déplacé son pouce pour jouer avec mon clitoris. Ma mains est descendu un peu plus bas et j'ai commencé à masser ses boules. Ma main est retourné à sa queue puis vers ses boules, alternant les caresses entres les deux.

Soudain, Jasper m'a libéré et a ouvert la porte de la douche. Il est revenu, ses doigts de nouveau à l'intérieur de moi tandis qu'il déchirait l'emballage du préservatif avec ses dents. Oh! Stupide Bella, n'avait pas pensé à ça. Contente qu'il y ai pensé! Le préservatif était sorti et il a jeté l'emballage sur le côté. Il a retiré ses doigts de moi pour le mettre. Puis ses mains étaient derrière mes jambes, les levant de nouveau pour m'accrocher à lui.

Puis il s'est arrêté et m'a regardé.

"Bella, je t'aime." Et avec une poussée, il était à l'intérieur de moi. Me remplissant.

Mon corps était quelques peu dérangé pendant un instant, le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion. Puis mes hanches ont commencées à se déplacer, signalant à Jasper qu'il pouvait commencer. Nous étions là, uni, nous déplaçant pour correspondre au rythme de l'autre. C'était passionné, du sexe passionné. Aucuns préliminaires réels, juste du sexe. La sensation du claquement contre le mur alors que l'eau coulait sur nos corps était incroyable. Le début de mon apogée s'est fait sentir et j'étais prête à crier mon besoin.

"Bella...bébé..." Je savais qu'il était proche.

Son besoin était aussi grand que le mien. J'ai serré mes bras autour de ses épaules pour avoir plus de force alors que j'ai commencé à me déplacé plus fortement et plus rapidement. La douleur était légère, mais je ne m'en suis pas souciée. Tout ce dont je me souciais pour le moment c'était d'être rempli par Jasper et de venir tout autour de lui. Puis je l'ai senti. Je suis venu.

"Maintenant Jasper...je.." et j'ai était envahi par la force de mon orgasme. Je me suis jeté dans son cou et l'ai mordillé comme il l'a fait.

"Bella..." Il a gémit mon nom dans ma bouche. Il a poussé une dernière fois en moi et j'ai pu le sentir se déverser en moi. J'ai lâché son cou et ai commencé à l'embrasser.

Une chose est certaine. Le Sexe avec Jasper est meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

......................................................................................................................

Alors qui veut un Jasper????lol

Donc maintenant la mauvaise nouvelle^^ je pars le 31 et ce jusqu'au 28 août donc pas de nouveau chapitre pendant toute cette période, j'essaie de vous traduire le chapitre 14 avant mon départ.

Bisous à toutes

Juline


	15. Chapter 14

Coucou tout le monde,

Et non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi!!!!!! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de traduit!! Je m'excuse pour le retard tout d'abord je suis partis tout le mois d'aout donc impossible de traduire et puis j'ai quelques soucis de santé et une rentrée de folie... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop (hein???)

Comme toujours cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, tout le mérite revient à HoplssRomantic!!!!

Bonne lecture les filles

.....................................................................................................

**For the love of Bella chapitre 14**

**Jasper POV**

C'était la meilleure douche de toute ma vie! Jamais plus je ne serais capable de prendre une douche ici sans penser à Bella. La sensation de l'eau coulant sur nos corps alors que j'étais en elle était torride. Penser à l'inscrire sur la liste des choses à faire en rentrant à la maison.

Faire l'amour avec Bella était mieux que tout ce que j'avais connu. C'était meilleure en tout. Un point c'est tout! Ce matin était impressionnant et nous n'étions même pas encore midi! Nous venions juste de faire l'amour dans la douche. J'ai ensuite aidé Bella à se laver les cheveux et puis elle a fait de même. Dix minutes plus tard nous étions tout propre. Je l'ai embrassé sur le front avant de sortir prendre des serviettes. J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai vu qu'il était déjà 11:30.

"Hé Bells, tu veux aller en ville un petit peu? Nous pourrions aller jusqu'à La Conner* et visiter les petits commerces qu'il y a là-bas. Puis nous pourrions manger un morceau, avant de rentrer."

Bella avait passé sa serviette autour d'elle et l'avait coincée entre ses seins. "Bien sûr Jasper. Ca me semble sympa. Tu sais que je ne peux pas laisser passer une occasion de voir des petites boutiques vendant des antiquités ou des choses faites à la mains!" Bella m'a fait un grand et beau sourire et mon cœur a fondu. Nous étions dans la chambre maintenant, debout au pieds du lit.

"D'accord. Alors préparons nous et nous y allons." Je me suis déplacé pour aller me préparer.

Mais Bella était juste là et m'a offert un sourire malicieux. Avant que je ne puisse en comprendre la signification, elle m'a poussé en arrière sur le lit. "Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi Jasper."

------------

Trente minutes plus tard, j'enfilais mon pantalon, savourant ce qui venait juste de ce passer. Bella et moi venions juste de faire l'amour avec passion. Je ne pense pas que je puisse un jour m'habituer au fait que Bella est mienne. Bella m'a fait un clin d'œil juste avant que je passe ma chemise. Je n'y crois pas, mais elle est déjà prête. Bella porte un jolie short kaki et un débardeur près du corps. Son soutien gorge présentait sa poitrine comme une vitrine en la mettant largement en valeur. Ma bouche salivait en repensant à ce qui c'était passé ses dernières 24 heures. J'avais besoin de tenir mon esprit loin de tout ça.

"Ok Bells. Allons y avant que nous soyons distrait une fois encore." Je lui ai rendu son clin d'œil de tout à l'heure. Puis j'ai saisi ses mains et les clés et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la porte.

Passant la porte, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être impatient de la tournure qu'allait prendre la soirée. Un bateau allait être amarré au ponton. Mon père avait acheté un yacht l'année précédent sa mort.

N'étant pas du genre à naviguer, j'avais fait appelle à une société pour faire louer le bateau à l'année aux gens du secteur, ou des vacanciers. Ce n'était pas pour le rembourser, il l'était depuis longtemps. Ce soir est une occasion pour moi de l'utiliser pour changer. Ou plutôt devrais je dire, pour Bella. Je sais qu'elle adorera. Le plan est déjà mis en place, le yacht sera en place à 5 heures. L'équipage sera composé de 4 personnes. Le capitaine et son bras droit, un cuisinier et un serveur. Moins il y aura de gens, mieux se sera. Je sais que Bella n'aimerait pas qu'il y ai trop de monde.

Nous étions dans la Rover et nous quittions la maison. "Merde!" Bella semblait inquiète tout d'un coup. "Nous avons oublié de nettoyer après le petit déjeuner..." Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu rajouter quoi que se soit j'ai ri quelque peu.

"Sérieusement Bells, Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. L'équipe de nettoyage sera là d'ici une heure. Détends toi et amusons nous."

"Jasper, tu ne devrais vraiment pas gaspiller ton argent. Je suis entièrement capable de faire le ménage..." Je l'ai fait de nouveau taire. Cette en lui pinçant la bouche de mes doigts.

J'ai essayé de la supplier avec mon regard tout en gardant les yeux sur la route. "S'il te plaît, S'IL TE PLAIT.. Laisse moi te choyer. Même si ce n'est que pour ce weekend." J'ai pris ses doigts les serrant doucement et les ramenant à mes lèvres alors que je les embrassaient un à un. Sa détermination s'est visiblement assouplie à ce moment là.

"Bien." Elle a laissé tombé pour le moment, et m'a donné un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Nous sommes arrivés au centre ville de La Conner peu de temps après 1 heure. J'ai garé la Rover puis nous marchions dans la ville. Nous sommes probablement rentré dans chaque magasins qui se trouvait dans cette ville. Un des magasins dans lequel nous étions entrés était un magasins de linges de maisons. Des couettes étaient exposées dans tout les sens de différentes couleurs, formes, matières. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps avant de remarquer une couette qui me rappelait Bella. Il y avait une sorte de patchwork, formant une image qui me faisait penser à la vue de l'océan magnifique de ma maison à Anacortes. Le bleu est aussi la couleur que j'aime le plus sur Bella. Sa peau d'albâtre était encore plus belle entourée d'un bleu profond avec ses cheveux châtains retombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Sans une autre pensée, tandis que Bella regardait autour d'elle, je suis allé parler avec la caissière.

"Y a t il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider Monsieur?" Elle m'a fait un sourire poli.

"Oui. Je voudrais des renseignements sur la couette bleu juste là." Je lui ai indiqué la couette près de la façade du magasin. "Puis je le payer maintenant et un service de poste viendra le chercher plus tard dans la journée?"

Ses yeux se sont agrandis en entendant ma demande. J'avais le sentiment que cette couette aurait pu rester longtemps ici sans que personnes ne veuille dépenser un tel prix pour ça. "Oui monsieur. Si vous le souhaitez, il existe les taies d'oreillers et le drap assortis. Voulez vous les prendre avec?"

De nouveau, sa réaction m'a surpris. Vu la façon dont elle posait la question elle ne s'attendait surement pas à ce que je dise oui. Je suppose que les gens n'ont pas du apprécier le travail qui se cache derrière la couette comme je le fait. Pensée à ça m'a rappelé lorsque j'étais enfant et que ma mère et ma grand mère se réunissait les weekend pour confectionner des couettes ensembles.

C'était un tendre souvenir, je me rappelle tout l'amour qu'elles versaient dans chaque confection de couettes. Chaque morceaux s'harmonisaient à merveille et tandis qu'elles faisaient tout ça très consciencieusement elles me laissaient les aider. Pendant tout ce temps j'écoutais les histoires qu'elles se racontaient. Bella sera là maintenant, pas à pas, partageant avec ces souvenirs qui ne pourront jamais s'effacer. Ces souvenirs sont très agréable et chers à mon cœur. J'avais perdu une partie de moi même lorsque ma mère est morte d'un cancer du sein. Le temps s'est arrêté et puis ma grand mère est décédée de façon naturelle 5 ans plus tard, j'avais 13 ans. Ce fut une période difficile pour moi et Bella a toujours été là pour moi dans ces moments. Quand mon père n'était pas là.

Revenant à la réalité, j'ai souri à la vendeuse. "S'il vous plaît, j'en serais très heureux." Je lui ai remis ma carte bancaire puis elle me l'a rendu. En signant la facture, je lui ai demandé "Auriez vous un morceau de papier blanc et un stylo par hasard?"

"Je suis désolé monsieur. La seule chose que nous avons en papier blanc vierge se sont les petites cartes faites à la mains que nous vendons. Il y a une papeterie en bas de la rue je peux vous dire où elle se situe si vous voulez."

"Non, non. C'est très bien. Où sont les cartes vierges?" Elle a pointé du doigt l'autre bout du comptoir et j'ai pris un paquet de cartes blanches avec des pétales dedans. Je lui ai tendu le paquet pour qu'elle l'encaisse. Je lui ai donné 8$ en espèces et ai ouvert le paquet de cartes.

Ma très chère Bella,

Lorsque tu trouveras ce mot, nous serons de retour à la maison. J'espère que la couette te plaît. En voyant ça, ça m'a rappelé les moments que nous passions ensembles étant enfants avec ma maman et ma grand mère. Tu étais déjà là lors de mes plus beaux souvenirs d'enfant. Je suis impatient de pouvoir créer avec toi encore plus de souvenirs.

Avec tout mon amour,

Jasper

J'ai glissé la carte dans l'enveloppe et ai inscrit Bella dessus. J'ai fermé l'enveloppe et remise à la vendeuse.

"S'il vous plaît mettez le avec le paquet lorsque le coursier viendra le chercher."

"Aucun problème monsieur. Puis je faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous?"

"Non. Ce sera tout. Merci pour votre aide. En faite, maintenant que j'y pense, ne dites rien à la femme avec qui je suis entré à propos de ça. Je voudrais vraiment lui en faire la surprise."

Elle a souri et a hoché la tête. "Je serai heureuse de garder le secret monsieur. Merci encore pour votre achat." le téléphone de la boutique s'est mit à sonner. "Veuillez m'excuser."

J'ai utilisé ce moment pour sortir du magasin et appeler un coursier pour le paquet. Après cet appel, j'ai téléphoné à Emmett pour lui faire savoir que quelqu'un viendrait à la maison avec un colis et s'il pouvait l'emmener jusque dans la chambre de Bella. Après ça Emmett m'a donné pleins de conseils débiles pour faire le 'parfait amoureux transi', j'ai raccroché pour passer un troisième appel. J'ai appelé les nettoyeurs que j'avais employé la semaine dernière pour nettoyer la maison et je leur ai demandé de faire le lit de Bella avec mes achats et de placer la carte sur son oreiller. Finissant de tout planifier, j'ai appelé le fleuriste et lui ai demandé de faire livrer deux douzaines de roses et de les faire placer sur les deux tables de chevet de Bella.

Au moment où j'ai raccroché le téléphone pour retourner dans le magasin, Bella en est sortie. "Ok Monsieur. Je ne veux pas de ça! Pas de travail pendant que nous sommes ici, ok?" Elle avait le regard sévère et sérieux. Je lui ai souri, pour qu'elle se détende un peu. Puis elle m'a sourit elle même alors que la tension a visiblement quitté son corps. "Désolé, je ne voulais pas être si brusque. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être jalouse lorsque je t'ai vu au téléphone, savoir que ton attention était tournée vers le travail. Maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, je te veux tout à moi pour tout le weekend. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas." Elle était maintenant devant moi, sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un petit baiser sur mes lèvres. Bella s'est accroché à mon bras et s'est tournée pour se diriger vers le bas de la rue principale.

Nous avions fait quelques pas et Bella a commencé à rire. "Je n'y crois pas sérieusement que je t'ai fait une scène comme ça. Je suppose que c'est à cause de cette semaine, tu as travaillé si durement, je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu me manquais lorsque tu n'étais pas là. Donc je ne pense pas que je pourrais te partager tout de suite."

Ce fut à mon tour de rire. "Bella bébé, je ne veux pas que tu me partage." J'ai regardé rapidement autour de nous pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait personnes. Je l'ai tiré par le bras alors que je nous ai glissé entre deux immeubles. Je l'ai plaqué contre le mur. J'ai baissé la tête pour la regarder et ses yeux étaient remplis de désir et d'envie. Ce soir sera magique! Je me suis alors rapproché et l'ai embrassé. Sa langue a frôlé mes lèvres, je les ouvertes pour approfondir notre baiser. Le baiser était passionné et remplis de chaleur. Bien qu'il ne faut attendre que deux heures environ, je ne pouvais pas attendre pour la sentir contre moi. Nous avons bougé ensemble comme si nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Un faible grognement s'est échappé de mon torse et j'ai à contre cœur brisé notre baiser. Rapidement j'ai passé ma main sur son entrejambe et lui ai dit 'plus tard'. J'ai saisi sa main et nous ai ramenés sur la rue. J'ai regardé ma montre il était presque 3 heures. Plus qu'une heure ou deux Jasper. Tu va survivre!

**Bella POV**

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi Bella!? Réveille toi! Tu le voulais entièrement comme ça en pleine rue. EN PUBLIC! J'ai secoué ma tête pour essayer de faire sortir toutes ses pensées irrationnelles. Mon audace m'a choqué. Non seulement mon audace, mais aussi la tension sexuelle qui m'étouffait. C'est comme si Jasper avait enlevé le bouchon qui renfermait toute la frustration que j'avais emmagasiné depuis des années et qu'elle avait éclaté en moi. Totalement incontrôlable. J'ai regardé vers le bas entre nous, nos mains liées entrelacées ensembles. J'aime ça. Marcher dans la rue, main dans la main, prenant notre temps de faire les boutiques et faire quelques achats.

Je me suis rappelé du café alors que nous avions commencé notre ballade. "Hé Jasper, tu veux qu'on s'arrête au café qui faisait l'angle pour manger un petit quelque chose? Je suis sûr que nous allons manger dans quelques temps alors je ne veux pas trop manger."

"Bien sûr Bells. Je pense que mes pieds allaient d'eux mêmes vers le café de toute façon. Nous pourrons prendre un petit truc à manger, mais nous devrons partir dans l'heure pour retourner à la maison. J'aimerais que l'on s'assoit sur le balcon ensemble avant que le soleil ne se couche."

Je ne l'ai pas regardé, je me suis rapproché de lui le prenant par le bras. Collant mon corps contre le siens autant que possible alors que nous continuions à marcher. Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions au café. Jasper et moi avons décidé de partager un sandwich et quelques chips. Nous nous sommes assis et avons mangé trente minutes plus tard nous retournions sur la rue principale.

Nous tombons sur deux trois boutiques intéressantes avant de monter dans la Rover de Jasper et de repartir. Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la rue qui mène à la maison de Jasper.

Une fois dans l'allée, je suis sorti. Ouvrant la porte arrière pour prendre les articles que j'avais déposé dans la Rover. Je n'ai pas vraiment acheté beaucoup. Un petit bracelet avec des fleurs tout le tour, quelques boucles d'oreilles et des accessoires pour mes cheveux. Il y avait une petite papeterie sympa où j'ai acheté un adorable petit journal. J'avais hâte d'y mettre quelques petites choses dedans. Il était en cuir noir avec des instruments de jazz en reliefs. Je l'appellerait le 'Jas book'. Ce sera mon petit secret à moi. Peut être qu'un jour je pourrais le partager avec Jasper. Nan!

Je suis arrivé près de Jasper au moment où il ouvrait la porte. Quand je suis rentrée dans la maison, j'ai posé mes sacs sur la table dans l'entrée et me suis éloignée. Puis un sentiment de confort m'a frappé quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais l'impression d'être chez moi. Je me suis réjoui de ce sentiment.

"Hé Bells, je vais prendre un truc à boire, tu veux quelque chose?" Jasper s'est dirigé vers la cuisine. J'ai changé de direction au lieu d'aller à la chambre je l'ai suivi.

"Ouais, mais j'arrive."

Je l'ai suivi à la cuisine. Il prenait quelque chose dans le frigo lorsque j'ai atteint le placard où sont rangés les verres. J'ai ouvert le placard sur la pointe des pieds pour les attraper. Mon débardeur s'est un peu relevé lorsque j'ai levé le bras. Avant que ma main n'ai attrapé le moindre verres j'ai senti Jasper derrière moi. Il a tiré mon cul contre lui pour me faire sentir son érection. Bien que mon corps criait au repos, mes hormones en avaient décidé autrement. Je me suis retourné pour lui faire face et il m'a serré contre lui, me soulevant. Il nous a retournés et a fait deux pas en direction de l'îlot central. C'est à ce moment que je me suis aperçu que la cuisine était propre puisque mon dos reposait maintenant sur l'îlot. Le froid du granit s'infiltrait à travers le fin tissu de mon top. Mes tétons étaient durcis par le froid du meuble d'un côté et la chaleur du corps de Jasper de l'autre. J'ai retiré mes sandales avec mes pieds alors que Jasper m'a tenu pour que je puisse m'asseoir en face de lui. Il était debout entre mes jambes alors que j'étais assise sur l'îlot. Puis il a tiré sur ma chemise et j'ai levé mes mains au dessus de ma tête.

Mon débardeur n'était plus là quelques secondes plus tard et ses bras étaient autour de moi, retirant mon soutien gorge. Une fois fait, il m'a repoussé sur le granit, allongée. Il commençait maintenant à se réchauffer au contact de mon corps. Sans dire un mot, il a déboutonné mon short et a fait glissé la fermeture, le retirant rapidement. Il m'a rapproché de lui, mes jambes retombant de chaque cotés. Ses pouces sont passés sous mon slip et l'a fait glissé. J'étais là, nu de la tête aux pieds et Jasper était debout devant moi entièrement habillé. Lorsque j'ai essayé d'atteindre son pantalon, il a saisi mes bras et les a remonté au dessus de ma tête. J'étais perplexe car je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse se libérer lui même.

Heureusement pour moi je ne fus capable de penser à quoi que ce soit plus longtemps. Jasper a pris dans ses mains une de mes jambes. Il a commencé a laissé des baisers humides sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse, montant vers le centre. Quand il fut proche, il a déposé des baisers tout autour, tout près de mes lèvres...mais sans jamais me toucher. J'ai laissé sortir un gémissement de frustration et ensuite Jasper a lâché ma jambe. Il a pris l'autre et a recommencé son manège. Au moment où il était le proche de mon centre, mes hanches ont commencés à se déplacer. Je pouvais sentir à quel point j'étais humide. Je ne pouvais plus attendre! C'est à ce moment que j'ai déplacé ma main vers le bas et ai commencé à jouer avec moi.

Jasper a sifflé "Merde Bella...tu es éblouissante." Il s'est avancé un peu et a pris un de mes seins en bouche. Mon dos s'est arqués aux sensations de ses lèvres mordillant mon mamelon et de mes doigts jouant avec mes plis humides.

Il a chuchoté "Bella, te voir jouer avec toi même me fait plus d'effet que tu ne peux l'imaginer..."mais avant qu'il ai fini il a lâché mon mamelon puis il a pris mes cuisses et les a étendu de chaque côté. Avec mon doigt toujours là, il a léché celui ci tout le long. Il a déplacé sa bouche et a pris mes doigts dans sa bouche, les a suçant, buvant mon jus. Puis il a poussé ma main jusqu'à mon sein et l'a guidé pour me masser doucement. Il a laissé ma main là et s'est déplacé vers mes hanches. Son autre main me tenait alors qu'il a glissé deux doigts en moi. Cherchant à frapper mon point sensible.

"Jasper..." j'ai gémi son nom lorsque j'ai su que mon apogée était proche. Sa langue a dérivé jusqu'à mon clitoris puis de nouveau plus bas. "Jasper....s'il te plaît..." Mais je ne pouvais plus rien dire lorsqu'il m'a sucé avec force mordillant mon bouton de plaisir subitement. Mes parois ont commencés à se resserrer lorsque ma jouissance à explosé alors qu'il me buvait. Jasper a enlevé ses doigts lorsque les vagues de plaisir se sont apaisées, il a doucement embrassé mon clitoris et a ensuite fermé mes jambes. Ses mains étaient sur mes bras, les saisissant pour m'aider à me relever.

"Te goûter est incroyable mon amour. Merci." Il a embrassé le bout de mon nez.

"Merci? Quoi? Je suis confuse. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, je jouis de ta bouche et tes doigts en moi, ce devrait être à moi de te remercier." Ma main s'est dirigée instinctivement vers son pantalon, caressant son érection très présente par dessus. J'allais faire un mouvement pour défaire le bouton de son pantalon lorsque ses mains ont stoppé les miennes.

"Mon amour, nous aurons le temps pour ça plus tard. J'ai voulu te donner du plaisir parce que je n'arrivais plus a patienter pour te goûter. Je t'ai remercié par que je suis toujours surpris par le fait que tu te sois donnée à moi entièrement. C'est un cadeau que je ne serai jamais capable de comprendre." Jasper m'a tiré pour un étroit câlin. Il a regardé l'horloge et a continué. "Il est presque 5 heures. Allons prendre une douche rapide et nous préparer. J'ai un plan pour ce soir." Il a pris mes vêtements et a commencé à marcher vers la sortie de la cuisine.

Une douche rapide? Pourquoi Jasper est aussi pressé? Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la chambre. Jasper m'a sorti de mes pensées lorsqu'il m'a mit une fessée sur mes fesses nu. "Arrête de penser et dépêchons nous." Jasper me connaissait trop bien.

**Jasper POV**

Il était 5 heures et quart lorsque Bella et moi fûmes prêts. Je ne voulais pas ruiner la surprise alors j'ai fait en sorte que d'autres vêtements nous attendent sur le bateau. Aussi, avant de sortir de la maison, j'ai pris une écharpe et lui ai bandé les yeux. Avant de les couvrir elle m'a regardé avec pleins de questions dans les yeux, mais n'a rien dit. Je l'ai prise par le bras alors que je nous ai dirigé vers le ponton.

Le ponton était petit donc le yacht ne pouvait pas se garer là. Un bateau plus petit nous attendait pour faire le transfert. "Bella, nous allons sur un petit bateau. N'aie pas peur, je te tiens et tu ne peux pas tomber." Je voulais vraiment l'avertir parce qu'elle serait capable de glisser et de tomber même sans le bandeau. J'avais vraiment besoin de m'assurer qu'elle serait tout contre moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard notre bateau s'accrochait au yacht. Le bateau fut stabilisé. J'aidai Bella à monter par l'échelle en restant derrière elle. J'étais heureux de ma précaution précédente lorsque j'ai demandé au capitaine d'être en haut pour la réceptionner car son pied s'est retrouvé sans accroche et elle a failli tombé. Elle serait tombé à plat la tête la première si le capitaine n'avait pas été là. J'ai grimpé les deux dernières marches de l'échelle et me suis ensuite laissé tombé lourdement sur le pont du bateau.

J'ai ri lorsque j'ai décroché le bandeau de ses yeux. "Bells, tu ne peux vraiment rien faire sans tomber." Enlevant le tissus rapidement maintenant, elle a levé les yeux vers moi avec un sourire jusque dans les yeux.

"Bien, mais tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne saurai pas ce qui t'attendait en me bandant les yeux. C'était juste une suite logique pour moi. J'ai été étonné de ne pas tomber la tête la première. Je suis sûr que tu avais pensé a prévenir quelqu'un pour me rattraper à mon arrivée, sachant probablement que ce serait inévitable pour moi." Bella s'est mise a rire en secouant sa tête. Puis elle a regardé où elle se trouvait et son souffle s'est coincé dans sa poitrine. Elle ne regardait pas tellement le bateau mais plutôt les paysages qui nous entouraient. Nous étions au milieu de l'eau d'un côté notre île et de l'autre l'océan. Le soleil était toujours là il se coucherait dans environ deux heures à l'ouest.

"Jasper....c'est....à couper le souffle!" Elle m'a regardé et de la joie pure se dessinait dans ses yeux.

"Je me suis assuré Bells qu'il y ai aussi peu de personnes que possible sur le bateau. Comme ça nous aurons l'impression d'être seuls et nous ne serons pas interrompus."

Bella a alors sauté sur moi, passant ses bras autour de mon cou et m'a donné un petit baiser car quelque unes de ces personnes était autour de nous. Elle a levé les yeux et les a mis à la même hauteur que les miens. "Jasper, merci pour ce weekend parfait. C'est, et de loin, le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie."

"Je suis honoré Bella, que tu ais voulu le passer avec moi."

Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue et elle s'est laissé glissé. J'ai regardé l'autre bateau s'éloigner lentement, puis brusquement il est parti pour retourner d'où il venait pour la nuit. Nous n'en n'aurions de toute façon besoin que demain matin.

-------------------------

Il était trois heures lorsque je me suis réveillé, entendant Bella dire mon nom. Il s'avère qu'elle a vraiment dit mon nom, mais dans son sommeil. Quand je l'ai regardé elle dormait paisiblement. Elle avait même un sourire sur le visage. Nos corps nus entrelacés ensembles datant de quelques heures plus tôt lorsque nous avions fait l'amour. Une fois que nous étions montés sur le bateau le capitaine nous avait accueillis et nous avait montrés le secteur ou nous allions manger, dormir... Puis il nous a quitté pour rejoindre sa cabine. Il y avait déjà du vin sur la table et nous avons attendu une quinzaine de minutes avant que nos plats arrivent. Bella et moi avons mangés parlant très longuement. Plus tard nous avons marché sur le pont et nous nous sommes assis sur des chaises à l'extérieur pour regarder autour de nous. Le bateau naviguait et nous nous admirions les paysages que nous n'avions jamais aperçu. Nous passions une merveilleuse soirée en parlant et approfondissant notre relation encore plus.

Vers dix heures, je me suis levé et ai ensuite pris Bella dans mes bras. Je l'ai amené jusqu'à la chambre à coucher et nous ai déshabillé tout les deux. Nous n'avons dit aucun mot l'un comme l'autre alors que nous faisions l'amour d'une façon que nous seule pouvait comprendre. Ne disant jamais un seul mot, nous avons répondus aux besoins de l'un et de l'autre par des faits. On aurait dit que nous construisions une danse que seul un de nous deux serait en mesure de comprendre. Lorsque l'un de nous se déplaçait, l'autre n'était pas loin derrière modelant son corps contre l'autre. Notre passion et notre amour nous a amené dans un monde encore inconnu pour nous, mais pas incompris. Nous sommes arrivés à notre apogées en même temps. Sans rien d'autre que nos corps liés ensemble.

Je me suis allongé là, tenant Bella dans mes bras alors qu'elle a chuchoté encore une fois mon nom dans son sommeil. Elle est ma vie maintenant. C'est maintenant mon devoir de faire en sorte que rien ne lui arrive et qu'elle soit toujours heureuse.

**Bella POV**

La nuit dernière était enivrante. Aucun autre mot ne me vient pour décrire ça. Ce matin, nous avons été ramenés par le petit bateau qui nous a ramené à la maison. C'était vraiment drôle, mais depuis hier soir Jasper et moi nous déplacions ensemble, dans la même direction l'un par rapport à l'autre ce que nous ne faisions pas avant. Comme le rythme lorsque nous faisons l'amour, nous avons trouvé le rythme lorsque nous étions ensemble dehors. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ce n'était même pas comme ça lorsque j'étais avec Edward. Ce niveau de complicité si fort était nouveau pour moi. Quelques heures sont passés pendant lesquelles nous avons pris une douche et préparé le retour à la maison. Nous voulions partir avant midi, donc nous mangerons sur la route.

Vers 11 heures 30, nous étions tout les deux prêts à partir. Bien que nous ayons encore le temps, j'ai immédiatement chassé mes pensées concernant un autre round. Je me suis réveillé avec une légère gêne ce matin dû a toutes les fois où nous avions fait l'amour avec Jasper ce weekend, et bien que j'en meurt d'envie, je savais que ce serait douloureux. Jasper a pris ma main et l'a porté à ses lèvres. Mes yeux se sont fermés en réponse alors que mon esprit se souvenait d'autres endroits où il avait posé ses lèvres les deux derniers jours.

"Tu es prête à partir Bells?"

J'ai hoché la tête puis je me suis retournée vers la maison. Je suis restée là debout quelques secondes, retenant chaque détails de la maison. La lumière qui tombait dessus m'a fait penser à la lumière que Jasper m'a insufflé. Soudain, les larmes ont commencé à couler lorsque j'ai pensé à la façon dont j'aime Jasper, tellement fort. A mon grand étonnement, je l'aime beaucoup plus que je n'aimais Edward.

---------------------------------

Une heure plus tard nous étions assis dans un petit restaurant, prenant notre déjeuné. C'était un de ses petits endroits qui n'était pas fabuleux mais remplis de charme. Le dessous de plat contenait des mots croisés, mais c'est une blague. J'aurai trouvé ça bizarre en temps normal, mais hé, cette endroit est vraiment mignon. La serveuse est venue et a pris notre commande, elle a pris le menu et ai parti.

"Hé, Jasper. Je sais que ça semble complètement ennuyeux, mais tu veux faire ces mots croisés?" Il savait à quel point j'adore faire des mots croisés donc je n'avais pas honte d'admettre que je voulais les faire.

"Comment je fais pour te regarder? Je préfèrerais vraiment garder mes yeux sur toi que sur une feuille."

"Tu es bizarre. Je ne suis pas intéressante."

"Tu n'en as pas idée."

J'ai levé les yeux et l'ai fixé pendant une minute. Puis j'ai tiré mon sac cherchant un stylo. Alors que je cherchais un stylo, j'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange. C'était dur et d'environ 5 cm. Presque comme un rouge à lèvres aplati. Perdu, je l'ai sorti au lieu du stylo et lorsque j'ai vu ce que c'était je me suis souvenu de vendredi dernier. L'enregistreur était dans ma main puis je l'ai remis à Jasper. Ses yeux étaient confus, mais avant qu'il ai dit quoi que ce soit, je l'ai devancé.

"J'ai trouvé l'enregistreur au fond du tiroir dans mon bureau. J'ai supposé qu'il devait appartenir à la personne qui occupait le bureau avant moi et que tu saurais qui c'était. Peut être que tu pourrais lui rendre."

La confusion n'a pas quitté son visage.

"Jasper?" L'inquiétude devait se refléter du fait qu'il ne réponde pas, parce qu'il a levé la tête.

"Bella, personne n'a jamais occupé ce bureau avant toi. Je suis aussi perdu que toi quant au fait de savoir à qui il appartient..." Ses mots se sont ralentis. "Attends! Je reviens tout de suite. Je vais chercher mon ordinateur portable dans la voiture."

Jasper était de retour quelques minutes plus tard, ouvrant son ordinateur et le mettant en route. Il a pris l'enregistreur qu'il avait remis dans ma main pour aller chercher l'ordinateur et l'a branché dessus. Une autre minute est passé et ses yeux ont commencés à s'élargir. Puis ils se sont rétrécis en deux petites fentes comme s'il essayait de lire quelque chose à laquelle il ne comprenait rien.

"Jasper, tout va bien?" Sa tête s'est détaché de son ordinateur alors qu'il me fixait. Je peux dire qu'il est en train de choisir ses mots et de remettre ses idées en place pour ce qu'il allait dire.

"Je pense que je viens de découvrir le morceau maquant à l'énigme. James semble avoir été un homme très occupé."

.............................................................

Alors?!

Je précise que je n'arrêterais pas cette fic avant de l'avoir achevé, mais qu'il se peut que j'ai un peu plus de mal à suivre le rythme que l'année précédente, cette année j'ai cours six jours sur sept je me lève à 6 heures tout les matins et je rentre chez moi à 6 heures 45 le soir!!! dur dur, rrrrrrrrrrrrh voilà une année qui commence bien!!! (et voilà que j'arrête pas de me plaindre désolé :( ) Mais je pense poster un chapitre par semaine( je suis optimiste quand même hihi)

Gros bisous

Juline


	16. note traductrice

Coucou,

Ce petit message pour m'excuser de tout ce retard mais j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de travail en ce moment, un emploi du temps horrible et j'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi!!!(ça sonne mélodramatique non? ;) Donc toute mes excuses je n'abandonne pas mais j'ai franchement du mal à trouver du temps en ce moment. J'ai une petite proposition dans mon profil il y a mon adresse mail si quelqu'un est intéressé pour m'aider dans la trad des chapitres on pourrait essayer moitié-moitié d'un chapitre ou encore un sur deux... si il n'y a personne le prochain chapitre sera pour mercredi promis promis promis... voilà j'espère avoir des retours...

Sinon je change un peu de sujet, si y'a des personnes qui vont à la convention le samedi 31 octobre d'ultimart ça pourrait être sympa de se rencontrer!!!

Bisous et à bientôt

Juline


	17. Chapter 15

Salut tout le monde,

Alors voilà comme promis le chapitre 15!!! Je vous remercie vraiment tous du fond du coeur pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisr et merci encore de votre compréhension^^

Un énorme merci à Baby07 avec qui maintenant je vais travailler... Nous allons faire un chapitre chacune, donc le prochain sera de Baby07!!! Merci à toi.

Comme d'hab rien est à moi.

Bonne lecture,

............................................

**For the love of Bella chapitre 15**

**James POV**

On était dimanche matin et j'avais retourné le bureau de Bella. Cherchant activement ce que j'y avait laissé scotché dans un des tiroirs du bureau mais aucune trace. Espérant qu'il était tombé quelque part accidentellement j'ai cherché dans chaque recoin du bureau. Après deux heures de recherches, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour que je le retrouve. Merde! Cette salope fouineuse l'a trouvé et prit. Cependant, à tout hasard si elle l'a trouvé, j'ai besoin de faire quelques transactions.

Heureusement, ma banque est ouverte dans les centres commerciaux le weekend. J'ai soigneusement remis le bureau en ordre comme je l'ai trouvé en arrivant, ai saisi mes clés et suis sorti. J'ai besoin de fermer ce compte si par tout hasard Bella l'a trouvé.

**Bella POV**

"Quoi?" Je pensais naïvement que l'enregistreur appartenait à un ex-employé et maintenant je me demandais pourquoi Jasper le regardait comme ça.

J'étais assise là attendant, pendant ce qui me sembla être une minute, que Jasper me réponde. Ses yeux étaient concentrés sur l'ordinateur et je me suis aperçu qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu. "Jasper, qu'est ce qui se passe?"

Quelques secondes plus tard il a finalement levé les yeux vers moi. "Il se trouve que James ne peut pas vraiment se permettre de vivre dans la maison où il vit. Je n'imaginais pas ça. C'est des conneries, moi qui pensait que ça venait du fait qu'il ai pu toucher de l'argent. Putain de merde. Si ces feuilles de calculs sont justes, il a pris de l'argent en gonflant les prix et ce mettant la différence dans la poche."

Un léger sifflement s'est échappé d'entre mes dents lorsque j'ai réalisé ce que Jasper venait de dire. JE LE SAVAIS! JE SAVAIS que James manigançait quelque chose! Je regrettait juste de ne pas mettre rappeler de lui dire plus tôt. "Jasper. Je suis si désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu pour James plus tôt. Je..."

"Ne te prends pas la tête ma Bella." Il s'est étendu sur la table pour me faire un baiser. "Si tu ne m'avais pas mis en garde, je ne l'aurais jamais su. Franchement cela dit, je ne sais pas encore quoi faire de toutes ses informations. Ma première envie serai d'aller chez lui ou aux bureaux et lui mettre une bonne raclée. Mais mon côté calculateur veut attendre de retourner au travail lundi. Comme ça je pourrais l'étudier plus soigneusement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte." Il tapote ses doigts sur la table comme s'il essayait d'analyser ce qu'il venait de dire. "Tu sais, c'est ce que je vais faire. Comme ça, je pourrais essayer de trouver toute l'emprise et les dommages qu'il a causé à l'entreprise.

"Je pense que tu sais ce qui est le mieux à faire. Je suis d'accord sur ce que tu vas faire ça me semble le mieux."

Jasper était de nouveau en train de regarder son écran d'ordinateur. J'ai décidé de commencer à boire quelques gorgées de mon café et de commencer les mots croisés. Je me sentais impuissante, d'être juste là à ne rien pouvoir faire d'autres. Je n'ai jamais été impliquée dans la politique de l'entreprise, donc je n'avais pas la moindre idée pour aidée Jasper avec ce problème à propos de James. Une chose dont j'étais certaine maintenant, avec cette nouvelle évolution, c'est de garder ma relation avec Jasper secrète auprès de James. Il y a quelque chose chez lui de sombre et cruelle, bien qu'il affichait un sourire tous les jours au boulot. C'était une façade que tout de suite j'ai su décrypter. Je n'ai jamais pu avoir confiance en lui. Juste à ce moment là, la serveuse est arrivée à notre table pour prendre nos commandes. Jasper a rapidement fermé son ordinateur et l'a placé à côté de lui.

La serveuse a pris note de notre commande devant nous. "Ce sera tout? Puis je faire autre chose pour vous aider? un autre café?"

"J'aimerai bien un autre café, merci."J'ai poussé ma tasse au bord de la table lorsqu'elle est allée chercher une autre tasse. Elle fus de retour rapidement avec une autre tasse. "Merci."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi. S'il vous plait n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoins d'autres choses." Après ça, elle est partie.

"Hé Jasper?" Il a observé ses couverts et a levé les yeux vers moi. "Je pensais juste que... Il y a quelque chose à propos de James qui me travaille je n'ai pas confiance en lui, je pense que ce serait mieux si nous prenions des précautions supplémentaires à propos des gens du bureau au courant de notre relation."

"Tu sais quoi Bella? J'allais te dire la même chose. J'avais pour habitude de faire confiance à James pour tout. Mais j'ai réalisé ce matin que c'était impossible. Maintenant, je ne peux plus lui faire confiance pour quoi que ce soit. Encore moins, avec toi." Il a passé son bras par dessus la table et a serrer ma main avec douceur. Il m'a aussi rassuré d'un merveilleux sourire.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je n'arrivais pas à chasser ce pressentiment annonçant comme quelque chose de mal. Bella, tu réagi de manière excessive. Reprends toi! J'ai souri à Jasper puis ai changé de conversation.

"Merci beaucoup Jasper pour ce weekend. Je ne le dirais jamais assez. C'était parfait et je me suis beaucoup amusé. Nous devrions essayer de revenir dans quelques temps, si ça te dit. Peut être pourrions nous aller observer les baleines j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça."

"Bells, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu t'es bien amusée ce weekend. Je reconnais que nous devrions revenir dès que nous pourrons." Il a fait une pause lorsqu'il a mit une bouchée dans sa bouche. "J'ai pensé à quelque chose pour aujourd'hui. Puisque ce n'est que le début d'après midi, tu veux rentrer pour que nous puissions aller voir un film. Nous pouvons aller à la maison, déposer nos bagages, en nous dépêchant et en prenant le café sur la route.

"C'est un bon plan. Allons à ce nouveau cinéma. Si ça te dérange pas j'aimerai qu'on s'arrête chez Barnes and Noble pour que je puisse me prendre quelques livres. J'ai fini tous les autres. Tu me connais moi et la lecture. Je ne peux pas rester aussi longtemps sans une histoire dans ma tête."

"Humph. Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas je le sais. Ok. J'ai besoin de prendre deux trois trucs de toute façon aussi."

Jasper et moi avons finis notre déjeuner. Quand nous avons finis, il a repris son ordinateur portable et a branché sa clé internet. Il recherché les films joués en ce moment et les horaires. Nous nous sommes tous les deux mis d'accord sur un film et il a éteint son ordinateur. J'ai commandé un café pour la route et nous sommes partis. Au moment où nous sommes rentrés à la maison, il était environ 3 heures. Je suis allée poser mes valises dans ma chambre et ai été pris de court par ce qui était devant moi. Mes deux tables de chevets étaient surmontées d'un vase remplis d'une douzaine de roses. Il y avait une couette sur mon lit avec une note et mon nom inscrit dessus. J'étais totalement confuse. J'ai traversé la pièce et ai saisi la note posé là. Mes yeux parcouraient ces lignes et se sont remplis de larmes. Je ne peux pas croire que Jasper ai pu faire ça pour moi. Sans même réfléchir, mes pieds se déplaçaient vers la porte de sa chambre. Jasper était debout devant son lit sortant ses affaires de ses bagages. Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai juste attrapé son bras et l'ai tourné pour qu'il soit face à moi. J'ai sauté sur lui, il m'a attrapé et nous sommes retombés sur son lit. Mon amour pour cet homme a gonflé dans ma poitrine à ce moment je ne croyais même pas que c'était possible. Jasper est mien.

Trente minutes plus tard, Jasper et moi, main dans la main, avons quitté sa chambre. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux avant de continuer à marcher, a poussé quelques mèches de mon visage derrière mon oreille et m'a embrassé. "Bella, je t'aime."

Il a embrassé ma main et l'a laissé tombé entre nous deux. Nous avons continués jusqu'à la voiture. Nous nous sommes amusés tout le reste de l'après midi. Avant de rentrer à la maison, nous nous sommes arrêtés et Jasper est parti commander chinois pour ce soir. C'était une bonne idée car j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour faire à manger. Nous sommes rentrés à la maison vers six heures environ. Après avoir mangé, nous avons choisi un film de notre collection de DVD et sommes montés à sa chambre où nous avons passés le reste de la soirée enlacé et regardant le film. Quand ce fus finis, je dérivais vers le sommeil depuis déjà cinq minutes.

Jasper m'a embrassé sur le front. "Reste mon amour. J'ai une longue semaine en perspective et j'ai besoin de toi auprès de moi pour me reposer."

Je pouvais le sentir me déshabiller retirant mes vêtements pour ne rester qu'en sous vêtements. Alors il m'a mise dans les couvertures et est parti. Je me suis assoupie pour dormir et ai rêvé que j'étais sur l'eau dans un petit bateau avec Jasper.

_Le soleil se couchait juste derrière lui et son sourire pour moi était rempli d'amour. Il ne disait rien me souriant seulement. J'ai tendu ma main pour toucher son visage et soudainement il est parti. J'étais assise dans le bateau sur l'eau toute seule. J'ai commencé à m'affoler et à regarder autour de moi. Il n'y avait aucune rames dans le bateau, je ne pouvais même pas retourner sur le rivage. Personne n'était sur une des rives pour que je puisse lui faire signes. Une voix emplie de mal s'est envolée d'où Jasper était il y a quelques instants, je me suis retournée dans cette direction. "Salut Bella..."_

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut, assise dans le lit à la recherche d'air. La confusion a troublé mon cerveau lorsque j'ai rapidement essayé de savoir où j'étais. J'ai regardé le réveil et ai vu qu'il était quatre heures. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais dans le lit de Jasper. Jasper était là, tout d'un coup, enroulant ses bras autour de moi. J'ai constaté que je pleurais. Le rêve est doucement sorti de mon esprit et tout ce dont je me souvenais maintenant était de la peur.

"Shhh Bella. C'est bon." Jasper avait pris ma tête pour la poser contre son torse. Il caressait mon bras d'une tandis que l'autre dégageait mes cheveux de mon visage baigné de larmes. "Shhh Bella. C'est bon. C'était juste un rêve. Shhhh. Je suis là. Tu es en sécurité." Je n'avais plus aucune idée des détails de mon rêve. Mais la seule chose dont je me souvenais était coincé dans ma tête comme une sorte de replay constant. Un visage malveillant me regardant fixement et James me disant 'Salut Bella' avant de me prendre par les bras et de me jeter par dessus bord.

**Jasper POV**

Dire qu'hier j'ai eu l'intéressante évidence de savoir qui était James réellement. Je l'avais complètement sous estimé lui et ce que son avidité était capable de faire. Pour ne pas mêler Bella avec ça, j'ai décidé que le mieux serait d'aller au bureau séparément. La dernière chose que je voulais c'est que James réalise ce que j'ai découvert, panique et s'en prenne à Bella pour se venger. Si jamais il touche à un seul de ses cheveux je le tuerai. Je suis normalement un homme très calme, un homme serein. Je ne réagis pas de manière excessive dans la vie, et je me considère comme quelqu'un d'assez compatissant. Mais il y a une partie de moi que très peu de personnes connaissent. En réalité, il n'y a que deux personnes qui le savent et ils vivent avec moi.

Pendant le lycée, j'ai vraiment perdu le contrôle de mes émotions. Le fait que ma mère soit morte et m'ai laissé pour voler de mes propres ailes avec mon père était plus que bouleversant. C'était un trou du cul et je détestais vivre près de lui. Tout ce dont il s'est jamais soucié est l'argent. Ma mère était toujours là pour adoucir ses coups. Mais quand elle est morte et ma grand mère quelques années plus tard, je n'avais plus personnes vers qui me tourner pour me protéger. Personne pour adoucir les coups que mon père me mettait régulièrement. Un jour à l'école, que je venais de terminer, la star de l'équipe de football, Laurent, m'a envoyé un coup de poing au visage. Je n'ai reçu qu'un coup de poing de sa part et je suis rentré dans une colère incroyable comme jamais auparavant. Inutile de dire, que j'ai frappé cette merde vivante et plus personne ne m'a jamais dérangé depuis. J'ai été suspendu pendant une semaine. A mon retour à l'école, le conseiller a pensé que ce serait bon pour moi de canaliser cette colère dans quelque chose de productif. Comme Emmett était dans une équipe de catch, j'ai décidé d'essayer. Au moins j'aurai un ami là-bas.

Le catch est rapidement devenu une drogue qui ne pouvait être satisfaite. Six mois plus tard, Emmett m'a présenté dans le monde des arts martiaux mixtes. J'ai dominé le sport dans ma division, mais j'ai refusé d'aller à n'importe quels championnats. La dernière chose que je voulais c'est que mon père soit au courant de ce que je faisais. Peu de temps après il l'a apprit parce qu'un jour, pendant qu'il me battait encore une fois, j'ai décidé de riposter. Mon poing s'est carrément enfoncé contre sa mâchoire alors que ses pieds ont volé sous lui. J'étais debout, attendant qu'il se relève, prêt à me battre contre lui. Une fois qu'il s'est levé, il s'est juste tenu debout là, me regardant avec stupéfaction alors qu'il frottait sa mâchoire. Je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il m'a dit. 'Il était grand temps que tu apprenne à te battre fils.' Me jetant un dernier regard de stupéfaction, il s'est retourné et s'est éloigné. Je n'ai plus jamais eu besoin de me battre avec personne depuis et j'ai travaillé dur pour m'en assurer. Oui, j'étais toujours en dehors des combats dans le gymnase. J'ai travaillé dur pour toujours rester calme et serein, et au cours de ces dernières années la colère n'a jamais refait surface. Jusqu'à présent du moins. Je pouvais la sentir montée en moi, prête à éclater à la pensée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Bella. Calme toi Jasper! Il ne va rien lui arriver.

Au moment où je pensais à tout cela, j'étais à l'entrée du parking du bureau. Je me suis garé à ma place habituelle et suis resté là un moment pour m'assurer que j'avais le contrôle de mes émotions. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'est que James se rende compte que quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai vraiment besoin de pouvoir l'observer à distance pour voir qu'est ce qu'il compte faire maintenant. Vous savez ce qu'on dit. Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus proche de tes ennemis

_____________________

Ce premier jour au bureau était des plus ordinaire. James était un 'bon garçon' et toujours là, prêt à travailler avec moi. Je savais que ce n'était pas pour aider, mais juste pour savoir si je savais quelque chose. Quand je suis rentré au bureau, je suis allé travailler normalement. Bella est arrivée vingt minutes plus tard. La seule chose qui m'ai alerté fut quand Bella est passé par la porte connectant nos bureaux et m'a dit que quelqu'un était venu dans son bureau. Ca ne m'a pas semblé bizarre car Bella est très méticuleuse avec son bureau, je ne peux douté de ça. C'est donc ce qui me permet de savoir que James pense que je suis au courant de quelque chose. Raison de plus pour y aller doucement.

En dehors de ça la semaine s'était écoulé rapidement. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'on soit déjà vendredi. Je me sentais vraiment mal à propos de Bella je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elle cette semaine. Le travail au bureau m'épuisait, plus je me rendais compte de toute les coups que James avait fait. J'ai découvert à coup sûr qu'il prenait de l'argent à la société. Par dessus le marché, j'ai trouvé une liasse de faux documents sur mon ordinateur, que je suppose il a écrit. Aussi quelques mails venant de mon compte mails. Ceux là étaient intéressant puisqu'il se livrait petit à petit sur ses manigances. Tous ça couplé avec les mails que j'ai trouvé sur son compte, travaillant avec quelques vendeurs au courant de ses plans 'Quand j'aurai le contrôle...' Avec tout ce que j'avais sous la main, il semblerait qu'il essayait de prendre doucement mais sûrement le contrôle de l'entreprise. Je pouvais seulement supposer que 'son contrôle' avait avoir avec la société, et pas juste les affaires quotidiennes de l'entreprise la faisant fonctionner. J'ai laissé les vendeurs dans l'ignorance, voulant le prendre en flagrant délit lors de sa prochaine transaction. Une chose est certaine, James va avoir ce qu'il mérite.

________________________

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais en direction de la maison. Bella était déjà rentrée du bureau vers cinq heures et il était déjà sept heures. En oubliant le travail dans un petit coin de ma tête, je ne pouvais plus attendre pour prendre du temps avec Bella ce soir. J'étais affamé et je me suis demandé si elle avait déjà mangé.

J'ai pris mon téléphone et l'ai appelé. Elle a répondu après la deuxième tonalité. "Hé chéri, tu es sur la route de la maison?"

Le fait d'entendre sa voix m'a détendu immédiatement. "Ouai. Je me demandais si tu avais mangé. Sinon, je peux prendre quelque chose en rentrant."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Jasper. J'ai fait ton plat préféré. Je l'ai fait il y a environ une heure. je vais aller le réchauffer en t'attendant comme ça il sera prêt quand tu arriveras à la maison."

"Tu es exceptionnelle! Parfois je pense vraiment que je ne te mérite pas." J'ai soupiré lorsque je me suis rendu compte à quel point je l'aimais et comment elle était parfaite pour moi. "Parfois."

Bella a rigolé en réponse. "Parfois, huh? Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. En tout cas, dépêche toi de rentrer à la maison. Je t'attends. Tu sembles épuisé."

"Je suis fatigué, mais une fois que je serai à la maison je me sentirai mieux. J'ai envie d'oublier cette semaine et je suis impatient de pouvoir passer tout mon temps avec toi ce weekend."

"Je ne m'en plaindrai pas. Maintenant ramène ce joli petit visage à la maison." Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. "Oh et Jasper?"

"Oui?"

"Respire à fond! Fais attention en rentrant. Je t'aime." Puis elle a raccroché.

___________________

Trente minute plus tard, je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée puis vers la cuisine. Bella n'était pas là et la voiture d'Emmett n'était plus là. Donc je me suis servi à manger et me suis mis à table. Je pensais que c'était étrange que Bella ne soit pas encore venue me rejoindre. Lorsque j'ai commencé à manger, j'ai réalisé que j'était trop affamé pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Une fois fini, j'ai déposé la vaisselle dans l'évier et ai commencé à monter. Je suppose que Bella est en haut puisqu'elle n'est pas venue me rejoindre. Un coup d'œil dans sa chambre et je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'y était pas. J'ai ouvert la porte de ma chambre et ai entendu du bruit venant de la douche. J'ai mis mes mains dans mes poches m'approchant de la table près de la porte pour les vider lorsque j'ai vu un mot dessus.

_Jasper~_

_Après que tu ai mangé, rejoins moi dans la douche._

_Je t'attendrai._

_~B_

Nous n'avions pas été ensemble nu en dehors de la nuit lorsque nous dormions de toute la semaine. Ma queue à brusquement réagi à ces pensées. Je me suis déshabillé, j'ai pris un préservatif dans la table de nuit avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Au moment où je suis entré dans la salle de bain j'étais entièrement éveillé et je ne pouvais plus attendre pour sentir Bella autour de moi.

"Chéri, je suis à la maison!"

.......................................................

Donc prochain chapitre lemon comme vous vous en doutez de Baby07. Alors il ne se passe pas grand chose mais on en apprend plus sur James et surtout Jasper.

Bisous et à bientôt

Juline


	18. Chapter 16

Coucou tout le monde,

Voilà le chapitre 16, traduit par **Baby07**!!! Merci beaucoup à toi de m'aider dans cette traduction.... merci

Merci à toutes pour vos adorables reviews, ça fait super plaisir^^ merci merci merci

Bonne lecture, (hummmmmm très très bonne lecture!!hihi)

.........................................................

**For the love of Bella chapitre 16**

"Chéri, je suis à la maison!"

**Bella POV**

Je mentirais si je disais que je ne l'avais pas attendu avec impatience toute la journée. Jasper et moi n'avions eu aucune interaction de toute la semaine à part dormir l'un à côté de l'autre. J'étais reconnaissante que l'on soit vendredi et que nous n'ayons pas à retourner au travail le jour suivant. Après la semaine qu'il a eu, et que j'avais eu sans lui, j'étais heureuse de l'avoir tous à moi.

"Bien, viens ici que je puisse te montrer à quel point je suis heureuse de t'avoir à la maison." Je savais qu'il pouvait voir ma silhouette à travers la porte de douche en verre. L'avantage étant que je pouvais aussi le voir s'approcher. J'ai commencé à devenir humide rien qu'en pensant à ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

Jasper a ouvert la porte et j'étais juste là, prête à sauter sur lui. Dès qu'il a fermé la porte je l'a saisi et l'a poussé dans le coin et l'ai dirigé vers le banc encastré là. Nous sommes passés sous l'eau sur notre chemin et il était humide au moment où il s'est assis. Sans lui donner une chance de dire quoi que ce soit, je me suis immédiatement mise à genoux, le prenant entièrement dans ma bouche.

"Sss..... Putain Bella...." Il a gémi alors que je continuais de me concentrer pour lui donner du plaisir. Le simple fait que je puisse faire ça pour lui, sachant qu'il aimait ça, faisait grandir mon besoin de lui encore plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait le faire, mais j'ai laissé tomber une de mes mains pour commencer à masser ses boules. "…Bella..." Et il a saisi mes cheveux pour déplacer ma tête avec ses mains, lui donnant le rythme.

Après une minute, ses gémissements sont devenus plus fréquents et je savais qu'il était proche. Au moment ou j'ai réalisé qu'il était très proche il a déplacé ses mains de mes cheveux vers mon menton et a soulevé ma tête. Je n'avais pas fini et voulais l'amener à son apogée. Apparemment il avait d'autres plans.

Il s'est levé et ses lèvres sont venues s'écraser sur les miennes, dans un baiser fiévreux. Il m'a retourné pour que mon dos se retrouve contre le mur. Pas tellement différent de la première fois ou nous avions été dans la douche ensemble. Il m'a poussé contre le mur et m'a levé pour que je sois à la hauteur de ses yeux, une jambe pendante vers le sol et l'autre enveloppée autour de sa taille. Deux de ses doigts entrèrent en moi et mon dos s'est arqué s'écartant du mur. Je pouvais me sentir me mouler autour de ses doigts et j'ai compris à quel point ça m'avait manqué toute cette semaine. Enfin, après le week-end que nous avions eu mon corps avait besoin de repos.

"Bella …" Il a grogné mon nom à mon oreille. "Tu es si incroyablement humides pour moi." Sa bouche est descendue sur mon cou, suçant, mordant et laissant sa langue errer autour. Jasper s'est dirigé vers mon oreille, prenant mon lobe dans sa bouche. Ses dents ont tiré sur mon lobe et il a chuchoté "j'ai rêvé de ce moment toute la semaine. Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour te sentir autour de moi."

Ses doigts travaillaient en moi. Il les a alors retiré pour en ajouter un troisième et j'ai haleté. J'étais toujours serré et j'avais besoin de ses doigts pour faire de la place pour lui. Après une seconde je me suis détendu car il a ajouté son pouce pour masser mon bourgeon. Mon corps a fondu sur lui et la sensation de ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi m'a fait commencer à bouger avec eux. Ses doigts m'ont abandonnés et je me suis senti vide.

Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux avant de bougé un peu, mais ne dit rien. Je n'ai rien dis non plus. Puis il m'a tenu légèrement et m'a déplacé pour m'assoir où il était assis quelques minutes plus tôt. Nous avions échangé nos positions. Jasper ne m'a pas quitté des yeux lorsqu'il a déplacé mon corps, suçant les gouttelettes d'eau sur ma peau. Quand il est passé sur mes seins, sa langue est sortie de sa bouche pour faire des cercles autour de chaque mamelon. Il finissait en le capturant de sa bouche et en le mordant doucement. A chaque fois il savait combien ça m'affectait car je m'arquais sous sa bouche. Il s'est déplacé plus au sud et a tourné autour de mon nombril avec sa langue. Putain, cet homme sait comment me taquiner! Pourtant, ce n'était pas pour me taquiner parce que je savais qu'il avait une mission et mon entrejambe a palpité à l'idée de ce qui venait ensuite. Je me suis épilée ce matin et ne pouvais pas attendre pour sentir sa langue sur ma peau douce.

Je n'ai pas eu à attendre car un instant plus tard, il a quitté mon nombril pour embrasser le haut de ma féminité. J'ai fondu de nouveau dans le coin de la douche et il m'a écarté les jambes et m'a rapidement rapproché du bord du banc. Mes jambes écartées, les genoux légèrement fléchis, je les passais autour de son cou. Ses yeux ont volé jusqu'à rencontrer les miens et ne les ont pas lâché alors qu'il se baissait et posait sa langue sur mon centre, juste sur mon bouton de plaisir. Je ne pouvais pas me détacher de son regard il le tenait prisonnier. Mes paupières étaient à moitié fermées et le désir et l'envie rayonnaient à travers mon corps, mais je le regardais alors que sa langue glissait sur moi. J'ai mis mes mains dans ses cheveux, le tirant plus près de moi. Il ouvrit sa bouche, la poussa en moi comme pour m'avaler et la referma lentement. Ajoutant ses dents pour les racler contre moi, tout le long.

"Putain Jasper …"

Jasper a levé son visage pour me donner un sourire sadique. Il savait combien mon corps réagissait au sien et de toute évidence apprécié ma réaction. Sa langue redescendit, en me donnant une attention particulière. Puis, deux de ses doigts se joignirent à sa langue. J'étais tellement chaude et prête pour lui à ce moment là que j'ai cru que je allait exploser s'il ne cessait pas. J'étais déterminé à ne faire qu'un avec lui pour vivre l'orgasme intense que je sentais se créer en moi. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, pour que je puisse le repousser. Je me suis levée du banc. Je me suis penchée un peu, m'agrippant à lui pour le faire se lever aussi. Je l'ai à moitié contourné de manière à ce que mon dos soit maintenant sous l'eau. Accrochant mon bras autour de son cou, je l'ai saisi et l'ai amené sous l'eau avec moi. Mes lèvres ont durement rencontré les siennes que je les dévorais avec enthousiasme. L'eau coulait en cascade tout autour de nous alors que nous étions enfermés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous embrassant vigoureusement.

J'ai rompu le baiser et j'ai poussé contre sa poitrine, le forçant, de nouveau, en direction du banc au coin de la douche. Je l'ai forcé à s'assoir et j'ai écarté mes jambes, les mettant de chaque côté de lui. Je me suis baissé pour me caler contre lui. Les bras de Jasper se posèrent autour de mon dos et j'ai mis les miens autour de son cou. Mes hanches commencèrent un vas-et-viens créant une chaleur entre nous. Je modifie ma position à chaque allez-retour, je me soulèverais légèrement et me remettais sur lui et recommençais de nouveau. Je l'ai fait de nouveau et me suis soulevée un peu plus haut pour qu'il puisse prendre mon sein dans sa bouche. Ma tête est tombée en arrière sous le plaisir qui remplissait mon corps. Sans réfléchir, je me suis déplacé pour continuer de me positionner correctement sur lui. Mes hanches se sont baissées et son bout est entré en moi. Ma tête s'est relevée d'un coup et ses yeux étaient concentrés sur moi. Je savais qu'il ne portait pas de préservatif.

Mes yeux n'ont pas quitté les siens et j'ai lentement baissé mon corps. Petit à petit, il me remplissait. Il me semble que nous n'avons pas cligné des yeux, regardant juste l'autre. L'amour que nous ressentions se lisait dans nos yeux. Je suis arrivé à la base de son membre et il a gémi "Putain de merde .." et ses yeux ont roulés en arrière. Mes seins se sont rapprochés de son visage quand je l'ai tiré tout près de moi. J'ai utilisé mes genoux et l'ai chevauché. Le sentiment de lui à l'intérieur de moi, sans barrières, était indescriptible. Les hanches de Jasper ont commencé à pousser en avant au même rythme que je descendais sur lui. Il a saisi mes hanches et a commencé à me soulever, puis il m'a fait redescendre dans un claquement.

Un gémissement est sorti de mes lèvres et il a saisi l'arrière de mon cou pour que nos bouches se rencontrent.

**Jasper POV**

Bella était capable de me faire des choses qu'aucune autre femme ne pourrait jamais faire. Même si elle n'était pas aussi expérimentée, elle n'avait pas peur d'essayer des choses. C'était d'un excitant sans autre pareil. La façon dont elle me chevauché en ce moment m'a donné envie d'être son esclave pour toujours. Elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait de moi, sachant que tout ce qu'elle me ferait me donnerait du plaisir.

Mes mains étaient sur ses hanches, les guidant sur toute ma longueur. Le sentiment de l'avoir complètement autour de moi, juste elle, était stupéfiant. Depuis la première fois que Bella s'était donnée à moi, j'avais toujours été prudent m'assurant d'utiliser un préservatif. J'ai été étonné de son audace oubliant la protection. La seule chose que j'espérais, c'était qu'elle ne tombe pas enceinte. En y repensant, j'ai décidé que même si s'était aussi bon que ça l'était, la dernière chose dont nous avions besoin en ce moment c'était une grossesse inattendue. Je me levai, nous gardant connecté. Je me penchais, et avec ma main droite je coupais l'eau de la douche. Ses jambes m'enveloppais et je la tenais en place pour sortir de la douche. Je l'ai embrassé et ai attrapé le préservatif sur le comptoir.

Je nous ai déplacés et l'ai couchée sur le lit. "Bella, je t'aime.." Je l'ai embrassée plus passionnément pour lui montrer ce que je voulais dire. Je l'ai pénétré encore un peu et me suis ensuite retiré. Elle a haleté et a gémi de ne plus me sentir en elle. J'ai rapidement ouvert le préservatif et ses yeux ont volé vers lui comprenant ce que je faisais. Son corps s'est un peu calmé et elle a tendu la main vers le préservatif. Elle l'a pris de mes mains et sorti de l'emballage. Bella s'est assise et elle a d'abord mis le préservatif sur mon gland et l'a fait roulé pour le mettre en place. Putain Bella, tu es si sexy! J'ai attrapé une mèche de ses cheveux qui était sur son visage et l'ai mise derrière son oreille. Elle m'a souri et s'est allongée sur le dos. Je suis mis au dessus d'elle, mais pas à l'intérieur d'elle. Nous nous sommes embrassés pendant que mes mains l'ont doucement renversé sur le côté.

J'ai déplacé mon corps pour me modeler contre son côté. Ma main est descendue pour jouer avec son clitoris et j'ai utilisé mon genou pour me mettre entre ses jambes. Bella est devenue encore plus humide quand j'ai joué avec elle. J'ai déplacé ma main pour lever son genou et sa jambe. Me positionnant à son entrée, j'ai poussé en elle. Son corps s'est tendu face à la nouvelle position et j'ai arrêté de bouger. J'ai redescendu ma main et j'ai à nouveau jouer avec elle utilisant mon pouce, mon index et mon majeur. Je frottais son bouton dans les deux sens au milieu mes doigts et je sentais qu'il commençait à se durcir. Le corps de Bella s'est détendu contre le mien et je savais que je pouvais commencer à me déplacer. Je suis lentement entré en elle, retiré et entré de nouveau. Ma bouche a trouvé son épaule et son dos et j'ai commencé à l'embrasser et la sucer en me déplaçant en elle. Son corps a commencé à se déplacer avec le mien, plus désespéré à chaque coups.

"Bella, mon amour …"

"Jaaaassper .." elle a chuchoté et gémis en même temps mon nom. Sa poitrine a avancé légèrement alors que ses hanches poussaient encore plus vers moi. "Maintenant …" et ensuite sa main a saisi mes boules et elle a commencé à jouer avec elles. J'ai sifflé et ensuite grondé. C'était le meilleur putain de sentiment jamais ressenti.

"…mmm …" elle a continué à gémir alors que mes doigts se sont fait plus décidés pour faire la faire jouir.

"… .put…Bel…j'ai besoin …" mon orgasme était à son point de rupture quand Bella a crié mon nom et son corps s'est mis à trembler. Alors j'ai lâché prise sur toute maîtrise de soi et j'ai explosé en elle.

Nous sommes resté étendu là pendant quelques minutes alors que j'étais encore en elle. Jusqu'au moment où le préservatif devint inconfortable et que j'ai dû l'enlever. Je suis sorti d'elle et elle s'est renversé sur le dos. Je lui ai donné un petit baiser et je me suis dirigé vers la salle de bain pour me nettoyer. Quand je revins à la chambre, elle avait mis un de mes boxer et une de mes chemises et était prête à se coucher.

Un léger sifflement m'a échappé alors que je la dévoré des yeux. "Bella, tu es vraiment trop sexy!!" J'ai bondi sur elle et l'ai ramenée dans le lit alors que je l'embrassais sur tout le visage et le cou.

Bella riait et j'ai commencé à la chatouiller. "Stop! ... Bon ... STOP! Jasper ... "Elle a continué à rire et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de continuer à la chatouiller. "JASPER!" Elle éloignait mes mains en riant toujours. Je savais qu'il était temps de céder. Elle avait besoin de respirer un peu.

J'eus un petit rire et l'embrassa sur le nez. "Okay Bells. Pour la petite histoire, c'est de ta faute si je t'ai attaqué. Si tu n'avais pas été là dans mes vêtements, tellement sexy, cela aurait pu être évité. "

"Bien Monsieur! La prochaine fois je sera juste là debout, nu." La lumière de ses taquineries brillait vivement dans ses yeux.

"Tu sais exactement où cela mènerait. Sache que, je préférerais faire ça que de te chatouiller." Elle m'a allongé sur le dos et planait au-dessus de mon visage.

"J'en prend note. Merci de l'avertissement." Elle a alors roulé loin de moi pour se mettre de son côté du lit.

Son côté du lit…Je trouve que ça sonne bien!

"Hé Jazz, il est seulement 8:30. Tu veux aller en bas et jouer à quelques chose comme on le faisait avant ? Peut-être qu'Emmett est à la maison et il pourrait se joindre à nous. Je veux vous assassiner tous les deux au Rami."

"Ok, allons-y . Et ce n'est pas parce que nous sortons ensemble que je me montrerai clément!!"

"Ha! Tu aimerais pouvoir dire que tu t'es montré clément avec moi! Admet juste que je suis meilleure que vous aux jeux!"

Sérieusement, il était temps de commencer à vraiment jouer aux cartes et ne plus laisser la victoire à Bella. Juste pour lui montrer qu'elle peut dominer mon cœur, mais que je la dominerais aux cartes! J'ai ri pour moi même à l'idée de combien on allait s'amuser.

**Bella POV**

Je regardais le visage de Jasper. Je pouvais dire qu'il complotait quelque chose. Je connaissais ce visage depuis le temps que nous étions amis. Quoi qu'il pensait, j'allais être sur mes gardes toute la nuit pour essayer d'aller au fond de tout ça. J'étais excitée du fun que ce petit jeu allait apporter.

Mettant ma main sur la poignée de la porte, je l'ai tourné ainsi je pouvais ouvrir la porte. La main de Jasper était juste là, faisant claquer la porte pour la refermer et m'a coincé là. De sa main libre il a déplacé mes cheveux d'un côté et l'a baisser jusqu'à mon centre et a commencé à frotter, créant à nouveau une chaleur fulgurante dans mon ventre. Ma tête s'est penchée sur le côté et ses lèvres étaient sur mon cou. Il mordait mon cou doucement et a ensuite chuchoté dans mon oreille. "Lorsque je t'aurais botter le cul, ce soir, je te montrerais comment je réclamerais mon prix." Avec ça, il m'a libéré et s'écarta de la porte. J'ai fermé les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration alors que l'excitation se répandait à l'intérieur de moi. Ce soir, allait être amusant!

J'ai fait ma sortie par la porte de la chambre à coucher et ai à ce moment même entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. La voix tonitruante d'Emmett a été suivie par le rire d'une femme. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il était avec la même fille depuis près de deux semaines. Ouais, il avait ses liaisons et ses relations, mais là, c'était différent. En fait, il l'amenait à la maison. Souvent. Et elle restait ici. Souvent. Un sourire vint sur mon visage à la pensée d'Emmett trouvant quelqu'un qui pourrait effectivement le rendre heureux. Il a été là tant de temps pour s'assurer mon bonheur et maintenant que je l'ai trouvé, il ne pouvait être complet qu'avec le sien.

Je suis arrivé en haut de l'escalier et lui ai hurlé. "Emmett! Toi et Rosalie allez rester en bas et jouer aux cartes avec nous. Histoire de trainer, juste tous les quatre, ok ?"

Emmett n'a pas répondu, Rosalie l'a fait. "Ok Bella ! D'ailleurs, il est grand temps que tous les deux nous nous calmions pendant plus que quinze minutes ."

À ce moment-là, j'étais en bas et m'approchant d'eux. J'aimais vraiment Rosalie. D'abord, c'était un genre de roc. Mais une fois que nous avons commencé à apprendre à se connaître mutuellement, peu à peu, je l'ai bien aimé. Je traverse le hall et le salon la saluant de la main. Elle fit quelques pas en avant pour nous enfermer dans une accolade.

Je la laissais pour être emportée dans une étreinte à tout rompre d'Emmett. "Emmett! ... Peux pas ... respirer!" Il me lâcha alors.

"Désolé Bells. Peut-être que tu devrais commencer à travailler avec moi et Jasper, de sorte que tu ne soit plus si fragiles ».

J'ai giflé son bras, et j'ai ensuite tressailli face à la douleur à laquelle je m'étais soumise. «Je ne suis pas si frêle."

Emmett a ri. "Bien sûr, bien sûr Bells. Dis-le juste à ta main. " Et il s'éloigna pour aller chercher des boissons dans le placard.

"Jouons aux cartes!"

C'était au tour de Rosalie de parler. "Ah Emmett, pourquoi as-tu besoin de ces quatre bouteilles d'alcool pour jouer aux cartes ? Ne te méprends pas, j'aime boire. Je veux juste savoir dans quoi je me lance ce soir."

"Cartes. N'importe quelle sorte. Nous jouons au Rami, au Black Jack, au Poker, etc. Pour chaque main que tu perds, tu bois un coup."

"Je suis heureuse d'avoir mangé ce grand plat de pâtes!" Elle a ri. "Bien, commençons!"

J'ai regardé autour de moi ce qui devenait lentement ma petite famille. Rosalie étant la dernière arrivée. Je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps, ni très bien. Mais Emmett semblait s'attacher à elle et c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir pour l'instant. Oh et aussi qu'elle allait probablement devenir l'amie que je n'ai jamais eu.

La soirée s'est avérée très amusante. Chacun d'entre nous, y compris Jasper, avait eu son compte d'alcool. Il me regardait, avec un sourire entendu, chaque fois qu'il me battait. Il a fallu attendre mon cinquième verre et que l'alcool commence à faire effet pour que je réalise ce qu'il avait fait. Dans le passé, il m'a laissé gagner. Ce soir, il a "vraiment" joué et me donner une véritable raclée. J'ai commencé à m'effondrer, de manière incontrôlée et laissé tomber mes cartes sur la table.

Emmett m'a regardé comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit. "Ah…Bella ?..."

Je l'ai arrêté de la main et j'ai essayé de contrôler mon rire. Après une minute, j'avais à nouveau le contrôle. "T'inquiètes pas Emmett, je ne suis pas si bourrée que ça. Je viens juste de me rendre compte que Jasper n'a jamais joué franc jeu et me laissait toujours gagner…Je n'arrive pas croire, quelle idiote j'ai pu être pour ne pas m'en rendre compte."

Emmett eu juste un petit rire. "Honnêtement Bells, J'arrive pas à croire que ça t'ai pris tant de temps pour le comprendre." Il a rassemblé les cartes de tout le monde. "Ok, on rejoue " Il a mélangé le jeu et s'est tourné vers moi. " C'est le moment de sortir ton 'meilleur' jeu et de lui botter le cul tout de suite."

J'étais prête pour le défi et ai gagné les trois mains suivantes. Nous sommes rester debout jusqu'à une heure du matin jouant et buvant. J'ai bu environ huit verres pendant ce temps. Je n'étais pas bourrée, mais je n'étais pas sobre non plus. Mais je passais le meilleur moment de ma vie. Rosalie faisait monter la pression à chaque verre et elle a semblé toujours bien. J'ai à nouveau regardé autour de moi et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que serait le futur pour nous quatre. Une chose était sûre, il était temps pour Jasper de réclamer son prix pour avoir gagner plus de mains que moi. J'étais tout à fait disposé à le laisser me le réclamer, peu importe la manière dont il le voulait. Ma main s'est déplacée jusqu'à son entrejambe alors que nous étions assis là, pour le lui signaler.

"Hé Jasper, j'abandonne. Tu gagnes la partie ce soir. Maintenant, qu'en est-il de cette promesse que tu m'as faite plus tôt ?" Je me suis levé et me suis éloigné, laissant trois personnes sans voix à la table.

J'ai entendu Emmett derrière moi. "Jasper, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu tous les deux mais tu as officiellement fait de Bella une accroc au sexe. Rosalie, je viens de me souvenir de quelques choses que tu devais m'apprendre. Jasper, tu ferais mieux de suivre Bella, elle est déjà en haut…" Je n'entendais plus rien à présent, j'étais hors de portée de voix.

Je venais juste de retirer tous mes vêtements quand Jasper est arrivé fonçant à travers la porte en la faisant claquer derrière lui. Il a traversé la pièce et a sauté sur moi, me dévorant. Mes mains ont rapidement enlever tous ses vêtements. J'ai rapidement découvert comment Jasper avait eu l'intention de réclamer son "prix". Ce fut une leçon d'amour dont je me souviendrais pendant quelques temps.

**James POV**

La clé USB avait officiellement disparu. Je me doutais que Jasper l'avait trouvé. Ou sa petite salope. Cette salope dont je n'arrivais plus à dire si elle était avec lui ou non. Ce qui me tracasse encore plus. Toute la semaine ils sont venus séparément et ne se parlaient que rarement au travail. Si je ne les connaissais pas si bien, je penserais qu'ils essayaient de cacher ce que j'ai vu au café. Ou est-ce que c'est juste ça, une autre exagération de mon esprit, voyant ce qu'il voulait voir ?

Non, non, non. Je ne suis pas si stupide.

Quelque chose se passait entre eux. Ils prenaient des précautions supplémentaires pour le garder cachés aux autres. J'ai décidé que j'allais juste observer et attendre la preuve dont j'avais besoin. En attendant, je penserais à comment l'utiliser au mieux pour gagner ce que je voulais le plus. Le contrôle et la propriété de la société de Jasper. La petite merde n'a rien mérité. Pour l'instant, j'ai décidé de faire profil bas. Je ne voulais pas faire ressortir n'importe quel déclencheur qui permettrait à Jasper de confirmer les soupçons peut importe lesquels il avait sur moi.

D'une manière, ou d'une autre. Jasper allait finir avec rien et moi, avec tout. Même si cela signifiait enlever cette salope de son bras et la revendiquer comme mienne. Toute entière.

.............................................................

Alors chapitre bien chaud, non?

Merci encore d'avoir traduit ce chapitre!!! le prochain chapitre mercredi de moi cette fois!

Merci à vous de nous suivre dans cette merveilleuse histoire de HopplssRomantic, un immense merci à Mrs Esmée Cullen, Ally1915, Galswinthe, oliveronica cullen massen, lili-lise, Lilia84, Fleur d'ange, Ptasy Vollant, Elphina, caro30, christou57, Marjoriie, Dawn266, lilinette 2008, Mary02 et pardon à toutes les autres que j'ai pu oublier, merci à vous.

Bisous et prenez soin de vous,

Magali et Juline


	19. Chapter 17

Coucou tout le monde!

Un nouveau chapitre!!! youpi...avec un peu de retard désolée^^

Un immense merci pour vos reviews merveilleuses, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Comme d'hab' cette histoire ne nous appartiens pas, merci à HoplssRomantic.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

**For the love of Bella chapitre 17**

**Emmett POV**

Jasper et Bella étaient allés dans la chambre de Jasper il y a maintenant environ une heure. Je pouvais entendre Bella rire sottement à tout ce que Jasper était en train de lui faire. Les voire et les entendre devenait de plus en plus facile pour moi. Particulièrement depuis que j'avais Rosalie à mes côtés. Le moindre instant de ces dernières semaines avaient été exceptionnels. Je ne me suis pas senti étouffé en sa présence. En réalité, je pouvais ressentir que c'était plus l'inverse, que je ressentais. Je n'en avais jamais assez d'être avec Rosalie. Je la voulais en permanence autour de moi. Ce soir, lorsque nous étions en train de jouer tous les quatre aux cartes nous nous sommes beaucoup amusés. Il semble que Bella et Rosalie ne sont pas prêtes de se taper dessus, ce qui me rends heureux.

J'ai été arraché de mes pensées par Rosalie qui m'appelai du lit. "Emmett, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta jolie tête musclée, mais arrête ça et ramène ton cul par ici!" Elle a relevé les couvertures et elle portait un étroit bustier avec un porte jarretelles rattaché à ses bas. Comment fait cette femme pour savoir ce que j'aime?

Bien, autant que je venais de trouver mes sentiments depuis peu, une autre chose est sûr. Je ne pourrais jamais refuser de faire l'amour. Spécialement avec Rosalie.

**Jasper POV**

La lumière inondait la chambre lorsque je me suis retourné pour saisir Bella. Mes yeux se sont immédiatement ouverts lorsque je me suis aperçu que l'espace à côté de moi était vide. J'ai parcouru la pièce pour voir où elle était, mais elle n'était pas là. J'ai rejeté ma tête dans l'oreiller, lâchant un grand soupir. J'étais vraiment heureux que ce soit le weekend. Une sorte de pause après tout ces jours à observer James pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Chaque chose en son temps. J'étais affamé et je voulais emmené Bella prendre le petit déjeuner dehors. J'avais le sentiment que ça allait devenir quelque chose de nouveau, prendre notre petit déjeuner ensemble tous les samedis matin dehors.

Je me suis roulé hors du lit pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. Juste avant que j'arrive à la porte de celle ci, Bella est entrée dans la chambre, des vêtements en main. Elle était toujours dans son pyjama. Elle devait surement être sorti du lit il y a peu de temps. Au lieu de rentrer dans la salle de bain, je me suis retourné et me suis dirigé vers elle. La prenant dans mes bras, je l'ai serré très fort comme un câlin que l'on ferai à un nounours et ai mis mon visage dans son cou. J'adore son odeur. J'ai relevé ma tête et ai déposé un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Bon matin mon amour. Je me demandais où tu étais partie si vite." Je l'ai relâché. "Hé, après que j'ai pris une douche, tu veux sortir et prendre le petit déjeuner dehors? Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore mangé."

"Non, je n'ais pas mangé. Je vais te rejoindre dans la douche si ça te dérange pas. J'ai juste dû aller prendre des vêtements de rechange dans ma chambre." Elle n'a pas attendu que je réponde pour se déshabiller et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Je l'ai observé alors qu'elle s'éloignait de moi, nu, balançant ses hanches de chaque côté. Putain qu'elle est belle!

Nous n'avions rien fait dans la douche. Pas par manque de désir, mais je voulais montrer à Bella à quel point je l'aimais, pas juste pour le sexe. Tandis qu'elle lavait son corps, je lui ai lavé les cheveux. Après que je l'ai rincé, j'ai mis de l'après shampooing dans ses cheveux, tout en massant son cuir chevelu. J'ai été récompensé de mes efforts lorsqu'un petit gémissement s'est échappé de ses lèvres. Quand j'ai fini, elle s'est retourné collant son corps contre le mien, me montrant à quel point elle avait aimé grâce à son baiser. J'ai dû l'arrêter pendant que j'en avais encore la force. Plaçant mes mains sur ses épaules, je l'ai repoussé pour mettre un peu de distance entre nous.

"Mon amour, si tu continus, nous ne pourrons pas aller déjeuner." Comme s'il était d'accord avec moi, son estomac s'est manifesté elle avait besoin de manger.

"Humph. J'allais protester jusqu'à ce que mon estomac me trahisse." Elle a ri, s'élevant sur la pointe de ses orteils pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Elle a éteint l'eau et est sorti de la douche. En s'enveloppant dans sa serviette, elle est revenue vers moi et m'a souri de nouveau. "Jasper, merci pour la douche. Tu as des attentions qui me font vraiment me sentir spécial."

J'ai enveloppé ma serviette autour de ma taille, prenant son visage en coupe le soulevant vers moi la regardant dans les yeux. "Bella, tu es bien plus que spécial."

Après le petit déjeuner, nous sommes allés faire quelques courses. Ca n'a pas manqué de m'étonner, la façon dont tout me paraissait différents, de faire les courses avec Bella. Ne vous m'éprenez pas. J'avais déjà fait ça un bon nombre de fois. Mais c'était différent parce que je poussais le caddie et chaque fois qu'elle mettait quelque chose dedans, elle posait sa main dans mon dos lorsqu'elle se penchait vers le caddie. Ou alors sa main restait sur la mienne qui était sur la barre pour pousser le caddie. Rien d'extravagant, mais presque comme si elle affirmait elle même qu'elle n'avait jamais assez de moi et qu'elle n'était jamais assez proche de moi. Pour être honnête, je ne pourrais pas me passer de son toucher. Même si cela pouvait paraître insignifiant pour les autres autour de nous, c'était important pour elle.

*******************

Regardant l'horloge, je me suis aperçu qu'il était déjà 20 heures. C'était passé tellement vite, je ne pouvais pas croire que le weekend était déjà fini. Je n'étais pas impatient de retourner travailler demain. Cette chose avec James me donnait un mal de tête inutile et stressant. J'ai soupiré, me rendant à l'évidence lorsque j'ai posé mes vêtements pour le jogging sur une chaise pour demain matin. Au moins lorsque j'avais décidé de courir tout les matins, ça m'avait aidé à me sentir mieux dans ma tête. Comme si j'arrivais à y voir plus clair après ça.

Après avoir sorti mes vêtements pour le boulot demain, je suis allé en bas voir Bella. Je l'ai trouvé, pelotonnée sur le fauteuil inclinable dans le coin, lisant un des nombreux livres qu'elle avait acheté l'autre jour. Elle semblait si paisible que je n'ai pas voulu la déranger. Au lieu de ça, je suis allé à la cuisine prendre quelque chose à boire. La boisson en main, je suis retourné vers le salon, tombant lourdement sur le canapé et ai allumé la télé. Croyez le ou pas, c'est comme ça que nous avons fini la soirée. Je suis monté avant Bella. J'ai été réveillé par la sensation du matelas s'affaissant, à côté de moi. Elle a mis son nez tout contre moi passant ses bras autour de moi et s'est ensuite endormie. Je me souviens avoir pensé que je ne pouvais pas espérer de meilleure vie que celle où elle serait près de moi.

**Bella POV**

Je me mentirai si je me disais qu'aujourd'hui est juste un mercredi comme les autres. Oui , aujourd'hui est un autre mercredi. Mais c'est le deuxième mercredi où Jasper et moi allons au boulot séparément. Plus jamais je ne veux être une de ces filles dépendantes de leur petit ami, j'ai essayé de ne pas laisser s'installer ça. Quand je pense au passé, à ce qui est arrivé alors que j'étais dépendante d'Edward et combien cela à été dur après, je ne veux vraiment pas que notre relation soit identique sur ce point là. En saisissant mon café de son support pour en prendre une gorgée, je l'ai relaissé tomber le tenant toujours soupirant bruyamment. Je devenais vraiment trop accro à Jasper trop vite. La seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était de ne pas trop m'attacher enfin essayer et ne pas trop dépendre de lui, comme ça lorsque notre relation sera fini je ne serais pas à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que Jasper va un jour se réveiller et se rendre compte qu'il ne me veut plus à ses côtés. Je me sens, de temps en temps, comme si je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Bella! Pourquoi es tu aussi pessimiste? Jasper t'aime et tu l'aimes. Garde donc ton cœur et ton esprit ouvert à la possibilité que ça ne finira jamais.

J'ai secoué ma tête, essayant de me débarrasser de toutes ses pensées négatives que j'avais. Je devais être dans ma période rouge, pour être aussi émotive. Ce qui m'a rappelé, que je devais prendre rendez vous cette semaine chez le médecin pour une contraception. Après avoir ressenti Jasper une deuxième fois sans préservatif, je le veux comme ça tout le temps. En plus, je me suis rendu compte du fait que de mettre le préservatif nous éloignais quelques secondes loin l'un de l'autre et je ne le veux plus, ça me semble toujours une éternité. Quand nous arrivions 'au moment' pour ainsi dire, je détestais devoir le briser pour ça. Ecoute toi Bella! Tu es devenu une accro au sexe! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire de moi même dans la voiture à cette pensée. "Ouais, bien, c'est vraiment un monde fantastique que de faire l'amour avec Jasper. Qui ne voudrait pas faire l'amour tout le temps s'ils l'avaient à disposition?" Personne n'était dans la voiture pour répondre à ma question, mais c'était une question pour rigoler de toute façon. Je suis allé au travail et ai essayé de me concentrer toute la journée. Malheureusement, Jasper et moi devions adopter un code de conduite stricte et je ne voulais pas tester les limites de James.

* * *

J'ai passé la porte et me suis laissée tomber dans le canapé. Cette semaine, jusqu'ici, avait été épuisante. Jasper m'avait fait courir dans tous les sens, faire ceci ou faire cela. Aller chercher ça, ou ça. Il avait été très occupé ces derniers jours, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. J'admet, bien que je sois épuisée, qu'il est agréable d'être occupée. Les jours passaient plus rapidement, c'était la nuit que c'était plus dur à cause du fait que Jasper travaillait très tard. Un avantage, s'il y en a, c'est que j'ai pu lire autant que je le voulais. J'ai fini le livre que j'avais commencé dimanche et en avait entamé un autre hier. Ca semblait vraiment bon de pouvoir s'évader dans les livres de nouveau. J'aime vraiment trop lire pour m'éloigner de la lecture pendant trop longtemps.

J'étais heureuse de savoir que Jasper sera là dans environ trente minutes. Mon estomac grondait en signe de protestation du fait que j'attende qu'il rentre pour manger. Je me suis donc dirigée vers la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose. Après avoir grignoté quelque chose, j'ai mis au four un de ces plats tout fait. Puis je suis retournée dans le salon, me jetant sur le canapé. J'ai attrapé la télécommande et ai commencé à regarder une de mes émissions sur TIVO*. Presque quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, j'ai entendu la voiture de Jasper s'engager dans l'allée. Enfin. Un moment plus tard, il a passé la porte d'entrée, a accroché ses clés et posé son attaché-case. Il m'a vu allongé sur le canapé et s'est dirigé vers moi.

"Bells, tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est bon de te voir. J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu de la journée tellement j'étais occupé."

Il a enlevé ses chaussures et est venu s'asseoir devant moi, sur le sol. Immédiatement, j'ai commencé à masser ses épaules et son cou, essayant de faire disparaitre un peu de la tension qui était là. Sa tête est retombée en avant tandis qu'il laissait échapper de sa bouche quelques gémissements. Comme s'il essayait lui aussi de se libérer de toute cette tension tandis que mes mains étaient au travail. J'ai massé chaque nœuds dans son dos, essayant autant que je le pouvais de le débarrasser de ça. Quinze minutes plus tard, l'alarme du four s'est mise à sonner. Après un dernier mouvement sur ses épaules je l'ai repoussé, et l'ai embrassé légèrement dans le cou.

Dans son oreille j'ai chuchoté. "Le dîner est prêt. Vas t'installer dans le canapé et je l'apporte. Nous pouvons manger ici comme ça nous regarderons une émission."

"Merci Bella." C'était tout ce qu'il a dit en s'installant sur le canapé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis revenu dans le salon, le dîner en main. J'ai regardé Jasper et il s'était endormi. Il semblait tellement serein que je détestais devoir le réveiller, mais je savais qu'il serait totalement détraqué après surtout s'il n'avait pas mangé. J'ai posé le dîner sur la table basse et me suis glissé entre ses bras endormis.

"Mmmm" Jasper m'a resserré contre lui et sa jambe est passé autour des miennes. Ses bras m'ont encerclés et j'ai été blotti fermement comme dans un cocon contre Jasper. Il a penché sa tête et a respiré fortement dans mes cheveux. "Mmmmm. Est ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu sens bon?"

"Oui. A quelques occasions." je me suis brusquement retiré de lui. "Réveille maintenant ta petite tête. Le dîner est prêt et là." J'ai tiré sur sa chemise et ai commencé à nous asseoir. Il m'a tiré contre lui en arrière pour retomber entre ses bras.

"Je pense que j'étais tout à fait à l'aise là où j'étais. Attends juste une minute là avec moi." Donc nous sommes restés là une minute ensemble, sans rien dire pendant presque une minute.

Jasper a soupiré et a ensuite commencé un mouvement pour s'asseoir. Je l'ai suivi dans son mouvement. Il a saisit la télécommande et a mis un épisode d'Heroes. Nous nous sommes assis là mangeant notre dîner, regardant la télé. Après que nous ayons finis de manger, nous avons repris notre position précédente enlacés sur le canapé. La seule différence était que là j'étais face à la télé au lieu du torse à Jasper. C'était tellement agréable de finalement être là ensemble et pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Même s'il était à moitié endormi. Contre toutes attentes, je me sens comme si nous n'avions pas passé de temps ensemble depuis plus d'une semaine alors que ça ne fait que deux trois jours. Ok, je suis officiellement dans les ennuis. Si je n'étais pas complètement en manque et amoureuse avant, je le suis maintenant!

Cette soirée était sympa parce qu'Emmett doit dormir chez Rosalie de toute évidence puisqu'il n'est pas ici. Nous sommes restés là quelques heures, regardant des épisodes que nous n'avions pas regardé la semaine dernière. Vers dix heures, j'ai supposé qu'il était temps de se lever pour aller au lit. Jasper s'endormait devant le dernier épisode. Je me suis levé et ai pris les plats de la petite table et je les ai rincé puis posé dans le lavabo. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était me rendre compte que la cuisine était sale et qu'il y avait de plus des plats à laver. Jasper et Emmett ne font que très rarement la vaisselle et je n'aurai donc pas de remarque à propos de ça les jours prochains.

J'ai éteint la télé et ai légèrement touché l'épaule de Jasper. "Jasper bébé, montons. Tu es crevé."

"Mmm....Ok Bells." Il s'est levé et s'est mis debout en une seconde, secouant sa tête comme pour sortir de son sommeil avant de faire un pas. "Combien de temps est ce que j'ai dormi?"

"Pas longtemps. Seulement quinze minutes environ."

"C'était une bonne petite sieste. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des heures." Il a passé ses bras autour de ma taille et m'a embrassé sur le haut de la tête. "Bien, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit, aller."

A chaque pas que Jasper faisait, il était de plus en plus réveillé. Au moment où nous sommes entrés dans sa chambre, il a soupiré et s'est déshabillé. J'ai rapidement fait de même. J'ai fait le tour du lit, éteint la lumière et puis suis retournée vers le lit. Le clair de lune passait au travers de la baie vitrée. C'était juste assez pour voir les contours de Jasper et chaque petits détails de son corps. Mon corps a réagi à cette vision et, de manière incontrôlée, un petit gémissement s'est échappé de mes lèvres. Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? J'admire la marchandise!

Jasper s'est retourné et a arqué un sourcil, que je pouvais à peine discerner. Il était en train de me provoquer. Et bien ce n'est pas la même personne que j'avais eu avec moi cette soirée. Je ne m'en plains pas et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. D'une allure lente, j'ai réduit l'écart entre nous. Il a saisi mes hanches, les collant à son bassin. Une de ses mains est remonté vers le milieu de mon dos alors que l'autre était toujours fermement sur ma hanche me tenant contre lui. Il m'a retourné pour me laisser tomber sur le lit. Sans me lâcher, il m'a laissé m'allonger dessus et a rampé au dessus de moi alors que sa bouche est venue trouver la mienne. Sa main a quitté mes côtes pour se tendre et attrapé un préservatif. Je ne peux plus attendre pour ne plus les utiliser ceux là maintenant! Sa bouche s'est déplacée dans mon cou et un instant plus tard elle était sur mon cœur. Mes jambes sont venues s'agripper à sa taille alors que je me déplaçais à son rythme. Mes doigts ont griffés son dos alors que je voulais qu'il me remplisse plus. Je savais que ce n'était pas possible, mais je voulais qu'il soit au plus profond de moi. De frustration, j'ai ramené ma tête dans son cou et l'ai mordu alors que mes doigts griffaient toujours son dos.

Jasper a sifflé en réponse. "Désolé."

Il m'a transpercé avec ses yeux. "Ne le sois pas. J'adore ça." Jasper a laissé tomber sa tête pour commencer à sucer mon cou et m'a ensuite offert le même traitement. J'ai levé les hanches en réponse et j'ai réalisé pourquoi il aimait.

Nous n'avons plus rien dit tandis que nous faisions l'amour. Je l'ai retourné et ai commencé à bouger sur lui. Mes mains étaient sur ses hanches alors que j'entamais mes vas et viens. Lorsque j'étais en bas je bougeais légèrement à plusieurs reprises avant de remonter. Les sensations étaient stupéfiantes. Ses mains étaient toutes les deux sur mes hanches alors qu'il m'a poussé vers le haut. Nous sommes restés dans cette position alors que nous avons tous les deux atteint notre apogée. Dire que c'était magnifique serait sous estimer le moment. Nous nous sommes nettoyés et nous sommes ensuite glissés dans les couvertures. J'ai entrelacé mon corps au sien et ai embrassé son torse.

"Je t'aime Jasper."

"Je t'aime Bella." Il a soupiré. "Plus que n'importe qui d'autre."

Je suis tombé dans un profond sommeil. Il n'y avait pas d'autre monde plus merveilleux que le mien.

**James POV**

Ce type devait être un idiot. Tout ce que je voulais c'est avoir des infos sur lui pour pouvoir faire pression. Je savais juste qu'il y avait encore un truc entre Bella et Jasper. J'avais aussi l'impression que Jasper venait toujours plus tôt et partait plus tard depuis la disparition de la clé USB. Je ne l'a trouvais toujours pas et je commençais à m'inquiéter un peu. Lundi j'avais décidé d'embaucher une sorte de détective pour les suivre et confirmer mes soupçons. Il n'avait rien trouvé. RIEN. Ce type devait être incompétent. Mon intuition ne m'a jamais fait défaut auparavant. Alors pourquoi il ne trouvait rien depuis trois jours?

"C'est toujours pareil. Elle ne quitte pas la maison depuis les quelques jours, uniquement pour travailler. Quand Jasper rentre à la maison, il ne sort pas non plus. Les volets sont fermés du coup je ne peux pas voir à l'intérieur. Je vais avoir besoin de plus de temps pour être capable d'obtenir des preuves. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, ils sortiront ensembles bientôt. Et quand ce sera le cas, j'en aurai la preuve." Il a tapoté son appareil photo qui était sur la table.

"Tu ferais mieux. Je te donne jusqu'à dimanche pour obtenir des preuves ou bien tu es renvoyé. J'embaucherai quelqu'un de plus compétent."

"Vous avez ma parole. Dimanche vous aurez toutes les preuves dont vous avez besoin."

Je ne lui ai pas répondu. J'ai juste jeté l'argent sur la table pour payer l'addition et suis sorti du restaurant. Je n'allais en aucun cas laissé mon plan pour récupérer cette société. Encore moi la queue entre les jambes. Ce bâtard de Jasper n'a pas mérité cette société. Si à tout hasard je venais à être découvert il me faudrait un plan de secours. Une chose que Jasper ne pourrait refuser et je finirais ce que j'avais commencé et voulais.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre?? Acalmie avant la tempête??

Allez courage plus qu'une semaine avant la sortie de New Moon!!!

Bisous à toutes,

Juline et Magali


	20. Chapter 18

Coucou tout le monde,

Voilà le chapitre 18, il est cette fois de Magali que je remercie... je tiens à préciser que le retard de publication est de ma faute mais je viens de récupérer mon ordi^^ sorry

Sinon l'histoire appartient à HoplssRomantic...

Bonne lecture

* * *

**For the love of Bella chapitre 18**

**TROIS MOIS PLUS TARD**

**Jasper POV**

C'était fou de penser au temps qui s'était écoulé. Je travaillais maintenant au bureau depuis presque quatre mois. Finalement j'avais été capable de découvrir tout ce dont j'avais besoin sur James. Aujourd'hui nous étions jeudi et demain, vendredi, va être le jour ou j'allais tout lui exposer. J'allais lui donner une option. Si cette option ne lui plaisait pas alors, hé bien … Disons juste que nous aurions de sérieux problèmes. Bien que James ait essayé de brouiller les pistes, j'ai été capable d'utiliser une de mes sources pour les déterrer toutes.

Mon détective privé a pu découvrir un compte qui a été ouvert sous le nom de mon entreprise et qui contenait l'essentiel de son détournement de fonds. Il y avait un total de près de 400k $ là-bas. James avait volé un peu plus de 500k $, mais semblait avoir dépensé la différence pour améliorer son style de vie. Le compte bancaire était au nom de mon entreprise, puisqu'il était seulement un employé, j'en était le propriétaire, j'allais donc être en mesure de saisir rapidement le compte et mettre les fonds sur mon compte personnel jusqu'à ce que je décide de ce que je comptais en faire. C'était ce qui allait ce passer dès l'ouverture de la banque demain. De cette façon, James ne pourrait pas savoir ce qui allait arriver.

D'abord, j'ai été submergé par la colère et ai voulu lui casser la gueule. J'ai été heureux quand Emmett m'a convaincu du contraire, ce qui était en réalité surprenant. J'étais sûr qu'il voulait me rendre justice autant que je le voulais, mais il avait marquait un excellent point. Tout simplement couper les ponts, et d'absorber les pertes. Si je ne le faisait pas, il pensait qu'il y aurait une possibilité pour que James tente quelque chose contre moi dans mon sommeil. Pire encore, contre Bella. Même si nous jouions encore les indifférents l'un envers l'autre, il m'arrivait de le surprendre nous regardent d'un air calculateur. Dès qu'il rencontrait mes yeux, il regardait ailleurs, comme si il était tout simplement entrain de parcourir la pièce. Donc, je coupais les pertes et juste ça. Les pertes. Emmett avait raison et l'argent n'a vraiment pas beaucoup de signification pour moi. Pas autant que la sécurité de Bella.

Emmett ne le savait pas encore, mais j'avais décidé la semaine dernière de lui offrir la place de James. Après cette expérience, il n'y avait que deux options pour moi. Soit je prends l'ensemble de son travail moi-même, soit je donne le travail à Emmett. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai en permanence fait confiance aux autres pour gérer mon entreprise. Sauf que, j'étais épuisé par tout ce travail. J'ai planifié le retour au travail trois jours par semaine, avec Bella. Mais je voulais que les deux autres soit des jours de repos. J'avais foi en Emmett, il veillerait au bon fonctionnement de l'entreprise en mon absence.

Je montais le son de la musique dans ma voiture et je la laissait me relaxer un peu. Bella était à la maison et j'étais impatient d'être à la maison avec elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne travailler demain, et j'ai décidé de partir plus tôt aujourd'hui pour que nous puissions passer un peu de temps ensemble. Il n'était que trois heures de l'après-midi. Nous n'étions pas allés au cinéma depuis plusieurs semaines et je voulais l'inviter à sortir en ville tôt dans la soirée. Il y avait un nouveau restaurant de sushi qu'elle a mentionné et qu'elle voulait essayer. J'avais hâte de passer du temps seul avec elle, à l'extérieur de la maison.

Je me suis arrêtée dans l'allée et j'ai vu la Jeep Emmett et la décapotable de Rosalie. Étant donné que le film pouvait attendre encore une heure, j'ai décidé d'aborder le sujet avec Emmett sur le travail au bureau quand je suis entré. Il n'y avait pas meilleur moment que le celui-ci, surtout si je voulais qu'il commence à travailler la semaine prochaine. De préférence lundi. Je savais qu'il était à court de liquidités et qu'il cherchait du travail alors je suis certain qu'il sera prêt pour ça.

« Chérie, je suis rentré » dis-je d'un ton enjoué.

Bella se trouvait à droite de la porte d'entrée quand je suis entré et crié cela. « Jasper, tu es trop drôle. »

Je l'ai regardée et ai souri. Un sourire plein d'amour mais espiègle puis j'ai cligné des yeux. « Qui a dit que je te parlais ? » J'ai envoyé un autre clin d'œil dans sa direction, et j'ai crié de nouveau « Emmett!? Peux-tu venir ici? » Je me suis retourné vers Bella et l'ai embrassé légèrement sur les lèvres avant d'accrocher mes clés à leur place.

La porte d'Emmett s'est ouverte d'un seul coup et il m'a crié en retour. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux Whitlock. Je suis indisposée en ce moment. »

« Finis ce que tu as en cours et descends. J'ai une proposition pour toi. »

Il ne me répondit pas, claqua juste sa porte. A sa manière, il m'a répondu. Je savais qu'il serait en bas rapidement. J'ai attrapé la main de Bella et l'ai dirigé vers le divan. Elle me regardait avec de l'émerveillement dans ses yeux.

« Tu n'étais jamais rentré aussi tôt depuis que tu as recommencé à travailler! Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir. »

Elle m'a attaqué alors. Mettant sa main sur ma poitrine, elle me repoussa sur le divan. Elle me chevaucha et toutes ses attentions sont allées vers ma bouche alors qu'elle a poussé sa langue pour rejoindre la mienne. Mes mains sont allées sur ses fesses pour que je puisse commencer à la caresser et la tirer vers moi aussi. Puis elle s'est assise sur moi et a commencé à bouger. Nous restâmes enlacés comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. S'embrassant l'un l'autre, Bella se balançant sur moi au point que j'en oubliais où nous étions. Je m'en suis très vite rappelé quand une voix vint du haut de l'escalier.

« Qu'ai-je dit au sujet des espaces communs? » Nous avons tous deux levé la tête pour regarder en haut de l'escalier. Emmett se tenait là, nous regardant. « Bella, s'il te plaît, pour ma santé mentale, descends de Jasper. »

J'ai eu un petit rire et regarda Bella. « Il semble, mon amour, que nous aurons à reprendre ça plus tard. » Je l'ai embrassée doucement. « Avant cela. » Je l'ai alors prise par les hanches et l'ai levée puis elle à fait le reste du travail en se mettant debout.

Pendant ce temps, Emmett, suivit de Rosalie, avait descendu l'escalier et se dirigeait vers nous. Il est tombé lourdement sur le canapé dans un bruit sourd. « Je crois me souvenir de toi disant que tu avais besoin de parler avec moi. Si j'avais su que vous alliez poursuivre d'autres ... ... activités, j'aurais continué les miennes. »

« Pas de doute, tu y serais resté une semaine si tu n'avais pas besoin de sortir pour manger ou si Rosalie n'avait pas à aller travailler. »

« Une semaine !?!?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » Je levais les yeux et il a répondu, en souriant, d'une oreille à l'autre. « Un mois, serait un délai plus précis. »

Emmett a été récompensée pour sa remarque insolente par une tape sur le bras de la part de Rosalie. « Tu souhaiterais pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps! Ai-je besoin de dire à Jasper et Bella la façon dont je peux te faire jouir en moins de cinq minutes? »

Tout le monde dans la pièce éclata de rire. Tous excepté Emmett, bien sûr. Au lieu de rigoler il ressemblait à un petit chiot qui venait juste de se faire taper par son propriétaire tant aimé. Pensant à ça, j'ai commencé à rire plus fort. Ce n'était pas très souvent que Emmett se trouvait de ce côté des sarcasmes. Il n'avait jamais été laissé sans voix, c'est certain. « Ah, allez Emmett. Ne laisse pas un petit coup à ton ego te démoraliser. Tu dois en avoir une tonne en réserve. »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi. Ta petite amie n'est pas celle qui critique ton endurance devant tes amis. »

« Oh Emmy, mon ourson.* Sérieusement. Je m'amuse juste un peu. Tu sais que personne ne peux assouvir ma faim comme tu le fais. » Rosalie fit un geste et saisit son entrejambe pour enfoncer le clou. Les yeux d'Emmett sortirent de leurs orbites face au geste audacieux de Rosalie. Mais j'étais sûr que ce n'était pas en raison du mouvement lui-même, mais parce qu'il était en face de Bella et moi. Aucune de ses amies n'avait jamais été aussi audacieuse. « Détends-toi. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne savaient pas ce que nous avons fait. Je doute fort qu'ils y croient, si nous leur racontons que nous jouions au Scrabble. » Avec ça, elle l'embrassa.

D'accord, Rosalie était incroyable, surtout pour Emmett. Il avait rencontré son égal et même plus. Il n'y a pas de femme, que je sache, qui pourrait obtenir les réactions qu'elle obtenait de lui maintenant. Je savais qu'il l'aimait. C'est ce qui la rendait parfaite pour lui. Parfait l'un pour l'autre.

Comprenant cela il serait préférable d'arrêter de rire aux dépends d'Emmett, j'ai décidé de changer de sujet. « Très bien, maintenant que j'ai involontairement un visuel de la vie sexuelle d'Emmett dans ma tête qui va me rester à vie, passons à autre chose. Eh Emmett, comment se passe tes recherches de boulot? Si je ne m'abuse, il te reste seulement quelques semaines de marge niveau argent. »

« Mec, sérieux. » Il a regardé Rosalie. Je n'avais pas réalisé avant cela que je l'avais probablement embarrassé. « Tu m'as réellement appelé pendant une incroyable partie de jambe en l'air pour me poser des questions sur l'état de ma carrière? On pourrait en parler à un autre moment? » Il fit un geste pour se lever et partir.

J'ai placé ma main sur son bras pour l'arrêter. « Je suis sûr que t'as des plans, ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais vous parler. J'ai demandé ça parce que je ne sais pas si tu avais déjà accepté une offre d'emploi. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aurais posé des questions à ce sujet si les réponses ne m'intéressaient pas. » Emmett me regardait, profondément perplexe. « Ok, je reconnais que je n'ai pas très bien commencé. Ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'est que je vais virer James demain et je me demandais si tu aimerais prendre son poste? »

La réalisation s'est inscrite sur le visage d'Emmett alors qu'il comprenait que je ne l'avais pas appeler pour le sermonner sur l'importance d'un travail comme ses parents l'ont fait à plusieurs occasions. Au contraire, je lui offrais un job. « Es-tu sérieux Jasper? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Pourquoi je plaisanterais en t'offrant du boulot? »

Les deux coins de ses lèvres se sont levé et il a sourit. « Ça sonne bien frangin ! Ça serait super de travailler avec toi. Quand puis-je commencer? »

« Honnêtement, je pensais à lundi. Si c'est trop tôt pour toi, alors dans une semaine ou deux, au plus tard. »

« Lundi me va très bien. Dis moi quand tu veux que j'y soit et je ne serais pas en retard. »

Et je le savais. Je savais qu'il ne voudrait pas me laisser tomber et qu'il ne serait pas en retard. Maintenant que la première partie de mon problème pour me débarrasser de James a été résolu continuons, demain allait être une journée très chaotique. Je n'était pas impatient.

*******************

La nuit dernière a été impressionnante. Passer du temps avec Bella avant cette journée allait vraiment m'aider. J'ai décidé de zapper mon entraînement ce matin et d'aller au bureau tôt. Me garant à ma place j'ai regardé l'horloge dans la voiture et il était 7 heures. Oui, c'est tôt je le sais. Il faut que je sois à la banque vers huit heures et demie ce matin, donc je voulais revoir certains trucs au bureau et en préparer d'autres pour ma rencontre avec James avant. Après avoir parlé un peu plus à Emmett plus tard hier soir, nous avons décidé qu'il allait venir au bureau ce matin vers dix heures. Nous avons pensé qu'il serait préférable pour moi qu'il soit à mes côtés pour parler avec James. Mon avocat serait aussi là, mais il serait utile d'avoir le soutien d'un vrai ami pour s'assurer que je ne dépasse pas les limites. J'ai fait ce que j'avais besoin de faire au bureau et, peu après huit heures, et après que James soit arrivé, je suis parti pour aller à la banque. Quand il a demandé où j'allais, je lui ai dit que j'avais une réunion avec un fournisseur. La dernière chose que je voulais faire était de l'alerter sur le fait que quelque chose se préparait aujourd'hui.

Je suis revenu au bureau vers neuf heures trente. Emmett m'a appelé et m'a dit qu'il allait venir un peu plus tôt et qu'il arrivait dans les prochaines quinze minutes. J'ai préparé mon bureau pour la réunion qui était toute proche. J'ai rassemblé tous les documents que j'avais pour preuves des activités dans lesquelles James était mouillé. Je comptais faire quatre-vingt dix pour cent de la discussion, laissant peu de place à James pour discuter de n'importe quoi. La réalité était que nous n'avions rien à discuter. Cette rencontre était plutôt à sens unique, alors pourquoi essayer de prétendre le contraire?

Emmett arrivé un quart d'heure après, suivie par mon avocat cinq minutes plus tard. Quand mon avocat est arrivé, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il aille directement au bureau de comptabilité. De cette façon, James ne penserait pas que quelque chose clochait et n'essaierait pas de s'enfuir. Le moment était venu et j'ai appelé James dans le bureau sous prétexte d'accueillir Emmett. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'Emmett arrivait tandis que James allait léger coup sur ma porte a été suivi par James l'ouvrant. « Commençons cette réunion. » Il regarda Emmett. James l'avait rencontré à quelques reprises, mais ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé.

« James, tu te souviens d'Emmett? Emmett, tu te souviens de James? » Ai-je dit, comme une question, mais je connaissais déjà la réponse.

James tendit sa main pour serrer celle d'Emmett. Celui-ci l'a refusé et n'a pas bougé. James semblait avoir été giflé. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, mon avocat est entré. « Tu connais M. Smith, il n'est donc pas nécessaire de faire les présentations. » James avait l'air d'un chat pris au piège, essayant de ne pas sembler piégé. Je comprenais par sa réaction qu'il commençait à se douter de quelque chose, mais son arrogance émanait de lui par vagues. Il a dû croire que j'étais trop stupide pour remonter sa piste.

« James, M. Smith. Asseyez-vous je vous pris. »

James a pratiquement craché. « Emmett, pourquoi ne prend tu pas un siège comme nous? »

« Non, non James. Je pense que je suis bien ici, debout, à côté de Jasper. »

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tout confortablement installé, il est temps pour nous de discuter de la raison de cette réunion. James, je suis sûr que tu as compris maintenant que cette réunion n'est pas seulement pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Emmett. Je suis arrivé à la décision qu'Emmett allait prendre ta place. Ton poste dans cette société étant à prendre dès aujourd'hui. » Je me suis arrêté là, attendant les mots que j'ai dit fassent leur chemin.

Le visage de James est passé par toutes les nuances de rouge et il semblait qu'il aillait exploser. Je devait lui accorder ça, il avait plus de contrôle que ce que j'aurais pensé. Son visage est devenu presque violet quand les couleurs ont commencé à changer complètement et son visage reprit sa couleur naturelle. Il n'a pas hurlé, mais son ton était aiguisé.

« Qui diable penses-tu être? Me virer, moi, après tant d'années de bons et loyaux services pendant que tu jouais les garçons de fraternité? Ne travaillant jamais alors que je couvrais tes arrières. »

« CA SUFFIT! » Je n'ai pas hurlé, mais ma voix était à la fois sévère et imposante. Il s'est tu, mais je pouvais dire qu'il se battait fortement contre l'envie de crier sur moi à cet instant.

« Ça suffit James. J'en ai ASSEZ de tes jeux! Je ne suis pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, donc allons juste à l'essentiel. Je sais que tu as volé de l'argent à cette société. Un peu plus de 500K $ de ce que j'ai découvert. J'ai également découvert le compte bancaire qui est au nom de notre compagnie que tu as ouvert récemment, avec un peu moins de 400K $ dessus. Ce matin, je n'ai pas eu la réunion à laquelle tu crois. Mais une à la banque où j'ai clôturé ce compte, et récupéré la totalité des fonds. » Son visage a commencé à virer au rouge de nouveau, mais j'ai continué. « Je suis sûr que si je creuse plus profondément que je trouverai que tu m'as volé plus. À ce stade, ça ne vaut pas la peine que je perdre mon temps. J'ai amené mon avocat ici pour assister à cette rencontre entre nous aujourd'hui. Il a également examiné toutes les preuves que j'ai contre toi et me dit que c'est assez pour te de garder plus de dix ans ... »

« Tu ne le _ferais_ pas! » Sa voix était rempli de venin.

« Oh si, je le ferais, en un battement de cils. J'ai d'autres choses à régler et j'ai décidé que tu ne méritais pas mon attention. » J'ai dû fermer les yeux et avaler difficilement. Je me battais vraiment contre l'envie de sauter par-dessus mon bureau et de lui trancher la gorge. Juste à ce moment, Emmett posa sa main sur mon épaule. Me rassurant du fait qu'il soit là, et qu'il allait s'assurer que je ne perde pas le contrôle. J'ai posé mon regard sur James. « J'ai récupéré tout mon argent, et ça sera tout. Tu es un privilégié, en quelque sorte, parce que je te donne un laissez-passer. Tu signes ce document ici ... » J'ai montré le document que mon avocat tendit avec un stylo. « Ça déclare que tu abandonnes tous les droits à n'importe quelles sommes d'argent dont tu pense cette société t'être redevable. En outre, il déclare que tu libèreras ton bureau de tous tes effets personnels dans l'heure et ne reviendras pas. Si tu es pris sur les lieux, tu seras jeté en prison pour violation de domicile et tous les témoignages que j'ai contre toi seront remis aux autorités compétentes. » Mon sang se mettait à bouillir sous la rage qui me remplissait. J'avais besoin qu'il sorte de mon bureau dans les prochaines minutes ou j'allais faire quelque chose que je ne devrais pas.

On pouvait lire l'horreur absolue sur le visage de James. Comme si son monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Ce fut au tour d'Emmett de parler. « James, je te suggère de signer cette feuille de papier immédiatement. Je vais te conduire à ton bureau pour le nettoyer et te raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie de l'immeuble. »

James lui jeta. « Qui _diable_ crois tu être pour me dire quoi faire? »

« Je vais vous dire_ exactement_ qui _diable_ je suis. Je suis le meilleur ami de Jasper et quelqu'un qui refuse de s'asseoir et de te regarder sans rien faire pendant que tu le voles. C'est par respect pour lui que je suis ici aujourd'hui. À ce stade, j'en ai rien à foutre du pourquoi je suis supposé être ici alors que je serais heureux d'aller en prison dès maintenant pour t'avoir cassé la gueule. » Sa respiration était hachée et je pouvais dire qu'il essayait de contenir sa colère. C'était mon tour d'essayer de le calmer.

Heureusement pour nous, James semblait prendre Emmett au sérieux. Sans un mot, il a signé le papier et a quitté mon bureau. Emmett haussa les sourcils pour me questionner et a quitté la salle. Pour être honnête, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi simple. Mon avocat avait fait attendre la sécurité dans le hall d'accueil au cas ou ce serait nécessaire. Ça ne ressemblait à James de juste se retourner et accepter. À moins, qu'il s'en aille pour faire le mort, ce qu'il était loin d'être. J'ai croisé mes doigts et adressé une prière au ciel. J'espérais que sa réaction pourrait être prise à son sens premier et qu'on en resterait là. Il était trop calme et c'est ce qui m'a envoyé un frisson le long de ma colonne et les poils de ma nuque se hérissèrent. Calme-toi Jasper, tu _exagères_.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration. J'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison pour voir Bella. Il n'était même pas midi, et j'étais épuisé par les activités du jours. Une fois que tout cela fut terminé, j'ai décidé que j'allais prendre le reste de ma journée. Après tout, je le méritais.

**James POV**

Qui, cette petite merde pense être? Pour _me_ jeter de l'entreprise! Et pour me remplacer par son idiot d'ami, Emmett? Qui se soucie de savoir si je volais la compagnie. Je prenais seulement un morceau de ce qui me revenait à juste titre. Il m'a fallu chaque once de force et de maîtrise de moi-même que j'avais pour rester assis là et laissez Jasper me faire ça. J'ai presque bondi sur son bureau pour l'étrangler quand je l'ai entendu parler de l'argent. La seule chose qui m'a arrêté, c'est son chien de garde debout à côté de lui. Mais, tout n'était pas perdu. J'avais encore un plan que j'allais commencer à mettre en œuvre. Ça me prendra peut-être six mois ou un an. Mais une chose est sûre c'est que ça sera fait.

_J'aurais ma revanche. Jasper se retrouvera les mains vides à la fois d'argent et d'amour quand j'en aurais fini avec lui._

* L'expression utilisée était Emmy Bear, venant de Teddy Bear qui n'a pas vraiment de signification en français, à part ours en peluche. J'ai traduit comme j'ai pu.

* * *

Alors? on lui metterai des claques à se James!?

Alors sinon New moon vous en avez pensez quoi? moi perso j'ai beaucoup aimé même si je me suis promis de ne plus jamais aller à la première séance!!! de la pure folie, ça en devient presque inquiètant des fois bref,

Prenez soins de vous, bisous

Juline et Magali


	21. Chapter 19

Coucou tout le monde,

Un nouveau chapitre hihi!!! Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews ça nous fait super plaisir que la fic vous plaisent toujours autant...thanks

Cette fic' est d'HoplssRomantic, merci à elle!! (allez voir sur son profil pour avoir des photos de l'hôtel dont elle parle à la fin...)

Bonne lecture (et bon lemon surtout^^)

* * *

**For the love of Bella chapitre 19**

**Bella POV**

Jasper avait voulu que je reste à la maison aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui allait être 'le Grand Jour' où il allait affronter James et il préférait que je ne sois pas là. Emmett était parti depuis deux heures environ et je m'attendais à ce qu'il rentre bientôt. Il était supposé ramener quelque chose à manger en revenant et je commençais à être affamée. J'ai regardé l'horloge. Onze heures trente. J'avais besoin de faire quelques machines et de les faire sécher. Alors que j'étais en train d'étendre mes vêtements, mon portable a sonné.

Regardant le nom de la personne qui m'appelait, je me suis aperçu que c'était Jasper. J'ai relâcher mon souffle alors que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je l'avais retenu presque toute la matinée.

"Hé bébé."

Jasper à soupiré dans le téléphone. "Bella mon amour, c'est tellement bon d'entendre ta voix."

"La tienne aussi. Comment ça s'est passé?" Je ne voulais pas lui poser trente six mille questions après ce qui devait être un jour affreux pour lui.

"C'est fini. C'est tout ce dont je me fiche."

"Oh bébé, tu sembles si fatigué! Tu penses que ce serait possible que tu quittes le boulot, ou si non rentrer un peu plus tôt? Je sais que nous sommes supposés partir demain, mais peut être que nous pourrions partir ce soir. Allons y ce soir comme ça tu pourras te détendre encore plus longtemps."

J'attendais avec impatience notre weekend. Dimanche c'est Noël et nous allons le passer ensemble, en ville. Nous avions décidé de partir samedi matin pour Portland rester deux nuits et revenir lundi. C'était assez éloigné pour que nous nous sentions loin de tout à la fois. Mais à la fois assez proche pour que nous y allions en voiture. Nous n'étions pas partis depuis le weekend de mon anniversaire et j'étais impatiente à cette idée.

"Tu sais quoi Bells, nous allons essayer de partir ce soir. Je veux partir. Ce soir, avec toi. J'ai une réunion très importante dans environ deux minutes. Après ça, nous pourrons partir."

Mes lèvres ont formé une moue boudeuse. Une autre réunion? Je suppose que je ne prévoyais pas qu'il puisse avoir une autre réunion aujourd'hui je suis déçue si je ne m'étais pas mise cette idée qu'il serait là tôt. Pour m'aider à me ressaisir, je suis allée dans ma chambre pour sortir d'autres affaires à mettre dans ma valise.

"Oh, d'accord. Je comprends." Je pouvais entendre la façon pathétique dont ma phrase était sortie. Mais je ne m'en suis pas soucié. Je peux comprendre que Jasper soit occupé. Ca ne signifie pas que j'aime ça. J'ai continué à me déplacer dans ma chambre, rassemblant les vêtements de dernière minute à mettre dans mon sac.

"Bells. Je suis vraiment désolé que nous ne puissions pas partir tout de suite. Cette réunion est très importante et je ne peux pas la rater."

"Crois moi Jasper. Je comprends. Seulement ça ne signifie pas que c'est ce que je veux."

"Je sais mon amour. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans ta compréhension." Jasper a soupiré. "Pour changer de sujet, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire là tout de suite?"

"Je finis les bagages. J'ai ajouté quelques vêtements supplémentaires et des trucs pour partir ce soir." C'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé de sortir le costume que j'avais porté la nuit où nous avions partagé notre premier baiser. Mes doigts jouant avec les lacets du corset et un sourire est apparu sur mes lèvres. "Je pense aussi au passé."

"Passé, huh? Tu ne serai pas en train de regarder le costume que tu as porté la nuit où nous nous sommes embrassés?"

"Eh bien, à vrai dire oui. Oui je le regarde. Mais comment est ce que tu..." A ce moment même les lèvres de Jasper se sont retrouvées dans mon cou alors qu'il a jeté son téléphone sur le lit. J'ai haleté devant cette agréable surprise.

Ses lèvres tracèrent leurs chemin elles étaient maintenant à côté de mon oreille. "Je t'avais dit que cette réunion était très importante et que je pouvais pas la rater..." Il a pris mon lobe entre ses dents le mordillant. Ca m'a envoyé des frissons tout le long de mes bras.

"Mmmm...J'aime quand tu fais ça à mon oreille!" Ses lèvres se sont déplacées de mon oreille laissant un sillon de baisers humides dans mon cou.

Les mains de jasper sont remontées pour caresser mes seins par dessus ma fine chemise et mon soutien gorge. Mes tétons se sont dressés et Jasper a grogné en le sentant.

"J'aime la façon dont ton corps réagit pour moi..."

Une de ses mains s'est placé sur mon sein, l'autre plus bas. Ses doigts faisait le tour de la couture de ma chemise alors que les autres se dirigeaient sous ma ceinture puis dans mon sous vêtement. Une fois qu'il était dans mon sous vêtement, ou plutôt devrais je dire le sien, il n'a rien fait d'autre que de poser sa main contre mon centre sans bouger. J'ai gémi en réponse et ai poussé mes fesses contre son bassin. Sa main qui caressait mon sein s'est dirigé sous ma chemise ne retirant pas mon soutien gorge. Le bout de ses doigts jouaient avec mon centre, le taquinant, sans jamais plus. Sa main gauche à poussé un des pan de mon soutien gorge découvrant un seul de mes seins. Sa main en coupe contre celui ci, puis ensuite il a commencé à taquiner mon téton. Ma tête est allé en arrière pour reposer sur son épaule. A ce même moment il a poussé deux doigts en moi. J'ai haleté alors que j'étais debout sur mes orteils.

Sa bouche s'est jeté contre mon cou. Pas trop durement, mordillant juste cet endroit. Puis il est devenu un peu plus brutal je savais alors qu'il allait y laisser des marques, mais la petite douleur était merveilleuse. Ses lèvres sont remonté sur le côté de mon cou. Jasper a retiré sa main de sous ma chemise et a poussé mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Son doigt s'est retiré de mon cœur, se déplaçant pour se retrouver sur mon estomac.

"Tu te rends compte que nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour dans ta chambre?" Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Il avait raison. Nous l'avions toujours fait dans sa chambre, ou si Emmett était parti, dans d'autres endroits de la maison.

J'ai souri et ai tourné ma tête pour embrasser son cou. "Tu sais, je n'y avais pas pensé. Il n'y surement pas meilleure occasion que maintenant..."

Je me suis retournée pour lui faire face. J'ai saisi son visage, l'ai tiré vers moi pour l'embrasser. J'étais sur la pointe des pieds pendant ce temps pour essayer d'être à la même hauteur. J'ai légèrement pris appuis sur ses épaules pour lui faire comprendre ce que j'allais faire, j'ai bondi et ai envelopper mes jambes autour de sa taille.

J'ai rejeté mon visage en arrière pour le regarder. Ses yeux scintillaient et sa tête s'est incliné jusqu'à ce nos fronts se touchent.

"Est ce que je t'ais dit récemment à quel point tu es belle?"

"En réalité non." C'était vrai. Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir de la dernière fois où il me l'avait dit. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne me fait pas me sentir belle. Jasper avait une façon d'être qui me faisait penser que je suis sur un piédestal, vivante, réincarnation d'Aphrodite. Une femme pourrait rapidement s'y habituer. Tout comme je l'ai fait.

Jasper me regardait avec ses yeux brillant et souriant. "Oh magnifique Bella, tu es de loin la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu. Tu ne sais même pas quel honneur tu me fais en me laissant être avec toi dans cette même pièce."

Je me suis éloignée de lui, regardant derrière moi avec la même émotion dans les yeux, et lui ai donné une bonne claque sur le bras.

"Toi, Jasper, t'ais je déjà dit que tu étais le pire des enquiquineur."

Il s'est avancé si rapidement que je fus à peine capable de m'échapper. J'ai sauté en arrière juste à temps pour qu'il ne saisisse que de l'air au lieu de moi. Je riais alors que je continuais a esquiver ses mouvements. L'esquivant, feintant l'un comme l'autre, il me manquait chaque fois. Il a levé les mains en signe de défaite. J'ai arrêté de me déplacer, le regardant fixement. Mes pieds n'ont réussi à se déplacer qu'une seconde plus tard alors que Jasper s'est précipité en avant, me jetant sur son épaule.

"Tu es trop naïve!" La main de Jasper s'est abattu sur mon cul avec un grand "bam" retentissant dans la pièce.

"C'est pour mon bras." Il a commencé à marcher vers mon lit et m'a jeté dessus. J'ai rebondi avec force et me suis vite déplacée, essayant de descendre du lit.

"Oh n'y pense pas! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement!"

J'ai poussé un cris de surprise. J'ai déplacé mes jambes et mes bras dans une tentative pour m'échapper, ou plutôt feintant de m'échapper. C'était un effort inutile puisque Jasper a rapidement attraper mes bras pour les bloquer au dessus de ma tête et s'est assis sur mon bassin. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui, essayant de faire ma moue boudeuse la plus convaincante, mais je savais déjà que j'allais échouer misérablement. Mes yeux, j'en suis sûre, reflétaient toute l'excitation que je ressentais.

**Jasper POV**

Bella devenait de plus en plus imprévisible. Je voudrais dire que je la connait depuis toujours, ce qui est vrai. Mais depuis peu, c'est comme si Bella était complètement différente. Elle est plus confiante. Plus vivante. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne m'en délectais pas. En regardant dans ses yeux, j'ai été déconcerté en réalisant a quel point je l'aimais. Elle était rapidement devenu essentielle à ma vie. Le genre de chose permanente, qui ne pouvait se dissiper.

Mes yeux étaient ancrés aux siens, transmettant mes sentiments sans aucun mot. J'ai penché ma tête vers ses seins, pinçant son téton par dessus sa chemise et son soutien gorge. Le corps de Bella s'est arqués, sa tête est partie en arrière et sa poitrine s'est relevé vers moi. "Ahhh..." Ses jambes ont commencés à s'enrouler autour de moi. J'ai déplacé ma bouche, entre ses seins pour m'occuper de l'autre. J'ai appuyé mon visage contre elle alors que je mordillais à nouveau son téton. Ses jambes ont bougés plus rapidement.

"Jasper..."

"Oui mon amour?"

En retirant ma bouche de son sein, j'ai soulevé mes paupières pour la regarder. Sans lui donner le temps de répondre, ma bouche a continué le long de son corps, en suspension sur son nombril. Quand j'en été certain qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas, j'ai relâché ses bras. Glissant le long de son corps, mes mains ont saisit le bord de sa chemise. J'e l'ai relevé quelque peu, m'arrêtant juste avant sa poitrine. Avec ma langue, j'ai joué avec son nombril. Mes dents le taquinant alors que mes doigts jouaient le long de ses côtes.

"Uhhhahh...Je ne peux pas réfléchir quand tu fais ça."

"Alors ne le fais pas, profite juste."

Sachant ce que j'avais obtenu de Bella quelques instants plus tôt, je ne devrais pas être étonné de ce qui s'est ensuite passé. Bella s'est assise légèrement, accrochant ses mains au dessus de mes bras et m'a tiré vers elle dans un baiser passionné. Ses jambes sont allées s'entourer autour de moi alors qu'elle a poussé ses hanches en avant, créant une friction entre nous. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre. Bella a remonté ses hanches et s'est déplacé, nous retournant. Elle était maintenant au dessus. J'étais couché sur le dos. J'adore ça.

"Bien Jasper, il semble que ton règne soit maintenant terminé. C'est mon tour de faire de toi mon prisonnier. Ferme les yeux."

En anticipant ce qu'elle pouvait faire, mon cœur s'est accéléré. Le bruit de l'ouverture d'un tiroir et de sa fermeture a atteint mes oreilles. Les lèvres de Bella étaient contre mon oreille un instant plus tard. La prenant dans sa bouche, elle était en train de la sucer et de la mordiller. D'une de ses mains elle a guidé mon bras au dessus de ma tête et fait de même avec l'autre. J'étais dans la même position qu'elle quelques minutes auparavant.

"Ne bouge pas."

Et j'étais trop heureux pour lui désobéir. une seconde plus tard j'ai senti une corde épaisse, doucement accroché à mes poignets. Après qu'elle ai attaché un de mes poignets j'ai compris ce qu'elle faisait. N'ouvrant jamais mes yeux, j'ai souri. C'était vraiment excitant.

"Tu veux jouer à la vilaine, huh Bella?" Elle n'a pas répondu il était aisé pour moi de deviner qu'elle rougissait. Ses doigts ont tremblé légèrement et sa confiance a vacillé quelque peu. "Non, Bella. Ne t'arrête pas. J'aime assez être ligoté. Tant que c'est toi qui m'attache." Un soupir s'est échappé de ses lèvres alors que ses doigts sont retournés à leur tâche.

Après qu'elle ai fini, je pouvais sentir que sa position changeait légèrement comme plus proche de moi. "Garde les yeux fermés." Le poids de Bella a disparu. "Ok, ouvre."

Je suis heureux de ce que j'ai pu voir. Elle avait enlevé sa chemise et son soutien gorge, mais son pantalon était toujours en place. Ses seins étaient parfaits, ronds comme je les aime et ses mamelons dressés vers moi. J'adore la regardé comme ça. La lumière du soleil inondait sa peau alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Ses yeux connectés avec les miens, elle a commencé a s'avancé vers moi sans jamais lâcher mon regard. Ma main droite a tiré sur les liens. Je voulais tellement la toucher.

"Merde Jasper!!! mmmm..."

Elle a mordu sa lèvre inférieure pour ensuite passer sa langue sensuellement. Si je n'étais pas sûr d'être entièrement dur avant, je le sais maintenant. En parlant d'exciter. Aussi rapidement qu'elle s'est approchée, Bella s'est reculée s'éloignant de moi. En gardant son regard rivé au mien, elle a baissé mon boxeur qu'elle portait. Elle se tenait là debout, sans gêne alors que je la regardais fixement. Le soleil était maintenant en train d'éclairer chaque parties de son corps, assombrissant que quelques parties. Stupéfiant! Absolument magnifique! Mes mains se sont agitées pour essayer de desserrer les liens. J'ai déchiré les liens retenant mes mains.

J'ai sauté du lit, me positionnant debout devant Bella et l'ai attaqué. A la vitesse de l'éclair, j'ai retiré ma chemise, mon pantalon et mon boxeur. Mes mains ont saisi ses hanches la ramenant contre moi, nos hanches claquant ensembles. Avec un grand effort, je nous ai retourné vers le lit et l'ai poussé en arrière sur le dos. Bella était assise maintenant au fond du lit. Violement, mais sans la blesser, j'ai ouvert ses jambes et ma bouche est allée contre ses lèvres humides. J'ai donné un petit coup de langue de haut en bas et suis venu titiller son cœur bouillant. Je l'ai pénétré de ma langue, ne laissant pas un millimètre d'elle tranquille. En laissant un petit baiser sur son cœur, j'ai relevé la tête. Sans dire un mot, je me suis placé contre son centre et me suis ensuite plongé dans son intimité tellement humide, et si chaude.

"Putain.." Nous avons gémi à l'unisson. Bella prenait la pilule depuis deux mois maintenant. Cependant chaque fois, j'avais l'impression que c'était la première fois que nous nous unissions sans protection. La sensation de la sentir entièrement était stupéfiante.

Les jambes de Bella sont remontées pour les poser sur mes épaules. Merde elle est si serrée! C'est une de mes positions préférées. Bella l'adore aussi à cause de l'angle qui me faisait frapper son point G continuellement. J'ai déplacé ma main le long de son corps et ai commencé a jouer avec son clitoris, le frottant de gauche à droite. Ma hampe pompant en elle. Observer son corps réagir de cette façon combinée à la vision que j'avais de ma queue s'enfonçant en elle, m'a rapidement emmené vers des sommets de mon apogée.

"Bella....Je vais venir..."

"...moi aussi..."

En entendant ça, j'ai pompé encore plus vite alors que son cul claquait de plus en plus fort contre mon bassin. J'ai saisi son clitoris entre mes doigts le pinçant.

"uhhh...je vais...maintenant"

C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre alors que j'ai atteint mon apogée. Ses parois pulsaient autour de moi alors que je me déversais en elle. Bella s'est précipitée en arrière sur le lit et je l'ai rejointe. Nous sommes restés là quelques minutes, notre respiration revenant à une vitesse plus normale.

"Jasper?"

"Oui mon amour?"

"Nous avons encore besoin de faire l'amour dans ma chambre. Je dis que ce que nous venons de faire c'est juste baiser."

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire légèrement. "Tu sais quoi Bells? Je pense que je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce coup là. Mais, ça a été une bonne partie de jambes en l'air."

"Ne laisse pas ce que je vais te dire sortir de ta tête, mais chaque "partie de jambes en l'air", comme tu dis, est géniale avec toi." Bella a penché la tête et a embrassé mon torse.

Je suis un mec. Comment ce qu'elle vient de me dire ne peux pas me remplir de fierté?

* * *

Une heure après notre rendez vous de midi, nous avons tout chargé dans la voiture prêt à partir. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que nous ne profitions pas du fait que je sois là plus tôt. Nous passerons à côté des bouchons si nous partions avant deux heures. Avant de me diriger vers l'autoroute, nous nous sommes arrêtés et avons achetés quelques sandwich pour le déjeuner. Vous penseriez que Bella était affamé vu la vitesse à laquelle elle mangeait. Elle a ri lorsque je lui ai dit quelque chose et m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà faim avant que je ne rentre à la maison. Les activités de cette après midi l'ont seulement encore plus affamé. Sur le chemin, j'ai appelé l'hôtel pour m'assurer que notre chambre était disponible pour la nuit supplémentaire et bonheur il n'y avait aucun problème.

Vers sept heures, nous arrivions à l'hôtel. J'ai laissé la voiture au voiturier. Ils ont pris nos sacs et nous avons attendus à l'accueil. Dix minutes plus tard nous montions dans l'hôtel, nous étions maintenant dans notre chambre. Je m'étais pressé de louer la suite Townhouse. Ayant déjà mis les pieds ici une fois pour voyage d'affaire, je me suis souvenu a quel point c'était spacieux. La chambre était au deuxième étages. Notre chambre se situait à l'étage avec un jacuzzi et le bas était constitué d'un canapé, une cuisine et une table à manger. La fenêtre allait du sol au plafond de l'étage. C'était l'endroit parfait pour nous pour le weekend, histoire de prendre du bon temps en ne pensant plus à rien. Le bagagiste a déposé nos sacs. Je lui ai remit un pourboire et ai refermé la porte.

"Bien, maintenant que nous sommes ici, qu'est ce que tu veux faire?"

"Manger. Ca fait plus de six heures que nous avons mangé et je suis affamé! Je n'ai pas envie d'aller trop loin après tout ce temps en voiture."

"Bien sûr. Il y a un petit restaurant italien en bas. Allons manger là comme ça nous serons de retour ici plus vite. Ou nous pouvons sortir, comme tu veux."

"Oui on verra. Je suis vraiment fatiguée pour sortir là de suite. Je pense que nous devrions aller manger et nous détendre un peu avant." J'ai pris sa main dans la mienne et nous sommes sortis. "Maintenant que j'y pense, ce serait amusant d'aller danser ce soir. Nous n'y avons jamais été sans Emmett et ce serait amusant, juste tout les deux."

"Ca me semble bien. C'est mieux si nous y allons ce soir comme demain c'est la veille de Noël."

"Je sais! Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit passer si vite. Le temps a filé à une vitesse."

"C'est l'amour, qui fait ça." Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je l'ai coincé contre celle ci et mon corps. "Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu as fait de moi un homme heureux. Je suis plus que soulagé de laisser cette semaine derrière nous et de passer mon temps entièrement avec toi ce weekend." Je me suis déplacé et l'ai embrassé. Pas de façon dure mais pas douce non plus. Mes lèvres ont lâchés les siennes. Je pourrais me perdre dans ses baisers. Je me suis reculé et ai embrassé son front.

"D'accord Bells, allons manger."

J'attendais avec impatience dimanche où je pourrais lui donner le cadeau de Noël que j'avais pour elle. C'était quelque chose de très spéciale, très cher à mon cœur. Dans mon esprit, je sais que ça appartient à Bella.

* * *

Alors? Réunion crapuleuse?

Bisous et prenez soins de vous

Juline et Magali


	22. Chapter 20

Coucou tout le monde,

Un nouveau chapitre pour vous désolé pour le retard... un grand merci pour toute vos reviews:-)

rien n'est à nous comme d'hab, merci à HoplssRomantic pour son histoire

Sur ce, bonne lecture

N/A: Est-ce que vous avez regarder l'hôtel dans lequel résident Jasper et Bella? Si vous n'avez pas encore eu la chance de le faire, faites le maintenant. Ça peut vous aider à visualiser où ils sont.

* * *

**For the love of Bella Chapitre 20**

**Bella POV**

Après le diner, Jasper et moi sommes retournés dans la chambre d'hôtel. Nous nous sommes enlacés à l'étage sur le canapé pendant à peu près une heure, regardant la télé et digérant notre repas. Mes jambes étaient posées sur ses genoux et son bras était autour de mes épaules. Cette chambre d'hôtel était incroyable. Si on peut appeler ça une chambre. Elle faisait plus de 65 mètres carré*. Même s'il faisait noir, je savais que la lumière du jour emplirait la chambre demain. J'avais hâte de voir à quoi ressemblerait le point de vue de notre chambre. Je me suis serré un peu plus près de lui pendant un moment et lui ai fait un câlin, mon oreille posée sur sa poitrine.

"Hé, je vais aller me changer. Alors, tu veux sortir? Tu connais un endroit où on peut aller?"

"Ouaip. J'en connais quelques-uns. Il y a un en particulier que je préfère aux autres alors on pourrait y aller. "

"Super!" Je me suis levée en sautant et partit vers les escaliers. "Je vais aller prendre une douche rapide comme ça je me sentirais rajeunie. Je serait de retour dans 30 minutes."

"Je t'attendrais"

J'ai descendu les escaliers deux à deux, excitée. Le weekend dernier je suis allée au centre commercial et j'ai acheté une nouvelle tenue. Bien que je ne l'ais pas achetée spécialement pour ce soir, je l'avais tout de même achetée pour une sortie en ville avec Jasper. Le haut était un corset brodé, un peu comme mon costume, et il pendait serrée contre mon corps. Il était rouge sang avec les côtés noirs et des manches d'une douzaine de centimètres* noires elles aussi et il exposait mon cou. Je faisais une taille C donc mes seins étaient à peine exposés, juste un léger décolleté. Mon pantalon était noir avec des bandes rouges descendant sur toute la longueur. Mais c'était ce qui était sous le pantalon que Jasper allait adorer. Pour aller avec mon corset, j'ai acheté un porte-jarretelles qui correspondait a la couleur rouge de mon haut. Les jarretelles étaient accrochées à une paire de bas noirs. Mes entrailles se resserraient en pensant à la réaction que Jasper aller avoir. Il faisait froid à cette période de l'année, alors je complétais ma tenue avec une jolie veste noire, très chaude, et et mes botes noires qui grimpaient sous mon pantalon.

J'ai sauté dans la douche et passé seulement quelque minutes à me laver. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à passer beaucoup de temps sous la douche ou à me préparer. Quand je suis sortie de la douche j'ai enroulé une serviette autour de moi, attrapé ma valise et l'ai posée sur le lit. L'ouvrant, j'ai sorti mon maquillage, les accessoires pour mes cheveux et mes vêtements pour ce soir. J'ai mis mes vêtements sur le lit et je suis retournée dans la salle de bain. Je lissais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval serrée, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bosses. _Oui! Je peux être superficielle parfois._ J'ai utilisé mon sèche cheveux pour sécher les cheveux qui pendaient. Attrapant mon maquillage, j'effectuais un travail rapide mais efficace en le mettant. C'était l'heure de s'habiller! Près d'une demi-heure après avoir laissé Jasper en haut, j'étais debout devant le miroir, vérifiant que ma tenue, ma coiffure et mon maquillage étaient sans défaut et semblaient bien. _Merde, si on me demandait ce que j'en pensais, je dirais que je suis sexy. Maintenant, reste le véritable test..._ Encore un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir et je me retournai pour faire mon chemin dans l'escalier.

Quand je suis arrivée en haut de l'escalier, Jasper me tournait le dos. Il parlait dans le téléphone de l'hôtel commandant un taxi pour nous prendre en bas dans cinq minutes. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait changé de vêtements. Il portait une jolie paire de jeans de marque, une chemise à bouton, cintrée avec un col ouvert et une paire de chaussures en cuir noir. Sa veste en cuir était accroché sur le dos de la chaise à côté du bureau. Finissant son appel, il raccrocha le téléphone. Avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, je suis arrivée par derrière, collant ma poitrine contre son dos alors que mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son torse. Les mains de Jasper virent amoureusement caresser les miennes, et les attraper, les apportant toutes les deux à sa bouche pour un baiser avant de briser mon emprise sur lui. Il s'est tourné vers moi, s'est arrêté et a reculé de deux pas. Si quelqu'un pouvait vous manger avec les yeux, c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il me dévorait de la tête aux pieds et inversement.

Comme un bonus supplémentaire, j'ai enlevé ma veste, l'a jeté sur la chaise et a tourné lentement sur moi même. J'avais le pouvoir ** de savoir que je pouvais obtenir chaque once de son attention, juste avec ce que je portais. Quand je me suis retournée pour lui faire face, il m'a regardé un instant et a avancé de deux pas, diminuant l'écart entre nous. Jasper ne m'a pas embrassé, mais sa main est allée derrière ma tête et son autre était dans mon dos. En caressant ma nuque avec son pouce, il m'a regardé avec des yeux séduisants.

Jasper a grondé contre moi alors qu'il me regardait fixement. "Bella …" Il m'a donné un petit baiser chaste sur mes lèvres. "Tu es … exquise."

Ses mains sont descendues le long de mes côtes et il a tiré une de mes jambes et l'a déplacé pour l'envelopper autour de lui. Nous restions debout là, ma jambe accrochée autour de sa taille, ma poitrine posée sur son torse alors que notre baiser est devenu plus gourmand. Après une minute, Jasper m'a libéré et a fait un pas en arrière. Ses yeux étaient encore flambant du moment que nous venions juste d'avoir.

"Ce haut est incroyable sur toi." Les coins de sa bouche sont remontés dans un sourire qui a atteint ses yeux. "Depuis quand es-tu devenue à l'aise en portant quelque chose comme ça? "

Mes joues brûlaient légèrement de la petite rougeur que j'étais sûre d'arborer. "Je ne sais pas. Quand je faisais les magasins avec Rosalie la semaine dernière, elle a vu ce haut. Je l'ai aimé, mais j'ai été trop effrayé pour l'acheter. Vingt minutes plus tard, Rosalie m'a convaincu que tu l'aimerais. Chaque jour qui a passé depuis lors je suis devenu plus excité de le porter." Je lui ai souri pour confirmer. "Donc je suis heureuse que tu l'aimes." Embarrassé par l'omission que j'étais sur le point de faire, j'ai regardé mes pieds. "En plus, il me fait aussi me sentir sexy."

Le doigt de Jasper a tiré mon menton, levant mon visage pour le regarder. "Tu es sexy. Ne sois pas embarrassée pour admettre la confiance que tu ressens." Il m'a embrassé et a ensuite saisi ma main. "Je t'aime et suis un homme chanceux."

"Je t'aime aussi Jasper."

Nous sommes descendus et avons attendu juste quelques minutes avant que le taxi arrive. Sautant à l'arrière, Jasper a donné l'adresse d'où nous allions au taxi. C'était seulement huit blocs plus loin. Le taxi est allé devant l'entrée du club et nous a déposé. Il y avait une longue file d'attente à l'extérieur. Mon cœur se serra. Je n'avais pas envie de rester dans le froid pendant les deux heures suivantes, attendant pour entrer dans un club. Juste au moment ou je me suis tourné pour aller à la fin de la file, j'ai senti le la main de Jasper me tirer dans une autre direction. Je l'ai regardé, confuse. Il n'a pas répondu juste commencé à marcher vers le videur qui était debout derrière une corde rouge.

"Salut Peter. Ça me fais plaisir de te voir."

Le videur s'est tourné pour le regarder et un large sourire était maintenant peint sur son visage. Sa main s'est tendue et ils ont secoué fortement la mains de l'autre. "Comment ça va Jasper ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu!" Peter a tourné la tête et m'observait maintenant de la tête au pied, parlant à Jasper, mais gardant ses yeux sur moi. "Qui est ta charmante amie?" Ses mains sont descendues pour détacher la corde rouge du poteau et nous avons commencé à avancer, nous laissant entrer.

"Bella, voici Peter. Peter, c'est Bella ma petite amie."

Les sourcils de Peter se sont levés en questionnement, puis il s'est tourné pour regarder Jasper. "Je ne t'avais jamais imaginé du genre petite amie." Ces yeux sont revenus aux miens alors que nous nous approchions de la porte d'entrée. "Tu dois vraiment être importante pour Jasper."

"Je ne suis pas la seule fille avec qui Jasper est sortie" Ma déclaration a seulement fait lever les sourcils de Peter à nouveau. J'ai été embarrassé par sa dernière déclaration. Jasper a eu des petites amies auparavant. Pourquoi Peter semblait si stupéfait que je sois avec lui ?

Peter s'est retourné et a rattaché la corde. "Ok mon pote, passe une bonne soirée" Il m'a regardé à nouveau et dit à Jasper. "Garde un œil sur elle se soir. Aro et Caïus sont là et tu sais à quel point ils aiment créer des problèmes."

"Bien sur. Merci de nous avoir fais entrer. A plus tard." Jasper a passé son bras autour de ma taille et nous sommes entrés dans le club.

"Qui c'était Jasper? Et comment avons nous pu entrer aussi facilement?"

"Peter? C'est un vieil ami de l'université."

"Alors pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais rencontré? Je ne me souviens pas qu'il soit déjà venu à la maison ou de l'avoir vu à l'une de nos fêtes."

"Bella, c'est parce que je n'aurais pas eu confiance en lui avec toi à côté. Pour honnête avec toi, c'est un charmeur et je ne voulais pas qu'il te charme toi. A dire vrai***, je pense que c'est surtout parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il essaye de se trainer à tes pieds. Pour être honnête avec toi, je ressens un truc pour toi depuis longtemps. Ce n'est que récemment que j'ai été en mesure de l'admettre autant à moi-même qu'à toi." Il ne me laissa pas répondre à sa confession et continua. "Pour ta deuxième question, le propriétaire de ce club, Carlisle, est un de mes meilleurs clients. Il est Docteur à l'Hôpital Evergreen. Il a acheté ce club lors de ses premiers investissements. Il est aussi mon client le plus précieux. Il gâte sa femme avec beaucoup de pierres précieuses différentes. Il l'aime tendrement." Bougeant autour des tabourets, nous primes places au bar. "Bien, t'es prête à t'amuser?"

"Bien sur! Allons-y****! Que la fête commence!"

**Jasper POV**

Trois shoots plus tard. Je regardais la langue de Bella sortir de sa bouche. Elle me regardait pour être sûre que je la voyais et fit courir sa langue de manière suggestive sur sa main, léchant le sel posé là. Puis sa bouche a entouré le verre et laissa coulé la téquila dans sa gorge. C'était très sexy. Nous sommes restés assis là encore un peu. Après avoir bu quatre shoots en vingt minutes, je ressentais déjà les effets de l'alcool se diffusant dans mon corps. J'étais encore loin loin d'être soul. J'étais juste un peu plus détendu et j'observais comme le corps de Bella s'était visiblement un peu détendu.

Elle m'a jeté un regard carnassier et mon cœur a manqué un battement. "Allez beau gosse, allons danser."

N'attendant pas de réponse de ma part, sa main attrapa mon bras et je me laissais trainé sur la piste de danse. Bella devait ressentir un peu plus les effets de l'alcool maintenant parce que normalement elle détestait danser. Ça m'a pris toute ma force pour être sûr qu'elle ne risquait pas de trébucher sur ses propres pied ou sur un défaut inexistant sur le planché. Une fois au milieu de la piste de danse, elle s'est retournée pour me faire face et j'ai du tendre les bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

"Note pour moi même, pas de mouvement soudain rapide. Ce n'est pas pour quelqu'un qui manque de coordination. Spécialement une personne sans coordination qui va bientôt avoir encore plus d'alcool en elle."

Elle a rit d'elle-même et a jeté ses bras autour de mon cou. Une de ses jambes était entre les miennes et l'autre à l'extérieur. Mes mains glissèrent dans son dos pour la serrer contre moi en prévision d'une autre chute. Ses hanches ont commencés à bouger au rythme de la musique. Elle se frottait à moi sur la piste de danse, baissant un peu ses jambes, elle continuait de se frotter à ma jambe. Bella est remontée, a mis son visage au niveau du mien et pris ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Elle l'a sucée et mordue quelque seconde et l'a libéré. Ses bras ont glissés de mon cou alors qu'elle se tournait dans mes bras.

J'ai sifflé en réaction à ce qu'elle faisait. J'ai chuchoté dans son oreille. "Tu n'es qu'une petite coquine sexy."

Mes mains sont descendues vers son estomac puis j'ai pressé plus fort son cul contre mon aine. Elle cognait et se frottait, ses mains bougeaient autour de mes bras pour trouver mon dos pour attraper mes fesses, nous poussant encore plus près. La friction que cela engendrait me rendait dur, et vite. Essayant de ne pas capter l'attention des autres, ma main bougea de son estomac pour se retrouver entre nous et je me suis mieux positionné. _Ah, c'est mieux._ Ma bosse ne pressait plus douloureusement dans mes pantalons, elle reposait maintenant entre mon pantalon et mon bas-ventre. Les quelques chansons suivantes furent accablantes. Si je n'arrêtais pas ça rapidement j'allais exploser dans mon pantalon. Regardant autour pour être sûr que personne ne nous regardait, ma main s'est levée pour prendre son centre en coupe. Elle a gémit en réponse, et j'ai ajouté un peu de pression à mon geste avant d'enlever ma main et de la remettre sur son ventre.

Mes lèvre s'approchèrent de son oreille. "Bella on doit retourner au bar. Je ne peux pas encaisser plus ou je vais exploser dans mon pantalon." J'ai relâché ma prise sur son ventre et me suis reculé, enlevant ses mains de sur moi. J'ai pris sa main et l'ai guidé jusqu'au bar.

"Ok, puisque je n'ai pas eu le choix à ce sujet, c'est mon choix cette fois."

"Je boirais n'importe quoi, commande!"

Elle avait un air démoniaque sur le visage. "Barman! Deux verres de JD s'il vous plait."

C'était ce que je préférais, alors pourquoi Bella me regardait comme si elle faisait quelque chose de mal? Le barman nous servi nos boissons et alors que j'allais prendre mon verre, Bella tapa ma main pour l'éloigner.

"Pas comme ça."

Elle attrapa le verre et se positionna. A ce moment là j'ai compris ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était pas de l'alcool dans le verre dont elle parlait mais mais de comment j'étais supposé le boire. Elle voulait que je le boive sur elle. Mon érection qui c'était doucement relaxée est devenue encore plus dure qu'avant. Si elle voulait que l'on sorte d'ici sans que je la prenne la sur ce tabouret, elle devait ralentir. Ma réaction ne voulait pas dire que je n'étais pas honoré de le faire, mais un homme peut-il seulement encaisser autant. Spécialement maintenant, regardant le verre d'alcool, blotti entre ses seins dans se corset si serré. Je l'ai attrapée par les hanches approchant mon visage de son décolleté, poussant son bassin contre le mien, lui rappelant l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Au lieu d'attraper le verre immédiatement, ma langue frôla le haut de chacun de ses seins. Bella trembla en réponse. Ma bouche s'est fermée autour du verre, obtenant une bonne prise, et j'ai jeté ma tête en arrière, la liqueur brulante coulant le long de ma gorge. J'ai posé le verre retourné sur le bar et l'ai de nouveau regardé. La luxure rayonnait hors d'elle alors qu'elle m'observait les yeux écarquillés.

"C'était chaud!" Sa bouche était toujours ouverte silencieusement.

"Tu as l'air choquée. Pourquoi?"

"Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant. C'était une autre truc de Rosalie, un que j'adorerais refaire très bientôt."

Ses lèvres vinrent aux miennes et s'ouvrirent, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche. Nos langues s'entrelaçaient alors que nos bouches étaient accrochées l'une à l'autre. Quand Bella s'est reculé, elle a pris ma langue dans sa bouche, la suçant avant de la lâcher. Nous sommes restés assis au bar quelques heures de plus. Bella bu encore d'autre verres et elle était officiellement pompette. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle n'ai pas suggéré de danser à nouveau. Je n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher de tomber une fois que l'alcool eu détérioré ses sens, même si elle n'était pas complètement soule. Il n'était pas loin d'une heure du matin. Ne voulant pas perdre une once de notre énergie, j'ai décidé qu'il était probablement le temps de partir.

"Hey, Bell's, retournons à l'hôtel." Mon genou a frotté contre sa chaleur, lui montrant où étaient mes pensées.

Les yeux de Bella se sont levés avec une nouvelle lueur d'excitation. "Barman, peut on avoir la note s'il vous plait?" Elle s'est levée du tabouret et venu se placer entre mes jambes. Juste au moment ou je pensais que nous allions terminer cette soirée en beauté, on m'a prouvé le contraire.

"Alors Jasper, je vois que tu as apporté un jouet avec toi aujourd'hui." Un Caïus ivre se tenait derrière Bella, l'évaluant du regard. Ma tête a commencé à bouillir juste en sachant à quoi Caïus pensait.

Malheureusement, peu importe combien j'ai voulu lui hurler dessus pour lui faire ravaler ses pensées, je savais que ça allait seulement augmenter son envie et je n'étais pas d'humeur pour une confrontation. Aro a aussi choisi ce moment pour s'approcher et se tenir debout au côté de Caïus.

"Mmmm, Jasper. Tu devrais vraiment emmener des petites amies plus souvent." Il a regardé Bella de la même façon que Caïus un peu plus tôt. "Celle-ci semble connaître une ou deux choses sur qui est le boss au lit. Cela te dérangerait-il de la partager avec nous pour la soirée?"

Bella s'est faite toute petite contre moi et je l'ai entourée de mes bras. Mon sang était à un dangereux niveau d'ébullition. Il fallait que je les coupe poliment et qu'on sorte d'ici.

"Hey Aro et Caïus. Ravi de vous voir ici tous les deux." Je plaquais le plus gros faux, mais semblant vrai, sourire sur mon visage. "J'adorerais rester et bavarder mais nous allions partir." Je me leva de mon tabouret et tira Bella vers moi.

Ma tête a explosé quand j'ai vu la main de Caïus s'agripper au bras de Bella. "Pas si vite beauté. Laisse moi te montrer à quoi sa ressemble d'avoir un vrai mec..." Il tira Bella vers lui.

C'est à se moment la que j'ai vu des étoiles. Poussant Bella à mes côtés, je n'ai pas pensé, juste réagi. Le corps mou de Caïus était maintenant étendu sur le sol alors qu'un instant plus tôt mon poing entrait durement en contact avec sa mâchoire. Il lui a fallu une minute pour reprendre ses esprits et bouger pour se relever. Aro se précipita sur moi juste après que mon pied ai frappé la poitrine de Caïus. Aro n'était pas très fort et j'ai été capable de le rejeter loin de moi assez facilement. J'ai vu quelque chose dans ma vision périphérique et j'ai réalisé trop tard que c'était le poing de quelqu'un frappant ma tempe. _Merde, Demetri devait être avec eux._ C'était à mon tour d'essayer et d'arriver à reprendre mes esprits. Je n'avais pas perdu pied, mais mon équilibre fut assez instable pendant un bref instant.

Demetri m'envoya un uppercut dans la poitrine et j'ai pu sentir une côte se fissurer. _Super, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour ce weekend_. La rage c'est encore plus répandu en moi à la pensée que mon weekend avec Bella allait être ruiné par ces idiots. Je me levais alors et ce faisant, j'envoyais à mon tour un uppercut dans la mâchoire Demetri. Il vacillait sur ses jambes. Demetri était un bon combattant, mais j'étais meilleur. Son poing avait négligemment raté mon visage alors que mon crochet du gauche entrait en contact avec sa tempe et que mon autre poing se plantait dans son nez. Il retomba sur le sol, le sang coulant de son nez à présent brisé. Aro recula dans le coin alors que je scannais le petit espace qu'ils occupaient le regard rempli de fureur, mettant au défi Aro ou Caïus de tester mes limites.

Peter poussa à travers le ramassis de personne criant leur joie pour se mettre à côté d'un Demetri inconscient. Il s'est retourné pour regarder Aro et Caïus. Sachant que Peter était là pour désamorcer la situation, je me suis tourné vers Bella, elle tremblait tellement fort que je pouvais le voir de là où j'étais. J'ai tendu la main alors qu'elle avançait de quelque pas et se jeta dans mes bras qui l'attendaient. Les bras de Bella étaient entre nous et sa tête vint sur se poser sur mon torse. J'ai enveloppé mes bras fermement autour d'elle.

"C'est lui qui a commencé!" Cria Aro à Peter, pointant un doigt accusateur vers moi.

"Aro, penses-tu vraiment que je sois stupide? Grâce à Carlisle, vous avez eu une nouvelle chance tous les deux et vous venez de la perdre." Peter fit un signe de tête au deux autres videurs. "Vous êtes officiellement banni de ce club, ne revenez jamais. Si vous le faite, vous aurez affaire à moi, puis à la police."

Peter a traîné Demetri, qui était maintenant partiellement conscient vers la porte d'entrée. Il suivait Aro, Caïus et les deux autres videurs, pour s'assurer que les ordures allaient bien être jetés. Bella ne dit rien pendant une minute et je n'allais pas la forcer. Nous restions là et la foule a commencé à se disperser, retournant aux activités auxquelles ils s'adonnaient avant le combat. Une fois que Bella a cessé de trembler physiquement, je l'ai entrainé vers la porte de devant. Je me suis arrêté pour remercier Peter à la sortie. Un taxi est arrivé à ce moment précis et j'étais reconnaissant pour ces petites choses. J'ai été heureux que Bella n'a pas eu à être loin de la chambre d'hôtel plus longtemps que nécessaire. Nous ne parlions pas sur le chemin du retour à l'hôtel. Mon bras est resté autour d'elle et je lui caressais le bras. Soudain, je me suis senti comme si j'avais été frappé par une tonne de briques.

_Je pourrais facilement tuer quelqu'un s'il touchait à ne serrait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, ou menaçait de la blesser._

Mon corps a tremblé involontairement. _Puisse Dieu avoir pitié de l'homme qui essayera , parce que je n'en aurais aucune!_

* à l'origine c'était 700 sq feet mais j'ai chercher sur google et ça ma donné 65 mètres carré. Idem pour les manches, 5 pouces qui donne 12.7 cm.

** le terme utilisé est 'empowering' et ça n'a pas de traduction en français c'est plutôt un concept, alors j'ai traduit au mieux. Désolé si vous trouvé que ça ne sonne pas bien.

*** Encore une fois j'ai fait comme j'ai pu les termes utilisés étaient 'A Hein Sight'. J'ai eu beau cherché je n'ai pas trouvé ce que c'était, si quelqu'un a une explication je suis preneuse.

**** En anglais c'était 'Line um up!' donc 'line them up' sans abréviation qui signifie 'Alignez-les'. Je n'ai pas compris l'expression alors j'ai modifié. Désolée.

N/T: Et bien ça en fait des étoiles. Je suis désolé j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour traduire. Je vous promet de redoubler d'effort pour tenir les délais.

Merci de nous être fidèle dans votre lecture.

Et merci pour toutes vos reviews. Même si je ne réponds pas personnellement au reviews sachez que je les lit et qu'elles me font toujours plaisir.

Je tiens à vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre pourra mettre un peu de temps à arriver, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment, et puis je vous concocte une fic de mon cru un Alice/Bella surement pour janvier je voudrais la finir avant de commencer à poster dites moi si ça vous tente quand même!!!

Bisous prenez soins de vous

Magali et Juline


	23. Chapter 21

Coucou tout le monde,

Alors ces jours sous la neige? moi je trouve ça apaisant (surtout soius ma couette en fait lol)

Merci pour toute vos reviews, ça fait vraiment très plaisir... Et merci à HoplssRomantic pour son histoire^^

Sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

**For the love of Bella chapitre 21**

**Bella POV**

Pendant le trajet en taxi pour retourner à l'hôtel, je me suis rejouée la dernière heure dans ma tête. Tout s'est passé si vite. Un moment, Jasper et moi étions prêts à quitter le club et entamer la dernière partie de la soirée. Et juste l'instant d'après, Jasper est devenu froid en voyant ce type Caius. Les coups ont commencé a voler et tout m'a paru flou. Je ne me rappelle même pas avoir respiré ou cligné des yeux avant que tout soit fini. Il y a seulement deux choses dont je me souvienne clairement. Jasper donnant un coup de poing à Caius, puis d'un autre gars arrivant donnant des coups de poing à Jasper. C'est à ce moment là que la pièce a commencé à tourner. Je serai tombée si le barman ne m'avait pas retenu dans ses bras, me tenant sur mes pieds.

Me forçant à retourner au moment présent, j'ai senti que le taxi ralentissait et j'ai su que nous étions arrivés à l'hôtel. Jasper a ouvert la porte et il a passé ses bras autour de moi pour me sortir du taxi.

L'alcool que nous avions consommé au cours de la nuit m'empêchait de penser clairement. Ca combiné avec le choc de ce qui venait de se passer m'embrouillait complètement la tête. Marcher sans soutien immédiatement m'était impossible. Le bras de Jasper est passé dans mon dos, l'autre est venu soutenir mon avant bras.

"Viens mon amour, seulement quelques pas et nous serons de retour dans notre chambre." Il a chuchoté se tenant encore plus près de moi.

Une minute plus tard, nous étions debout dans la chambre d'hôtel. Jasper ôta son manteau, puis vint devant moi pour m'aider à m'asseoir sur le lit. Il était assis à côté de moi, ramenant ma queue de cheval devant mon épaule. Ses doigts faisait des mouvements circulaires, essayant de me détendre. Quand je me suis retournée pour le regarder j'ai regretté de l'avoir fait. Il y avait une contusion qui commençait à se former sur le côté gauche de son visage. Des larmes se sont formés involontairement dans mes yeux coulant lentement le long de mes joues.

"Bella, pourquoi pleures-tu?" m'a demandé Jasper alors que ses pouces se sont approchés de mon visage pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient.

C'était la première fois que j'avais à parler depuis que nous étions sortis du club.

"Parce que Jasper, c'était horrible! Et maintenant tu as une contusion sur le visage à cause de moi." ais je dit, en essayant de combattre le sanglot qui se formait dans ma gorge. Mes yeux se sont baissés pour trouver mes mains qui s'agitaient comme lorsqu'un enfant est prit en faute. "Je ne te mérite pas..."

"Ne pense jamais une seule seconde que tu n'es pas digne qu'on se batte pour toi. Bella, ces mecs sont des idiots. Je serai bien volontiers couverts de contusions si cela pouvais garantir que personne ne te feras jamais de mal." Ses doigts se sont placés sous mon menton et l'a levé pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Ca n'a pas aidé une nouvelle vague de larmes m'a échappé de nouveau. Jasper m'a attiré à lui, sa main sur ma tête alors qu'il l'a légèrement fait reposer sur son torse. "Shhh...Bella, il n'y a pas de raison de pleurer."

Nous sommes restés comme ça pendant un moment. Je le sentais bouger un peu alors qu'il essayait de retirer ses chaussures, puis il se tourna vers moi. Il caressait mon dos alors que les larmes commençaient à tarir. J'étais sur le point de me déplacer lorsque Jasper a tressailli et j'ai pratiquement sauté hors de ses bras. Il a libéré un petit gémissement et a massé ses côtes avec ses bras maintenant vides.

Mes mains ont volé vers son estomac, je me suis mise à déchirer frénétiquement sa chemise, sans me soucier des boutons.

"Jasper!? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" ais je demandé alors que mes mains examinaient sa chair nue, cherchant un petit indice qui pourrait me dire ce qu'il a et ce que je pourrais faire pour l'aider.

Un faible rire s'est échappé de ses lèvres. "Je vais bien Bells."

Je lui ai fait le regard 'ouais c'est ça je te crois' et il a rit encore plus.

"Non, sérieusement. Je crois que c'est juste une côte fêlée, ce qui est bien. Au départ j'ai cru qu'elle était cassé, mais j'aurai beaucoup plus mal si c'était le cas." a t il dit dans l'optique de me rassurer.

Ces paroles m'ont sorti de mon attitude 'pessimiste et agressive' et je me suis sentie redevenir moi même de nouveau. J'ai désespérément regardé autour de moi à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. C'est alors que j'ai aperçu le jacuzzi. Me souvenant que j'avais apporté quelques huiles de massages pour aider Jasper à faire disparaitre les tensions qu'il ressentait depuis ces derniers mois, j'ai eu une idée. Sans rien dire, je me suis levée du lit et suis allée sortir les huiles de massage de ma valise. J'ai attrapé mon iPod et mes mini enceintes.

"Bella?" A t il demandé confus.

"Reste là. Ne bouge pas." ais je dit en me dirigeant vers le jacuzzi.

Je me suis allée vers le jacuzzi faire ce que j'avais à faire. J'ai branché les enceintes le plus près possible du jacuzzi. Les dirigeant dans tout ce coin là, j'ai déposé les lotions et les huiles de massages pas loin du bord. Puis je suis allée vers les robinets du jacuzzi, réglant l'eau et attendant pour vérifier que la température soit idéale. Jasper comme moi aimons l'eau vraiment chaude. Il y avait un variateur de lumière pour les spots du jacuzzi, je les ai presque éteint. Le seul coin de la chambre qui était visible était le jacuzzi. Me baissant vers mon iPod, j'ai perdu l'équilibre et suis tombé sur les fesses. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, Jasper était là.

"Bella, tu vas bien?"

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire, en voyant la tête qu'il faisait, c'était hilarant. Là j'étais en train de créer une ambiance et je tombe. 'I can run from my klutziness, but never hide, because I would fall in the process,(à traduire^^) je me suis dit. Mon rire se calma et j'ai regardé Jasper dont on pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur son visage. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'est de lui sourire en retour, mais je me suis dit que je devrais rester sur le sol pour m'occuper de l'iPod afin de m'éviter une nouvelle chute sur mon derrière.

"Ouais Jasper, je vais bien. Tu me connais."

Je me suis retournée vers mon iPod et ai sélectionné une liste que j'avais crée lorsque j'avais besoin de me détendre. La musique a rempli l'espace comme on le trouverai dans un spa. Pas de bruit, seulement de la magnifique musique. J'adore ça. J'ai posé ma main à plat au mur pour m'aider à me relever. Jasper est venu de l'autre côté de mon corps, m'aidant à me relever. J'étais en train de me dire que cette nuit n'était pas prête d'être terminée, tant que je ne le voulais pas. Je pourrais prendre le contrôle et faire quelque chose pour Jasper à la fois relaxant et sexuelle. Jamais je n'avais été aussi audacieuse et j'étais impatiente d'y être. Mon centre a commencé à chauffer juste en pensant à ce qui allait se produire dans les prochaines heures.

Une fois que j'étais bien stable sur mes pieds, je me suis retournée vers Jasper. Il avait l'air d'un beau gâchis. Sur le côté de son visage commençait à se former une contusion bleu violette. Descendant mes yeux plus bas, cependant, ne me faisait pas du tout la même chose. Sa chemise était ouverte, révélant son torse nu et son estomac marqué. Inconsciemment ma langue est venue parcourir mes lèvres, terminant par me mordre la lèvre inférieur. Les évènements de la nuit étaient complètement oubliés lorsque j'ai balayé le corps de Jasper de mes yeux.

"Merde Bella, on dirait que tu es prête à bondir." a t il dit avidement.

Je l'ai regardé soutenant son regard m'assurant qu'il se rende compte de tout le désir que j'avais pour lui au plus profond de moi. "Je reviens tout de suite!" Ais je dit rapidement, le laissant dans la chambre.

J'ai couru, ou plutôt je suis allée à la cuisine aussi vite que possible sans tomber dans l'escalier. J'ai attrapé deux verres et une bouteille d'alcool. En remontant l'escalier, je me suis déplacé plus lentement avec tout ce que j'avais dans les mains. Jasper est venu à moi à mi chemin et m'a prit ce que j'avais dans les mains et les a posés sur le petit bureau en haut. Je l'ai rejoint là, j'ai pris la bouteille de vodka pour nous servir. Dans son verre, j'ai versé l'équivalent de deux doses. Dans le mien, une seule. Je sais qu'il en a plus besoin de ce remontant. Avant de ne dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, nous nous sommes servis une autre tournée. La vodka plus l'alcool que nous avions bu plus tôt me détendais, je regardais Jasper et pu m'apercevoir que ça avait le même effet sur lui. J'ai posé mon verre sur la table et ai commencé à enlever mes vêtements, alors que je le regardais. Jasper se tenait là, me fixant. C'était tellement sombre de ce côté là de la pièce que je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas voir grand chose.

Une fois que j'ai enlevé tous mes vêtements, j'ai prise sa main dans la mienne le conduisant jusqu'au jacuzzi. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux fixés sur mes fesses tout le temps. Quand nous sommes arrivés au jacuzzi, je me suis retournée et ai levé les yeux vers lui. Sans rompre la connexion de nos yeux, mes mains se sont posées sur son torse errant pendant une minute. Elles se sont ensuite dirigées vers ses épaules, alors que j'ai poussé sa chemise le long de ses bras. La lumière douce se reflétait sur sa peau parfaite. Je voulais utiliser mes mains pour le toucher partout, mais j'avais quelque chose à faire pour l'instant. Mes mains auraient tout le temps de parcourir son corps dans une minute. Mes doigts sont descendus sur sa ceinture l'ouvrant, puis j'ai déboutonné son pantalon et fait glisser la fermeture éclair. Avant d'aller plus loin, j'ai posé ma main droite dans son boxer et ai saisi son érection bien dure, entament quelques mouvements. Les yeux de Jasper ont roulés face au plaisir.

"Ahhh..." s'est échappé de ses lèvres alors qu'il commençait à gémir un peu.

J'ai relâcher ma poigne et mon autre main est venue se saisir de son boxer et de son pantalon. Ne voulant pas 'endommager la marchandise', je me suis assuré de dégager le haut de ses vêtements d'abord avant de tirer dessus vers le bas. Mes pouces glissés dans son boxer et son pantalon, je l'es ai fait glisser doucement vers le bas. Alors que j'étais quelques centimètres plus bas, j'ai posé ma bouche sur son extrémité et ai enroulé ma langue autour. Jasper a sifflé, j'ai gémi. Poussant son pantalon plus bas, je l'ai pris en bouche entièrement. Une fois que son pantalon se trouvait au niveau de ses chevilles, je me suis mise a genoux devant lui, sans jamais rompre le contact que j'avais avec lui. Je le léchais, le suçais. Ma main droite s'est posé sur sa base. Caressant ce que je ne pouvais prendre dans ma bouche. Je faisais des vas et viens le long de sa queue accordant mes mains et ma bouche sur le même mouvement, les hanches de Jasper ont commencé à bouger suivant le mouvement. Ma main a quitté son sexe et est venue sur ses boules. Je les ai caressé alors que je remontais de son membre tout en le parcourant avec mes dents. Puis je l'ai relâché et me suis éloignée quelque peu. Jasper a fait un geste pour me saisir et j'ai repoussé sa main.

"C'est à mon tour de te choyer ce soir." ais je dit avec un sourire sur mon visage.

J'ai attrapé sa main et l'ai emmené dans le jacuzzi. Au moment où il s'est assis dans l'eau, j'ai pu sentir son corps se détendre, l'eau chaude faisait son travail. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, je me suis assise à l'extérieur, passant mes jambes de chaque côté de ses épaules. J'ai attrapé une des petites bouteilles d'huile et en ai versé un peu dans mes mains. Je les ai frotté ensemble pour les recouvrir entièrement et les ai posé sur les épaules de Jasper. Je pouvais sentir son corps gronder et me rendis compte qu'il gémissait en continu. Un sourire vint sur mes lèvres lorsque j'ai réalisé que si c'était un chat il ronronnerait surement. Mes pouces ont continué à masser ses épaules et son cou, descendant le long de son dos, puis remontant à ses épaules de nouveau. Je n'avais jamais pris de cours, mais je savais y faire. Mes doigts ont travaillés les zones de tensions à partir du milieu de son dos, faisant leurs chemins vers les haut de ses bras, puis son cou.

Pendant trente minutes, j'ai porté toute mon attention sur le corps de Jasper, en essayant désespérément d'effacer toutes ces tensions. Chacun de mes doigts travaillant partout, comme si je peignais son corps entièrement.

Quinze minutes plus tard, et un flacon d'huile plus tard, je sentais que mes mains, mes doigts avaient fait leurs travail. Il s'était passé près de quarante cinq minutes depuis que j'avais commencé et je pouvais déjà sentir la différence chez Jasper. J'étais contente de la multitude de chansons que j'avais sur mon iPod car elle n'a jamais cessé. Je remis le bouchon sur le flacon et les ai repoussé contre le mur. J'ai retiré mes jambes qui pendaient de chaque côté de Jasper et me suis glissée dans le jacuzzi à côté de lui, puis sur lui. Mes seins flottaient, bougeant doucement suivant le mouvement de l'eau. Le bras de Jasper m'a serré contre lui et sa main libre, s'est approchée pour prendre un de mes seins.

"Bella...c'était fabuleux. Merci."

Il posé ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage, se rapprochant pour déposer un petit baiser sur mes lèvres. Quand il s'est remis en arrière, j'ai ouvert les yeux et ai vu que les siens étaient toujours fermés. Un doux sourire sur les lèvres. 'Il est beau!' J' ai avancé mon visage vers le sien front contre front. Il a ouvert les yeux, les plongeant dans les miens.

Jasper a brièvement refermé ses yeux et soupirer, puis les a rouvert me regardant."Bells, je suis tellement désolé pour ce soir. Dés le moment où Caius à parlé, j'ai voulu partir d'ici. En utilisant autant de force que nécessaire, j'ai essayé de partir. Juste avant qu'il ne te t'attrape par le bras..." Il ferma les yeux et frissonna.

J'ai levé la main sur le côté droit de son visage et laissé mes doigts errer sur ce côté où il n'avait pas de contusion. La main de Jasper est venu se reposer sur la mienne qui était sur son visage. Il a tiré sur mes doigts de façon à ce que ma main soit à plat. Avec sa main autour de la mienne, il a ramené nos mains de l'autre côté de son visage où je faisais attention de ne pas lui faire de mal. Maintenant Jasper poussait ma main contre son visage, sa main restant sur la mienne, ne me laissant pas m'échapper.

Il m'a regardé avec amour, tout en aillant l'air sévère. "Je ferai tout pour m'assurer que tu sois toujours en sécurité mon amour. Dis toi bien que ce que tu vois n'est qu'un petit prix que je payerai pour m'en assurer."

L'amour que j'avais pour lui en ce moment même a explosé en moi au point que j'ai cru que j'allais moi même exploser. "Jasper, je ne pense pas que je pourrais t'aimer plus qu'en ce moment même, même si j'essayai." Il a retiré sa main de la mienne, mais je n'ai pas bougé, le caressant distraitement avec mon pouce.

"Bien. Permet moi de t'assurer que le sentiment est partagé. Tu es ma vie Bella. Je frémis rien qu'à l'idée de ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés."

'Wow! Ca ressemble presque à une demande en mariage!' Ca m'a fait réfléchir et mon cerveau s'est mis a marché à 1000 à l'heure, au sens figuré bien sûr. Beaucoup de possibilités se formaient là et mon cœur s'est mis à battre de façon erratique. 'Ais je envie de me marier avec Jasper?' Il ne me l'avait même pas demandé que je savais que la réponse serait oui. Cet homme devant moi était l'amour de ma vie. Dès que j'ai pris soudainement conscience de tout ça, j'ai pensé à Edward. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réussi à faire la lumière sur tout ça. Oui, j'ai aimé Edward. Il a été ma vie pendant un long moment. Fixant Jasper, j'ai réalisé qu'il était l'amour de ma vie. Celui avec qui je voulais passer le reste de ma vie. Je ne veux pas minimiser ce qui s'est passé entre Edward et moi, mais ce qu'il se passe avec Jasper n'a rien à voir. C'est là que j'en ai conclu que je n'aimais pas Edward autant que je le pensais et que je le voulais. Nous nous sommes aimés, oui. Mais c'était une amourette de lycéens. Ce que je vis avec Jasper aujourd'hui c'est l'amour, le vrai.

Maintenant que mes pensées étaient tournées vers l'idée d'épouser Jasper, je suis sûre que je serai incapable de ne plus y penser. J'ai pensé à l'avenir et a ce qu'il nous réserve en tant que couple.

Jasper a commencé à m'embrasser dans le cou, me ramenant à la réalité. Je me suis penchée plus près de lui, mon corps a brusquement pris conscience du sien. Mes mains ont agi de leurs propre chef, sur sa nuque et ont commencé à tirer ses cheveux à la base de sa tête. Sans penser, ma tête est partie en arrière, exposant complètement mon cou. Jasper s'est mis à embrasser, sucer et pincer chaque centimètres. Ses mains sont remontées le long de mon dos, sur mes omoplates. Sa bouche s'est retiré de mon cou alors que ses mains mon ramené vers lui, contre lui, écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le contact était passionné et brute. Si je n'étais pas assise dans ce jacuzzi, je sais que je sentirai un liquide chaud couler entre mes jambes.

Jasper a déplacé sa main, la passant entre nous et faisant facilement glisser deux doigts en moi. Mon bassin a bougé en avant et vers le bas, poussant ses doigts encore plus loin en moi. Le gémissement qui s'est échappé de ma bouche est directement allé touché Jasper alors que nous nous embrassions toujours. J'ai stoppé le traitement que mes doigts donnaient à ses cheveux et ai apporté mes doigts à son front. Poursuivant mon chemin vers son torse, je me suis arrêté pour taquiner ses tétons et ai continué plus bas prenant en main son désir en le caressant. Jasper a tressailli et m'a mordu la lèvres inférieur puis la relâché. Il a enlevé ses doigts pendant un bref instant, il les a remplacés, rejoint par un troisième. 'Merde!' Ses doigts se recourbaient dans moi à chaque entrée. Bougeant des hanches, j'ai baissé mon autre main vers sa main qui pompait avec délice en moi, continuant de le caresser. En enveloppant son poignet dans ma main, j'ai retiré ses doigts. Jasper gronda, fâché que j'enlève ses doigts de moi.

J'ai ramené ma bouche à son oreille et ai chuchoté "Tu es à moi" et avec ça, je l'ai placé à mon entrée et ai glissé sur lui dans un seul mouvement.

Jasper a répondu en mordant mon cou à nouveau. Faire l'amour avec Jasper le reste de ma vie -si c'est ce que le destin nous réserve- va aboutir à une poignée de marques de dents permanentes sur nos deux corps. J'ai pris plaisir à me rendre compte nous aimions ça tout les deux. Il était entièrement en moi dans ma chaleur et je ne bougeais pas. Mes lèvres, de nouveau, ont rencontrés les siennes pour un baiser érotique où nos langues se heurtaient, se battaient pour dominer. En utilisant ses épaules pour me tenir, j'ai posé une de mes mains dessus. Ayant seulement besoin des muscles de mes jambes pour bouger, j'ai posé mes genoux sur le bord où Jasper était assis, soulevant mon corps le long de sa virilité, descendant à nouveau. J'avais fait deux trois mouvements, lorsque Jasper a ramené sa tête vers le bas, prenant mon sein dans sa bouche. Mon dos s'est arqué en réponse alors que mes jambes continuaient de me porter vers le haut puis me faisait redescendre.

Jasper adore mordre. Et j'adore qu'en il le fait. Suçant mon mamelon, il faisait courir ses dents tout autour avec amour, puis il m'a mordu un peu plus bas, un peu plus fortement que normalement et mes hanches ont claqués contre les siennes en redescendant. Ses mains se sont déplacées sur mes hanches. Les saisissant, Jasper a exercé une pression dessus alors qu'il s'est déplacé, en accord avec mes mouvements. Chaque fois qu'il me remplissait, j'arrivai tout près de ma délivrance.

"Mmm...Bella..." Sa tête est retombée en arrière, se reposant sur le rebord du jacuzzi. Ses mains m'ont tenu avec plus de force alors qu'il m'a aidé à aller et venir plus rapidement.

Me sentant plus en confiance et avec mon excitation sexuelle plus que présente, j'ai descendu ma main droite le long de son épaule vers là où nous étions joint. Mes doigts se sont posés sur mon point sensible et j'ai commencé à jouer avec. Un gémissement a explosé dans ma poitrine à la sensation de mes doigts sur moi et de Jasper allant et venant en moi. J'étais si proche.

"Jasper..." J'ai gémi son nom à son oreille, ai saisi une de ses mains qui était sur ma taille et l'ai amené là ou je le voulais. Je l'ai posé sur mon sein et poussé sa main pour qu'il le prenne avec force. J'ai laissé sa main là alors qu'il pinçait et tirait mon mamelon. J'étais sur le bord du précipice, prête à éclater. Je regardais Jasper et il me regardait. Nous étions tous deux aussi essoufflés alors que nous nous rapprochions de notre point culminant.

Il me regarda intensément. "Tu es à moi....pour toujours." Il a poussé un grand coup, en moi.

"JaaSPerrr!!.." Je n'avais pas la force de dire autre chose alors que mon corps se tendait, mes parois se contractant autour de Jasper. Pendant que j'étais frappé par mon orgasme, Jasper a poussé en moi.

"Bella." Il a saisi mes hanches plus durement alors qu'il a poussé plus fortement en moi à quelques reprises.

Je n'ai pas bougé alors que je savourais le moment. Sachant qu'il se déversait en moi, mon esprit s'est envolé avec un tourbillon d'émotions. Une chose dont j'étais sûre -ce que nous venions de partager était à couper le souffle. C'était pure, sans faux semblant et passionné.

**Jasper POV**

Mes yeux étaient dans le vague. C'était dimanche. Noël. J'ai regardé le visage de la femme avec qui je voulais passer le reste de ma vie. Elle était profondément endormie et ressemblait à un bel ange. J'ai résisté à l'envie de la toucher. Elle avait besoin de dormir et j'allai être la dernière personne sur terre à l'en priver. Je me suis glissé de sous les couvertures et suis sorti du lit. J'ai saisi mon flan où le coup avait été porté.

Après un voyage à l'hôpital hier, on m'a dit que j'avais une fracture à l'unes de mes côtes. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça et ça allait finir par se guérir seul. Mais si je bouge trop rapidement ou que je fais un mauvais mouvement, j'ai l'impression qu'on me plante un couteau dans les côtes.

Un regard à l'horloge me fit prendre conscience qu'il n'était que 7 heures. Je pris une rapide inspiration et me levai de mon côté du lit. Je ramassais mon boxer et mon t-shirt au sol, les mis et gagnais le rez-de-chaussée. Après que Bella se soit endormie la nuit dernière, j'ai appelé le concierge et lui ai demandé de monter l'arbre. J'ai commandé un arbre de quatre pieds, l'avais décoré et livré à l'hôtel la nuit dernière. Ce n'était pas Noël s'il n'y avait pas d'arbre. Je voulais surprendre Bella donc je leur ai dit de le mettre en bas pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle était beaucoup plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais. Elle s'était endormie dans mes bras, sur le canapé, la nuit dernière aux alentours de 9 heures. Ca m'avait tué de la réveiller pour qu'elle monte au lit, à l'étage. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas la porter puisque ça me faisait trop mal.

Aussi lentement que possible je montai à l'étage pour prendre le cadeau de Bella dans ma valise. Il était assez petit pour que je puisse aisément le cacher entre mes vêtements. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que Bella m'avait acheté et je souris à cette perspective. Avec le plus grand silence je suis redescendu. Je pris l'ours que j'avais hier gagné dans une machine à pince et marchais jusqu'à l'arbre. Je jouai distraitement avec le cadeau de Bella entre mes doigts avant de l'accrocher autour du cou de l'ours. J'ai regardé ce beau bracelet large d'un pouce environ. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux lorsque je me remémorais la dernière personne l'ayant porté - ma mère.

Quand je suis né, ma grand-mère avait fait faire un bracelet chez Tiffany's spécialement pour ma mère. Ma grand-mère avait elle-même dit qu'il était à coupé le souffle. Il n'avait pas de couleurs mais était fabriqué de manière très complexe. Il y avait des fleurs sauvages, des papillons et des abeilles. Tout était gravé sur le bracelet comme si vous regardiez une prairie et la belle interaction existant entre eux. Dans la partie supérieure du bracelet, dans le centre, vers le haut de la largeur, mon nom y était inscrit en écriture cursive. Le seul espace vide du bracelet était une petite place sous mon nom. Mais ce petit espace avait un but. Un jour il portera le nom de ma femme. Le compte chez Tiffany's est resté ouvert jusqu'à aujourd'hui, payé et en attendant que le bracelet me soit retourné, finit. Mon cœur s'emballa en sachant que l'année prochaine un nom occupera cette place.

_Bella._

Son nom fût soufflé par mon cœur et je fermai les yeux. Différents souvenirs des quatre derniers mois mélangés aux souvenirs de notre enfance me revinrent en mémoire. Ils se rejouèrent dans ma tête comme différentes scènes de films. Je me souris à moi-même et rouvris les yeux. Bella était _la seule _pour moi. Elle était parfaite. Ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même sans elle à mes côtés. Je voulais le lui proposer ce matin mais je décidai de ne pas le faire. Je ne pourrai aller nulle part sans elle. J'avais un lieu et une date précise en mémoire et je ne voulais pas que ça arrive ailleurs. Caressant encore une fois le bracelet du bout des doigts, je reposais le nounours au sol et allai faire du café. Bella ne connaissait pas le sens caché de ce bracelet mais elle savait qu'il avait appartenu à ma mère.

Je venais juste de commander le petit déjeuner pour l'heure suivante lorsque Bella descendis les escaliers. Elle descendit la dernière marche et releva la tête vers moi. Je distinguais la taille d'une enveloppe dans sa main.

« Bon matin, mon amour. As-tu bien dormi la nuit dernière?» J'ouvris les bras et elle vint s'y installer. «Joyeux Noël» Je me suis penché et l'ai doucement embrassée.

«Oui, j'ai bien dormi et joyeux Noël et bon matin à toi aussi!»

Elle me sourit et quitta mes bras pour la cuisine. Elle stoppa tous mouvements lorsqu'elle vit l'arbre devant elle. Bella se retourna, l'excitation d'un enfant le matin de Noël se voyant sur son visage.

«C'est merveilleux Jasper! Tu es génial! Merci!» Elle m'embrassa et alla se chercher un café.

Quant elle revint de la cuisine, elle vint s'asseoir près de l'arbre. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu l'ours puisque ses yeux n'avaient pas quittés les miens. Elle était folle d'excitation lorsqu'elle a tendu le bras vers moi et m'a remit mon présent, petit, plat et emballé dans du papier cadeau. Je le pris et m'assis face à elle. Je l'ouvris et fus immédiatement excité. Elle m'avait offert deux tickets pour voir Coldplay en concert.

«Pour Emmett et toi, ou n'importe quel ami que tu voudras emmener. Amuses-toi!» Elle se pencha et m'embrassa.

«Tu veux dire que je ne peux pas emmener mon autre petite amie?» Je lui fis un clin d'œil et elle me tapa sur le bras.

J'étendis mon bras sous l'arbre et en sortis l'ours puis le lui remis. Elle fût confuse puisqu'il s'agissait du même ours que je lui avais gagné hier.

«Regardes autour du cou.»

Aussitôt que je lui ai dit ça, son visage pâlit et elle ne respira pas pendant quelques secondes. Bella prit l'ours en main et l'examina. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me regarda. C'est alors que je vis les deux traînées de larmes s'écouler sur ses joues.

«Jasper… Je… wow… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.»

_Dis que tu veux m'épouser._

* * *

Alors? moi je les ai trouvé trop choux, ils sont craquants!

Sinon merci à Mary de m'avoir traduit le POV Jasper tellement j'étais à la bourre (_comme d'hab..._rabat joie)lol merci

Et puis nous vous souhaitons à toutes de belles fêtes de fin d'année si nous ne nous revoyons pas d'ici là!!!

Bisous

Juline, Magali et Mary


	24. Chapter 22

**Coucou,**

Voilà le chapitre 22, comme d'hab' l'histoire est de la talentueuse HoplssRomantic...

Bon je vous laisse lire, (n'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin please.)

* * *

**For the love of Bella Chapitre 22**

_Dis que tu veux m'épouser._

**Jasper POV**

Ces cinq mots ont faillis quitter ma bouche. C'était si proche en effet que j'ai remarqué que ma bouche était ouverte, prête à parler. Je l'ai rapidement refermée. Ma main a lentement bougé dans sa direction et je lui ai pris l'ours des siennes. J'ai enlevé le bracelet du cou de l'ours et j'ai pris la main de Bella. Je souriais alors que je faisais glissé le bracelet le long de ses doigts et l'attachais à son poignet. Quand j'ai relâché sa main, elle ne l'a pas bougé. Au lieu de cela elle bougeait autour d'elle, étudiant le bracelet et regardait l'effet à son poignet. La lumière rebondissait sur les différentes gravures avec chaque nouvel angle de vue. Bella a levé sont visage vers le mien, me fixant pendant un moment. L'instant d'après, j'étais à plat sur mon dos et Bella au dessus de moi, m'attaquant de baisers.

« Jasper! Merci, merci, merci! Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point ce cadeau est parfait. Sachant à quel point il comptait pour ta mère, et aussi pour toi, les mots ne peuvent pas décrire ce que je ressens à cette instant. »

Un léger rire m'a échappé. « Je t'aime Bella, et je ne peux imaginer aucune autre femme digne de porter ce bracelet. Ma mère serait ravie de savoir que c'est toi qui le porte. »

**Bella POV**

Une seconde vague de larmes me vint aux yeux quand Jasper a mentionné sa maman. Je savais combien il l'aimait et à quel point elle lui manquait. Je l'aimais tout autant. Une partie de la douleur de Jasper du à sa mort est devenu la mienne. Elle était la mère que je n'avais jamais eu. La mienne nous avait quitté mon père et moi quand j'avais trois ans pour aller vivre avec un certain joueur de baseball. Ni mon père ni moi n'avions eu de nouvelle d'elle depuis, alors je n'ai jamais essayé de la contacter. Je me suis dit que si elle ne voulait pas de moi, je ne voulais pas d'elle non plus. En y repensant, même si je n'avais connu la maman de Jasper que quelque années, elles ont étaient des années décisives pour celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Quand elle est décédée, j'ai pu connaitre sa grand mère et je l'ai aimée tout autant. Ce fut un nouveau coup lorsqu'elle nous a quitté alors que Jasper avait treize ans et moi douze. Elles étaient les deux seules figures maternelles dans ma vie comme mon père ne s'est pas remarié et je ne les oublierais jamais.

J'ai regardé Jasper à nouveau et lui ai donné un baisé à la fois doux et fort. J'ai relevé ma tête et lui ai souri en me relevant. Alors que je me relevé, j'ai butté sur ma tasse de café me faisant chuter en arrière, atterrissant sur mon derrière. Jasper était là, debout devant moi, son bras tendu vers moi pour m'aider. Je l'ai saisi et il ma remis sur mes pieds. « Bella, Bella Bella. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi? » Dit-il cachant sont rire.

Je savais qu'il plaisantait, mais ça m'inquiétait. Je savais que j'étais sujette à des dérapages occasionnels, mais même pour moi ce weekend atteignait des records. C'était comme si mon équilibre m'avait été enlevé. Si ça ne s'arrangeait pas sa rapidement, Il faudra sûrement que je vois un docteur pour ça.

Un petit moment plus tard, on frappait à la porte. Jasper s'est levé du canapé pour aller ouvrir et un homme avec un chariot entra, nous apportant le petit déjeuné. Je me suis levée et me suis dirigée vers la table pendant que Jasper signait la note. Le serveur retira les cloches de métal qui recouvraient les plats et mis la nourriture sur la table. Ça semblait délicieux. Jasper m'avait commandé des toasts français à la cannelle couvert de fruit frais ainsi que des œufs et du bacon. _Miam!_ Après avoir signé le ticket et fait sortir le serveur de la chambre, il me rejoignit à table.

« Quel est le plan Stan?* » J'ai demandé juste avant de mettre de la nourriture dans ma bouche.

« Je pensais que nous pourrions rester tranquille ici encore un peu. Vers dix heures, on pourra faire nos bagages et rendre la chambre avant la limite de onze heure. Après ça, on peut soit rentrer à la maison et y regarder un film, soit regarder un film ici et ensuite rentrer à la maison. »

J'ai réfléchi à sa question un moment. « Tu sais, je pense que j'aimerais rentrer à la maison et voir un film. Comme ça on pourra être à la maison à une heure convenable. Et autant j'ai adoré venir ici, autant je suis impatiente de dormir à nouveau dans ton lit. »

« Ah! Mon lit hein? Considérant que tu n'as pas dormi dans ta chambre depuis au moins quatre mois, je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est notre lit maintenant. En y repensant tu pourrais probablement vendre ton lit ou le donner aux bonnes œuvres ou autre. C'est du gâchis, de le laisser juste là. »

« Même si j'aime beaucoup ton idée, j'aime aussi être capable de regarder ma couette tous les jours. Quand tu es au travail, elle me permet de penser à toi. »

Jasper prit un bouchée de sa nourriture et une gorgée de café. « Bien, on peut facilement trouver une solution à ce problème. Quand nous serrons à la maison, nous pourrons mettre ta couette sur mon lit. Tu pourras aussi prendre la plupart de tes vêtements et les mettre dans la moitié de mon dressing que je n'utilise pas. Tout ce dont tu as besoin quotidiennement dans ta chambre pourrait trouver une place dans la mienne. » Il prit une nouvelle bouchée.

« Pourquoi Jasper, es-tu en train de me demander d'emménager avec toi? »

Il s'est presque étouffé quand il a ri. « Maintenant que j'y pense, oui je le suis. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur du déménagement. Je sais que c'est très loin et tout. » Son sourire sarcastique m'a ébloui à travers la table.

« Ah-ah! Très drôle Jasper. » Je lui fis un clin d'œil. « C'est une bonne idée. Mais que suis-je supposée faire de ma chambre? »

« Pourquoi on en ferait pas un bureau/coin-lecture pour toi? Je ferais même installer une deuxième ligne pour pouvoir travailler. »

« Emmett va être jaloux. Il a toujours voulu ma chambre pour en faire sa propre salle de sport. »

« Hum. C'est vrai. Tu sais quoi Bella? Je pense que je vais acheter une ou deux machines d'entrainement pour les y mettre. Ta chambre est assez grande pour tout contenir. Ça pourrait m'aider aussi, ça me permettrait de ne pas avoir à allez à la salle de sport tous les matins. »

« Honnêtement, je me moque bien de ce qu'il arrivera à ma chambre. Tant que ma couette est sur _notre_ lit, je suis heureuse. » J'ai fais en sorte de bien appuyer sur le 'notre'. « Oh, et autre chose. J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. Je l'ai oublier dans mon sac alors je te le donnerais un peu pus tard. »

Le temps que nous finissions notre petit déjeuné, il était un peu plus de huit heure. Je suis montée et ai pris une douche. Jasper m'a immédiatement suivi sous la douche quand je suis sortie, sans oublier de frotter son corps contre le mien alors qu'il passait à côté de moi pour entrer dans la douche. Une fois qu'il fut entré, je me suis ruée vers ma valise et ai pris les sous-vêtements de Mère Noël que j'avais acheté. Encore une fois, je remerciais Rosalie de m'avoir poussé à l'acheter. _Il faudra vraiment que je la remercie quand je serais rentrée._ Je l'ai mise, faisant attention à ce que tout soit en place, me suis allongée sur le lit. Pour compléter ma tenue, faisant de ça un cadeau, j'avais un gros nœud rouge autour ma taille. Je savais que Jasper aurait fini de prendre sa douche dans peu de temps. Je suis restée sur le lit attendant qu'il arrive.

Moins d'une minute après, Jasper est sorti de la salle de bain. Il ne m'a pas vu immédiatement parce qu'il utilisait une serviette pour sécher ses cheveux. Après quelques mouvements supplémentaires, il rejeta la serviette sur le côté, leva la tête et posa son regard sur moi.

« Viens ici Jasper que tu puisse ouvrir ton cadeau. »

**Jasper POV**

Si ça avait été possible, je savais que mes yeux seraient sortis de leurs orbites maintenant. Bella, était allongée là sur le lit, me regardant et portant de la lingerie incroyablement sexy. Elle était allongée sur le côté, sa tête posée sur sa main droite. Sa jambe droite posée à plat sur le lit tandis que sa main gauche était appuyée sur sa jambe gauche légèrement relevée, son pied restant sur le lit devant son genoux droit. Un sifflement aigu sorti de mes lèvres alors que mes yeux prenaient le temps d'admirer son corps.

« Bella...tu es diaboliquement sexy là! »

Avec ça, j'ai traversé le reste de la chambre avant qu'elle n'ai pu cligner des yeux. J'ai déchiré le nœud, la poussant pour l'allonger sur son dos. Mes mains passèrent sous ses fesses et attrapèrent sa culotte. Je du me rappelais de lui retirer avec précaution afin de ne pas la ruiner. J'avais l'intention de les revoir sur elle quelques fois encore. Je lui ai retiré sous sous-vêtement, relevé ses jambes sur mes épaules et ai plongé sur elle, tête le première.

_Bella était délicieuse!!_

_**UN MOIS PLUS TARD**_

J'étais au septième ciel alors que je m'asseyais dans ma Rover, prêt à rentrer à la maison après ma journée de travail. J'étais amoureux d'une magnifique femme à laquelle j'allais bientôt demander de m'épouser. Cette même magnifique femme qui m'attendait à la maison. Et cerise sur le gâteau, Emmett était au boulot, super! Depuis un mois qu'il travaillait pour ma compagnie et repris le poste de James, il a retenu tout ce que je lui ai appris et plus encore. La semaine prochaine, je vais commencer à prendre un jour de repos par semaine pour commencer lentement à lui donner les reines. Je vais continuer à aller travailler les jours ou Bella travaille comme ça je continuerais d'être à la tête de l'entreprise et je serais au courant des 'nouvelles' quotidiennes. J'étais un homme heureux. Il n'y avait plus rien dans ma vie qui m'inquiétait à présent.

Sortant de ma place de parking, J'ai appelé Bella sur son portable. Son téléphone a sonné quatre fois puis me bascula sur son répondeur. « Vous avez appelé Bella. Vous savez quoi faire. » _Bip._

« Hey Bells, rappelle moi quand tu auras ce message. Je suis en route pour prendre à manger chez le Chinois pour diner. Fais moi savoir ce que tu veux que je te commande. Je t'aime. »

Quand je suis arrivé au restaurant, Bella n'avait toujours pas rappelé. Elle ne doit pas avoir entendu la sonnerie ou le bip pour lui faire savoir qu'elle avait un message vocal. Je suis sorti de la voiture, ai saisi mon téléphone et appela Bella nouveau. Encore une fois, il a sonné quatre fois et me renvoya sur la messagerie vocale. _Étrange._

« Vous avez appelé Bella. Vous savez quoi faire. » _Bip._

« Hey Bells. Je suis au restaurant prêt à commander. Je vais attendre une minute ou deux. Si je n'ai pas de nouvelle de toi, je te prendrais simplement un de tes préférés. Je t'aime. »

J'ai attendu environ dix minutes et n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Normalement Bella répond toujours au téléphone, et si elle ne le faisait pas, elle rappelait quelques minutes plus tard. Les seules fois où elle ne le faisait pas c'était quand elle était en réunion ou chez le docteur. J'avais beau me creuser la cervelle je n'arrivais à me rappeler si elle avait une de ces deux choses prévues dans son agenda. J'ai rapidement commandé le diner, perdant dix minutes de plus en attendant que ce soit prêt. Tendant l'argent au serveur pour payer, je prenais le sac et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Il me criait après parce que je n'avais pas pris ma monnaie. J'en avais rien a faire de ma monnaie. Je voulais juste être à la maison avec Bella.

En rentrant à la maison, j'ai presque eu trois accidents de voiture. J'étais tellement anxieux de ne pas savoir où était Bella. Pendant les vingt minutes que me pris le trajet de retour, J'ai appelé son portable au moins une douzaine de fois et je n'avais toujours pas eu de réponse. Je suis entré dans l'allée, j'avais à peine garé la voiture que déjà j'en sortais. J'avais complètement oublié la nourriture sur le siège passager – trouver Bella était le plus important pour l'instant.

J'ai atteint la porte d'entrée en quelques secondes. Quand j'ai voulu ouvrir la porte, m'a clé a bloquée. J'avais le cœur serré en réalisant que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Bella ne laissait jamais la porte déverrouillée, même quand elle était à la maison. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de fermer la porte derrière moi alors que je courais à l'intérieur. Je l'ai frénétiquement cherchée en bas. Tous semblais à sa place. Mais, _pas de Bella_.

Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, j'étais déjà à l'étage et presque dans notre chambre. Regardant dans notre chambre, je ne voyais ni Bella, ni aucune perturbation. Je ai traversé le couloir jusqu'à son bureau, et ouvert la porte. Mon cœur s'était serré tout à l'heure maintenant c'était au tour de mon estomac.

La pièce était saccagée. Je veux dire _saccagée_. Les livres et les papier étaient partout. Tous ce qui avait été posé sur son bureau parfaitement organisé était maintenant éparpillé sur le sol. Les disques des altères avaient été jetés à travers la pièce, les plus légers étaient plantés dans le mur à mi-hauteur. J'ai continué de scanner la pièce, prenant note de tous les petits détails. Ce fut quand mes yeux scannèrent la pièce pour la deuxième fois que je remarquais quelque chose.

Suspendue sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, il y avait une grosse mèche de cheveux. Attaché aux cheveux il y avait une note disant _'Regarde moi'_.

J'ai traversé la pièce, bougeant la chaise loin du bureaux et enlevé les cheveux de l'écran. Derrière les cheveux il y avait une autre note disant 'Allume moi' et il y avait une flèches indiquant le bouton d'alimentation. Alors j'ai fait ce qui m'était demandé. Ce que j'ai vu sur l'écran ma glacé le sang.

« Salut Jasper. C'est gentil de te joindre enfin à nous. » Dit James avec un sourire narquois à travers la webcam.

* Alors là je pense que ça a un sens pour eux mais pas pour moi. 'What's the plan Stan?' doit être un expression mais comme je ne vois pas d'équivalent je laisse tel quel!

NdA : Dum du dum dum...DAM! Désolé ce chapitre est court et ce termine sur un cliff. J'ai juste pensé que c'était mieux de s'arrêter là. Ne me tuer pas! Lâchez-vous sur les reviews – la chasse est ouverte!

NdT : J'ai tout fais pour être dans les temps. Voilà, c'est un petit chapitre, mais j'ai de plus en plus de boulot et ça ne va pas aller en s'arranger. Je vais mieux m'organiser et tout ira bien.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous avez passé un très bon Noël.

A la prochaine. Magali

Alors l'action arrive que va t il se passer? Ne vous inquiètez pas je finis rapidement le prochain chapitre...

Bisous à toutes

Magali et Juline


	25. Chapter 23

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Tout d'abord nous vous souhaitons à tous une bonne année 2010!!! (j'espere perso qu'elle sera meilleure^^)**

**Je vais me dépêcher je sais que vous attendez la suite avec impatience.... Merci à HoplssRomantic pour son histoire et un immense merci à vous pour vos reviews;-)**

**Bonne lecture,**

* * *

**For the love of Bella chapitre 23**

**Jasper POV**

Le vomi a afflué dans ma bouche. Avec un peu effort, je l'ai ravalé. Je ne voulais donné à James la satisfaction de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Mes orteils se sont crispés dans mes chaussures et mes main moites se sont crispés elles aussi. J'avais l'impression que tout mon sang avait disparu et j'étais probablement aussi blanc que la neige. Beaucoup d'émotions différentes et de pensées m'ont traversé l'esprit durant ces quelques secondes. En même temps, j'ai dû rassembler toutes mes forces et me retenir mentalement. J'ai pris une grande inspiration. Je ne voulais pas faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse donner l'avantage à James dans cette histoire.

"Je vois que j'ai toute ton attention."

Et il l'avait. La webcam de James était branchée à son ordinateur en continu sur l'ordinateur de Bella. La vidéo était en plein écran et je n'avais aucun doute sur ce qu'il se passait. Il est évident qu'il a passé plus que quelques minutes sur la mise en scène. Je regardais l'écran, essayant désespérément de ne pas rendre tout ce que j'avais mangé aujourd'hui. Regardant derrière lui j'avais une image de mon pire cauchemar. Bella était allongée sur un lit, sur le côté droit en position fœtale. Ses cheveux étaient déchiquetés et lui arrivait juste un peu au dessus des épaules. Le reste de ses cheveux était posé sur le bureau juste en face de moi. Sa tête était posé sur un des oreillers et tourné de façon à ce que je vois bien son visage. Au dessus de son sourcil gauche il y avait une coupure d'environ cinq centimètres et sa joue était rouge et enflée. Une éraflure longeait son menton. Son visage était sale, mis en évidence à cause des deux trainées claires qui coulaient le long de ses joues, ses larmes.

Si je ne le connaissait pas mieux, j'aurai pu croire qu'elle était morte. Mais je savais que James voulait quelque chose et donc qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer la clé qui lui permettra de l'obtenir. En regardant l'écran, j'ai remarqué que James était désormais sur le lit avec Bella. Son dos était contre le mur, les jambes tendues devant lui. Ses deux mains étaient sur ses cuisses, puis il les croisa. Je ne pouvais pas voir leurs pieds, car l'image s'arrêtait à leurs genoux. A la droite de Bella il y avait un poteau métallique, et derrière eux un mur à moitié arraché, le placo était parsemé de trous.

"Oui James tu as toute mon attention." dis je en essayant de contenir toute ma colère.

James a sourit méchamment et a rit. "Puisque que tu es là, je suppose que tu as reçu le présent que j'ai laissé en partant pour toi." a dit James alors que sa main droite s'est dirigée vers la tête de Bella et lui a caressé les cheveux. "C'est honteux d'avoir dû les couper, mais c'était nécessaire de le faire pour que tu comprenne bien le message."

Regarder Bella couchée là, le regard brisé, était là chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à endurer dans ma vie. Ce qui était encore plus dur c'est devoir 'rester de marbre' face à James, de façon ce qu'il ne s'en prenne plus à elle. Il est évident qu'il ne plaisante pas. Donc je l'ai fait. La première chose que je devais faire c'était sortir de là Bella et la mettre en sécurité. Après ça je mettrais à James la raclée de sa vie, si fort qu'il me suppliera de l'achever. Ce salopard ne mérite pas une once de pitié.

Première chose à faire Jasper. Mettre Bella en sécurité.

Distraitement, ma main s'est emparé de l'une des mèche de cheveux de Bella, l'enroulant entre mes doigts, j'ai pris une grande inspiration et ai répondu à James. "Si tu lui fait quoi que ce soit..." Avant que je n'ai pu terminer ma phrase James m'a coupé, en hurlant.

"TU M'ECOUTES JASPER! TU N'ES ABSOLUMENT PAS EN MESURE D'EXIGER QUOI QUE CE SOIT." James a repris son souffle, essayant de reprendre contenance.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi?" J'ai soupiré profondément en signe de renonciation.

"C'est mieux." a t il dit alors que son doigt trainait sur le visage de Bella. "Je détesterai faire plus de mal

à ta précieuse Bella." Les yeux de James se sont brusquement tournés vers moi. "Mais ne teste pas mes limites Jasper. Je n'hésiterai pas à faire quoi que ce soit si tu ne fais pas exactement ce que je dis."James s'est approché de Bella. La prenant dans ses bras, il l'a soulevé pour la mettre en position assise sur le lit. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, la peur et la tristesse s'échappant d'eux. Mes yeux étaient tellement concentrés sur son visage que je n'avais pas vu ce qu'elle avait autour du cou depuis quelques secondes. Mon respiration soudaine a créé un sifflement aigu entre mes dents.

"Bella..." Ais je à peine soupiré.

Un cruel rire s'est échappé de James, mais il ne valait pas la peine que je m'en préoccupe maintenant. J'avais besoin de faire savoir à Bella que j'étais là. J'avais besoin de lui donner l'espoir de survivre à tout ça. Le bruit du métal a résonner sur les murs alors que la chaîne qui était accrochée autour d'un anneau métallique s'est déplacé avec Bella. La chaîne d'à peu près un mètre cinquante de long, enroulé autour de l'anneau et rattaché autour du cou de Bella. Je pouvais voir l'endroit où la chaîne frottait meurtrissant son cou qui devenait rouge. Ma main qui tenait ses cheveux s'est abaissé sur mon genoux de façon à ce que James ne puisse pas voir -je ne voulais pas montrer à James à quel point ça me bouleversait. Mes deux mains formaient de nouveau deux poings serrés. Elles étaient tellement serrées, que je savais que je pourrais me casser un os de la main avec toute cette force.

"..Ja..Jasper?" Une nouvelle coulée de larmes s'est répandu sur son visage en laissant de nouvelles traces claires sur sa peau sale.

James a ri de nouveau. "Ah, n'est ce pas mignon? Deux tourtereaux, follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Aussi fascinant que tout cela est, je n'en ai rien à faire de vous deux. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est d'avoir ce que je mérite et ce qui me reviens de droit."

A ses paroles, j'ai brisé le contact avec Bella, lui montrant bien que je ne reculerais devant rien pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.

"James, qu'est ce que tu veux!" ais je demandé.

"J'y arrive dans deux minutes Jasper. Mais d'abord tu ne te demande pas ce que tu as bien pu me voler et qui est à moi?"

J'ai eu un mouvement de recul, mais je ne m'en suis pas soucié. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était Bella. Le jeu que James jouait était en train de m'user et j'étais prêt à mordre. Je pourrais te tuer James! En dehors de mettre Bella en sécurité quelque part, je ne voulais rien de plus au monde que de pouvoir hurler et refaire le portrait à cette enfoiré de James. Ne fait pas l'idiot. Respire! Bella à besoin de toi! Et aussi longtemps qu'elle avait besoin de moi, j'avais besoin d'apaiser James et entrer dans son jeu.

"J'abandonne" Dis je en levant les mains au niveau de mes épaules, dans un certain sens 'J'abandonne' "Qu'ais je pris qui étais à toi?"

"Tout" Il n'a pas dit autre chose que ça.

"Je suis désolé James, mais je suis perplexe."

Un autre rire est venu de James. "Bien sûr que tu l'es. Tu as toujours été long à la détente, Jasper. Tu as hérité ça de ta chienne et salope de mère."

"James, tu ne sais rien de..." a dit Bella, essayant de défendre ma mère.

"Le ferme Salope!" Le bruit d'une claque à fait écho dans toute la pièce, c'était le bruit de la main de James contre la joue de Bella.

Je me suis levé si vite de la chaise qu'elle est retombée en arrière dans un vacarme assourdissant.

"JAMES!" ais je crié à plein poumons pour attirer son attention sur moi. "Je te donnerais tout ce que tu voudras, mais ne lèves plus la main sur elle!"

"Jasper, reste assis." A t il dit sèchement la mâchoire crispée. "Assis ce putain de cul sur cette chaise et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire."

Je vais t'arracher ta putain de tête quand je te verrais!

Une fois que je me suis rassis, James a continué. "Où en étais je?"

"Tu insultais ma mère."

"Oh oui...eh bien, c'était une pute." a t il dit alors qu'il me souriait impitoyablement. "Tu vois, avant que tes parents ne se marient, ton père est tombé amoureux d'une femme bien différente. Une femme que sa famille n'approuvait pas. Il lui a donné une bague sertie de diamants et lui a fait la promesse qu'il serait toujours ensembles, quelque soit la réaction de ses parents. Malheureusement, cet homme n'a pas eu les couilles de tenir tête à ses parents à ce moment là. Donc, il a épousé la femme que ses parents lui avaient choisi. Il était loin de se douter, que la femme qu'il avait laissé, était enceinte de son enfant. Elle a essayé de le contacter au fil des années, mais il n'a jamais répondu à ses appels. Elle a donné naissance à un fils, son premier fils." Il est resté assis comme ça, sans continuer.

Une fois qu'il eu fini de parler, je me suis rendu compte qu'il attendait que je dise quelque chose. "Et pourquoi tu me raconte cette histoire?"

Un mauvais sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres. "La femme dans l'histoire c'est ma mère et elle était enceinte de moi." Son sourire s'est approfondi. "Et l'homme, c'est notre père." Ses sourcils se sont levés, me défiant de le contredire.

Le fait est que je savais que mon père était un connard. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas maman, il ne lui est pas resté fidèle non plus. Est il possible qu'il est engendré un enfant avec une de ses putes?

Si oui, il a drôlement choisi ses mots, dire que ma mère est une pute alors que la sienne n'était même pas marié à mon père!

James a prit mon silence comme un choc. "Ha! Ne sois pas trop choqué, frère. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'était pas au courant des aventures que père pouvait avoir avec d'autres femmes que ta mère. On m'a dit qu'après qu'elle t'ai eu, il a quitté sa chambre. Il ne supportait même plus de la voir."

Il est vrai que mes parents dormaient dans des chambres différentes, mais pas parce que mon père ne supportait plus de la regarder. C'est parce que ma mère était malade et fatigué des infidélités de mon père. Elle l'avait pris avec un trop grands nombres de ses secrétaires et elle en avait marre. Ce qui l'a poussé à le faire lorsque j'avais trois ans c'est quand elle a découvert mon père avec deux femmes en train de baiser tous ensembles. Elle a fini par nous installer dans une aile éloignée de la maison, comme ça il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait, sans que je n'en sois témoin.

Mais je n'ai pas besoin de le dire à James. Il peut penser ce qu'il veut.

"Donc, frère, voilà ce qui nous amène ici aujourd'hui. Tu as toujours été une petite merde trop gâté. Tous t'as été donné sur un plateau d'argent sans que tu n'ais à lever le petit doigt. Tu crois être une sorte de Dieu est que tout t'es dû. Mais tu as tort. Je suis fatigué de te voir avec tout en main alors que tu ne le mérite même pas. J'ai essayé de voler lentement l'entreprise sans que tu ne t'en rende compte. J'aurai réussi si ta salope de copine n'avait trouvé la clé USB." Après avoir dit ça, James a attrapé les cheveux de Bella et a tiré sa tête en arrière. Bella a gémit en réponse.

Je l'ai perdu. Le mince fil qui me permettait de tenir mes émotions sous contrôle s'est brisé. "Merde James! Dis moi ce que tu veux et ARRETE de lui faire du mal!!!!!!!!"

"TSS TSS Jasper." Son doigt bougeait de droite à gauche. "Calme, calme Jasper. Tu devrais apprendre que cela ne te mènera nulle part. Maintenant, pour les réclamations. Aujourd'hui, on est vendredi. Je te donnes jusqu'à lundi soir pour faire tout ce que je te demande. Si tu ne le fais pas, je tu Bella. Tu me

fais parvenir 2,5 millions de dollars en espèces non marqués. Si tu ne respecte pas ce que je te dis, je tu Bella. Si tu appelle la police, je tu Bella. En fait, si tu ne fais pas exactement ce que je te dis, je tu Bella."

Je savais qu'il était assez fort pour aller au bout de sa menace.

"Je t'appelai demain soir à six heures pour te communiquer le lieu et l'heure de l'échange." Il semblait distrait un instant, puis il se retourna vers moi. "Oh, et Jasper, j'ai déjà pris quelque chose que tu aime autant que ta vie. Ne me force pas a recommencer." Et la connexion s'est coupé.

Elle est revenue quelques instant plus tard. Cette fois James n'était plus dans le champ. Bella était couchée là sur le lit. Je ne pouvais pas l'entendre et je ne savais pas si elle pouvait me voir comme tout à l'heure avec James. Aussi ridicule que cela puisse être, j'étais reconnaissant de ce petit lien. Au moins c'était une façon pour moi de garder un œil sur elle. Je suis resté assis là un moment à la regarder. Puis Bella s'est mise à bouger, elle s'est assise sur le lit. Sa tête était baissé alors qu'elle s'est tenu à côté du lit. Tout ce qu'elle portait c'était un boxer. Ma poitrine s'est serrée en sachant que ce n'était pas le mien et j'ai prié pour qu'il n'ait rien fait. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. J'ai regardé alors que Bella se déplaçait autour de là où elle était attachée, elle se retourna, et s'est accroupie. Elle resta là un moment, puis elle s'est redressée et a fait son chemin pour remonter sur le lit. J'ai aperçu quelque chose de sombre coulant le long de sa jambe...du sang.

"Jasper??" Je me suis levé faisant face à la porte, prêt à me battre.

Puis j'ai vu Emmett et Rosalie debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Emmett avait un pied dans la chambre alors que Rosalie était juste derrière lui. Mes nerfs ont eu raison de moi, j'ai commencé à me détendre une fois que je me suis rendu compte que c'était Emmett. Presque trop. L'adrénaline qui avait afflué en moi il y a quelque instant a semblé disparaitre et je me suis senti brisé.

"Jasper, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici?"

Emmett venait vers moi, marchant sur les divers objets qui jonchaient le sol. Rosalie sur ses talons, regardant autour d'elle, de l'anxiété traversant son visage. Une fois qu'Emmett fut proche de moi, ses yeux ont dérivés sur l'écran et sont revenus sur moi. Il a regardé ma main gauche serrant les cheveux de Bella, et est revenu à l'écran.

"Jasper, c'est Bella?" a t il demandé, faisant un signe vers l'écran.

J'ai regardé l'écran de l'ordinateur et j'ai vu Bella assise sur le lit, regardant droit dans l'écran. Je lui ai fait un signe de la main espérant qu'elle me voyait. Elle est juste resté là, à regarder sans voir. Elle n'a probablement pas réalisé qu'elle regardait droit en direction de la caméra.

"Emmett, James a Bella. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je dois la récupérer." Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage et mon corps s'est mis à trembler. J'ai pris ma tête dans mes mains et ai pleuré.

J'ai senti une main dans mon dos mais j'ai continué à pleurer pendant quelques minutes. Lorsque j'ai commencé à me calmer, j'ai réussi à penser plus clairement. James avait ma Bella. Il a levé la main sur elle et lui a fait du mal. Ce fils de pute va payer. Ce fils de pute le paiera de sa vie!

J'ai levé les yeux vers Emmett. "Emmett nous avons beaucoup de chose à faire."

"Allons y. Promet moi juste une chose."

"Tout ce que tu veux."

"Tu me laissera James un peu avant de l'achever."

"Sans problème."

* * *

**Alors?! **

**(pour la suite il faudra être patient parce que j'ai mon concours a préparer et mes exams à réviser... désolé. Pour ceux qui lisent mon histoire On y arrivera ne vous inquiètez pas le prochain chapitre arrive très vite...)**

**Encore Bonne Année a tous^^**

**Juline et Magali**


	26. Chapter 24

Coucou,

Alors nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre que j'ai traduis parce qu'il était plus court que les prochains et comme je n'aurais pas trop de temps à moi Magali m'a gentillement proposé d'inverser les chapitres de traduction...Merci

Désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre aux reviews mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, sorry :(

Bon alors comme je le disais le chapitre est court mais éprouvant moi il m'a retourné. Merci à HoplssRomantic pour sa merveilleuse histoire...

Bonne lecture,

* * *

**For the love of Bella chapitre 24**

**POV Bella**

James n'était pas revenu depuis un moment. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait au moins une journée alors que ça fait sans doute quelques heures. Après sa conversation avec Jasper, il était venu qu'une seule fois. Et ce fut pour m'apporter un sandwich et un verre d'eau. Il n'a pas dit un seul mot, il a juste déposé l'assiette et le verre au sol puis il est parti. C'est mieux ainsi. En fait, j'ai été choqué qu'il me donne à manger.

Je me sentais vraiment pas bien et je luttai avec différentes émotions. Celle qui venait en deuxième position c'était la colère. J'étais tellement énervée que je voulais prendre cette putain de chaine attaché à mon cou, et la passer autour du cou de James pour l'étrangler. Ou alors lui crocheter le bras avec et lui casser. Quelque chose. Je voulais lui faire du mal physiquement. La colère me submergeait, prête à déborder.

Malheureusement pour moi, la colère n'étais pas la première émotion qui me dominait. La seule chose qui faisait que je gardais cette colère enfouie c'était le vide que je ressentais au fond de moi. Je me sentais creuse et épuisée. J'avais été arraché de ma joie et de la sensation de protection que j'avais. La douleur constante et la perte de sang était des preuves suffisantes à ma perte. Quand James était à la maison, m'attendant dans mon bureau, j'ai résisté. Je me suis battu avec autant de force que j'en étais capable. J'avais le sentiment que si James m'emmenais, quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Je savais qu'il n'était pas là pour une visite de courtoisie. J'ai jeté tout ce que j'avais sous la main sur lui et j'ai sauté sur mon bureau. Mais ce fut en vain. C'était fini avant même d'avoir commencé et James m'a poussé avec force. Je suis tombé et me suis cognée la tête sur le bord du bureau. Pour enfoncer le clou, pour bien montrer qu'il était le plus fort, il m'a frappé durement l'estomac.

C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que je n'avais seulement lutté pour me protéger, mais pour protéger aussi l'enfant de Jasper qui se développait en moi. Involontairement, les larmes ont commencés à couler sur mes joues. C'étaient des larmes silencieuses, mais la cause de ces larmes me déchiraient de l'intérieur.

Ce fut probablement après quelques heures, après que James m'ai enlevé, que j'ai ressentie les premières vagues de douleurs déchirantes au ventre. C'était comme si quelqu'un me poignardait avec un couteau. Au lieu de rester impassible et de sourire, j'ai demandé des anti-douleurs à James. Je m'en foutais de devoir me mettre à genoux pour le supplier. J'avais trop mal pour m'en soucier. La douleur que je ressentais devait se voir sur mon visage parce que, pendant un bref moment James ne m'a pas semblé vouloir que je subisse l'enfer. Environ trente minutes après les premières douleur, il m'a emmené dans un entrepôt désaffecté me sortant de la camionnette. Il a passé un collier métallique autour de mon cou, qu'il a attaché à une chaîne elle même fixé sur un poteau métallique. Je me suis laissée tomber sur le lit complètement à l'agonie et il m'a laissé là. Une autre heure est passé et il est revenu. Sans dire un mot, il m'a remis deux pilules blanches et un verre d'eau. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de demander ce que c'était, je les ai rapidement avalé. Il a sorti une bouteille de sa poche de jean, l'a posé sur le sol près du poteau avec un boxer et il est reparti. J'étais reconnaissante du fait qu'il y en ai plus. Qui sait combien de temps je serais encore dans cette situation.

Tout ce que je savais vraiment c'est que je voulais être à la maison. J'étais plus qu'épuisée. Même si les anti-douleurs m'aidaient à la supporter, ils ne me guérissaient pas moi. Mon corps me criait qu'il avait besoin de se remettre. Puis mes paupières ont commencé à me sembler lourdes, je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule personne.

Jasper.

**POV James**

Mon plan était en train de se mettre en place. Je tenais Jasper à la gorge et je savais qu'il allait coopérer. En sachant comment était l'entreprise financièrement, le seul argent disponible immédiatement était d'à peu près deux millions de dollars. Toute le reste était placé sur des comptes spéciaux ou sous forme d'actions. Jasper devait réunir le reste. Il ne devrait pas avoir de problème avec tout l'argent qu'il m'avait prit il y a un mois. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il ne m'ai pas fait arrêter. A t il vraiment cru que je partirais comme ça, avec seulement ce qu'il me devait? Ce type est un idiot. Outre cela, il portait son cœur en bandoulière quand il s'agit de Bella. Lorsque je les ai observé ce mois dernier, j'ai su que ce serait trop facile de l'utiliser comme otage. Où devrais je dire appât?

Il y a quelques jours, je suivais Bella alors qu'elle se rendait chez le médecin. Sa main était posé dans un geste protecteur autour de son ventre. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle portait l'enfant de ce bâtard. Je voulais plus que tout lui faire attendre toute la fin de cette histoire dans la douleur, mais je ne pouvais plus supporter de l'entendre. L'entendre Gémir et pleurnicher c'était pire que l'enfer. Pour qu'elle la ferme, je lui ai donné du Vicodin. Aussi un boxer parce que c'était trop insupportable de la voir couverte de sang en sachant que ça avait été un enfant.

J'avais hâte d'être débarrassé de se fardeau et d'avoir les poches pleines d'argent de Jasper. Qui se soucie d'une vie de perdue si c'est pour obtenir ce qui vous reviens de droit.

* * *

Je le déteste cet enfoiré, il est horrible!!!

Des impressions à chaud c'est le petit bouton vert, please!

Bisous à vous et prenez soins de vous

Juline et Magali


	27. Chapter 25

**For the love of Bella Chapitre 25**

**Jasper POV**

Mon détective privé était parti il y a cinq minutes. Il avait amené un de ces amis détectives pour que l'on puisse discuter. Nous avons élaboré un plan pour libérer Bella. Rosalie a été un énorme atout pour notre plan. Quand Emmett et moi nous sommes assis avec Joe, mon détective, et son ami Muryl, Rosalie est arrivé avec un plan parfait. En gardant un œil sur la vidéo à l'étage, nous avons réalisé que James n'était pas avec Bella pendant de longues périodes. Que ce soit parce qu'il était juste en dehors du champs de la caméra, ou sorti du bâtiment, nous n'en étions par encore sûrs. Le plan que nous avions imaginé était que Joe allait tracer le portable de James. Ainsi nous pourrons déterminer sa position.

C'est là que Rosalie entrait en jeu. Elle a rapidement fait remarquer que James nous connaissait tous les deux, Emmett et moi, et que si nous voulions le prendre par surprise, elle serait la mieux placée pour le faire. Emmett n'était pas très heureux de savoir sa copine mêlée à tout ça et parlant à James, et encore moins la savoir dans le même bâtiment que lui. Je savais que s'il n'était pas avec Bella, il était probablement au bar. Scénario parfait pour Rosalie qui n'aurait qu'à y entrer et appliquer le plan. Si James n'était pas au bar, Rosalie ferait en sorte de l'y emmener. Le plan était de le séduire, tout en restant à distance. Faisant en sorte qu'il en soit à plusieurs tournées, elle commencerait à faire et dire des choses qu'il le ferait se sentir mal. Elle était douée pour la manipulation et si elle jouait bien le jeu, elle rendra James nerveux au point qu'il voudra aller vérifier comment va Bella. Rosalie restera dans le bar pendant qu'Emmett, Joe, Muryl et moi prendrons sa voiture en filature, le suivant jusqu'à l'endroit ou il détenait Bella et la sortir de là.

Il était aux alentours de minuit maintenant et j'étais toujours debout. Rosalie et Emmett étaient assis sur le canapé regardant la télé, essayant de s'occuper l'esprit. Je sais qu'ils n'iront pas se coucher de si tôt eux non plus. Nous étions tous trop énervés. Malheureusement pour moi, le traçage du portable ne serait pas terminé avant le lendemain après-midi. En attendant, j'avais quand même prévu de rassembler l'argent, juste au cas ou le plan ne fonctionnait pas.

« Hey Emmett, je vais monter dans le bureau et essayer de nettoyer. Peut être qu'il y a un indice là-haut qui m'a échappé. » J'ai commençais à me diriger vers les escaliers.

Emmett a sorti Rosalie de son étreinte et s'est levé. « Je vais venir avec toi. Je ne peux pas rester assis de toutes façon. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. » Il s'est tourné vers Rosalie et a embrassé son front. « Repose toi, mon amour. »

Rosalie ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. « Emmett, Bella est comme une sœur pour moi. Si vous montez tous les deux pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui puisse nous être utile, alors je viens avec vous. »

Rosalie se leva du canapé, attrapa la main d'Emmett et ils se placèrent juste derrière moi alors que nous montions à l'étage.

Quand je suis entré dans la pièce, mes yeux se sont immédiatement posé sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Bella était allongée sur le lit, ne bougeant pas. Je savais qu'elle devait être endormie. Après les événements de la journée, je savais qu'elle devait se raccroché à un espoir très faible. A cette pensée, mon cœur rata un battement. Un désir accablant d'être là-bas avec elle pour la prendre dans mes bras et la remmener à la maison me traversa. Je souffrais encore plus de sa perte alors que je sentais le vide entre mes bras.

Sans y penser, je me suis approché de la chaise devant l'ordinateur et me suis assis. Avec mes deux mains, je me suis saisi de l'écran et j'ai approché mon front pour le toucher. Mes yeux étaient fermé alors que je chuchotais à mon amour, même si je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre.

« Bella, sois forte mon amour. Je t'aime... » Je voulais dire plus, mais je me sentais bizarre sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Un moment plus tard j'ai senti une main sur mon épaule.

« Nous la remmèneront Jasper. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pourvoir pour sortir Bella des griffes de James. »

Les mots d'Emmett résonnaient dans ma tête. Il avait raison. Nous allions la remmener – je l'espère dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Jusque là, j'allais être en équilibre sur un fil d'émotion. J'avais besoin de rester fort pour pouvoir penser clairement. Je n'ai pas répondu à Emmett, et je n'avais pas à le faire. Il retira sa main de mon épaule et retourna auprès de Rose. Ils ont commencé à ramasser les poids et autres qui constituaient le désordre devant nous. J'ai pris ça comme mon signal pour commencer à mon tour. Je me suis mis à genoux et j'ai commencé à rassembler les feuilles répandues sur le plancher.

Quelques minutes plus tard une enveloppe en provenance du cabinet de docteur de Bella attira mon attention. Tout les autres papiers étaient liés au travail et je savais qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femme à laisser trainer des papiers personnels. Quand j'ai ramassé l'enveloppe, j'ai tout de suite remarqué qu'elle était vide. Ma curiosité avait atteint des sommets et j'ai continué de chercher la lettre, ouvrant l'œil pour repérer une entête contenant les coordonnées du médecin. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir ramassé la plupart des papiers trainant au sol, j'ai trouvé la lettre sous le désordre. La ramassant, je l'ai dépliée et ai commencé à lire. Elle était datée de la veille.

_Bella :_

_Je sais que ce n'était pas la nouvelle à laquelle vous vous attendiez, mais je tiens à vous féliciter quand même. Mettre un enfant au monde est une belle chose et je sais que vous ferez une excellente mère. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit au sujet de votre petit ami Jasper, je sais qu'il sera un bon pè savez que je ne suis pas seulement médecin, mais la meilleure amie de votre maman. Si elle était encore là, elle serait très heureuse de partager cette expérience avec vous, peu importe les circonstances. Comme toujours, je suis ici pour vous si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Encore une fois, félicitations! J'ai hâte de vous examiner de plus près et de suivre cette grossesse au cours des neuf prochains , allez annoncer la bonne nouvelle à votre merveilleux petit ami. Je sais qu'il va être excité à ce sujet, alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Il suffit de ne pas faire trop d'effort pendant les douzes premières semaines et essayer de manger sainement._

_~ Sandy _

A cet instant, tout mon corps s'est engourdi. Je devais lire quelque chose adressé à la mauvaise personne ou avoir mal lu. Juste pour me prouver que j'avais tord, je l'ai relue. Et encore. Et_ encore_. A chaque lecture la réalité de ce que j'étais en train de lire me serrait la cœur de plus en plus. Après avoir assimilé le fait que j'allais devenir père, j'ai réalisé sur l'instant ce que la trace de sang sur la jambe de Bella était. Ce n'était pas ses règles comme je l'avais d'abord pensé, mais quelque chose de bien pire, une chose à laquelle je ne voulais pas penser. Avant que je puisse à nouveau penser, Rosalie s'était assise en face de moi. Mes mains, serrant la lettre, tombèrent pour se poser sur mes jambes. J'ai juste fixé Rosalie.

« Jasper? » Sa voix n'était que préoccupation. « Es-ce que ça va? »

Tout ce que je pouvais faire en réponse c'était remuer la tête pour dire non et lui tendre la lettre. Mais avant que j'ai pu avoir une réponse de sa part, je me suis levé, j'ai attrapé un des poids toujours sur le sol, et l'ai balancé dans le mur. Non seulement elle a atteint son but, mais a cassé une poutre faisant un trou a travers lequel je pouvais maintenant voir la chambre d'Emmett.

« _MERDE Jasper!_ Tu m'as presque touché avec ça! Putain, à quoi tu... »

« LA FERME Emmett! » Rosalie avait crié de toutes ses forces.

Je me suis retourné pour regarder chacun d'entre eux. A court de mot, je ne savais plus quoi dire. Tout ce que je voulais faire était casser des choses et crier. Mais j'étais tellement détruit que je pensais que si j'ouvrais ma bouche j'allais me perdre et commencer à pleurer. Alors j'étais malin et restais silencieux.

Emmett regarda Rosalie incrédule. « Pourquoi tu me cris dessus? »

Rosalie a reproduit les mouvements que j'avais fait plus tôt et n'a rien dit à Emmett; au lieu de ça elle lui a juste tendu la lettre. Je regardais dans le vide pendant qu'Emmett lisait la lettre qui à fait s'écrouler ma vie autour de moi. Je n'avais pas encore regardé Emmett quand j'ai entendu un grand bang venant de ma gauche. Un poids de 20 kg ressortait du mur. Il était coincé entre deux poutres. Emmett jetant le disque et celui-ci s'enfonçant entre les deux poutres fut immédiatement suivi par son point traversant le mur. Essayant de penser de manière réfléchie, je savais que nous allions avoir besoin d'Emmett en bonne santé si nous voulions ramener Bella. J'ai rapidement bougé entre lui et le mur et posé ma main sur son avant bras.

« Emmett, tu dois arrêter. Bella a besoin de toi à 100% et si tu te casse le bras tu ne sera pas capable de l'aider. »

La réalisation s'est inscrite dans ses yeux. Au lieu de s'écarter comme je pensais qu'il allait le faire, il m'a entouré de ses bras pour me donner un léger câlin. Il y avait quelque chose à ce moment là que je ne pouvais plus tenir avec le fil mince qui me garder entier. Il s'est brisé et moi aussi.

J'ai posé mon front contre l'épaule d'Emmett et j'ai sangloté comme un bébé. J'ai sangloté si fort que j'avais l'impression de ne pas respirer. J'ai senti une autre paire de bras s'enrouler autour de mes épaules et le poids d'Emmett a changé. Bien que j'appréciais le confort, cela sembla plus naturel une fois que les bras de Rosalie m'encerclèrent. A ce moment là elle était la sœur, la mère et la grand mère que je souhaitais avoir. Elle ne disait rien, m'entourait juste de ses bras et frottait mon dos.

**Rosalie POV**

J'en avais assez de ces deux hommes parlant de faire mal à James pour Bella. Non seulement je voulais le blesser physiquement pour avoir fait du mal à Bella, maintenant je voulais le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Jasper. Il n'y avait que très peu de personne dans ce monde pour lesquelles j'étais protectrice et Jasper était l'une d'entre elles, Bella en est une autre. Ça m'énervait plus que tout que cela leur arrive à eux. Après avoir lu la lettre venant du docteur de Bella l'urgence que je ressentais à vouloir sauver Bella est devenue bien plus grande. La réaction de Jasper a été choquante, mais compréhensible. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il s'est emporté a ce point, mais j'étais sûre qu'il y avait une raison à cela. C'était son enfant qui avais été mis en danger par le fait que Bella soit dans la situation dans laquelle elle était.

Les sanglots de Jasper ont commencé à diminuer et sa respiration devenait régulière. Je continuais de le serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin de l'être. Quelques minutes de plus passèrent et il commença à bouger pour sortir de lui-même de mes bras. Lui donnant un dernier câlin rapide, j'ai laissé tomber mes bras et me suis rapproché d'Emmett. Mes bras ne furent vide que très peu de temps alors qu'Emmett m'entourait des siens et j'étais maintenant dans sa forte étreinte.

« Aux vus de cette lettre, il y a quelque chose que vous deux devez savoir. »

Je me suis tournée pour regarder Jasper, tous les deux confus et curieux de ce qu'il allait nous dire.

« Il y a quelques heures, avant que vous ne veniez dans la chambre, j'ai remarqué quelque chose quand je regardais Bella sur l'ordinateur. Elle s'est levée et il y avait une trace de sang sur toute sa jambe. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de beaucoup penser à ça parce que vous êtes arrivés peu de temps après que je l'ai vu. En y repensant plus tard, j'ai cru que peut être elle avait ses règles. Ou si je puis dire j'espérais que ce soit ça. » Un profond soupir lui échappa alors que ses épaules s'abaissèrent et qu'il observait ses pieds. Quand il a commencé à parler à nouveau, sa voix était brisée par l'émotion. Comme si ce qu'il allait nous dire ensuite était quelque chose à laquelle il ne pouvait pas croire lui-même. « Si vous y pensez, la lettre plus ce que j'ai vu plus tôt, la seule conclusion c'est que Bella à fait une fausse couche... »

Les derniers mots furent prononcés à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement et ces doigts se portèrent à ces yeux, essuyant les larmes silencieuses que je ne pouvais pas voir. Ça m'a pris quelques minutes pour enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Une fois fait, un puissant sifflement sortit de mes lèvres. Un niveau d'urgence et de protection que je ne pensais pas possible, a commencé à se répandre dans tous mon être. J'avais besoin d'être auprès de Bella et vite. Une fois que Jasper et Emmett se serons occupé de James, j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire subir ma propre vengeance.

J'ai sorti mon portable de ma poche pour voir quelle heure il était. Il était un peu plus d'une heure du matin. Bien que mes émotions étaient à un niveau très élevé, je commençais à fatiguer. Sachant qu'Emmett n'allait pas laisser Jasper et que Jasper allait continuer à nettoyer la pièce, j'ai opté pour ne pas les quitter tous les deux. Je suis allée dans la chambre d'Emmett, ai attrapé un oreiller et une couverture et suis retournée dans le bureau. Pendant envierons quinze minutes j'ai dégagé l'espace autour du fauteuil inclinable qui était là. Une fois que j'eus finit, je me suis allongée, m'enveloppant de la couverture, et je me suis endormi en écoutant Emmett et Jasper qui nettoyaient la pièce et parlaient. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour jeter un dernier regard à l'écran. Bella était toujours endormi et James n'était toujours pas là.

James va payer très cher pour ça quand ce sera fini.

**Emmett POV**

Rosalie était blotti sur le fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce. La situation était chaotique, mais Rosalie semblait paisible dans son sommeil. Ça me stupéfiait de voir combien elle pouvait être paisible considérant les cinq dernières heures ou plus. Avec ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvait imaginer qu'on me l'enlève comme Bella avait été enlevée à Jasper. Une autre chose que j'ai réalisé c'était que Rosalie m'aidait à garder les pieds sur terre. Je ne pouvais imaginer ma vie sans elle et ce soir m'a fait arriver à la conclusion qu'elle devait faire partie de ma vie. Pour toujours. Quand tout sera terminé, je comptais la demander en mariage. J'étais impatient de pouvoir mettre tous ça derrière nous et d'avancer. Tous heureux, tous ensemble.

Je me suis pencher pour ramasser quelques livres qui étaient sur le sol et vu l'horloge cachée derrière. Je l'ai prise et l'ai remis à sa place sur le mur. Deux heures trente du matin. Putain, il était tard. Ou tôt suivant le point de vue. J'ai profité de ce moment pour regarder autour de la pièce et j'ai réalisé que pendant que mon cerveau s'échapper pensant à Rosalie, Jasper avait fini de nettoyer la pièce. Il était maintenant assis sur la chaise, face à l'écran de l'ordinateur avec sa tête dans ses mains. Rien n'avait changé sur l'écran. Bella dormait sur le lit. Il ne la regardait pas – il était juste assis là, immobile.

J'ai traverser le bureau, remis les livres en place sur la bibliothèque et me suis dirigé vers lui. Je me suis mis juste derrière lui et ai placé mes mains sur ses épaules.

« Jasper? »

« Mmmm? » Il a levé sa tête de ses mains, ses yeux brillant me regardant fixement.

« T'inquiètes pas, on va ramener Bella. » J'ai bougé ma main et l'ai mise sous son coude et l'ai soulevé, le faisant se lever. « Mais tu as besoin de te reposer. Nous n'allons rien trouver d'autre dans les prochaines heures. Tu ne seras pas utile à Bella si tu ne peux pas penser clairement. »

« Emmett, il a volé notre bébé... » Il a commencé marcher vers la porte.

« Je sais mec, je _sais_. Aucun des mots que je pourrais dire ne rendraient justice à la douleur que je ressent pour ce qu'il a fait. _Mais_, Bella a _besoin_ de toi! Tu dois essayer et ne pas penser à ça mais penser à elle. Maintenant plus que jamais, tu dois avoir la tête sur les épaules pour qu'on puisse être sur qu'elle soit de retour à la maison dans nos bras demain. »

« C'est juste que je ne sais pas si je peux dormir. » Il a tourné son regard plein de douleur pour rencontrer le mien. « Descendons, ok? On peux regarder quelque chose à la télé et s'allonger sur les canapés. Si je m'endors, laisse la télé allumée. Je pense que le bruit pourra m'aider à noyer la bataille qui se déroule dans ma tête. »

« Bien sûr mec. Tout ce que tu veux. Vas y et commence sans moi. Je vais prendre Rose et la descendre avec moi. Je préfère ne pas la quitter des yeux. »

Il commença à descendre les escaliers et je l'ai presque entendu marmonné.

« Si seulement j'avais fais plus attention. Bella et notre bébé seraient saint et sauf maintenant... »

J'étais pressé de trainer ce bâtard de James devant la justice pour tout ce qu'il a fait à Jasper et Bella.

**Jasper POV**

Mes yeux ont commencé à s'ouvrir, hésitant. Le cauchemar que j'avais fait cette nuit était tellement réel, que j'ai frissonné involontairement. J'ai étiré mes bras au dessus de ma tête et me suis tourné, voulant serrer Bella fermement dans mes bras afin de m'assurer que tout allait bien. Le problème était que quand je me suis tourné pour être plus proche d'elle, j'ai roulé hors du canapé pour tomber sur le sol dans un joli 'boum'.

« Ouch! » J'ai pleinement ouvert mes yeux et ai frotté ma tête.

« Ça va? »

Au lieu d'entendre la douce voix de Bella, j'ai entendu celle d'Emmett. Quelque chose clochait avec cette situation.

« Oui, je vais bien. Juste une petite bosse sur la tête. » Ma main la frottait toujours, comme si le fait de faire ça aller automatiquement faire disparaître la bosse et la douleur. « Pourquoi je suis sur le canapé? Quel heure est-il au fait? Où est Bella? »

Quand j'ai regardé Emmett il semblait inquiet. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose que je manquais et qu'il ne voulait pas le dire. Je me suis assis un moment, réfléchissant à son attitude quand mon cauchemar m'ait revenu avec une telle force qu'il aurait pu être un poids lourd. (Dans le sens camion, 'Mack truck' dans le texte Mack étant une marque de camion américain)

« Qu'elle heure est-il? »

« Presque quatorze heure. »

« _QUOI?!?!?_ » J'ai remarqué que je criais et j'ai pris une grande inspiration, asseyant de me calmer. « Pourquoi m'as tu laissé dormir si tard? Bella a besoin de moi. Il faut que je la trouve... »

J'ai fait un mouvement pour me lever du canapé mais Emmett fut rapidement à côté de moi, attrapant mon avant bras avec tellement de force que je n'eus d'autre choix que de me rassoir.

« Même si je déteste dire ça, calme toi Jasper. Joe a appelé sur ton portable il y a quelques minutes. Je venais juste de raccrocher quand tu t'es réveillé. Il n'avait pas appelé avant alors je ne pensais pas qu'il soit impératif de te réveiller. Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé l'information que tu lui avais demandé et qu'il serait la dans trente minutes avec son ami détective. Crois moi, si quoi que ce soit c'était passé plus tôt, je t'aurais réveillé immédiatement. »

J'ai physiquement secoué ma tête, essayant de me remettre les idées en place. Après quelques secondes, je sentais que je pouvais enfin penser clairement et rationnellement.

« Bien. Il était temps. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ça lui ai pris tant de temps. Normalement il est vraiment rapide pour ce genre de chose. »

« Il m'a expliqué brièvement qu'il essayait de transgresser le moins de lois possible pour que le dossier que tu auras contre James soit le plus solide possible. Que son avocat ne soit pas capable de le sortir de là ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je suis heureux qu'il ait la tête sur les épaules parce qu'on sait tous les deux que la mienne est ailleurs. C'est dur de penser aussi rationnellement que je le fais d'habitude quand Bella est impliqué dans l'équation. Emmett, je suis tellement nerveux de faire quelque chose ou de réagir du manière qui pourrait faire qu'elle soit blessée. » J'étais debout face à lui, j'ai mis ma main sur son épaule, et baissé ma tête pour regarder mes pieds.

« Jasper, la pire chose que tu puisse faire maintenant c'est de te prendre la tête avec ça. Une fois que Bella sera de retour, tout ça semblera absurde. Le plus important c'est que tu as dormis assez longtemps pour pouvoir penser plus clairement pour les prochaines heures. »

« Ouais, autant que je déteste l'admettre, maintenant que j'ai les idées claires, j'ai l'impression que mentalement les choses sont plus claires. »

Le bras d'Emmett est venu autour du mien et sa main était maintenant sur mon épaule.

« Ça c'est le Jasper dont Bella a besoin. »

A ce moment là, Rosalie est entrée dans la pièce.

« Le repas est prêt. Je sais que je ne suis pas Bella dans la cuisine, mais j'ai essayé. Venez et manger que vos ventres soient bien pleins. » Elle retourna dans la cuisine.

« Allons chercher Bella. » J'ai laissé ma main tomber de l'épaule d'Emmett et il fit de même. Je me suis retourné et me suis dirigé vers la cuisine.

SIX HEURES PLUS TARD

« D'accord Jasper, James s'est arrêté maintenant depuis trente minutes. » Joe a pris son bloc de papier et un stylo, a écrit une adresse et m'a tendu le bout de papier. « C'est là que nous pouvons le trouver. »

J'ai pris l'adresse et l'ai entré dans le moteur de recherche. La recherche a abouti à un Pub à Seattle. _Je te tiens!_ Je me suis levé du canapé et me suis tourné vers Emmett.

« Tu es prêt? »

« Je suis prêt depuis hier. »

Je me suis tournée vers Rosalie. « Tu es sûre que tu peux faire ça? Je ne veux pas te... »

« La ferme Jasper. On perd un temps précieux à parler. » Elle a saisi son sac à main à côté de la porte et mes clés. « Allons coincer ce bâtard et ramener Bella à la maison. » Un doux et innocent sourire pris place sur son visage. « Il ne sera pas capable de me résister! Ça me fait plaisir d'utilisé ma sensualité pour détruire son monde. »

Et avec ça, elle était déjà dehors.

« Bien, je pense qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. » je me suis tourné vers Emmett. « Tu as vraiment trouvé une gagnante. Maintenant, allons-y avant qu'elle ne parte sans nous. » Comme pour me répondre, j'ai entendu le moteur de la Rover rugir.

« Ouaip, c'est une gardienne. » (traduction de 'keeper', mais c'est dans le sens responsable.)

Joe et Muryl nous suivaient juste derrière alors que nous quittions la maison. J'ai regardé et vu Rosalie assise sur le siège passager avant. J'ai entendu Emmett soupirer à côté de moi alors que Rosalie lui envoyait un sourire éclatant.

« Quand on en aura fini avec tout ça, j'ai prévu de lui demander de m'épouser. »

« Wow!! » Je lui ai donné une tape dans le dos. « C'est bien pour toi Emmett! Il était temps que tu trouve quelqu'un qui puisse te gérer et que tu aimes. »

« Ouais...je sais. » Il s'est arrêté net dans sa marche. « Et pour toi et Bella? Franchement, je suis surpris que tu ne lui ais pas encore demandé. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoins de plus de temps pour mieux la connaître. Tu la connais depuis au moins quinze ans. »

J'ai été forcé de m'arrêter, pour me tourner vers lui et répondre.

« Je prépare ça depuis près de deux mois. La date est déjà prévue et je ne veux pas le faire avant. Honnêtement Emmett, je ne peux pas m'imaginer passer le reste de ma vie avec qui que ce soit d'autre. » J'ai soupiré. « J'ai une question pour toi. Quand as-tu réalisé que tu voulais passez le reste de ta vie avec Rosalie? »

Emmett a rigolé et a recommencé à marcher. « C'est une question facile. » Il m'a regardé se dirigeant vers la voiture. « Quand j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais me battre avec personne d'autre. » Il me fit un sourire tordu. « Oh, et aussi le fait que j'ai réalisé la nuit dernière que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. » Puis il s'est retourné et est monté à l'arrière de la voiture, derrière Rosalie.

Une heure plus tard nous étions assis dans ma voiture, garés assez loin du bar pour que James ne puisse pas nous voir, mais assez proche pour que nous puissions voir à la fois la porte du bar et sa voiture. Joe avait apporté une partie de son matériel d'espionnage, qui a été utile. Rosalie portait une oreillette, afin que nous puissions communiquer avec elle et entendre tout ce qui se passait. Si pour une quelconque raison, le vent tournait, nous voulions le savoir immédiatement pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Elle avait aussi une caméra miniature épinglé à sa chemise. J'ai été surpris de leur modernité. Ce n'était pas un de ses stupides vieux trucs essayant de passer pour quelque chose que quelqu'un pourrait porter.

Pour ne pas prendre de risque, on a décidé que Rosalie ne tenterait pas d'approche sur James durant les trente premières minutes, plus si nécessaire. Nous ne voulions pas l'alerter. A ce moment, j'ai entendu une voix qui a attiré mon attention et j'ai pausé mon regard sur l'ordinateur portable que Joe avait sur ses genoux. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir et l'ai pris de ses genoux pour le poser sur le tableau de bord pour avoir une meilleure vue.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'une magnifique femme comme vous fait toute seule dans un endroit comme celui là? Votre petit ami est pitoyable de vous laisser venir ici toute seule. »_

Emmett c'est tendu et a grogné. J'ai mis ma main sur son avant bras pour le calmer. La dernière chose dont on avait besoin était d'avoir un Emmett réagissant de manière excessive qui détruise notre plan si soigneusement préparé.

« T'inquiètes pas, je ne ruinerais pas tous. Ça ne veut pas dire que ça va être facile pour moi de rester assis et d'écouter les assauts de James sur Rosalie. Donc ne compte pas sur moi pour me laisser faire et rester tranquillement assis. »

_« Si j'étais votre petit ami, je ne vous perdrais pas de vue de peur qu'un autre essaye de vous mettre la main dessus. » Il a pris la liberté de s'assoir sur le tabouret prêt d'elle sans demander._

_Son rire était une mélodie. « Vous voulez dire ce que vous êtes en train de faire a cet instant? »_

_James eu un sourire béat. Il leva les mains en signe de défaite._

_« Vous m'avez eu, flagrant délit! »_

_Rosalie rigola encore. « Donc, c'est une bonne chose que je n'ai pas de petit ami. »_

Emmett grogna à nouveau. Je devais admettre que je me sentais désolé pour lui d'avoir à vivre ça. Tout comme lui, j'ai voulu passer à travers l'écran et frapper dans la petite gueule satisfaite de James.

_« Barman! La demoiselle voudrait un Gin Tonic. Je prendrais deux shoots de vodka. »_

_« Oui monsieur. »_

_« Je suis impressionnée. Vous avez fait attention à ce que je buvais. »_

_« Bien sûr que je l'ai fait. Je n'ai eu d'yeux que pour vous à partir du moment où vous avez passé la porte. »_

_« Humm...c'est intéressant. »_

_James semblait choqué. « Pourquoi trouvez-vous ça intéressant? »_

_« Parce que je vous ai regardé plus tôt et je me demandais pourquoi vous n'étiez pas encore venu. »_

James semblait quelque peu dégouté. Avant qu'elle ne puisse parler à nouveau, je lui soufflais quelques conseils à l'oreille.

« Rose vas y doucement. James n'aime pas les femmes trop sûre d'elle. Joues le jeu pour l'avoir, mais fait en sorte de ne pas contrôler la situation. Fait croire à James que c'est lui qui a le contrôle de cette relation à tout moment. Il n'aime pas les femmes qui s'assument. Encore une fois, joue le jeu pour garder son attention, mais finalement soit d'accord avec lui, sur tout. Ne le contredis pas. »

J'ai rigolé quand l'index de Rosalie est passé devant la caméra, bougeant de haut en bas, comme si elle disant oui.

Nous sommes restés dans la voiture une autre heure et demi, écoutant James être un parfait idiot. A un moment, il a laissé Rosalie pour allez aux toilettes. Le chapelet d'insulte qu'elle lâcha dans son dos était hilarant. Emmett et moi étions en réalité écroulé de rire. Nous nous sommes arrêtés dès qu'elle nous a menacés de lésions corporelles et si James ne la laissait pas tranquille bientôt, elle serait tentée de le massacrer.

Trente minutes de plus passèrent, James essayait de convaincre Rosalie de partir avec lui, mais elle inventait des excuses comme quoi ça tante était vraiment malade et qu'elle attendait un appel pour pouvoir aller à l'hôpital. Ce ne fut que quand elle l'a dit que j'ai réalisé.

_« Ouais, ma tante Emmetta » _J'ai levé les yeux en entendant son 'nom de code' _« on lui a diagnostiqué une forme rare de cancer. Ma mère reste avec elle ce soir mais il faut que j'y retourne. »_

_« Pourquoi? » La question de James sonnait comme un gémissement._

_« Parce que, c'était sa dernière volonté. Je ne peux pas être aussi égoïste. » _J'ai vu sa main bouger jusqu'à son torse et son doigt trainer plus au sud. J'ai à peine remarqué le grognement d'Emmett cette fois ci. _« J'aurais aimé prendre soin de toi, cher James. »_

James ressemblait à un enfant de cinq ans lâché dans un magasin de bonbons. Avant qu'il ne soit trop excité, Emmett sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela Rosalie. J'ai entendu le téléphone sonner sur la fin. Son index se posa sur les lèvres de James.

_« Retiens cette pensée un moment » Elle répondit au téléphone. « Allo? »_

« J'ai compris ton allusion... »

_« Oh, salut maman! »_ Elle fit un mouvement qui je présumais était de couvrir le téléphone avec sa main et parla à James. _« Désolé, c'est l'appel que j'attendais. »_ Puis le visage de James s'est éloigné de Rosalie légèrement. _« Que ce passe-t-il maman? »_

« Tu as fini avec ce petit jeu? Je te veux de retour, en vie, avec moi. »

_« Oh oui. Je suis désolé. Je suis sortie et j'ai rencontré un mec vraiment incroyable. » _Elle fît une pause mais ne donna pas la chance à Emmett de dire quoi que ce soit avant de recommencer à parler. _« Oui bien sûr. Je suis déjà en route. Je vais rentrer chez moi, prendre une douche, me changer et je serais là juste après. »_

« Je t'aime, maintenant ramène tout de suite ton cul à la voiture! »

_« Je t'aime aussi maman. Je serrais là d'ici une heure. »_ Puis elle raccrocha.

_« Je peux te reconduire. » Les paroles de James sonnaient comme un plaidoyer._

_« Oh James, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part de le proposer. J'aurais adoré. » Ses yeux se sont mis à briller, mais seulement un instant. « Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir, si tu me ramène à la maison, je ne sais pas si ça s'arrêtera à la porte d'entrée... » Son doigt fît un 'Z' sur son torse et il a visiblement frissonné._

_« J'ai ton numéro enregistré dans mon portable maintenant. Je t'appelle demain, si tu n'es pas trop occupé? »_

_« En fait, je suis pris. J'ai un travail que j'ai besoin de faire les prochains jours, mais peut être qu'une fois fait on pourrait ce voir et partir quelques jours. »_

_« Ça ressemble à un plan. »_

Elle s'est levée et a donné un baisé à James sur la joue. J'étais juste heureux que se ne soit pas sur les lèvres. Emmett a pressé envoyé sur son téléphone dans la panique, prêt à tuer James si Rosalie ne revenait pas tout de suite, je suis sûr.

_« Oh, ça doit être ma mère à nouveau. Je t'appellerais jeudi, ok? »_

_« Avec plaisir ma belle. Je te verrais alors! »_

Rosalie se leva de son tabouret, se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle n'a pas dit un mot alors qu'elle sortait du bar et se rapprochait de la voiture. Pour être sûr que James ne la suivrait pas, elle fît un léger détour. Un fois ça fait on était sûrs qu'il ne la suivait pas. En quelques minutes elle fut dans la voiture, crachant sur le plancher. Si je ne savais pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, je me serais énervé. Ce que je pensais être la raison a été confirmé quand elle a ouvert la bouche.

« J'ai besoin de me laver la bouche avec un savon antibactérien et de l'eau de javel. Pouah! Beurk! Dégoutant! Ce type est une larve! » Elle a bondit du siège arrière vers le siège passager avant où Emmett était assis et s'est blotti dans ses bras. « Si ça n'avait pas était pour Bella, je n'aurais jamais fait ça, je pris pour chacun de nous, que je n'ai plus jamais à faire ça. »

Durant le temps qu'à mis Rosalie pour nous dire ce qu'elle pensait pendant leur conversation, le rat a décidé de sortir du bar. Je ne pense pas qu'Emmett ou moi l'aurions remarqué. C'était une bonne chose que Joe et Muryl soient en train de surveiller.

« Hey! Il est en mouvement. » Joe m'a tapé sur l'épaule. « Soyez prêt. J'ai oublié de vous dire que j'étais capable de surveiller la position de son portable sur l'ordinateur portable. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être utile au cas où on le perdrait de vu. »

James a coupé et glissé à travers la circulation. J'étais sûr qu'il faisait en sorte que personne ne le suive. James était peut être avide mais il n'était pas stupide. C'était une bonne chose que Joe soit capable de le traquer sur l'ordinateur qu'il avait sur les genoux. Nous voulions prendre un autre itinéraire et le retrouver quelques rues plus loin. Trente minutes plus tard nous avons commencé à le suivre, sa conduite était moins décousue et sa destination plus claire. Il se dirigé vers le quartier des entrepôts. Quand il est entré dans la zone, j'ai su exactement où il allait. C'était un entrepôt appartenant à ma société qui n'avait pas servi depuis des années.

« Je vais passer par derrière. Je connais l'architecture du bâtiment dans lequel il va, il aura nul part où se cacher. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, je m'arrêtais quelque bâtiments plus bas que celui devant lequel était garé la voiture de James. Nous sommes tous sortis de la voiture et on a commencé à courir. Rosalie avait troqué ses talons hauts contre des baskets quand elle était dans la voiture. Nous nous sommes faufilé jusqu'au bâtiment et en avons fait le tour. J'ai trouvé la porte qui n'était pas fermé à clé et je suis entré. J'ai dis aux autres d'attendre dehors. Je voulais y aller en éclaireur pour voir à quoi nous avions à faire. D'ailleurs Joe avait ses yeux et ses oreilles sur moi. Le système de communication que nous avions utilisé plus tôt était à nouveau utilisé sur moi maintenant et la caméra était dans un de mes boutons de chemise. Quand tout sera fini, je rirais de tout ça. J'ai l'impression d'être un de ses espions fous ou quelque chose comme ça.

J'ai laissé le gang à l'extérieur et j'ai fermé la porte. Longeant le mur, j'ai fais mon chemin à travers le corridor. Après quelques détour, j'ai vu de la lumière sortant d'une pièce. Immédiatement j'ai su que c'était la chambre dans laquelle Bella était retenue prisonnière. Un instant plus tard j'étais capable de voir Bella. Elle était assise bien droite dans le lit. Elle ne bougeait pas, mais ces yeux étaient grands ouvert et observaient quelque chose. J'ai trouvé ce que c'était quand James a décidé de parler.

« Tu sais, c'est vraiment dommage que tout ça se termine ainsi. Je déteste me salir les mains mais je n'ai pas peur de le faire. Il te suffit juste de rester tranquille pendant les deux prochains jours. Ton cher et tendre va payer la rançon. Et si je me sens d'humeur généreuse, je déciderais de te garder vivante. »

Mon sang a bouillit dans mes veines en entendant ça et je n'ai pas pu me contenir plus longtemps. Je suis sorti du couloir, derrière James. Il ne m'avait pas encore vu, mais Bella si. Ses yeux se sont remplis d'incompréhension et d'excitation.

James sourit d'un air satisfait. « Humm...on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. »

« Non James, c'est toi qui a vu fantôme. »

Ce fut sont tour de se retourner et me faire face, les yeux écarquillés.

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant que mon point ne se fracasse sur son nez et le fasse s'envoler jusqu'au sol de l'autre côté de la pièce.

*******

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment mais alors vraiment désolée pour le retard. Mais entre le boulot, les visites surprises et le fait que ce chapitre soit plus long que les autres, je n'ai pas pu tenir la cadence.**

**Encore une fois je suis désolé.**

**Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Je sais que je ne reçois pas personnellement vos reviews mais je les lis quand même et elles me font toujours plaisir, alors continuez !**

**Merci de nous soutenir pour notre travail.**

**A bientôt !**

J'ai pas le temps de vous laisser un plus grand mot sachez juste que je vous remercie vraiment de suivre cette histoire... Vous êtes géniales^^ merci merci merci

Je vais essayer de me depêcher pour la suite mais ca va être très dur, désolée....

Bisous et prenez soins de vous

Magali et Juline


	28. Chapter 26

**Coucou,**

**Voilà le chapitre 26 avec du retard, mais bien là!!!**

**Nous vous remerciions vraiment du fond du coeur pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment géniales!!!**

**Bonne lecture, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.**

* * *

**For the love of Bella chapitre 26**

**POV Bella**

James se tenait face à moi, souriant avec satisfaction comme d'habitude. Je ne voulais rien de plus que de pouvoir gifler son visage pour lui retirer son sourire satisfait. Puis il a ouvert la bouche pour me dire qu'il allait peut-être me tuer. Mon monde s'est écroulé à cette pensée. Derrière James l'ombre de Jasper est apparue.

JASPER!!!!! Tu es là!!

J'avais envie de sauter de joie dans tous les sens. Je l'aurai fait si, premièrement je n'étais pas aussi fatiguée et deuxièmement si cette putain de chaine n'était pas accrochée autour de mon cou. Le seule chose dont je me suis rendue compte après, c'était que James était étendu par terre tenant son nez après le coup de poing que Jasper lui avait donné. Le sang coulait abondamment de son nez et j'étais à peu près sûre que son nez était cassé et qu'il était inconscient.

«Bella…»

Jasper traversa l'espace qui nous séparait en quelques enjambées. En un mouvement, il était sur le lit, assis en face de moi. Il a passé ses jambes autour de moi alors que ses bras sont venus m'encercler, me ramenant vers lui. Mes bras étaient sous les siens, entourant son torse. J'ai enfoui ma tête dans le creux de son cou et me suis laissée aller. J'ai fermé les yeux tandis que Jasper me caressait le dos en me chuchotant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

« Shhh...Je suis là mon amour...Shhh. »

Le fait de l'entendre et de sentir ses bras autour de moi me prouvait qu'il était bien là, je me sentais plus forte - comme si je me nourrissais de lui. Malheureusement pour nous, je savais que James allait bientôt se réveiller. Avec beaucoup d'efforts, mes sanglots ont commencé à s'arrêter. Essayant de revenir à moi, je voulais foutre le camp d'ici et retirer cette putain de chose autour de mon cou. Quand j'ai pu enfin parler, j'ai dit le nom de Jasper.

«Oui mon amour?»

« Peut on y aller? Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

« Oui mon amour. Allons y. » Ses mains sont venus à mon cou. « Laisse moi trouver la clé de ce truc et te l'enlever. »

« S'il te plaît. »

Juste au moment où il allait se lever, j'ai vu James debout derrière Jasper avec une lueur de folie dans l'œil. C'est alors que j'ai vu ses mains se lever et l'arme noire pointée sur Jasper. J'ai crié.

« Jasper!!!!!... »

J'ai poussé son épaule pour le faire basculer sur le côté, le ramenant à moi. Il a bougé mais pas assez vite. Le coup de feu a retentit avec force, se répercutant sur les murs. Jasper est tombé sur le côté tressaillant sous la douleur de la balle ayant frappé son bras. Quand j'ai levé les yeux, la manche de son bras droit était couverte du sang qui continuait de s'écouler à chaque secondes qui passait.

«　AHHHHH!!!!!!　» Jasper avait crié, expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons. En un éclair j'étais au sol, poussée par Jasper. J'ai cligné des yeux et Jasper était hors du lit, s'élançant sur James. James s'est relevé et mon cœur s'est serré en pensant qu'il avait frappé Jasper puisqu'il était effondré sur le lit, immobile. Il est retourné à l'endroit où il était avant de sauter sur Jasper et j'ai rapidement constaté qu'il n'y avait pas de sang autre part que sur son bras. A ce moment, Jasper a attrapé James au sol. Ils sont tous les deux tombés sur le sol en béton avec un grand fracas.

Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur moi, je n'ai pas bougé. Je suis restée assise là quelques instants pendant que tous les deux luttaient au sol.

J'ai vu Jasper donner un coup de pied à James qui vola à quelques mètres. Jasper se mit sur ses pieds juste à temps pour que le point de James s'écrase sur son nez. La tête de Jasper a réapparu. Il s'est rapidement relevé et a réduit la distance entre eux avant de donner un coup dans l'estomac de James. James a reculé de quelques pas mais il s'est reprit et a crocheté le bras blessé de Jasper, le faisant gémir de douleur. Je sais que ça l'a blessé plus que ça mais je savais qu'il voulait que James pense que ça ne lui avait pas fait plus de mal.

Soudainement, Rosalie s'est mise a genoux devant moi. Attends. Me suis-je dit. Je dois avoir des hallucinations. J'ai fermé les yeux, croyant moi-même à une hallucination. Avant de les rouvrir, j'ai sentit des bras m'entourer, m'attirant vers eux.

Mes yeux se sont ouverts sur les cheveux de Rosalie. Son visage était à ma droite près du mien et elle me serrait fermement. Je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas une hallucination et mes bras l'ont entourée. Je m'accrochais à elle comme à ma propre vie - Rosalie était la seule chose qui me maintenait sur terre pendant que Jasper se battait avec James et après ce que j'ai traversé durant les deux jours passés. Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici? Retrouvant ma voix à nouveau, j'ai lâché Rosalie et ai commencé à la repousser.

«Rose? Quel jours sommes nous?»

Elle parut confuse par ma question.

«Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici. Peut-être une semaine, mais je suis sure que ça ne pourrait pas avoir été plus de deux jours…»

«Bella, ça a seulement été un peu plus d'un jour. Peut-être un jour et demi…»

«Wow…»

J'ai été surprise que ce soit une si courte période. Tellement de choses se sont passées au cours de ces dernières heures. Je suis allée à mon bureau pendant que je lisais une lettre de Sandy à propos de ma grossesse, j'ai été kidnappée, j'ai fait une fausse couche en étant retenue en otage et j'ai été sauvée. Pfiou! Quel folie! Tout ce que je voulais c'était être à la maison. Les sons de ce qui se passait en arrière plan attirèrent mon attention au fond de la pièce. J'ai senti des doigts passer entre le collier autour de mon cou et ma peau. J'ai regardé le propriétaire de ces doigts et je fus surprise que ce ne soit pas Rose. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas elle. Ils étaient trop gros.

Je faisais maintenant face à Emmett et son air sérieux. Un gars que j'ai vu avec Jasper une paire de fois vint vers moi.

«Bella, je suis le détective privé de Jasper, Joe. Je vais faire sauter la serrure et nous pourrons enlever cette chose de ton cou, Ok?»

Il me parlait drôlement. Comme il pensait que j'étais en état de choc, il prononçait chaque mot et parlait lentement. Le son de métal s'entrechoquant a résonné dans la pièce et vibré à mon oreille. Délaissant mon attention de Joe, je revins à Jasper et vis qu'ils avaient tous les deux des poteaux métalliques dans leurs mains comme des épées et luttaient.

«Jasper…» J'ai fait un mouvement pour me relever mais deux mains m'ont saisies par les épaules et m'ont poussées au sol.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas Bells, Jasper peut prendre sur lui. En plus, l'amie de Joe, Muryl est ici pour s'assurer qu'il ne perde pas contrôle.»

Entendre les mots d'Emmett ne me firent pas me sentir mieux.

«Laisse moi enlever cette chose de ton cou et après Jasper pourra te ramener à la maison, ou à l'hôpital. C'est comme tu le souhaites.»

«Je n'ai pas besoin d'hôpital, j'ai besoin de Jasper.» J'ai planté mes yeux dans ceux de Joe et l'ai supplié. «S'il vous plait, dépêchez vous. J'ai besoin de lui et j'ai besoin de rentrer à la maison et prendre une longue et bonne douche.»

Quelques moments après j'ai entendu un très petit clic et Joe m'enleva le collier autour de mon cou. J'étais maintenant libre. Le poids lourd du métal n'entourait plus mon cou. Celui qui devait être Muryl, l'ami de Joe se tenait maintenant devant moi. Rosalie s'était déplacée sur le côté, près d'Emmett.

«Bonjour Bella. Mon nom est Muryl.»

L'homme paraissait être un gentleman du haut de ses cinquante ans. Il était de taille moyenne et avait la tête pleine de cheveux gris. En regardant son visage, je me suis moi-même rendue compte à quel point j'étais calme en sa présence. Il paraissait amical. Comme un père s'inquiétant pour son fils unique. Il était chaleureux et on pouvait lui faire confiance. J'ai instantanément su que j'aimais Muryl.

«Bonjour Muryl…»

«Je sais que…»

Un autre coup de feu retentit dans l'entrepôt. J'ai vu Jasper tenir son flanc alors que le sang s'écoulait. Il est tombé en arrière et j'ai commencé à courir vers lui mais je fus retenue par une paire de grandes mains fermes. Emmett.

«NON!!!!! JASPER!!!»

Les yeux de Jasper ont rencontrés les miens. Ils me montraient sa peine avant de passer par la rage et la colère. James reculait contre le mur maintenant et regardait Jasper entourant ses côtes. Le visage de Jasper était maintenant caché du mien puisqu'il faisait face à James.

«Tu as toujours été un idiot. Si tu as honnêtement pensé que tu étais meilleur que moi, tu es encore plus stupide que je le pensais initialement.» Dit James face à Jasper.

James semblait petit. La scène qui se jouait devant moi était comme un ralentit. James se tenait là, les mains étendues le long de son corps. Jasper s'est agenouillé et James l'a regardé encore plus suffisant - comme si Jasper se penchant vers lui était signe de défaite et qu'il était relégué au second plan après lui. Mais ce qu'il ne voyait pas, je le voyais. Jasper simulait sa défaite, agenouillé au sol, il a saisit de sa main droite le poteau métallique. _C'était une pièce qui avait été déchiquetée à la fin. _Sa main gauche était toujours sur son flanc alors que la droite tenait fermement le poteau.

«Tu es pathétique. Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que tu es meilleur que moi? Je suis, de loin, supérieur à toi et à toutes choses. Je vais juste te montrer comment quand je te prendrai ta compagnie et ta femme.» James me regarda rapidement et regarda Jasper avant de lui cracher au visage.

La tête de Jasper s'est tournée à la même vitesse que son corps et sa main. Il a planté le poteau en plein dans la poitrine de James. Ses yeux se sont agrandis comme la taille du poteau empalé dans sa poitrine. Il fit un pas en arrière en rentra dans le mur. Jasper n'a pas arrêté de pousser et un son guttural est sortit de la gorge de James. Un moment après, Jasper s'est reculé et est tombé à genoux devant James. James était maintenant épinglé contre le mur par le poteau. Ses yeux montraient sa confusion, la douleur et la peur qu'il ressentait.

«Je…» commença-t-il à s'étrangler «ne…»

Du sang s'échappa de ses côtes et de sa bouche. Il n'y avait plus aucun son qui sortait pour le reste de ses mots. Il commença à s'étrangler et à convulser comme si son corps arrêtait de se battre pour vivre. Aussi rapidement que ça avait commencé, c'était fini. Le corps de James était sans vie, accroché au mur et à ses pieds, mon amour saignait. Je courus vers lui, m'agenouillais au sol et entourais de mes bras, son corps. Il ne bougeait pas et ses yeux étaient fermés.

S'il vous plait… non!

«Jasper!»　

**POV Jasper**

C'était fini? Tout ce que je savais, c'était que le bras de la femme que j'aimais était enveloppé autour de moi. La douleur sur mon côté était atroce.

Bella a désespérément crié mon nom et a commencé à me secouer. J'ai ouvert les yeux et ai regardé autour de moi. Le corps de James était collé au mur, le poteau dépassait d'environ soixante centimètres de sa poitrine. Je me suis tourné et j'ai vu Bella qui était là, à me regarder. En m'apercevant que c'était le côté qui ne faisait pas souffrir, j'ai levé le bras et l'ai posé autour de ses épaules, entourant son cou. Ma main gauche tenait le côté où la balle était entrée.

"Hé mon amour." Je me suis penché et ai déposé mes lèvres chastement sur les siennes.

Elle a murmuré contre ma bouche silencieusement 'Hé'.

Pendant ce temps là, l'ami de Joe, Muryl était debout, ses doigts sur la gorge de James vérifiant probablement son pouls.

"Il est mort." Il me regarda alors qu'il disait ça.

Merde. C'est quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu. Putain. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, maintenant que je retrouvais Bella c'était d'être enlevée à elle en prison à cause de meurtre. Muryl doit avoir compris ce qui se passait dans ma tête car il est venu à côté de moi pour me parler.

"Jasper, tout va bien se passer. J'ai déjà appelé le centre de la police et l'équipe de la criminel va arriver avec quelques voitures. Vous ne serez en aucun cas inculpé pour assassinat. C'était de l'autodéfense. Pur et simple." Sur ce, il s'éloigna.

Je sentais mon corps se détendre à nouveau. Bella était en sécurité. James était mort et il ne pourra plus jamais lui refaire de mal. Nous avions perdu notre enfant dans cette épreuve, mais nous étions là l'un pour l'autre. J'ai fermé les yeux pour ce qui me semblait un instant. C'était comme dans un rêve j'avais l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Attendez, ce n'est pas un nuage, j'étais ému. Bella s'était déplacé et amenait ma tête sur elle pour la poser sur ses genoux. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'était le bruit des sirènes en arrière plan. Alors que l'obscurité m'enveloppait complètement...

* * *

**Et voilà alors? **

**Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres et l'épilogue... et ce sera la fin de cette sublime histoire d'HoplssRomantic^^**

**Bisous à vous**

**Juline, Mary (merci à toi la miss, c'est grace à elle que vous avez ce chapitre, merci) et Magali**


	29. Censure

**Coucou tout le monde!!!**

**Je viens d'envoyer un message à HoplssRomantic, car je viens de m'appercevoir que ces histoires ont été supprimées!!!**

**J'attends qu'elle m'envoit les derniers chapitres, j'espère qu'elle les a gardé sinon je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour la suite :-( C'est vraiment dommage ce qui se passe sur le site en ce moment...**

**Bref je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai des nouvelles**

**Bye**

**Juline**


	30. Chapter 27

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Alors voilà le chapitre 27!!! plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue et cette fic sera fini^^**

**J'ai pu récupérer les chapitres maquants grace à...Google et oui! je me suis rendue compte qu'il gardait en mémoire toutes les pages que j'avais visité récemment!!!**

**Donc pas d'inquiétude tout compte fait la suite va arriver...(Mary ce charge du prochain chapitre, c'est à elle qu'il faut faire les réclamations pour le délai cette fois ci:-))**

**Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews, merci à caro30, vinou, Grazie, Megane49, christou57, Mary02, Fleur d'Ange, Patsy Vollant, LettyM, Galswinthe, oliveronica cullen massen, nathyhale, aureliie', Mrs Esmee Cullen, lia3011, Claire1603, et merci aussi à toutes celles (peut être ceux) qui passent par là^^**

**Bonne lecture,**

* * *

**For the love of Bella Chapitre 27**

_DEBUT AOUT_

**Jasper POV**

Se faire tirer dessus change vos perspectives sur la vie. Pour le moment j'ai déclaré mon amour à Bella, je savais que je le pensais. Je ne savais juste pas à quel point. Cette femme était tout pour moi. Ma demande en mariage avait été planifiée entièrement, mais à cause de ce qui c'était passé, j'ai du changé le lieu et le jour. Au début, j'avais décidé de l'inviter à la maison où nous étions allé pour son anniversaire l'année dernière pour celui de cette année. J'allais faire ma demande là-bas. Mais ce n'était plus mon plan à présent.

Quand on a quitté l'entrepôt six mois plus tôt, nous sommes directement allé à l'hôpital pour des raisons évidentes. Puisque j'y étais, Bella c'est faite ausculter et admettre pour la nuit. Elle souffrait d'une infection suite à sa fausse couche. Ce n'était rien de grave, mais ça nécessitait d'être surveillé pendant 24 heures. Quand ils l'ont admise, ils l'ont mise dans une autre chambre que la mienne. Ça n'allait pas ce passer comme ça! Quand Emmett m'a dit ce qui ce passait, j'ai appelé le docteur. J'ai du attendre parce qu'on était au milieu du changement de quart. Presque une heure plus tard, j'ai entendu les pas du docteur entrant dans la chambre. Avant que je puisse le voir, je l'ai entendu s'adresser à moi alors qu'il approchait.

"Bien, bien Jasper. Dans quel pétrin t'es tu mis cette fois? " Ce fut nul autre que le Dr. Carlisle Cullen qui apparu à mes yeux. "Ce battre avec mes clients ce n'est pas assez sportif pour toi pour que tu sentes le besoin de te faire tirer dessus?" Son sourire s'étendait sur son visage.

J'ai ri.

"Ah ah. Très drôle." J'ai levé mon bras pour lui serrer la main. "et vous savez que je n'ai pas commencé cette bagarre dans votre bar. C'était ces deux fauteurs de trouble."

"Ouais..." Il soupira longuement. "Je sais. En fait, ils ont été banni de mon club. J'en ai eu assez." Il a souri à nouveau. "Maintenant revenons en aux choses sérieuses. Les infirmières m'ont dit que tu voulais parler à ton docteur. Donc je suis là. Dis moi tout."

"C'est une des choses que j'adore chez vous, Carlisle. Vous ne perdez pas de temps et allez droit au but. Oui, je voulais parler au docteur. J'ai besoin de parler au docteur pour le soudoyer afin qu'il permette à Bella de partager cette chambre avec moi. Il y a un lit vide là et il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle ne puisse venir ici avec moi. Donc dites moi votre prix."

Carlisle secoua simplement la tête. "Tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent Jasper. Je peux t'assurer qu'ils prennent très bien soin d'elle là où elle est."

"Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais j'en ai vraiment besoin." J'ai baissé les yeux vers mes pieds, ne voulant pas revivre les souvenirs des dernières quarante-huit heures. J'ai relevé les yeux vers lui avec tout le courage que je pouvais rassembler. "Connaissez-vous les raisons de notre présence ici?"

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Le changement d'équipe était un peu dingue aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu t'es fait tiré dessus et que le police est impliquée. En dehors de ça, je ne connais aucun des vrai détails."

"Bien, prenez une chaise doc. Vous êtes en route pour l'histoire."

Je lui ai raconté tout ce qui c'était passé. Quand j'ai abordé le moment où j'ai compris pour la fausse couche, ses yeux se sont durcit. Pendant le reste de l'histoire, il resta assis sur sa chaise, immobile. Quand j'ai eu terminé, il s'est frotté le menton, réfléchissant.

"Wow, tu ne plaisantais pas."

"Malheureusement non."

"Ok. Je vais faire en sorte que ta Bella soit ramenée dans ta chambre dans l'heure qui vient. Si tu as besoins de quoi que ce soit Jasper n'hésite pas à demander. Je vais aussi faire en sorte de travailler la semaine prochaine ou plutôt tant que tu seras là. Je veux m'occuper de toi moi-même."

Et il l'a fait. Il a vraiment bien pris soin de moi. Même quand Bella a été officiellement déchargée un peu plus d'un jour plus tard, il a fait en sorte qu'elle puisse rester chaque nuits où j'étais là. C'était parfait. Elle a pris le lit et l'a mis juste à côté du mien. Les seules fois ou elle me laissait c'était quand elle descendait prendre un café. Autrement, elle était toujours avec moi. J'ai demandé à un traiteur de nous livrer tout nos repas. Je détestais la nourriture des hôpitaux. Je sais que Bella ne se serait pas plainte de ça, mais j'étais sûr qu'elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir à la manger.

Un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, j'ai été libéré et nous étions de retour. Le rétablissement a été plus long que le normale parce qu'il s'est avéré que j'avais aussi une rupture de mon LCA (ACL dans le texte qui signifie Anterior Cruciate Ligament ou Ligament Croisé Antérieur) cette nuit là et ils ne le savaient pas. Donc ça signifiait chirurgie. Carlisle m'a gardé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'aise avec l'idée de me renvoyer chez moi, surtout que je devais me rétablir d'une blessure par balle et d'une opération du genoux. Une partie de moi se demandait s'il ne faisait pas tout ça pour Bella. Je pense qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle évitait au maximum de rentrer à la maison et qu'il voulait l'aider à sa manière.

Ce jour là c'était la première fois que Bella rentrait à la maison. Rosalie avait amené des vêtements de chez nous pour Bella et moi. Quand nous sommes rentré, elle est timidement allée dans le bureau. Un souffle qu'elle devait probablement dû retenir ces derniers jours a été libéré quand elle est entrée. Le bureau n'était plus le même. Je me suis assuré de ça. Quand j'ai parlé à Muryl, il a dit que ce serait mieux pour elle si il était différent. C'était un des détails dont je m'occupais quand elle descendait prendre son café quand nous étions encore à l'hôpital.

Les mois suivants passèrent sans trop d'incident. J'ai fais démissionner Bella. Il n'y avait aucune raison que je la fasse travailler. Elle avait besoin de temps pour elle. J'ai aussi pris le maximum de congés, ne voulant pas laisser Bella après ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois que je l'avais fait. La plupart du temps, elle n'était pas toute seule à la maison. Rosalie travaillais depuis notre bureau. Et pendant ses jours de congés, elle venait rendre visite à Bella quand je partais. J'allais bien devoir retourner au travail un de ses jours, mais je ne pouvais me laisser distraire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. C'était peut-être intense, mais j'avais besoin de la protéger. C'était le seul moyen que je connaissais.

J'ai essayé d'indemniser Rosalie pour ces deux jours par semaine qu'elle prenait pour venir, ne ratant aucun jour. Mais quand je l'ai fait elle m'a crié dessus et m'a traité de connard. J'ai ri pour moi juste en me remémorant le moment de cette conversation. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser placer un mot de plus et a catégoriquement refusé mon offre. Deux semaines plus tard elle et Emmett sont venus à la maison, elle a demandé à Bella si elle pouvait me parler en privé. Ne laissant aucune chance à Bella de répondre, elle a attrapé mon bras alors qu'Emmett se laissait tombé dans le canapé à côté de Bella.

Rosalie était en colère contre moi parce que depuis qu'elle avait refusé mon offre, j'avais fais en sorte que ce que j'avais l'intention de lui donner soit mis sur son chèque de paye. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? J'étais têtu moi aussi et je refusais de faire marche arrière quand j'étais autant convaincu de quelque chose. Rosalie nous avait tellement aidé pour tout depuis la gestion du problème James à sa manière de ramener doucement Bella sur la terre des vivants. (je sais c'est bizarre mais je traduis et je ne veux pas trop changer le texte) Je lui serais redevable pour le reste de ma vie. J'avais le sentiment que mon cadeaux de mariage pour eux serait la fin de mes dons et qu'elle s'en assurerait.

Il y a un mois, Emmett a posé La question à Rosalie. Je savais que ça allait arriver et Bella aussi puisque je lui avais dit. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour eux deux. Rosalie est entrée en bondissant dans la maison ce soir là, criant à plein poumon son excitation. Elle m'a complètement ignorée et est allée directement sur Bella, faisant étalage de sa main devant elle. La bague était grosse. Ça a dû coûter un mois complet de salaire à Emmett pour l'acheter. Il se faisait assez pour pouvoir mettre les trois quart de côté chaque mois. L'anneau était gros ainsi que le diamant en son centre. Il y avait une pluie de petits diamant sur des rubans tout autour, contenant au moins quatre carats et demi selon moi.

Je n'étais pas inquiet que Bella soit jalouse après avoir vu la bague, Elle penserait sûrement que c'était trop flashant. Bella était une femme simple et j'aimais ça. Il fut un temps où j'aurais souhaité la couvrir de cadeaux. Mais je ne voulais la changer pour rien au monde. Bella était vraiment excité pour Emmett et Rosalie. J'ai pensé qu'elle avait pu être un peu jalouse puisque je ne lui avais pas encore fait ma demande, mais elle ne la pas montré. Ça m'a fait l'aimer encore plus pour ça.

Ramenant mon esprit dans le présent, j'étais excité pour ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Bella et moi n'avions pas été intimes très souvent depuis son enlèvement et la perte de notre bébé. Avec chaque semaine qui passait, notre intimité grandissait doucement. Les deux premiers mois ont été dur pour Bella, alors je n'ai même pas pensé à la pousser pour quoi que ce soit. Je l'ai laissée être maître de cette partie de notre vie. Mais doucement durant les derniers mois, en fait depuis que Emmett et Rosalie se sont fiancés, elle commençait à s'ouvrir à nouveau. C'était un soulagement. Ma Bella était presque de retour.

Les deux prochaines semaines vont être incroyable. Je vais emmener Bella en voyage. Elle avait toujours voulu aller en Europe, spécialement en Irlande. C'est là-bas que j'ai décidé de la demander en mariage. Au milieu des ruines de vieux châteaux et de traditions transmises depuis des générations. J'allais demander à Bella de passer le reste de sa vie avec moi.

Quand je lui ai dit que j'avais fait des projets de vacances pour nous pour deux semaines, elle a pratiquement sauté de sa chaise. Elle était si excitée de partir de la maison et probablement de l'Etat. Ça me mettait hors de moi de voir à quel point James avait laissé une marque dans la vie de Bella. Une marque qui était remplie de tristesse et de haine. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça avant qu'elle ne montre son excitation à l'idée et peut être que s'éloigner de la maison serait le mieux pour elle. Elle était nerveuse tout le temps, même si nous savions que James était sorti du tableau. Elle était une victime, et agissait de la sorte. Ça me brisait le cœur et j'ai souhaité des millions de fois pouvoir lui retirer ce fardeau et le porter moi même. Comme je savais que je ne pouvais pas, j'ai fais ce que je savais le mieux faire. Je l'aimais inconditionnellement.

Me tenant là au pied de mon lit et mettant mes vêtements dans ma valise, j'étais vraiment excité. Pour pimenter les choses et m'amuser, j'ai décidé que nous n'emporterions des vêtements que pour une semaine chacun. Pour le reste et tous les extras dont nous aurions besoin, nous pourrons acheter des vêtements dans les différents pays que nous visiterons. Penser que nous allions en Écosse m'a fait rire tout seul. Bella allait bien s'amuser en me voyant en kilt. Mon dieu, je vais bien m'amuser en la voyant en kilt, nous serons à égalité. Qui se souciera si mon émotion provient de la soif physique et la sienne de la vu de quelque chose de ridicule.

A ce moment, Bella est entrée dans notre chambre. Sans dire un mot, elle a marché droit vers moi, jetant ses bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrassa brutalement. Elle brisa le baiser et me mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses mains saisirent ma chemise et elle a commencé à marcher vers la salle de bains. Elle m'a retourné et m'a poussé contre le mur de la douche. M'y suivant immédiatement, elle ouvrit le robinet. Nous étions encore tous les deux tout habillés. Bella ne semble pas s'en soucier, donc moi non plus. L'eau jaillit hors de la pomme de douche. Froide au premier abord, mais ensuite elle commençait à se réchauffer.

Ses doigts prirent place sous ma chemise alors que sa bouche s'écrasait sur la mienne dans un baiser passionné qui était renforcé par son besoin. Nos lèvres se séparèrent un instant pour qu'elle puisse tirer la chemise mouillé qui collait à ma peau par-dessus ma tête. Elle l'a jeté par-dessus la porte de la douche. Ses lèvres étaient de retour sur les miennes, alors qu'elle s'amusait à défaire les boutons et la fermeture éclair de mon short. Mes mains sont parties à son secours et ses mains se sont éloignées et elle a commencé à se débarrasser de sa camisole et de son short. Elle se tenait là, en soutien-gorge et culotte. C'était de simples sous-vêtements de base rien de spécial, donc je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai attrapé les côtés de son soutien-gorge et ai tiré. Le tissu s'est déchiré facilement sous la pression. Je l'ai mis de côté et a fait de même à sa culotte.

L'eau tombait maintenant sur nos corps nus. J'ai grogné et l'ai attrapé. Elle se pencha vers moi sur la pointe des pieds. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses fesses et je l'ai tiré vers moi. Je m'écarta du mur et ses jambes sont allées autour de ma taille, se croisant derrière moi. Son entrée se trouvait juste face au bout de mon érection. Ce fut mon tour de claquer son corps dans la paroi de la douche. C'était quelque chose dont nous avons eu besoin tous deux. Du sexe dur, passionné et charnel.

Nous ne parlions pas ni elle ni moi. Une fois que son dos fut collé au mur, ma bouche alla à son cou où je suçais et mordais sa magnifique et douce peau. Ma tête est descendu et ma bouche s'est fermé sur son téton et je l'ai mordu. J'ai été récompensé par un grognement sourd s'échappant de la poitrine de Bella alors qu'elle la poussait plus prêt de mon visage. Ma bouche est retournée sur son cou. Au moment ou je suis entré en elle, elle m'a mordu durement à la base de mon cou. Elle n'avait plus fait ça depuis que James l'avait enlevé. _Putain, qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué, même si c'était douloureux._

J'allais et venais en elle, aimant la sensation de sa chaleur se serrant autour de moi. Les mains de Bella se sont posées autour de mon visage et elle m'a tiré à elle. Notre baiser était dur. Nous sucions les lèvres de l'autre et nos langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre. J'ai rompu le baiser et mon visage alla une fois du plus à son cou. Sortant d'elle pour ne laisser que mon gland en elle, je restais comme ça une seconde puis, avec toute la force que j'avais, je plongeais à nouveau en elle. J'ai répété mon geste une ou deux fois quand Bella à commencé à haleter. Quelques mouvement plus tard, elle mit des mots sur ses besoins, se furent les premiers mots prononcés.

"Jasper, s'il te plais...j'ai besoin de toi."

C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Le rythme que j'ai pris était rapide et furieux (NdT: fast and furious dans le texte). Ma main descendit entre nous et j'ai pincé son petit paquet de nerf. Ce qui l'a fait s'envoler. Elle a crié mon nom alors que ses parois pulsaient autour de moi. J'ai atteint ma libération au même moment et nous avons glissé sur les vagues de notre orgasme ensemble. Nos deux corps se calmèrent de nos orgasmes et je suis sorti d'elle. Elle s'est effondrée contre moi, sa tête sur mon épaule. Je pouvais sentir son corps commencer à trembler alors que ses bras vinrent entourer ma taille._ Est-ce qu'elle pleure?_ Alors j'ai entendu de petit sanglots émaner d'elle et je compris que c'était le cas.

"Bella?" J'ai dit son nom, à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement, la préoccupation gravée dans la voix.

A travers ses sanglots, elle m'a parlé.

"Sers moi dans tes bras Jasper. S'il te plaît? Sers moi juste dans tes bras."

Comment pourrais-je refuser une demande simple venant de la femme que j'aimais, surtout quand cette femme avait mal. Je l'ai attrapée par la taille et nous ai assis dans la douche. J'avais le dos contre le mur et l'eau coulait sur le dos de Bella. Nous sommes restés assis pendant de longues minutes, sans parler. Sa tête reposait sur mon épaule, alors que je caressais son dos de mes mains, faisant des mouvements circulaires avec les doigts. Finalement, les pleurs sont tût, mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis se rassit, me regardant dans les yeux.

"Jasper?" Sa main alla à mon visage et elle fit les même mouvements circulaires avec ses pouces. "Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours?"

Dire que j'étais choqué par sa question était un euphémisme. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui faire croire que je ne l'aimais plus? Elle était l'amour de ma vie.

"Bella amour, bien sûr que je t'aime. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que non?"

Elle baissa les yeux vers ma poitrine.

"Parce que, si je n'étais pas si insouciante et stupide je n'aurais pas perdu notre enfant."

Était-elle sérieuse? S'en voulait-elle vraiment pour la perte de notre enfant? J'ai attrapé son menton pour le lever doucement, la forçant à me regarder. Ce seul regard a tout dit. C'était le cas. De nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues et son visage exprimait clairement la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Je l'ai serré fortement dans mes bras et l'ai repoussé à nouveau.

"Bella, mon amour, s'il te plait ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Je ne suis pas toi et je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu ressens ou se qui se passe dans ta tête. Mais prend une profonde inspiration et sache que je ne te blâme par pour tout cela, jamais." Je l'ai regardé, droit dans les yeux. "Tu m'entends? Tout ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute et je ne vais pas rester assis pendant que tu te convins du contraire." J'ai embrassé doucement son nez. "Nous aurons des enfants un jour. Et ce sera un jour merveilleux quand je pourrais dire que suis le père de ton enfant. J'attends avec impatience le jour où nous pourrons partager cette expérience ensemble. En attendant, et même après, tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Rien ne changera jamais ça."

Elle a brièvement fermé les yeux. Je ne sais pas si je me l'imaginais ou non, mais quand elle les rouvrit, il sembla qu'un poids lui avait visiblement été retirée. Mais l'ombre de la charge s'attardait encore. J'ai attrapé la main et l'ai enlevé de sur moi. Je me levai, l'emportant avec moi. Je me suis déplacé autour d'elle et ai éteint la douche. Ne lâchant jamais sa main, je l'ai aidée à sortir de la douche. Lorsque nous sommes sorti, j'ai attrapé des serviettes pour nous. En prenant grand soin d'elle comme si elle était une poupée de porcelaine, je l'ai séché puis enveloppé dans la serviette. Je me suis rapidement séché, j'ai entouré ma taille d'une serviette et saisit la main de nouveau.

Nous sommes rentrés dans la chambre où j'ai enlevé nos valises du lit et de les ai mises sur le sol. Je me suis retourné vers ma Bella, _ma_ Bella. J'ai attrapé sa main et l'ai amené près de moi. Lentement, j'ai apporté mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucement et avec amour. Mes doigts sont dirigés vers le haut de ma serviette et je l'ai défait le nœud. Puis ils se sont dirigés vers sa poitrine où sa serviette était attachée, entre ses seins. J'ai facilement défait le petit pli et enveloppé mes bras autour d'elle pendant que son bras encerclé ma taille. Avec très peu d'effort, je l'ai soulevé, l'ai retourné et l'ai déposé sur le lit.

Avec tout l'amour que j'avais au plus profond de fond de mon âme, je lui ai montré en lui faisant l'amour. Nos corps étaient moulé un à l'autre alors que nous faisions l'amour comme nous ne l'avions jamais fait auparavant.

Bella ne doutera plus de mon amour pour elle.

**Bella POV**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la belle nuit d'amour que Jasper m'avait offert dans son lit. Beaucoup de choses c'étaient passées durant ces deux jours. Nous sommes passés de la maison pour être maintenant en Irlande. Pas grand chose n'a été dit entre nous pendant le long vol et j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Les cinq derniers mois ont été difficiles pour moi, pour ne pas dire les pires. Ce n'était pas tant le kidnapping mais plutôt le fait d'avoir perdu le bébé que je ne savais même pas vouloir. Seulement pendant les quelques jours où j'avais découvert que j'étais enceinte, j'avais développé un lien avec mon enfant à naître. Voir le cadavre de James épinglé au mur n'était pas assez pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Ne vous méprenez pas, être kidnappée et retenue en otage était horrible. Mais vivre la fausse couche a occulté tout ça. Pendant très longtemps, depuis que James était mort et je ne le blâmais pas pour ça, je me sentais coupable. Faire l'amour à Jasper a été difficile parce que je ne savais pas à quel point il était bouleversé ou me blâmait pour ce qui est arrivé. Pour quelqu'un d'autre, mes pensées pouvaient sembler absurde et frivole. Elles ne l'étaient pas pour moi. À mon avis, mes pensées étaient justifiées. Quand j'ai finalement craqué dans la douche, il y a deux jours, j'ai réalisé que beaucoup de ces sentiments étaient dans ma tête.

La réaction de Jasper n'était pas celle à laquelle que je m'attendais. L'amour qu'il avait pour moi était incroyable. Lui répondant à ma question de la façon dont il a fait, c'est comme si quelqu'un condamné pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis était libéré. Le poids de la charge émotionnelle que je portais me fut presque aussitôt retirée. La douleur que je portais ne disparais pas, mais elle était aux abois. Elle ne me dévorait plus comme elle le faisait depuis de nombreux mois.

Je me sentais comme une nouvelle femme. Ce congé est exactement ce dont nous avions besoin. Nous sommes arrivés en fin de journée hier et nous avons traîné dans notre hôtel le reste de la journée. Jasper a cherché à se reposer et dormir un peu. J'étais effectivement d'accord avec lui. Mon corps était épuisé par le long vol. Donc, nous sommes restés là, à dormir et regarder la télévision. C'était sympa.

Le lendemain fut incroyable. Jasper a embauché une entreprise pour nous faire une visite privée de la partie du pays où nous étions. Dire que l'Irlande a été époustouflante est un euphémisme. Les collines vertes, les petits villages et les ruines de vieux château que nous avions vu étaient captivants. Les gens ont été chaleureux et amicaux - comme si nous étions des habitants et non des étrangers. J'avais entendu dire que l'hospitalité en Irlande était incroyable, mais de le vivre directement était quelque chose de totalement différent.

Aux environs de trois heures de l'après-midi, nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un petit village. Jasper et moi avons fais le tour et regardé les petits commerces. J'ai ramassé un tas de babioles intéressantes. J'ai quelque chose pour Rosalie que je savais qu'elle aimerai et j'étais excitée à l'idée de le lui donner. Nous étions restés dans le village pendant environ une heure et demie. Au moment où nous sommes arrivés au bout du village, il était presque l'heure de dîner. Au lieu de faire demi tour et revenir vers le centre de la ville, Jasper attrapé ma main et nous a dirigé vers une colline au loin où je pouvais voir les ruines d'un château. N'étant pas du genre à rater une occasion de voir un château, peut importe à quel point il était cassé, je n'ai pas hésité à y aller.

Quinze minutes plus tard, nous marchions au milieu des ruines. Sa main droite tenait ma gauche, alors que les doigts de ma main droite traînait le long des murs brisés. Je me demandais qui y vivaient, combien de vies ont été créées et perdues dans ces murs. Est-ce que tous les Lords avaient aimé leur Ladys, ou alors n'étaient-ce que des mariages arrangés? Il y avait tant d'histoire ici. Ces murs ont vu passer des générations. Il serait fascinant de savoir tout ce qu'ils ont vu.

"Bella?"

Je me retournais pour faire face à Jasper. Il a tiré ma main vers un mur qui avait la hauteur d'un banc et m'a fait assoir. Il s'est mis à genoux face à moi pour que nos yeux soient à la même hauteur.

"Bella, tu es l'amour de ma vie. Tu es ma meilleur amie et mon amante. Un jour tu seras la mère de mes enfants et nous les regarderons grandir et avoir leur propre famille. Depuis que je t'ai dans ma vie, j'ai réalisé que tu étais la pièce manquante dont j'avais envie si profondément."

Il farfouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une magnifique bague en diamant. La pierre principale n'était pas trop grosse, et elle était entourée de diamants et de saphirs vraiment petits.

"Je serais le plus chanceux des hommes si tu acceptais de passer le reste de ta vie avec moi." Il a mis l'anneau sur l'annulaire de ma main gauche. "Veux-tu être ma femme?"

J'ai presque éclaté. Ma réponse fut juste un cri avant de me jeter sur lui, nous faisant tomber tous les deux au sol.

"Oui!"

N/A : Ils sont finalement fiancés! Ensuite vient le mariage!

N/T : J'ai essayé de traduire au plus prêt la demande et ça n'a pas été facile pour tout. J'espère que ça vous aura plût!

* * *

**Alors, alors?! Ca fait du bien de les revoirs heureux!!pfiou**

**Un gros bisous à toutes (tous?!)**

**Magali, Juline et Mary**


	31. Chapter 28

**Coucou tout le monde!!! **

**Voilà le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, je l'aime beaucoup bien que mon chapitre préféré soit l'épilogue je crois!!!!**

**Un immense Merci à _Magali_ et _Mary_ qui ont participé à cette traduction et Merci aussi bien entendu à HoplssRomantic pour sa superbe histoire**

**Et bien sur MERCI à tous d'avoir lus, reviewez, mis en alerts... cette histoire, vous êtes géniaux!!!**

**Sur ce je vous laisse bonne lecture,**

* * *

**For the love of Bella chapitre 28**

**BPOV**

« Oui »

Je me suis jetée sur Jasper, le faisant tomber à terre. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit tombé sur l'herbe et non pas sur de la pierre. Je n'y ai pensé qu'après, en fait. Oh super, au moins il a mis un point. La dernière pensée que j'eus eue était qu'il soit blessé à nouveau.

Jasper me l'a demandé ! Je suis fiancée !

Je ne peux pas le croire. Quand Emmett l'a proposé à Rosalie, j'ai pensé que la raison pour laquelle Jasper ne me l'avait pas encore proposé était en rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé. En y repensant, j'aurais voulu me gifler pour avoir cru qu'il ne m'aimait désormais plu.

Merde Bella, tu peux être vraiment stupide parfois !

Jasper riait et j'ai baissé la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il était le plus bel homme sur qui mes yeux se sont posés. De ses doigts, il a pris les cheveux qui me tombaient sur le visage et les a mis derrière mon oreille. Ses pouces commencèrent à caresser les deux côtés de mon visage alors que ses doigts massaient la base de mon cou.

« Bella, tu est tellement belle. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter quelqu'un comme toi. »

« Ah, pourquoi pas 'pour commencer tu m'as sauvé d'un homme fou qui je suis sure, si tu ne l'avais pas fait, m'aurait tuée et je serais aussi morte qu'une poignée de porte maintenant ?' Je ris doucement. « Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais ça me semble assez significatif. »

Ses yeux sont soudainement devenus sérieux et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, j'ai changé de sujet.

« Donc, on va se marier ! » J'ai regardé ma main qui portait l'anneau qu'il y avait mit. « Jasper, cette bague est magnifique. C'est absolument parfait, rien de plus. Exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. » Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux d'elle.

Jasper amena ma main jusqu'à ses lèvres et embrassa l'anneau qui y était placé.

« Bella, l'anneau a appartenu à ma grand-mère. Sa pierre porte bonheur était à la place des saphirs. J'ai n'ai dépensé que le prix pour faire enlever ces pierres et mettre la tienne à la place. Le bleu s'accorde avec l'argent de l'anneau et les diamants se détachent beaucoup plus. »

Ses doigts ont couru ma main pour finir autour de mon poignet, là où reposait le bracelet qu'il m'avait offert pour Noël.

« Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir sur ce bracelet. »

Okay, j'étais officiellement confuse et intriguée.

«　Ouais…??　»

Ses doigts ont effleuré son nom. «　Vois-tu où mon nom est gravé sur l'argent?　»

«　Oui.　»

«　Te souviens tu pourquoi mon nom est au dessus et non au milieu? L'espace blanc en dessous ne te semble pas étrange?　»

«　Oui, mais j'ai supposé que c'était juste comme le bijoutier l'avait fait. Peut-être étais-ce sa façon de fabriquer le bijou.　»

Il a lentement secoué sa tête. «　Non Bells. Ce bracelet a intentionnellement été fait avec un espace blanc. Cet espace a un but.　»

«　C'est vrai?　» J'étais encore plus confuse maintenant.

«　Oui, ça l'est. Il est vide pour une raison et une raison seulement.　» Il a soutenu son regard au mien, plongeant dans mon âme avec ce regard fixe. «　Il doit porter le nom de ma femme.　»

QUOI? J'étais stupéfiée. Je l'ai regardé fixement la bouche ouverte. Je pouvais dire que je n'en avais honnêtement aucune idée. Attends! Si c'est ce que ça signifie donc ça veut dire qu'il savait en décembre dernier lorsqu'il me l'a donné, qu'il allait me faire sa demande.

«　Attends un moment. Je commence à tout remettre en ordre maintenant. Si tu me l'as donné en décembre dernier, alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fais ta demande?　»

Jasper rit et m'embrassa sur le front. «　Nous ne sortions pas ensemble depuis assez de temps. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'aille trop vite. Et si je l'avais fait, aurais-tu réellement dis oui?　»

«　Putain oui!　» Mes yeux sont sortis de leurs orbites, choqués par ma propre réponse. «　Je veux dire, bien sûr.　» Je savais qu'une rougeur s'installait sur mes joues. Ais-je semblé si enthousiaste?

Jasper semblait mourir de rire. Il m'a décalée et s'est entouré les côtes, s'est assit, se courbant de rires. J'en ai fait de même et me suis assise, mais j'étais loin d'en rire. La rougeur embarrassante commençait à recouvrir entièrement mon corps. Pourquoi riait-il autant? Je voulais maintenant ramper dans un trou tellement j'étais embarrassée. Alors il s'est détendu, m'entourant de ses bras et m'emmenant sur ses genoux. Il a déposé un baiser sur le sommet de mon front. «　Ah Bella, je t'aime tellement. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime.　» Il m'embrassa à nouveau sur le front. «　J'aime comment quelque fois il n'y a aucun filtre entre ton cerveau et ta bouche et que tu dises ce que tu veux.　Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai pensé qu'il était trop tôt pour toi, trop rapide. Spécialement après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward. Je voulais être sur que tu savais sans aucun doute que tu voulais passer le reste de ta vie avec moi. En fait, j'avais planifié de te faire ma demande à ton anniversaire à la maison Anacortes. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé avec James.　» J'ai physiquement reculé à la mention de son nom. Jasper m'a enserrée plus fort. «　Je n'ai pas voulu attendre jusque là. Je sais combien tu as toujours voulu aller en Europe et combien tu es fascinée par les châteaux. J'ai pensé que ce serait un bon endroit alternatif et un bon moment.　»

J'ai relâché le souffle que j'avais retenu depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler.

«　Jasper. C'est parfait. Vraiment parfait!　» J'ai serrée sa main dans la mienne alors que les larmes me sont montées aux yeux. «　Je t'aime.　»

«　Et je t'aime Bells. Je l'ai toujours été, il m'a fallut du temps pour m'en rendre compte.　»

Je me suis un peu plus blottie dans ses bras et ais posée ma tête contre son torse. Rien de plus n'a été dit. Nous étions assis ici. Nos bras entourés l'un dans l'autre et ma tête contre son torse, se déplaçant au rythme de sa respiration. Pourquoi étais-je si stupide? Je sais que quand quelque chose d'aussi tragique que mon kidnapping arrive, les gens peuvent être blessés de façon inexplicable mentalement. Mais tout de même, pourquoi ais-je pensé qu'il ne puisse plus m'aimer? A cet égard, pourquoi ne suis-je blâmée pour ce qui est arrivé? Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, avec mes sentiments, j'ai sur réagit quand j'ai dit à Jasper ce que j'ai fait dans la douche.

Je ne disais pas que mes sentiments n'étaient pas véritables. Même maintenant, je me sentais comme s'il y avait une lutte dans mon cerveau. D'un côté, mon esprit logique, essayant de repousser mes pensées. L'autre était quelque un d'entièrement impulsif et qui ne savait pas comment digérer cette situation et comment y réagir. Je soupçonnais que cette bataille continuerait à l'intérieur de moi durant un moment. Quand nous rentrerons aux Etats-Unis je devrais probablement aller parler à quelqu'un à propos de ça. Parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur à mon cercle m'aiderait. J'ai entendu parler de victimes ayant subit diverses formes d'attaques et beaucoup d'entre elles souffraient de quelque chose appelé un Syndrome Post-traumatique. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si j'en souffrais aussi.

Ok, assez de ma propre analyse psychologique. C'était de loin le meilleur jour de ma vie. Je refuse de repenser au passé. J'ai besoin de lentement commencer à poser un pied devant l'autre. Jasper était mon avenir maintenant. Il mérite tout. Et je lui donnerais tout. Nous n'étions pas seulement des âmes sœurs mais nous étions des coéquipiers. Aussi longtemps que nous travaillerons ensemble, nous surmonterons n'importe quoi.

M'a-t-il réellement demandé de l'épouser?

Un sourire est apparut sur mon visage et j'ai relevé la tête pour le regarder. J'ai pu me rendre compte à quel point il était beau. Mes yeux brillaient tous deux d'espièglerie et de scepticisme.

«　M'as-tu réellement demandée de me marier avec toi?　»

Un nouvel éclat de rires s'est échappé de sa poitrine lorsqu'il s'est retourné, son rire se répercutant entre les murs de pierre et les collines. Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour entendre ce rire le reste de ma vie.

**JPOV**

L'Europe avait été étonnante. Passer deux semaines avec Bella, complètement ininterrompues, était étonnant! Ca ressemblait à une petite visualisation de ce que notre vie serait lorsque nous aurons quitté la maison dans laquelle Emmett et Rosalie vivaient avec nous. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore vivre avec eux. Mais Bella et moi avons besoin de notre propre espace. Rosalie a été réquisitionnée pour aider Bella durant les 10 derniers mois. Quant elle a commencé à sortir avec Emmett, je ne pensais pas que Bella et elle s'entendraient. Maintenant elles étaient toutes les deux inséparables!

Avant que nous ne rentrions d'Europe à la maison, Bella et moi avons décidés de nous marier en décembre à Hawaii. Il s'agissait de la période d'affluence de l'année et je voulais qu'elle voie la plage de notre propriété à Oahu. J'ai dit notre propriété puisqu'elle sera sienne dans peu de temps. Elle n'avait jamais été à Hawaii avant donc elle était réellement excitée. Puisque aucun de nous n'avait de famille, nous n'avions pas à penser à propos de l'organisation avec des personnes habilitées à le faire.

Presque immédiatement après l'arrivée à la maison, tant Bella que Rosalie étaient devenues folles. Elles planifiaient l'arrangement des fleurs et le choix de telle ou telle combinaison de couleur. C'était amusant de les voir ensemble. De plus, la planification du mariage n'était pas un travail pour moi ou Emmett. Nous utilisions ce temps pour sortir et faire des trucs de mecs. C'était la saison de football donc nous allions dans beaucoup de bars sportifs. Deux ou trois mois après nous étions à la maison, une nuit les filles nous avaient appelées dans le salon pour parler. Emmett et moi avions échangé un regard confus et horrifié avant de rejoindre nos femmes dans le salon.

C'était là qu'elles nous avaient fait part de leur plan. Elles avaient décidé de se marier le même jour, en même temps. Nous serions quatre sur la plage, près de notre maison de vacance et le pasteur pourrait venir nous marier. Rosalie a dit que sa famille voulait un grand mariage puisqu'elle était fille unique mais elle voulait ce que Bella aurait. Quelque chose de simple et magnifique, élégant et chic. Elle a dit à Emmett qu'elle voulait renouveler leurs vœux de mariage une année après, mais elle voulait réellement le faire. Emmett et moi nous sommes regardés et avons échangé une conversation muette. Nous étions tous les deux d'accord sur ce que les filles voulaient.

Quoique Bella veuille, je le soutiendrais. Cela devait être un jour spécial pour elle. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, nous nous serions rendus au tribunal local et aurions demandé à un juge de nous marier tout de suite. Je ne me serais pas soucié des traditions. Pour toujours signifie pour toujours pour moi, peut importe comment il a été empaqueté. Et je ne peux plus attendre pour commencer ce pour toujours avec Bella.

Ceci étant dit, ça nous amène là où nous en sommes maintenant. Nous étions restés à la maison la semaine passée. Notre mariage était dans deux jours. J'ai regardé l'heure et vis qu'il était 10h du matin. Rosalie a interrompu mes pensées alors qu'elle sautait du vestibule vers moi et Emmett. Elle avait quelque chose dans la main et nous approchait, sifflotant un air qui m'était inconnu.

«　Vous êtes ici. » Elle a tendu la main, me remettant une enveloppe. «　Dedans vous trouverez les copies des réservations, des billets pour un spectacle et d'autres activités amusantes. Bella et moi aimerions bien que vous ayez quitté la maison à midi. Nous savons tous qu'aujourd'hui est jeudi et que le mariage est dans deux jours. S'il vous plait, soyez de retour à temps pour samedi. Pas plus tard qu'une heure mais pas plus tôt que midi.　»

Attendez, quoi? Les filles nous jetaient hors de la maison? Nous n'avons pas parlé de ça avant et j'étais confus. Pas que je n'aimerais pas passé deux jours avec Emmett. C'est juste que je devais quitter Bella et je ne l'avais pas fait depuis l'incident. «　Ne me regardes pas comme ça Jasper. Tu peux survivre sans Bella pendant deux jours! De plus, vous devez célébrer votre vie de célibataire tant que vous en ayez encore la chance. Aucune de nous ne veut vous abandonner pendant un long moment après le mariage.　»

Emmett donna un coup sur le bras de Jasper.

«　Allez mec! Les femmes coupent les liens et nous lâchent pour deux jours. Allons y!　»

Il s'est levé, mais pas pour longtemps. Rosalie l'a repoussé sur sa chaise.

«　Maintenant Emmett. Pas d'idées idiotes. Vous devez être de retour tous les deux, à l'heure, et sans aucun membre manquant. Ce qui veut dire pas de plongée de haut d'une falaise, escalade ou parachute. Et définitivement pas de surf sur le rivage Nord!　»

Je ne savais pas que le son produit par une personne soupirant pouvait ressembler à un gémissement. Mais Emmett l'a fait. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire et il s'est tourné vers moi, me faisant comprendre que je ne l'aidais pas.

«　Autant que j'aimerais faire toutes ces choses Emmett, je pense que Rosalie a raison.　»

Il a baissé les yeux et a regardé ses chaussures.

«　D'accord.　» Au lieu que cela ressemble à un véritable accord, on aurait cru un enfant de cinq ans qui n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

Ca allait me manquer d'être auprès d'Emmett. Mais pas pour autre chose que son côté divertissant. Ce mec est hilarant. Quoique, en même temps, j'ai réalisé à quel point je voulais que ce soit seulement Bella et moi. Aucune interruption et ne rien avoir à penser d'autre. Cependant, une part de moi, et je suis sur que pour Bella aussi, lui manquerait le plus souvent.

Nous étions prêts à quitter la maison. Mais avant de partir, Emmett s'est rapidement retourné et a giflé les fesses de Rosalie assez durement, l'écho se répercutant légèrement entre les murs.

«　OW! C'était pourquoi ça!?　»

«　Juste parce que nous sommes les seuls à sortir ne veut pas dire que nous ne devons pas être les seuls à nous attirer des ennuis. Faites attention!　»

Et avec ça, il est sortit par la porte. Leur relation était intéressante. Maintenant, deux personnes, en dehors de Bella et moi bien sur, étaient faites pour être ensemble.

* * *

Les deux jours suivants se sont rapidement passés. Nous avons fait de la plongée sous marine à Waikiki. Je l'ai emmené voir Pearl Harbour puisqu'il n'y était jamais allé. C'était bien la première fois dans l'histoire de notre amitié que je l'ai vu muet. J'ai appelé certains de mes amis surfeurs et nous avons fait le tour de l'île, surfant d'un endroit à un autre. Nous avions promit de ne pas faire de grand surf mais nous n'avions pas promit de ne pas surfer. De plus, puisque nous ne nous étions pas blessés, nous n'avions pas nécessairement ressentit le besoin de le raconter à nos femmes. C'était proprement un bon amusement pendant deux jours. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les hommes passent leur temps dans des clubs de striptease avant leur mariage. Ca m'a semblé stupide. C'était beaucoup plus marrant comme ça.

Il était un peu après 9 heures, samedi matin. Nous avions quitté notre hôtel vingt minutes plus tôt et nous dirigions vers le restaurant Duke pour petit déjeuner à leur buffet. Ils avaient le meilleur buffet de petit déjeuné dans le secteur. Je ne comprendrais toujours pas pourquoi ils étaient les plus bon marché. Je me suis heurté à une vieille amie de la famille. Nous nous connaissions depuis que nous étions petits, mais elle était l'une du peu d'enfants dont je me souviens avec qui je jouais à Hawaii. C'était super de la revoir. Elle était mariée depuis quelques années et venait juste d'apprendre que leur premier enfant était en route.

Mon cœur me fit souffrir face à la joie dont elle fit preuve. Je savais que cela faisait presque une année mais il était toujours difficile d'y penser. Bella s'est ouverte à moi un peu plus depuis qu'elle a commencé à voir quelqu'un. Elle m'a dit qu'en parler l'aidait à guérir et je ne dénigrerais rien qui puisse l'aider. Même si j'ai endommagé le processus. Après le petit déjeuné, nous avons décidé de commencer à nous diriger vers la maison. Au lieu de couper à travers l'île, nous avons décidé de longer l'extérieur et d'observer le paysage. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour moi, mais je ne pouvais pas oublier que c'était nouveau pour Emmett. Nous avons fait le tour par le Nord Est et environ quinze minutes après avons aperçu un vieux moulin de sucre brûlé. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps ici étant enfant mais maintenant, ça m'a rappelé l'endroit où j'ai demandé Bella en mariage. Sans y penser, j'ai rangé la voiture sur le bas côté et en suis sortit.

Dos au moulin à sucre j'ai regardé l'océan. Je me suis appuyé contre la voiture, fermant les yeux j'ai inspiré grandement. J'ai repensé à l'année dernière. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a cinq ans où la vie me mènerait, je lui aurais poliment répondu qu'il était fou. Bella. Je vais me marier avec Bella. Je suis sur le point de passer le reste de ma vie avec elle.

Je suis un trou de cul chanceux! Je ris de ma propre plaisanterie intérieure. J'ai ouvert les yeux et me suis retourné vers Emmett. Quand j'ai regardé l'heure, il était à peu près midi.

«　Hey, on va y aller. Nous serons de retour à la maison dans une demi heure.　» J'ai fait une pause d'une seconde. «　Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous serons tous les deux des hommes mariés dans une heure.　»

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

«　Tu ne stresses pas, n'est-ce pas? »

«　Haha, très drôle. Si quelqu'un devait stresser ça devrait être toi. Tu es un playboy, pas moi. Es-tu sur de vouloir abandonner ta petit liste noire?　» Me référant à sa liste de femmes beck'n'call. (Je n'ai aucun équivalent donc je l'ai laissé tel quel. C'est une liste qui parle de filles prête a tout pour vous servir, des sortes de call girl je pense)

Il rit un peu, rapidement dégrisé. «　Sérieusement mec, je ne peux imaginer personne d'autre dans ma vie à part elle. Elle me fait prendre une voie que personne ne pourrait me faire prendre. En plus de ça, je cherche toujours des façons de la rendre heureuse. Quelqu'un peut m'appeler en étant fouetté que je l'appelle en étant amoureux.　»

«　Tu sais ce que ma mère m'a dit et que je n'ai jamais oublié?　»

«　Quoi?　»

«　Elle m'a dit de me rappeler de ça et de le garder dans mon cœur puis de le retirer lorsque je me marierais avec celle que j'aime.　» En pensant à ça, j'ai laissé échapper un profond soupir. «　La définition de l'amour dépend du besoin de l'autre en dépit du nôtre.　» Je me suis retourné un moment, regardant la plage. «　Je le prends comme si lorsqu'on aime réellement quelqu'un, on ne doit pas être effrayé de faire des concessions pour que l'autre soit heureux. Aussi longtemps que ton partenaire le fait en retour, vous vivrez d'un égal amour l'un pour l'autre.　»

«　Jasper, c'est profond.　»

J'ai à nouveau soupiré. «　Je sais, mais c'est vrai. Sachant comment tu aimes Rosalie et comment elle t'aime en retour. Faites en sorte de toujours travailler ensemble, être là l'un pour l'autre et vous aimer. J'attends avec impatience de faire de même avec Bella.　» Je souris. «　Oh, et elle a dit encore quelque chose…　»

«　Qu'est-ce que c'est?　»

«　Juste parce que tu l'aimes inconditionnellement ne veux pas dire que tu devras toujours l'aimer comme ça ou que vous vous aimerez toujours.　»

Il laissa s'échapper un rire nerveux. La seule chose dont je n'avais pas besoin ce matin était de le rendre plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était désormais. C'était étrange, mais je n'étais pas nerveux du tout. Je pouvais sentir l'excitation de l'anticipation bouillir en moi. Cette fois, c'était à mon tour de poser ma main sur l'épaule d'Emmett.

«　Bien, mec, allons y. C'était super de traîner avec toi mais je tiens beaucoup à revenir à mon amour.　»

«　Jasper, encore une chose.　»

«　Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?　»

«　Merci d'aimer Bella autant que tu le fais. Tu sais combien je l'aime aussi. Une forme d'amour différente, comme une sœur, mais je l'aime vraiment. De la voir si heureuse et de savoir les sentiments que tu as pour elle me fait croire que nous ressemblons à une grande famille. Prendre Rosalie dans cette famille la fera seulement être cent pour cent complète.　»

«　Je suis heureux pour toi. Elle est parfaite pour toi, autant que Bella l'est pour moi. Maintenant, allons y ne les faisons pas attendre. Je sais que ça fait comme si on n'allait pas se revoir pendant un long moment, mais nous seront de nouveau ensemble bien avant ça.　»

Et avec ça, nous sommes remontés dans la voiture et avons prit le chemin de retour. Plus nous approchions plus mon pied poussait la pédale de l'accélérateur. J'étais pressé de revoir Bella.

**BPOV**

Il était déjà midi quinze. Le maître d'hôtel venait juste de me dire que les hommes remontaient l'allée. C'était l'une des nombreuses choses auxquelles je me suis habituée en une semaine et demie, avoir un maître d'hôtel. Jasper avait insisté, me disant qu'il voulait que je sois libre de planifier le mariage sans aucune interruption. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il avait même embauché un chef à plein temps pour faire la cuisine. Les deux combinés étaient une chose auxquelles une femme pourrait s'habituer.

Rosalie et moi avions planifié quelque chose de vraiment simple. Aussi extravagante que pouvait l'être Rosalie, c'était un vrai bol d'air frais de l'avoir d'accord avec moi sur presque toute la planification. Elle avait sa propre opinion sur beaucoup de choses, mais quand je n'étais pas d'accord, elle ne s'était pas battue avec moi. Nous avions acheté une bande d'orchidées qui étaient toutes disposées autour de l'arrière cour. Nous avions aussi des bandes de fleurs natives d'Hawaï partout dans la cour. Le chef que Jasper a loué, a seulement emmené deux serveurs comme nous lui avions demandé. Le Pasteur que nous avions demandé allait être là dans trente minutes.

La robe de Rosalie lui convenait parfaitement. Elle était blanc crème et sans bretelles et épousait parfaitement ses courbes. Elle se finissait au niveau du genou. Elle avait un magnifique lacet de soie qui commençait en haut de la robe et finissait en bas de la jupe. C'était un modèle moderne et classique à la fois. Pour être plus à l'aise, nous avions toutes les deux décidé de ne pas porter de chaussures. Ce serait trop dur de marcher sur le sable.

Ma robe était assez simple. En essayant de garder le thème que l'on m'a proposé, j'ai opté pour un style médiéval. La partie supérieure de la robe était d'un magnifique crème et d'un blanc stylé. Une rose qu'il y avait dans l'appartement avait été prise comme modèle et avait été faite d'un ruban mince. Des bandes de tissu étaient accrochées sur mes épaules, faites d'un même tissu épais. Les manches en mousseline de soie colorée crème étaient accrochées aux bretelles. En bout des manches, un fin ruban entourait le tissu. La jupe partait du haut du corsage et s'évasait, mais pas trop non plus. Il y avait seulement une couche de cette jupe d'un tissu plus mince dont le haut était fait. Elle se finissait au niveau de mes mollets, à l'endroit où une robe d'été pouvait finir. Rien d'autre à propos d'un mariage traditionnel n'avait été fait, alors pourquoi nos robes devaient-elles l'être?

Un peu après, le moment était venu. Rosalie et moi nous sommes peignées une dernière fois et nous sommes étreintes fortement. Sans nous dire un mot de plus, nous avons fait signe à notre coordinateur de mariage, et ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup à coordonner. Elle aidait toujours. Nous nous sommes données la main et y avons fait une rapide pression avant de nous séparer pour de bon.

Quand j'ai commencé à descendre l'allée, toute pensées envers Emmett, Rosalie, ou quelqu'un d'autre m'ont quittées. Mes yeux ont aperçu Jasper et je ne pouvais plus m'en défaire. L'amour qui s'émanait de lui était si puissant que je pourrais en tomber à la renverse. Lorsqu'il m'a sourit, un coup de vent m'a fait trébucher une ou deux fois. J'ai prit une courte inspiration, me stabilisant, avant de continuer. Une fois arrivée, Jasper a saisi ma main avec impatience et m'a emmenée jusqu'à lui. Mon dos était contre celui de Rosalie alors que je continuais à regarder mon amour dans les yeux.

Jasper souffla «　Hey.　»

J'ai répondu «　Hey　»

Nous nous sommes saisis les mains et nous sommes tournés vers le pasteur. Il a incliné la tête vers nous puis a fait de même avec l'autre couple debout à côté de nous.

«　Mes très chers frères, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour témoigner…　»

Je n'ai pas écouté le reste. C'était un peu comme si mes sens étaient entièrement concentrés sur Jasper et que je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur autre chose. J'ai entendu sa douce respiration et senti ses pouces caresser le haut de mes mains. Mon attention était tellement sur Jasper que j'ai presque faillit oublier le moment le plus important. Je me suis retournée pour regarder le Pasteur.

«　Prenez vous, Bella Marie Swan, Jasper Whitlock pour époux?　»

«　Oui, de tout mon cœur.　» Et je me suis retournée pour regarder Jasper, lui souriant.

«　Et vous, Jasper Whitlock, voulez vous prendre Bella Marie Swan pour épouse ?　»

«　Je le veux.　»

Il souffla un «　Je t'aime　» et ses mains ont relâchées les miennes. Elles ont plongées dans sa poche et ont saisit mon anneau. Dans un mouvement fluide, l'anneau était de retour sur le troisième doigt de ma main gauche. J'ai fouillé dans la petite poche accrochée à mon poignet et en ai sortit son anneau. C'était un simple anneau en titane. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. C'était à mon tour de lui mettre l'anneau. Il a porté mes mains à ses lèvres et a embrassé le haut de mes doigts à chaque main.

«　Par le pouvoir qu'il m'est investi, je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.　»

Les bras de Jasper ont entouré le bas de mon dos avant de me soulever et de me donner un doux, passionné mais chaste baiser. Il y avait quelque chose de puissant dans ce baiser. Comme si un lien incassable avait été créé par un si bel acte.

«　Je t'aime Isabella Marie Whitlock.　»

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire sottement lorsqu'il a fait référence à mon nouveau nom de famille.

Une heure plus tard, après que le photographe nous ait prit en photo, nous nous sommes finalement assis pour manger. J'étais morte de faim et ne pouvais pas encore manger. La boule de nerfs à l'intérieur de moi m'empêchait de trop manger. Une fois que Jasper eut commencé à manger, il a prit sa petite cuillère et l'a tapée contre son verre de vin.

«　J'aimerai porter un toast.　»

Chacun a saisi son verre et l'a levé pour chacun de nous.

«　A de longues vies. Puissions nous être les amants, les partenaires et les meilleurs amis dont nous avons besoin. Et pouvez vous, vous deux, être la famille que Bella et moi avons pensé ne jamais avoir. Nous pouvons vieillir comme des amis et voir notre famille grandir en nombre et ensemble.　»

«　Tchin!　» Dit tout le monde avant de boire un peu de vin.

«　Emmett, Rosalie. J'ai un cadeau de mariage pour vous deux.　»

«　Merde Jasper, j'ai oublié le tien à la maison.» Emmett était visiblement embarrassé. Juste le fait qu'il y ait pensé était assez pour moi. Jasper a secoué sa tête.

«　Ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de ça. Maintenant pour mon cadeau.　» Il a levé sa main vers le maître d'hôtel et l'homme vint avec un plateau d'argent. Sur celui-ci il y avait une enveloppe et un trousseau de clés. Jasper les prit et remercia le maître d'hôtel avant de le congédier. «　Ce que j'ai là est l'acte de la maison à Seattle et les clés. Lorsque vous rentrerez à la maison, vous verrez que toutes les affaires de Bella et les miennes auront été enlevées et de nouveaux meubles mis à la place. S'il vous plait, acceptez ce cadeau tous les deux en remerciement de ce que vous avez fait pour nous plus tôt dans l'année.　»Son autre main prit la mienne sous la table, l'enserrant doucement pour me rassurer. Ca a marché. «　Et aussi en signe de l'amour que j'ai pour vous en tant que frère. Je sais que Rosalie et toi le chérirez durant les années à venir. Vous aurez un endroit dans lequel votre famille grandira et vous n'aurez pas besoin de déménager.　» Il a soulevé son verre à nouveau. «　Tchin.　»

Personne d'autre n'a levé son verre. Tous trois le regardions fixement, stupéfiés.

«　Je ne peux pas…　» Commença Emmett.

Jasper l'a rapidement coupé. «　Si, tu le peux.　»

Le silence retomba sur notre petit groupe à nouveau, mais j'ai choisi de parler.

«　Ah Jasper, pourquoi la quittons nous? Où allons nous vivre?　»

Un petit rire presque calme s'échappa de Jasper. Il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a fait un sourire si énorme que j'ai cru que son visage allait rester figé comme ça.

«　Anacortes bien sur!　» Il l'a dit comme si c'était un fait et ça m'a prit une seconde pour enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Quand ce fut fait, rien ne pouvait arrêter le flot de larmes s'écoulant.

* * *

Nous nous sommes garés dans l'allée de la maison. J'ai immédiatement remarqué qu'il y avait de nouveaux changements. Il y avait même une petite maison près de la maison principale qui n'était pas là avant. Mais je n'avais envie de lui demander pourquoi maintenant. Je vivais le moment. J'y étais, dans la maison où j'ai perdu ma virginité, avec l'homme à côté de moi. Ce même homme qui était maintenant mon mari. En plus de cela, Noël était dans deux jours et j'allais le passer avec lui. Ici. Si je pensais que Noël dernier était bon, celui-ci allait être le meilleur de ma vie.

Nous sommes arrivés devant la porte d'entrée de la maison et j'ai été arrachée à mes pensées ayant le sentiment d'être soudainement dans les airs. Jasper me portait, style nuit de noce, avait ouvert la porte et s'était avancé sur le seuil. Il m'a regardé fixement et attentivement.

«　Bienvenue à la maison mon amour, bienvenue à la maison.　»

Finalement, j'étais à la maison.

* * *

**Voilà pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, merci à Mary pour ce chapitre**

**On se retrouve dans pas trop longtemps pour l'épilogue**

**Bisous à tous**

**Juline, Magali et Mary**


	32. Epilogue

**Coucou tout le monde!!!**

**Voilà l'épilogue!!! Je sais il a mis beaucoup de temps à venir mais j'avoue que j'avais un peu de mal à mettre un point final à cette trad'!**

**J'espère que tout comme nous vous avez apprécié cette histoire de la superbe HoplssRomantic!!!**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, de reviewez, de mettre en favoris... On ne le dira jamais assez mais vous êtes géniales!!!!!**

**Sur ce Bonne lecture,**

* * *

**For the love of Bella - Epilogue**

**POV Jasper**

C'était fou de penser que Bella et moi étions sur le point de célébrer notre deuxième anniversaire de mariage. Le temps était passé à une vitesse. Alors que nous étions à Hawaï, je m'étais arrangé avec les déménageurs pour qu'ils empaquettent nos affaires et nos meubles et qu'ils les mettent en place. Dés que nous sommes rentrés de notre lune de miel, nous avons immédiatement été dans notre nouvelle maison. J'ai également vu avec les déménageurs qu'ils aillent dans notre maison à Anacortes prendre la plupart des meubles et qu'ils les transportent dans la maison que j'ai offert à Emmett et Rosalie. Tout était pratiquement neuf, mais je n'en voulais pas dans notre maison. Il n'y avait aucune signification symbolique derrière tous ces meubles, à l'exception du tapi devant la cheminée. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Je voulais donner à Bella la possibilité de changer la décoration comme elle le voulait. La plupart du temps où elle allait acheter ce qu'elle voulait, Rosalie finissait toujours par trouver le moyen d'y aller avec elle. C'était une de leur technique pour passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. De temps en temps Emmett et elle venaient nous rendre visite. La petite maison que j'avais fait construire sur le terrain était pour ça. C'était égoïste, mais maintenant que nous étions mariés, je n'avais pas l'intention de partager notre maison avec qui que ce soit d'autre que nous même et les enfants que nous aurions un jour...

Cette pensée m'a fait revenir au moment présent. Enfants...

"Poussez Bella!"

L'infirmière était debout aux pieds de la table d'accouchement, aidant Bella à mettre au monde notre enfant. Aucun de nous ne savions quel serait le sexe de cet enfant. Nous avions voulu que ce soit une surprise, tout comme l'avait été la grossesse.

"5...6...7..." L'infirmière comptait pendant le temps de la poussée pour s'assurer que Bella ne relâcherait pas avant.

Cet hôpital était incroyable. Rosalie avait accouché de sa fille ici et elle avait insisté pour que Bella fasse de même quant elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Quelques semaines avant nous avions loués une petite maison à côté de l'hôpital parce que c'était trop loin de chez nous si Bella commençait le travail trop tôt. Evergreen Hospital se situe à Kirkland et c'est à quelques heures en voiture de là où nous habitons. Nous ne voulions pas prendre de risques.

"C'est ça... posez votre menton sur votre poitrine" dit l'infirmière, alors qu'elle continuait à la cajoler.

"8...9...10..."

Le souffle qu'elle retenait est sortit et son corps s'est détendu.

"C'est bien, Bella" dit l'infirmière, alors qu'elle se retourna vers un assistant qui venait juste d'entrer dans la salle. "C'est le moment. Va chercher le médecin."

Elle se retourna pour regarder Bella puis elle a levé les yeux pour me regarder. J'étais à la gauche de Bella, ma main sur son dos. Bien, au moins pour l'instant elle était là, tant que Bella n'était pas en colère contre moi et me criant de mettre mes mains autre part. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, elle me demandait pourquoi je n'étais pas là à frotter son dos. Je ne pouvais pas me plaindre cependant. En dehors de ça, au moins, elle ne me reprochait pas de l'avoir mise enceinte ou jurait comme Rosalie l'avait fait à Emmett. A ce moment là le médecin est entré dans la pièce.

"Bella, êtes vous prête à avoir votre bébé?"

"Oui... s'il vous plait..."

Sa voix était plaintive. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir alors que nous étions maintenant à la dix huitième heure de travail. Le docteur s'est posté entre ses jambes, se positionnant de façon à attraper le bébé et s'assurer que tout se passait bien.

"Bien, Bella, j'ai besoin que vous poussiez vers moi à la prochaine contraction. Essayons de faire en sorte que la prochaine soit la dernière." Son regard est allé vers le moniteur, surveillant les contractions. "Bien à trois." une autre pause. "Trois, poussez!"

Et elle l'a fait. Ses mains se sont posées sur ses cuisses et elle les a ramené vers elle.

L'infirmière comptait en arrière plan.

"Bella, votre bébé est presque là... c'est très bien."

Les bras du docteur étaient entre ses jambes. J'ai vu qu'une tête était sortie alors que le docteur a attrapé les épaules et l'a retourné. Une fois que les épaules étaient dehors le bébé est sortie et le docteur a fait les premiers soins. Je n'ai pas tout de suite regardé si c'était une fille ou un garçon, j'ai avancé mon visage pour embrasser Bella sur le front. J'ai chuchoté à son oreille.

"Tu l'as fait mon amour!"

"C'est un garçon!" a crié le docteur.

Un garçon? Je suis papa et j'ai un petit garçon!

En dehors de la journée où j'ai épousé la plus belle femme qui est à mes côtés, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Aucun autre moment de ma vie ne peut rivaliser avec ces deux là. J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir pu me marier avec Bella. Et j'en ai encore plus maintenant puisque Bella et moi avons un enfant. Un fils. Nos vies ont officiellement changé pour toujours et ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. Tout ce que nous connaissions allait être transformé alors que nous devenions parents.

L'infirmière a emmailloté le bébé et l'a donné à Bella. Elle l'a pris avec empressement contre sa poitrine, puis elle l'a bercé, chuchotant des mots doux alors qu'elle l'a légèrement balancé de gauche à droite. Son regard est remonté vers le mien et elle a souri.

"Comment allons nous l'appeler?"

Nous n'avions pensé à aucun prénom de garçon, seulement des prénoms de fille. Puis une idée m'a frappé. Sans lui nous ne serions pas ensemble. Ma vie ne serait pas aussi complète que maintenant. Je me suis approché vers le bébé et l'ai prit contre moi. J'ai effleuré sa joue de mon pouce, aussi doucement que je le pouvais j'ai chuchoté. "Appelons le Edward."

Bella m'a regardée, confuse mais emplie de joie. Je me suis penché vers lui et ai déposé un léger baiser sur le front d'Edward.

"Nous ne serions pas ensemble, sans lui, J'aimerais que notre fils porte son nom."

"Edward..." a-t-elle chuchoté.

Et ce fut tout. Notre fils s'appelle Edward Charlie Whitlock. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. La femme qui a capturé mon cœur m'aime autant que je l'aime.

Inconditionnellement. La preuve de notre amour est enveloppée dans un petit paquet entre mes bras. J'ai regardé vers lui, m'émerveillant de sa beauté. Je ne savais pas que quelque chose de si petit pouvait être si parfait. Me déplaçant lentement pour ne pas le réveiller, je l'ai rendu à Bella.

Elle m'a fait un sourire éclatant et ça m'a soudainement frappé.

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'amour de Bella.

**THE END**

* * *

**Mary:** Je remercie Juline de m'avoir fait confiance pour la traduction de quelques passages de cet fanfic'. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu y participer à ma manière! Et merci à vous de nous avoir encouragés. Vous êtes géniaux! :D

**Magali: **Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews que j'ai lu même si je n'ai pas pu y répondre!  
Je voulais aussi dire merci à Juline de m'avoir laissé ma chance pour cette trad!  
Sache que je serais prête à le refaire sans problème si tu as à nouveau besoin de moi.  
A bientôt peut être pour une autre traduction!**  
**

**Juline:** Alors cet épilogue?! Moi je l'adore lorsque j'ai lu l'histoire pour la première fois je me suis mise à pleurer je trouve ça vraiment très beau, je ne m'y attendais pas et vous? Choisir le prénom d'Edward c'est juste....wouah...y'a pas de mots! Un immense meci encore à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire;)

**On vous aimes!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bye**

**Juline, Magali, Mary**


End file.
